Tink y sus amigas
by UDPusa
Summary: La siguiente historia narra las increíbles aventuras de Pixie Hollow a lo largo de todo un año cargado de emoción. Veremos las situaciones desde diferentes puntos de vista y cómo las enfrentarán nuestros tan queridos personajes. Amor, angustia, sufrimiento, felicidad y amistad son tan sólo unos de los muchos temas que se tratarán, ¿te la vas a perder?
1. Parte uno

**PARTE UNO  
**

* * *

 _I -Vidia- 3.1k_  
 _II -Tink- 1k_  
 _III -Vidia- 6.9k_  
 _IV -Light- 0.2k_  
 _V -Vidia- 0.2k_  
 _VI -Sled- 17.2k_  
 _VII -Vidia- 10.0k_  
 _VIII -Sled- 5.2k_

* * *

 **(I) [Vidia]**

"Pero todavía no entiendo para qué sirve ese cable que hace chispas… ¡Eh! ¡A lo mejor el carruaje funciona con relámpagos!" _por los ocho vientos, se me va a hacer el camino interminable._ Intentaba volar pero aún tenía las alas demasiado mojadas para hacerlo "oh… ¿te siguen molestando las alas mojadas? Espera Vidia, deja que te ayude" _no tiene remedio…_

—Ha… Tinkerbell, tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo causando desastres, no tendrías que… ayudar tanto a todo el mundo—

"Oh, uala…" _por fin se da cuenta._

—Hm, la verdad duele ¿no es así?—

"¡Mira! Nos vendrán bien en el campamento" me ignoró al ver estúpidas cosas perdidas por el suelo. _No me lo puedo creer, no me hace ni la más mínima pizca de caso, ¿cómo se atreve a pasar de mí de esa forma?_ "Vaya, son perfectos para el nuevo prototipo de carromato en el que estoy trabajando. Toma, seguro que si cojo dos o tres botones y los ato podré fabricar una rueda muy fuerte" iba pasándome los botones a la vez que los dejaba en el suelo otra vez. _¿Se cree que soy una rata de esas que llevan cosas? ¿A caso tengo bigotes en la cara?_ "Ah, qué bien que vayamos a pie, si no, no los habríamos visto… Vidia, ¿y los botones?"

—Tinkerbell, no pienso llevar estos trastos humanos al cam…pamento— me quedé de piedra al ver una pequeña casa adornada con flores y hojas, tenía hasta un puente para cruzar. Teníamos que salir de allí de inmediato, era indudablemente sospechoso.

"¡Vamos!"  
—¡Vamos!— salí corriendo de allí pero la infinitamente curiosa Tinkerbell se acercó a la casa para verla de cerca. _Tiene que estar de broma_ —Tinkerbell, ¡se supone que no debemos acercarnos a casas humanas!— _no era tan difícil entenderlo._

"Esta no es una casa humana, sus casas son mucho más grandes, además, ese cartel dice bienvenidas hadas"

—¿Y quién crees que lo ha escrito? ¡Un humano!— _¿cómo puede ser tan inconsciente? Se va a meter en un lío, otro lío_ —Tinkerbell, no entres ahí—

"Ah, y hay un buzón de correos para hadas"

—Por favor dime que no vas a entrar…— ni caso —Ha entrado— _en serio, me está sacando de quicio. Las alas se me están sacando, podría volver al campamento y olvidarme de ella de una vez…_

"Aivá…" la vi coger una especie de caramelo gigante con intención de comérselo. ¡No podía dejarla sola!

—Tinkerbell, no te comas eso puede ser una trampa— _por esas cosas los tintineadores deberían quedarse en Pixie Hollow._

"Oh, vamos Vidia estamos a salvo" _está claro que no, nos hemos metido de lleno en la boca del lobo, venga ya. Tengo que darle una lección, a ver si aprende._

—Oh, ¿en serio?— cerré la puerta de un golpe con una ráfaga de viento que hizo temblar toda la casa.

"Oh Vidia…"

—Hm, ¿ahora no estás tan a salvo eh?—

"Muy bueno Vidia, pero no me asustas. Caray, esto es increíble…" suspiré sin remedio.

—No sabes cuándo parar ¿verdad?— _si sigue con esta actitud se va a meter en serios problemas tarde o tem…pra…no…_ Me giré al oír un ruido y vi a esa niña humana que escuchamos antes. _Mierda, va directa hacia aquí_ —Oh no, ¡Tink! Viene alguien— intenté abrir para sacarla de allí cuanto antes, pero no pude —¡la puerta está atrancada!—

"Vamos Vidia, no sigas que no cuela…"

—Tink ¡Tink! Va en serio, ¡sal de ahí!— pero no me hizo ni caso, la niña ya estaba a pocos metros de allí y tuve que esconderme para que no me viera. Sin duda, aquello era una trampa y ella había caído de cuatro alas.

"…¿Vidia? Vidia anda abre la puerta" _ahora es demasiado tarde, maldita sea_ "Ya te has pasado, no me dejes aquí dentro"

—Ai, no. ¿Qué he hecho?— _mierda mierda ¡mierda! ahora está encerrada ahí por mi culpa._

"¡Vidia! ¡Vale, ya no me hace gracia!" _lo siento Tink._

"¡Oh! Un hada… Es un hada de verdad" cogió la casa entera con sus enormes manos y se la llevó corriendo hasta su casa. _Si me hubieras hecho caso a la primera no habría pasado nada de esto._ Fui detrás de ella manteniendo distancia para que no me viera, pero entonces me cerró la puerta en las narices y no pude entrar.

—¡Mierda!—

Me acerqué a una ventana y vi a la niña con la caseta, dentro había su padre con un libro. _Sal de ahí Tink, por favor._ Me quedé sin respiración cuando vi una colección de mariposas colgadas en la pared y con las alas pinchadas, muertas. Horroricé.

"Papá, papá ¡papá!" _su padre debía ser un psicópata._

"¿Sí Lizzy?"

"No vas a creer lo que he encontrado"

"L-luego me lo enseñas Lizzy"

"Pero papá, papá, papá, papá, papá" _Tink sal de ahí maldita sea, ¡destroza la puerta!_

"Espera un momento cielo, estoy ocupado con mi proyecto" _tengo que encontrar una forma de entrar ahí, sea como sea._

"Sí, pero papá, papá" _voy a dar una vuelta a la casa._

Volé rápidamente por los alrededores pero todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Volví a la ventana para ver qué pasaba con Tinkerbell, quizás ya había salido.

La niña, ¿Lizzy? se quedó pasmada viendo a una pobre mariposa dentro de un frasco, Tink iba a acabar igual si no hacía algo al respecto.

"Es… la mariposa que hemos visto antes"

"Sí, un excelente ejemplar ¿verdad?"

"No irás a llevártela a Londres ¿verdad?" _¿a Londres? Esto se está complicando, piensa Vidia piensa._

"Sí, por supuesto, los miembros de la junta no me creerían si no la vieran con sus propios ojos. Además como miembro de la comunidad científica, tengo la obligación de compartir los hallazgos más importantes como este con mis colegas. Sé que es una lástima para la mariposa pero sinceramente, no hay otra solución. Bueno cielo, ¿qué querías enseñarme?"

"Eh… no importa" _bien, se ha alejado de ese monstruo. Eso me dará tiempo._ Volé hacia la ventana de lo que parecía su habitación y al ver que cerró la puerta me quedé sin forma de entrar ahí. _Dichosas ventanas de cristal…_ Quise destrozarlo con viento pero no se iba a romper fácilmente. La humana iba mirando la caseta detenidamente en busca de su nuevo juguete.

 _No puedo salir a buscar ayuda y dejarla sola aquí, tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea._ Y como fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lancé un tornado de viento contra la ventana para que retumbara, con la esperanza de que la niña la abriera y pudiera sacar a Tink de ahí.

Se sorprendió y con la caseta en mano se acercó a la ventana.

"Qué extraño…" me escondí para que no me viera y esperé a que la abriera, pero eso no ocurrió. _Si saliera de la caseta estoy segura de que ella podría abrirla desde dentro…_ "eh, ¡espera!" _¿qué ha pasado?_

Volví a mirar y el tejado de la caseta estaba en el suelo, había conseguido escapar. _¡_ _Bien, eso es!_ Pude verla en lo alto del techo para que no la alcanzara, estaba muy asustada.

—¡Tink! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tienes que abrir la ventana!— al gritar esa niña me descubrió y abrió la ventana para dejarme entrar. _Es nuestro momento._

"Una amiga tuya ha venido a verte, pasa a dentro, venga" _claro, en eso estaba pensando yo ahora._

—Vamos Tink, ¡sal de ahí!— reaccionó y aprovechó para salir de esa casa de locos. A la niña no le pareció bien, pero a saber qué nos hubieran hecho ahí dentro. _Menos mal que todo quedó en un susto…_

Cuando volamos unos metros de esa casa me paré para darle un buen bofetón a Tink.

—¿¡Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso!? Podrías haber muerto ahí, es más, ¡ibas a morir ahí! ¿¡Has visto esas mariposas!? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no nos dejan acercarnos a los humanos?— quizás fui demasiado dura con ella.

Después de lo que pasó lo último que quería era recibir una bronca, pero tenía que hacerle abrir los ojos, tenía que aprender.

"L-lo siento… yo… no pensé que…" y rompió a llorar. _Lo que me faltaba._ Pensé en consolarla pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, así que la cogí del brazo y nos largamos hacia el campamento.

 _Sus amigas se encargarán de ella, yo sólo…_

Al girarme para ver por última vez esa casa vi a esa odiosa niña corriendo hacia nosotras.

—Mierda Tink, ¡espabila! A ese ritmo nos va a alcanzar y se va a poner a llover de un momento a otro. ¡Vamos!—

Un trueno nos hizo entrar en pánico, si se nos mojaban las alas estaríamos perdidas, somos absurdamente lentas corriendo. Si hubiera ido sola ya estaría en el campamento, pero Tink vuela muy despacio. _Qué fastidio, tendré que hacerlo…_ La cogí en brazos sin pensarlo y volé lo más rápido que pude.

"V-Vidia… gracias" me descolocó un poco que me diera las gracias, no lo estaba haciendo precisamente por gusto.

—L-lo hago porque no me queda otra ¿de acuerdo?— _espero que nos podamos olvidar de esto como si nunca hubiera pasado._ Se acurrucó en mis brazos cogiéndome con fuerza.

A falta de varios metros para llegar al campamento empezaron a caer las primeras gotas. Aún podía ver a la niña de lejos corriendo, pero ella debía de ser incapaz de vernos desde allí, así que descendí al suelo y nos pusimos a correr antes de que las gotas me derribaran. Al llegar por fin, me senté apoyada en el tronco del árbol, cerca de la entrada, para descansar y tranquilizarme mientras veía a esa niña de fondo dando vueltas sin sentido.

 _Menos mal…_ Nunca lo había pasado tan mal como en ese momento.

"Vidia, lo de antes fue…"

—¡Shh! Olvídalo ¿vale? Vete con tus amigas y déjame tranquila— tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, quería estar sola, como de costumbre, pensar en mis cosas.

"Está… bien" _bueno, por fin me hace caso en algo._ Me quedé sentada viendo como llovía, calmada al ver que esa niña desistió, y pensando el todo lo que le podría haber pasado a Tinkerbell si yo no hubiera estado allí. _Ya basta, no pensaré más en ello, eso forma parte del pasado ahora, ¡olvídalo!_ Cerré los ojos pero la paz y tranquilidad no duró mucho.

"Por todas las rosas espinadas, ¿es cierto lo que dice Tink?" _no me lo puedo creer._ Vi a Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Bobble y Clank delante de mis narices para hablar del tema.

La pesadilla aún no había terminado.

"¿De verdad la sacaste de esa casa de los humanos? ¡Qué pasada!" dijo Fawn emocionada.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy tierno por tu parte, la llevaste en brazos hasta aquí y todo…" lo que dijo Silvermist me puso realmente de los nervios.

—¿Tenías que contarles todo lo que pasó? En serio Tinkerbell…— _bocazas._ Me levanté para huir de ahí y de todas las chorradas de sus empalagosas amigas.

"Espera Vidia, cuéntanos lo que pasó desde tu punto de vista" _pero qué pesados, son peor que Tink._

—Mira Bobble, todos, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Dejadme tranquila ¿vale? Os agradecería que os perdierais por ahí y me dejarais en paz—

"Pero Vidia, eres mi héroe" mi cabeza dio un chispazo al escuchar eso.

—Escucha Tink, yo no soy el héroe de nadie, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto. Olvídalo de una vez y déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada más de ti— no se tomó muy bien lo que dije, pero tras hacerlo me fui volando rápidamente a mi casa para dar punto final a esa historia. Estaba siendo el peor verano de mi vida y tan solo era el primer día.

Dejé que ella se encargara de informar a los scouts y responsables, yo quería olvidarlo cuanto antes.

Comí algo y me tumbé en la cama. No dejó de llover en toda la tarde, tenía muchas ganas de salir a volar a toda velocidad por ahí, pero la dichosa lluvia me lo impedía. Era lo que más odiaba de Tierra Firme, en Pixie Hollow puedo salir a volar siempre que quiero.

Para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió en esa casa y el momento en que Tink dijo _'Vidia… gracias',_ se me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, estaba enfermando. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dio las gracias por algo y es que yo no era de esa clase de hadas que hace cosas por los demás, pero no tuve otra opción, me sentía culpable por lo que pasó, aunque si me hubiera hecho caso desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado.

Estaba de lo más inquieta, y estar encerrada ahí era lo peor que podía hacer, me estaba asfixiando.

—¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!— _¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_ Tenía la extraña sensación de no querer estar sola, de volver a ver a Tinkerbell y hablar con ella, me sentía mal después de decirle que no quería saber nada de ella. _Seguro que si duermo se me pasa, sí… seguro._

Traté de descansar y no pensar en nada, pero se me hizo imposible. Luego noté unos muy ligeros temblores, normalmente solían ser animales que pasaban por ahí, pero esta vez era diferente, era…

Los scouts no tardaron mucho en dar la alarma con sus caracolas. _¡Mierda no!_

"¡Un humano!" _Tink._ Ella fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Mi cuerpo se activó de repente y salí de casa disparada. Al final la dichosa niña nos había encontrado "entren todos en casa, ¡escondeos!"

Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, todo el campamento estaba en peligro y si nos descubría tendríamos que irnos de allí cuanto antes. _Tengo que hacer algo, ¿podría devolverla a casa de un golpe de viento?_

Salí despacio del campamento ignorando las órdenes de los scouts, la humana estaba a diez pasos de encontrarnos, y sentía que yo era la responsable. Corrí bajo la lluvia con el objetivo de despistarla y hacerle creer que estábamos en otro lugar. Cuando estuve a unos metros del campamento conseguí captar su atención. Ahora llevaba un chubasquero amarillo para protegerse de la lluvia.

No sé cómo tuve el valor de hacerlo, pero lo hice, por la seguridad del campamento, por… ella.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Hola!— cuando me vio salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas lejos de allí para que se alejara del campamento. Busqué un sitio para esconderme o despistarla de alguna forma pero por allí no había prácticamente nada más que césped. Era un plan suicida pero como no tenía nada que perder me arriesgué.

"Espera hada, no corras tanto, no quiero hacerte daño" _sí claro, seguro que seremos muy buenas amigas, venga ya_ "¡ven aquí!"

Tras cinco minutos corriendo con todas mis fuerzas lejos del campamento y esquivando sus manos, me quedé sin fuerzas en las piernas. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a correr, y menos aún por ese terreno fangoso. Al final, como era de esperar, terminó atrapándome, agarrándome con fuerza.

"Oh, mírate, estás toda sucia" por un momento creí que me iba a comer "Te llevaré a mi casa para limpiarte, tengo una bañera perfecta para ti" _tienes que estar de coña._

Al ponerse de pié pude ver a Tink fuera del campamento, no muy lejos de allí. _¿Es que no aprende nunca esa tintineadora? Métete en el campamento antes de que te vea._

Por suerte al tenerme a mí se olvidó de lo demás y fue corriendo hasta la gran casa. Me temía lo peor, pensé en todas esas pobres mariposas muertas colgadas en esos cuadros y en aquella encerrada en el bote sin poder salir. No quería terminar como ellas pero era una posibilidad y tenía que hacer lo posible para que eso no pasara.

 _Tengo que aprovechar mi talento._

Al llegar a casa, me llevó hasta su habitación y me metió en una gran jaula. Mi corazón ganó todas las carreras. _Estoy perdida, nunca saldré de aquí con vida, ¡joder! ¿Cómo se me ocurre salir de esa forma del campamento?_ Buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, y me negaba a aceptar que lo hice para protegerla. _Soy estúpida, eso es todo._

"Espera aquí, voy a traer unas cosas…" _¿es que a caso tengo otra opción? ¿Cómo se abrirá esta cosa…? Seguro que Tink lo sabría._ Hice lo que pude para abrirla pero no lo conseguí, entonces intenté secarme las alas, pero no hubo manera, estaban bien empapadas de agua y barro.

Pensé detenidamente en lo que había pasado y llegué a la conclusión de que había hecho la mayor estupidez de mi vida, si no me hubiera acercado los scouts se habrían encargado de ella. _Ahora seguro que sabrá dónde se encuentra el campamento o al menos tendrá una ligera idea, cuando termine conmigo irá a por más. Tienen que evacuarlo cuanto antes, espero que haya alguien con dos dedos de frente que haya pensado en eso._ Entonces una terrible imagen de paredes llenas de cuadros con hadas y duendes muertos se me pasó por la cabeza y por poco vomito.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí para avisarles._ Empujé la jaula pero era demasiada pesada y no podía volar para empujarla desde arriba, tampoco servía de nada usar mi talento, estaba bien atrapada.

Luego volvió la niña con algo de comida y cosas extrañas de los humanos. _Bueno, no veo nada puede matarme, de momento._

"Ya estoy aquí, perdón por hacerte esperar, no suelo recibir visitas" _esta niña está fatal._ Intenté abrir la puerta de la jaula para que me sacara de allí. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera pero me sorprendió "¿dónde están mis modales? Venga, sal" _qué raro… quizás dice la verdad y no quiere hacerme daño… Tengo que desaparecer de aquí sin que se dé cuenta._

Salí y mantuve una distancia prudencial de un metro en su enorme cama, seguía sin poder volar.

"No te preocupes, me encantan las hadas ¿ves? Todos esos dibujos los he hecho yo…" me quedé enormemente confundida al verlos. _¿En el comedor hay mariposas muertas y aquí dibujos de hadas? ¿Es una trampa? Seguro que es una trampa._

Entonces escuché el maullido de un gato y cuando me di la vuelta ya lo tenía encima. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

"¡Tiquismiquis no!" me soltó un zarpazo en la cara que me la dejó hecha un mapa. Me lo sacó de encima y al tocarme la cara me quedó la mano llena de sangre. El dolor apareció de golpe, azotando mi mente sin piedad.

No sé si fue por ver mi propia sangre o por la presión que llevaba encima, pero no pude más y me desmayé, perdí la consciencia en el peor de los sitios.

Cuando me recuperé, lo primero que vi fue a Tinkerbell. _¿Tink? ¿qué haces aquí?_

* * *

 **(II) [Tink ~ horas antes]**

"¡Un humano! Entren todos en casa, ¡escondeos!" _oh dios mío, ¿será Lizzy?_ Todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos escondimos pero yo me dirigí hacia la salida. _Eso tengo que verlo._

"¡Tink! ¿A dónde vas?" todo el mundo estaba alterado e Iridessa era sin duda la que más.

—No te preocupes Des, ahora vuelvo— quiso detenerme, pero al final no lo hizo, por miedo supongo. Cuando salí fuera aún llovía con fuerza y vi a Lizzy bastante cerca del campamento, con un chubasquero amarillo. _Supongo que si no nos ve pasará de largo y… espera ¿esa es Vidia? ¿a dónde va?_

Me mantuve callada para no llamar la atención y me quedé escondida en la entrada. _¿Qué pretende?_ Cuando estaba a unos metros del campamento se descubrió a propósito.

"¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Hola!" al verla se echó a correr como el viento hacia la dirección opuesta al campamento. _Oh cielos, la está alejando de aquí, nos está protegiendo a todos. Mi héroe…_

En un momento la perdí de vista, estaba muy preocupada por ella, sin poder volar no aguantaría mucho antes de que la atrapara. Conforme Lizzy iba alejándose del campamento me acerqué a ella para ver qué pasaba con Vidia hasta que al final. Inevitablemente la atrapó.

—¡Vidia!— _no puedo verla marchar sin hacer nada, tengo que ir a ayudarla, no me lo perdonaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa._ Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse a correr hacia la casa. En un momento desaparecieron de mi vista, pero confié en que recordaría el camino.

 _Llueve, no puedo volar, el suelo está encharcado, la casa muy lejos y es muy probable que me pierda, genial, estoy haciendo una locura. Si Vidia fue capaz de arriesgar su vida para sacarme de esa habitación yo también puedo, como mínimo tengo que devolverle el favor. Me gustaría volverla a ver, maldita sea._

Y corrí, corrí, luego me puse a andar rápido y terminé andando con dificultad porque mis piernas ya no podían más. _Podría haber construido un barco y navegar por estos riachuelos… con esos botones… que no tengo…_

Hacía bastante frío, no tardaría en anochecer y cada vez todo estaba más oscuro. Al menos podía seguir el rastro de ruedas que dejó ese carruaje que se movía por sí solo, así que no iba a perderme.

 _Hehe… espero que no haya animales peligrosos por aquí…_ Se hizo totalmente de noche y era la primera vez que estaba en el campamento, no sabía casi nada de ese sitio y me empecé a asustar.

Entonces pasó otro carruaje a toda velocidad salpicándome y dejándome llena de barro. _Genial, lo que me faltaba, espero que Vidia no lo esté pasando peor que yo…_ Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que dejara de llover y así poder volar, pero el temporal no estaba de mi parte y no paró ni un momento.

Al final, cuando ya creí que me había perdido, vi la casa al fondo ahora con dos carruajes. Me puse a correr con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y finalmente llegué a la puerta principal de la casa. Fue todo un alivio que ya no me cayeran gotas de lluvia encima pero la operación rescate no había hecho más que empezar.

 _Muy bien, primero, necesito abrir la puerta. Hmm… si fuéramos más podríamos subir unos encima de los otros y usar el pomo pero como cómo estoy sola… Tiene que haber alguna otra forma de entrar a la casa sin pasar por la puerta, a ver…_

Rodeé toda la casa en busca de algún hueco o agujero por dónde pasar, pero nada. _Tendré que esperar a que se me sequen las alas y buscar por el tejado._ Esperé un rato y luego escuché la voz de su padre y la de alguien más.

"Muy bien señora Perkins, quedamos así entonces" _perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que ser rápida._ Se abrió la puerta y con un movimiento ágil conseguí meterme dentro sin ser vista. _Bien, no se han dado cuenta._

"Es un placer para mí cuidar de su hijita…" _ahora… ¿dónde están las escaleras…? ¡por ahí! Ya falta poco Vidia, voy a por ti._

Como los escalones no eran muy altos pude escalarlos de uno en uno sin muchos problemas. Por suerte la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y pude entrar.

—¡Vidia! ¿¡Dónde estás!?— eché a perder toda la discreción y el cuidado con mis gritos, fui un poco descuidada. Lizzy me vio de inmediato y me mostró a Vidia en sus manos, inconsciente y con una herida en su cara. _Vidia…_

"¿Puedes ayudarla? Mi gato le ha hecho daño y ahora…" _oh cielos…_

La cogí en brazos y la tumbé en el suelo para verla de cerca. Sin duda aquella herida era causada por un arañazo pero por suerte no era muy profunda, sólo le había alcanzado la mejilla y un poco la nariz.

—¿Porqué está inconsciente? ¿Qué ha pasado?— parecía dormida.

"Eh… lo siento, no sé qué dices" _ah, ya, que los humanos no nos entienden… ¿cómo me comunico con ella? ¿Mímica?_

Me puse a hacer gestos y a señalarla con la esperanza de que me entendiera.

"Ah, ¿quieres saber lo que le ha pasado?" asentí con la cabeza "estábamos en mi cama, le iba a preparar un baño para limpiarla y de repente tiquismiquis, mi gato, se le echó encima y le dio un zarpazo, es un gato muy malo. Luego se desmayó de repente, lleva así unas horas, ¿está viva verdad? Aún respira…" volví a asentir con la cabeza. En ese momento la humana no me pareció ningún peligro para nosotras.

 _Vamos Vid, reacciona._ Le toqué la frente y noté que estaba un poco caliente, debía de tener fiebre y seguía con la ropa sucia. _Tengo que hacer algo al respecto._

Con mucho esfuerzo, conseguí que me entendiera y preparara ese baño que prometió para limpiarla. Me dio una ropa que tenía de una muñeca de un tamaño similar y la vestí. Poco después y gracias a la segunda estrella, despertó.

—Buenos días dormilona~—

* * *

 **(III) [Vidia]**

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la cara de Tink, muy cerca de mí, y me abrazó con fuerza sin dejar que me situara. _¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡La niña está aquí!_ La aparté y alterada, le cogí la mano para correr y escapar de ella. Entonces noté que me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no era momento de ponerse enferma.

"Tranquila Vidia, ahora estamos a salvo" se había hecho de noche, aún llovía y Tink estaba allí llena de barro. _Espera, qué esa cosa que llevo encima, ¿qué ha pasado con mi ropa?_

—Eh… ¿esto…?— señalé mi nueva, fea e incómoda ropa.

"Nos lo ha prestado Lizzy, te ha estado cuidando todo este rato, no tienes que tener miedo de ella" _no entiendo nada,_ _¿me encierra en una jaula y se supone que no tengo que tener miedo de ella? ¿Qué pasa con las mariposas de abajo?_ No podía fiarme de ella, seguí agarrando a Tink con fuerza para mantenerla a salvo.

—Espera, ¿me has desnudado?— no respondió, pero por su tímida expresión deduje que sí. _Vale, esto se está volviendo demasiado raro. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

"Pero ahora estás bien, eso es lo que importa" me toqué la herida de la cara, dolía pero por el tacto supe que no era grave.

—Tink, tenemos que irnos. Todos estarán preocupados por nosotras— _¿cómo diablos habrá terminado aquí? ¿por qué?_

"Pero Vidia, fuera está lloviendo. No quiero ni puedo volver andando" entonces los sonidos de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras me obligaron a llevarla debajo de la cama, escondiéndonos de ese horrible monstruo asesina-mariposas.

"Lizzy…" era su padre, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Tink me miraba sin saber por qué nos escondíamos "Lizzy, ya es tarde, ya es hora de irse a la cama"

"¡Papá! No te lo vas a creer, han venido dos hadas a visitarme. Te dije que existían de verdad"

"Oh cielos, ¿aún estás con eso? Te he dicho mil veces que…"

"¡Es verdad! Están debajo de la cama. Salid pequeñas" Tink iba a hacerle caso pero la detuve agarrándole el brazo como si me fuera la vida.

—No Tink. Ese psicópata no es como esa niña—

"No te preocupes tanto Vidia, Lizzy nos protegerá, venga" me arrastró confiando en que tendría razón y entonces apareció su cara asomándose, descubriéndonos.

"¡Por todos los santos! Eso es… eso, son hadas de verdad, t-tenías razón. ¡E-esto va a ser el descubrimiento del siglo!" nos mostró la mano para que subiéramos, pero no lo hicimos. Se quedó pasmado observándonos.

"¿Ves Vidia? No va a hacernos daño" _¿descubrimiento del siglo? Eso no ha sonado bien._

"Tengo que llevarlas ahora mismo con los miembros de la junta. Estas pequeñas van a hacerme ascender en la comunidad científica" _tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

—Tink, tenemos que huir ¡ya!—

"Pero si no…" empecé a correr llevándomela pero entonces con su otra mano nos cogió rápidamente a las dos y salió de la habitación ignorando a su hija. Quedamos pegadas cuerpo a cuerpo sin poder movernos. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Espera papá, no te las puedes llevar, ¡son mis amigas!"

"Lo siento Lizzy, tengo que llegar al museo antes de las nueve. Sé buena y espera aquí ¿de acuerdo?" en el comedor nos echó en un bote de cristal y nos encerró allí.

"¿Qué está pasando Vidia? ¿Qué es esto?"

—¿Ahora recuerdas esas mariposas de la pared? Reza para que no terminemos como ellas—

"¿Qué mariposas de la pared?"

—¡Esas mariposas! ¿no las viste antes? Joder Tink…— la hice entrar en pánico y eso no era para nada bueno, ni siquiera podía articular palabras.

Nos llevó fuera y terminamos en el asiento del carruaje.

—Al menos el campamento está a salvo…— cuando esa cosa se puso en marcha, reaccionó.

"V-vamos, ¿¡v-vamos a morir!?" dijo balbuceando "¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Vidia!" _sí, ahora corremos todos ¿no?_ Me enfadé con ella.

—Es que para empezar, ¿¡qué diablos haces aquí!? Deberías estar en el campamento maldita sea ¿En qué estabas pensando?—

"N-no quería dejarte sola…" dijo abrazándome, lloriqueando. _Ya está otra vez._

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me incomoda y no nos ayuda a salir de aquí, céntrate por una vez—

"L-lo siento… Pensaré en algo…" me senté en el cristal para calmar los nervios "A ver, si hacemos rodar empujando las dos a la vez quizás podremos echar esto al suelo y con suerte…" _cada segundo cuenta, no me vengas con historias._

—¡Hagámoslo! Una, dos y ¡tres!— lo movimos y por poco conseguimos caer del asiento, pero se dio cuenta y nos frenó con su mano —¿Alguna otra idea?— se quedó mirando el tapón, sin muy buena cara.

"No, pero si nos quedamos aquí mucho rato nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno… esto está cerrado herméticamente" _mierda, no me había dado cuenta, tiene razón._

—Vale, respira lo más despacio que puedas, tenemos que aprovechar todo el oxígeno que podamos—

"¡No puedo respirar despacio! ¡Estoy muy alterada!"

—¡Pues cálmate! Haz lo que quieras pero relájate ¿vale?— y me volvió a abrazar. _¿Es que no aprende nunca esa tintineadora? Todo lo que le digo entra por un oído y sale por el otro._

"Eso me ayuda a tranquilizarme" no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero tras unos segundos yo también me sentí más tranquila y nuestros corazones se calmaron. Cuando nos separamos nos sentamos cara a cara y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, ruborizándome. Me separé de golpe de ella.

 _¿Cómo puede meterse en tantos problemas? No tardó ni una semana en arruinar la primavera, aunque yo tuve parte de culpa… y ahora ¿viene hasta esa casa andando para que yo no esté sola? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí._

—La tapa, ¿cómo se abre?—

"Oh, creo que va con rosca, hay que girarla pero desde dentro es físicamente imposible. Tenemos que esperar a que se dé cuenta y nos deje salir"

—No nos va a dejar salir así como así. ¿Sabes cuánto tardaríamos en llegar a Londres? Creo que lo mejor sería avisarlo de que no podemos respirar, quizás con suerte no nos quiera muertas, aún— _pero si nos ha encerrado así a propósito ya nos podemos ir despidiendo._

"Entonces… ¡Eh! ¡papá de Lizzy! ¡Nos quedamos sin aire!" gritó golpeando el cristal, el cual ya se estaba empañando.

—No te va a oír y mucho menos entender. Golpear el cristal es lo único que dará resultado _—_ nos pusimos a dar golpes desesperadamente y tras un par de minutos echó la vista hacia nosotras.

Con un número impresionante de mímica por parte de Tink, paró el carruaje y dijo algo pero no lo escuchamos. Luego sacó una navaja y nos hizo unos magníficos agujeros para poder respirar que renovaron el aire. _Menos mal que ha funcionado._ Nos volvimos a poner en camino y al fijarme en los agujeros pensé en algo.

—Oye, ¿crees que podríamos girar la tapa usando los agujeros?— ahora teníamos las alas secas y había dejado de llover, si podíamos abrir el bote escaparíamos sin problemas.

"Bueno, teóricamente sí, pero la tapa está hecha de aluminio y es muy afilado. Nos cortaríamos las manos con solo rozarlo" me acerqué para verlo de cerca y sí, sin duda nos íbamos a cortar las manos al intentar abrirlo. Resoplé al quedarme sin ideas e impotente, me senté "tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Saldremos de aquí ya verás"

—Ojalá tengas razón…— nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, no tenía ni idea de lo que nos esperaba ahora. Lo único que quería es que abriera esa maldita tapa y pudiéramos huir de allí, no quería convertirme en decoración para sus paredes.

El trasto se detuvo y cogió nuestro pequeño bote de cristal para salir corriendo hacia un gran edificio, sin mucho cuidado. Tuvimos que agarrarnos bien a las paredes del bote para no sufrir golpes. Tras mucho zarandeo, llegamos a una pequeña sala y el humano se detuvo escondiéndonos en su espalda.

Tink me miró asustada, aterrada incluso.

"Respetables miembros de la junta, pido disculpas de antemano por irrumpir aquí de esa forma tan inoportuna, pero lo que tengo entre manos será sin duda el mayor descubrimiento científico del siglo. Díganme, ¿creen en las hadas?" todos se echaron a reír, menuda panda de imbéciles.

"Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio, ¡ha!, hadas dice… esto es un centro de científicos" dijo seriamente un señor.

"Ver para creer ¿no es eso lo que dicen?" nos mostró ante los demás, eran seis y se sorprendieron un montón.

"¡Por todas las criaturas!"

"Imposible…"

"Acércalas, déjanos ver" nos dejó en la mesa y todos los ojos se clavaron en nosotras.

—Saluda Tink, ahora somos famosas… a la que abran la tapa salimos volando ¿vale?—

"S-sí" me cogía con fuerza, hasta temblaba un poco y no era de extrañar, esos viejos eran de lo más asquerosos. Esperamos ansiosas a que lo hicieran, pero por desgracia nos dejaron ahí encerradas.

"Fijaos en la proporción de la cabeza… y sus alas, son parecidas a las de la apoidea o a las de la odonata…"

"Debe de ser una especie de mutación evolutiva. ¿De dónde las has sacado?"

"Al parecer se hicieron amigas de mi hijita y estaban en su cuarto como si nada"

"Huh, pues mucho me temo que tu hija se va a pasar una larga temporada sin sus amigas" y se echaron a reír. _A mí no me hace ni puta gracia._

"Eh… Vidia, ¿qué ha querido decir con una larga temporada? ¿Significa que nos dejarán volver?" _qué optimista…_

—Tranquila, no va a acabar con nostras. Y si lo intentan no lo voy a permitir— _¿qué clase de mal padre hace eso a su propia hija?_

Esos hombres se quedaron observándonos y anotando cosas durante unas buenas dos horas. Llegó un momento en el que ya ignoré lo que decían y comentaban, tampoco es que pudiera entender mucho lo que decían. Tink se quedó dormida apoyada en mi hombro, debía de estar agotada de la pateada que se pegó al ir del campamento a la casa.

 _Tengo que estar alerta, si nos quedamos las dos dormidas, no quiero ni saber dónde nos despertaremos, si es que nos despertamos._ Pasaron otras dos horas y empezaron a irse uno a uno, poco a poco hasta que quedó el psicópata que nos puso allí.

"Muy bien pequeñas, os habéis portado muy bien. Ahora os toca dormir en vuestro nuevo hogar…" _ay dios, ¿dónde nos lleva ahora?_

—Tink, Tink despierta, nos movemos—

"¿Qué…? Oh" nos llevó al otro lado de la mesa y nos metió en un cajón, cerrado con llave. Todo se quedó completamente oscuro y empezaba a estar harta de estar encerrada allí, el cristal no era precisamente muy cómoda. Los pasos se alejaron y nos quedamos solas en esa pequeña sala.

—Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo voy a salir de aquí aunque tenga que reventar el cristal o termine con las manos ensangrentadas—

"No creo que sea muy buena idea…" _a ver, el cristal no se va a romper fácilmente pero sí que puedo abrir la tapa del bote._ No era fácil hacerlo sin ver nada, nada más posar las manos en ella me corté un poco "Vidia, para, te vas a hacer daño" _sí… es verdad, necesito algo para que me proteja las manos._ Cómo el vestido que llevaba era lo único que tenía me lo quité y me protegí las manos. A oscuras no me importaba mucho estar desnuda.

Al estar hecho de tela, resistió mucho y pude hacer toda la fuerza que pude sin hacerme daño.

—Lo voy a abrir, no te preocupes— _oh vamos, no lo cerró tan fuerte, ¿porqué no puedo abrirlo? Ah, ya sé._ Lo giré hacia el otro lado y se abrió después de usar toda mi fuerza —¡Sí!—

"¡Vidia! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¿Y tus manos?"

—Están bien, usé el vestido para protegerlas. Soy un genio ¿a que sí?—

"¡Genial!" me abrazó por cuarta vez hoy pero esta vez no llevaba nada de ropa.

—Tink, ¿podrías hacer el favor de apartarte? Gracias— si algo me gusta menos que los abrazos, son los abrazos cuando yo estoy desnuda. Salí disparada del bote y me di un cabezazo con la pared del cajón. Era agobiante estar encerradas ahí a oscuras, pero al menos ya no estábamos entre cristales. Me vestí con la ropa rasgada y pensé en un plan.

"El cajón está cerrado con llave… y no hay nada para poder abrirlo"

—Sí, lo sé y tengo una idea para salir de aquí. Mañana por la mañana, esos humanos van a volver y abrirán el cajón pensando que aún estamos en el bote. Haremos turnos para dormir y de esa forma una de las dos estará despierta, así sabremos si viene alguien y podremos prepararnos para salir disparadas de aquí antes de que se den cuenta. ¿Qué te parece?—

"Perfecto, no hay forma de que pueda salir mal, ¡estamos salvadas!" _eso espero._ La frené antes de que me diera otro abrazo.

—Bien, lo haremos así. ¿Te parece si dentro de unas horas te despierto para hacer el relevo? Te veo muy cansada—

"Sí, vale" _al menos podremos dormir mejor fuera del bote_ "buenas noches Vidia, eres mi héroe" _¿otra vez con eso? Qué fastidio…_

—Duérmete anda— no esperaba a que viniera nadie a media noche pero tenía que quedarme despierta por si a caso.

Ya debía ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada y empezaba a sentirme adormilada. Los ligeros ronquidos de Tink no ayudaban demasiado. No quería despertarla, creí que por ella podría quedarme toda la noche en vela pero el sueño pudo conmigo.

 _Tengo que mantenerme despierta por el bien de las dos, si me duermo… si me duermo… si me…_ Cerré un momento los ojos inconscientemente y me quedé dormida apoyada en la pared del cajón.

Escuché un ruido pensando que estaba en mi casa. _¿Quién está tocando a la puerta…? Oh mierda, me he quedado dormida._ El ruido era la llave dando la vuelta a la cerradura. Vi a Tink durmiendo aún, estirada y tapada con un papel.

—¡Tink! ¡Despier-— el cajón se abrió de golpe cuando me estaba levantando y rodé terminando en el fondo —¡Tink!—

"¿Cómo os habéis escapado? Venid aquí…" vi como la cogía con su mano y la sacaba de allí. _No, ella no_ "¿dónde está tu amiga?" abrió el cajón del todo y salí volando de allí. Mis alas me lo agradecieron.

"¡V-Vidia! ¿Qué ha pasado?" _si no me hubiera quedado dormida…_ Me quedé viendo la situación revoloteando desde un par de metros de distancia. Con mi velocidad era imposible que me atrapara, pero Tink estaba en serios problemas y tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Oh vamos, ¿no vas a dejar a tu amiga sola verdad?" sacó el bote del cajón y lo puso encima de la mesa "hagamos un trato, tú te metes aquí dentro y yo no le hago nada a tu amiguita, ¿qué te parece?" _maldito hijo de…_ Me tenía hasta las narices, me estaba poniendo de lo más furiosa.

"¡No le hagas caso Vidia! Acabaremos igual que antes" _no puedo dejar que le haga daño a Tink, no se lo merece. Tengo que pensar en algo._ Me acerqué al bote muy lentamente para que me diera tiempo de hacer un plan, pero cada vez estaba más cerca y seguía sin saber cómo sacarla de allí "¡Vidia!" _tengo que aprovechar mi talento, ¿pero cómo?_

Cuando estaba a un par de centímetros del bote apareció mi lado agresivo y sin pensarlo puse el bote en horizontal con un golpe de viento y con todas mis fuerzas lo lancé con una corriente de aire directo hacia su cabeza. Fue toda una pena que lo esquivara por los pelos y terminara rompiéndose contra la pared, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver como se rompía en toda su frente.

"Eso no ha estado nada bien, no no no…" _joder, qué poco a faltado…_ "vamos a ver" entonces con su otra mano la cogió de las alas superiores y la dejó colgando cruelmente, algo que nunca se debía hacer, podía dañar seriamente sus alas y me horroricé viéndolo.

La cara de dolor de Tink me estaba destrozando por dentro, si ese degenerado la dejaba sin poder volar no me lo iba a perdonar nunca. Yo, mejor que nadie sabe lo importantes y preciadas que son las alas para nosotras.

"¿Qué tal si le corto las alas? Me facilitaría mucho el trabajo" _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡NO!_

Descendí hasta la mesa y me arrodillé con las manos detrás de la espalda. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos por un momento. _Esto no puede terminar así, no mientras pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿pero qué hago?_

"¡Vidia! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?" mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la sangre me hervía y apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero aún así intenté centrarme dejando el miedo a parte.

"Veo que ahora nos entendemos. Ni se te ocurra mover un dedo" noté que acercó su mano para cogerme y con mucho cuidado y concentración, fui recogiendo polvo de la mesa y estanterías con un ligero e imperceptible viento. Esa vez no podía fallar.

Cuando estaba a punto de cogerme abrí los ojos y saqué mis manos de detrás de mi espalda para echarle todo ese polvo directamente a sus ojos haciendo un arco con mis brazos. No me extrañaría que después de eso no pudiera volver a ver nunca más.

La soltó para frotarse los ojos y tuve que reaccionar rápido para coger a Tink al vuelo, se iba directa al suelo.

"¡Argh! ¡Maldito bicho! Encontraré vuestro escondite y ¡me haré con vosotras!"

—Larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo— aún cogiéndola en brazos, conseguí abrir la puerta con una ráfaga de viento y salimos rápidamente de ahí. La puerta principal estaba abierta y conseguimos huir de ese edificio del demonio de una vez por todas. _Qué alivio…_

Quise creer que sus alas estaban bien, no fui capaz de preguntarle por miedo a su respuesta.

La llevé hasta un alto tejado donde no correríamos peligro y esperé a que me soltara, me estaba cogiendo con mucha fuerza.

Me abrazó y se echó a llorar con toda su alma, me destrozó verla así. _Dime que no estás llorando por tus alas, por favor._

—¿Crees que puedes… volar?— _di que sí por lo que más quieras._

"Tenía mucho miedo" respiré aliviada y la rodeé con mis brazos. No quería soltarla, sentí que si lo hacía desaparecería para siempre. No pude aguantar mis lágrimas, y eso que no era de llorar.

Tras unos minutos, sus sollozos fueron calmándose. Nos separamos y le volví a preguntar, más seria.

—¿Cómo están tus alas?— tras secarse las lágrimas dio un pequeño salto y pudo conseguir volar con algo de dificultad.

"Creo… que están bien. Podré llegar al campamento sin problemas" _menos mal… estamos bien después de todo_ "tienes… el vestido hecho polvo" ni me acordaba, aquél horroroso vestido quedó rasgado al abrir la tapa del bote y con algo de sangre de mis manos.

—El vestido es lo que menos importa ahora. ¿Volvemos? Tienen que estar todos como locos buscándonos— asintió con la cabeza y volamos de regreso a casa.

Por el camino pensé en las últimas palabras que dijo ese humano. _¿Realmente nos buscará? No tiene ni idea de dónde estamos, pero su hija sí lo sabe. Si investiga un poco creo que dará con el campamento…_

—Tink, tenemos que desalojar el campamento cuanto antes— no había otra opción, teníamos que ser precavidos.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

—Si ese tío le pregunta a su hija dónde nos ha encontrado dará con el campamento y no me gustaría tener que salir por alas de allí—

"Es… verdad. Ahora por mi culpa tienen que irse todos del campamento, y solo el segundo día que estoy aquí. Tenías razón, no debería haber venido…" empezó a ponerse triste otra vez.

—Para— me frené en seco para dejar las cosas claras —tú no eres la culpable de que pasara todo esto ¿me oyes? Todos sabemos que eres una experta en meterte en líos pero ésta vez, no ha sido culpa tuya—

"Pero-"

—Sht, no hay peros que valgan aquí. Si alguien tiene la culpa es ese psicópata que casi…— suspiré, decidí no terminar la frase y continuar con nuestro camino. Tink se quedó un poco por detrás de mí —eh, ¿qué ocurre?— noté que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Siempre meto la pata en todo, soy un desastre, no dejo de fastidiarlo todo, la primavera, la piedra lunar… no me merezco estar con vosotros y encima me duelen las alas… Debí de haber terminado en una vitrina como las mariposas" lo que dijo me dolió hasta a mí, Tink se estaba desmoronando por momentos, no podía permitirlo.

—Ven aquí pequeña— la abracé para que dejara de batir sus alas —eres quizás la hada más importante de todo Pixie Hollow, todos te echarían de menos si te fueras. Tienes un talento increíble con el que has creado todo tipo de inventos impresionantes e incluso gracias a ti tenemos polvo de hada azul para todo un siglo. No te vuelvas a menospreciar de esa forma ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde están esos ojitos azules?— me sorprendí a mi misma de mis propias palabras, era la primera vez que decía algo así a otra hada.

"G-gracias…" dijo entre sollozos, mirándome con ternura.

—Te llevaré en brazos, no puedes forzar las alas, son muy delicadas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolían?— la cogí en brazos por el poco camino que nos quedaba y cerró los ojos cogiéndome con fuerza. _No tienes remedio._

A los dos minutos rompió el silencio.

"Sabía que tenías un buen corazón después de todo… gracias Vidia" normalmente me hubiera incomodado ese tipo de comentario, pero esa vez fue diferente. Sentí calidez en mi corazón, esas palabras de Tink llenaron un pequeño vacío que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que nací.

Sentí un nostálgico y cálido recuerdo, tuve una extraña sensación, como si hubiera perdido a alguien y lo acababa de encontrar justo ahora.

Fui un poco más despacio para disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos a solas hasta que llegamos al campamento.

—Ya estamos aquí~— la dejé en el suelo con cuidado y no quise separarme de ella.

"¡Mirad! ¡Tinkerbell y Vidia están aquí!" gritó un scout que vigilaba la entrada. Empezaron a salir hadas y duendes del campamento para darnos la bienvenida, pero no había tiempo para reencuentros.

"Vaya Vidia, pero qué vestido más-" me puse seria de golpe.

—Rosetta, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos comentarios. Tink tiene las alas dañadas, llevadla con las hadas sanadoras ahora mismo—

"Oh cielos…" después de dejarla con las demás con un ligero dolor en el pecho, fui a hablar con el scout para contarle la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Bien, desalojaremos el campamento lo antes posible. ¿De cuantas horas disponemos?"

—Unas tres o quizás cuatro. El humano tardará en volver a su casa—

"Entonces nos iremos en dos horas, gracias por todo, Pixie Hollow está en deuda contigo" se fue rápidamente y me dirigí a casa para quitarme ese trapo sucio que llevaba.

 _Al fin un poco de tranquilidad…_ Preparé con calma todas mis cosas para irme y tras comer algo me tumbé en la cama, estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Quería dormir, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Al cabo de una hora pensando en mis cosas y escuchando a scouts repitiendo una y otra vez que preparáramos las cosas para irnos, nos pidieron que nos reuniéramos en la plaza del centro. _Me pregunto a qué campamento iremos ahora…_ Pasé a recoger el polvo de hada para el viaje que nos esperaba y me dirigí hacia la plaza.

Al llegar con mis cosas vi a Tink junto a sus amigas y decidí no acercarme para no molestar, pero como siempre consigue llevarme la contraria vino hacia mí al verme y sus amigas fueron persiguieron su sombra.

"¡Vidia! Eh… ¿estás lista para partir?" _¿ha venido para preguntarme eso?_

—¿Tú qué crees?— no pude evitar sonar tajante al estar con sus amigas. Quería preguntarle cómo estaban sus alas, cómo se encontraba, qué pensaba… pero no me atreví, yo no era así, nunca me preocupaba de nadie salvo de mí.

"Te estamos muy agradecidas por haber cuidado a Tink de esa forma. Has sido muy valiente" dijo Silvermist con dulzura.

"¡Sí! Cuenta con nosotras si necesitas algo" dijo Fawn.

Esas palabras de agradecimiento a las que no estaba acostumbrada me descolocaron. Me estaba abochornando, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

"Cuando nos dividan en campamentos ¿vendrás con nosotras?" ni siquiera había pensado en que nos iban a repartir en campamentos. No pude negarme ante la inocente petición de Tink, mi yo interior pedía estar con ella.

—S-sí, por qué no…— aunque la idea de tener a sus amigas cerca no me terminaba de gustar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Esa decisión fue la que definitivamente iba a cambiarlo todo.

"¡Silencio por favor! Ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a proceder a dividiros en cinco grupos que irán a los campamentos del norte, noreste, sureste, sur y oeste. En cada grupo no pueden haber más de cuatro hadas y duendes del mismo talento, repito, no más de cuatro" por suerte éramos pocas hadas de vuelo veloz y podía decidir en qué grupo ir.

Después de pocos minutos y con un ambiente de preocupación general, empezamos a salir por grupos sin demorarnos. Quise adelantarme con las demás hadas de vuelo veloz, pero por alguna razón, no lo hice.

Me pasé todo el largo camino al lado de Tink y sus amigas comentando nuestra trágica aventura. No quería hablar mucho del tema, pero tampoco es que pudiera olvidarme de eso fácilmente. Al estar tanto rato con ellas las fui conociéndolas un poco. La inocente amabilidad de Silvermist, la obsesionada de la belleza Rosetta, la miedosa Iridessa, la hiperactiva Fawn y para terminar Tink, la cual se pegaba a mí sin dejar de repetir que era un héroe. No me gustaba esa palabra.

En el fondo no era un grupo de amigas tan malo como llegué a pensar, incluso me reí en algún que otro momento. Pensé que no podía ser tan malo al fin y al cabo. _¿Eso es lo que se siente al tener amigos? Preocuparse por los demás… ayudarlos…_

Llegamos al campamento tras unas dos horas que se me pasaron muy rápidas y nos recibió Viola para enseñarnos el lugar. Era parecido al nuestro, quizás un poco más grande.

Empezamos con la visita guiada y pude ver a Elwood de refilón, el duende de vuelo veloz al que menos odiaba. _Bueno, puede que haya sido un buen cambio de campamento. Espero que no esté Terence por aquí, es lo más odioso que he conocido nunca._

Aleteaba agotada y mi cuerpo pedía cama urgentemente a lo que me surgió una incógnita. _¿Dónde vamos a dormir?_ Éramos unas cincuenta y dudaba mucho que hubiera camas para todas.

Al terminar con la visita guiada, Viola nos enseñó la zona donde íbamos a dejar nuestras cosas y algunas camas muy improvisadas que hicieron los tintineadores para nosotros en las que aún estaban trabajando.

"Nos avisaron con poca antelación, así que esto es lo que hemos podido hacer. Ésta noche podréis dormir sin problemas, hasta entonces, disfrutad de nuestro humilde campamento" _¿no podré dormir hasta la noche? No voy a aguantar, necesito echar una cabezadita._

"¡Qué bien! Vamos a dormir todas juntas" la emoción de Tink me hizo aplazar el problema del sueño. _Espera, ¿vamos a dormir juntas? No tendré una casa sola para mí, ¿tendré que pasar el verano entero viviendo todos con todos? No puede ser verdad._ Fui a hablar con Viola para aclarar el tema "¿Vidia? ¿A dónde vas?"

—Tengo que hablar con Viola de una cosa, quédate con las demás— no quería que me escuchara quejarme de la idea de dormir todos juntos.

Yo necesitaba mi espacio, mi privacidad, me gustaba vivir sola apartado de los demás.

—Eh, hola soy Vidia y tengo una pregunta… ¿Nos vamos a pasar el verano entero durmiendo unos junto a otros como animales?—

"Oh, bueno, al menos los primeros días antes de que hagamos casas nuevas. Es una suerte que tengamos los inventos de Tinkerbell, con ellos disponemos de más personal para hacerlo. Si nos hubieran avisado antes podríamos haber hecho más, pero con tan poco tiempo…" _supongo que ahora Tink es conocida por todos lados._

—No, ya, claro. Está bien… ¿Puedo dormir en algún sitio por ahora? Estoy realmente agotada… no sabes el día que llevo—

"Sí claro, sígueme" me giré para ver a Tink antes de irme y la seguí hasta que entramos en una hermosa casa en una zona tranquila "este es mi hogar, puedes dormir aquí, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré con los recién llegados" _qué amable… me ofrece su casa sin ni siquiera conocerme._

—G-gracias. Si ves a Tink, ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí?— _conociéndola seguro que estará preocupada o buscándome por ahí._

"Claro, ningún problema" se fue y me dejó sola en su casa. Por fin podía descansar tranquilamente.

Caí rendida en la cama y no tardé nada en quedarme dormida.

Estábamos en esa sala pequeña y polvorienta, el humano sujetaba a Tink por las alas, riéndose con maldad. Yo, sin poder moverme, vi horrorizada como se las arrancaba sin piedad mientras ella chillaba de dolor y terminaba echándola al suelo con desprecio como si fuera un trapo sucio.

—¡Tink!— desperté de esa horrorosa pesadilla acalorada y sudorosa, con el corazón a mil por hora y aterrada por lo que acababa de soñar. Hasta me temblaban las manos. _Joder, por un momento creí que era real._

Volví a tumbarme para tranquilizarme. Sin duda sería incapaz de volverme a dormir, pero me quedé estirada tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Aún estaba cansada y necesitaba recuperarme.

Después de pasar una odiosa media hora sin poder dejar de pensar en esa maldita pesadilla, escuché unas voces que se acercaban.

"…sí, lo sé, yo también lo creo" _¿esa no es…?_

"Bueno, es aquí. ¿Os dejo solas?" _esta sin duda es la voz de Viola pero…_

"Sí, mejor, Vidia no es de las que le gusta estar en grupo…" _sí, es Tink_ "gracias por todo"

"A ti, es un placer teneros por aquí" oí abrir la puerta y me hice la dormida para ver qué pasaba. _Espero que no venga a despertarme, no quiero salir de aquí._

Tras cerrarla escuché el ruido de una silla acercándose a la cama. _¿No me va a despertar? ¿Qué hace?_ El silencio me estaba empezando a inquietar.

"Vidia…" dijo en voz baja "¿sigues durmiendo…?" _si abro los ojos ahora voy a quedar mal_ "supongo que ayer no dormiste mucho… estaré a tu lado hasta que despiertes. Te debo mucho ¿sabes?" al cabo de un rato me giré hacia su lado haciéndome la dormida y me cogió la mano. Sorprendiendo mi cuerpo.

Fue muy agradable, me sentía a gusto a su lado, sentir su mano con esa tranquilidad fue algo muy íntimo para mí.

No sé cuanto rato nos pasamos así, pero llegó un momento en que el hambre pudo conmigo y tuve que despertarme. Fingí despertarme lentamente y vi los azules ojos de Tink clavados en mí. Fue el mejor falso despertar de mi vida.

"Buenos días campeona. ¿Has dormido bien?" _mejor que nunca._

—Hm~— asentí con la cabeza y estiré mi espalda —Qué cómoda es esta cama…—

"A ver" se tumbó conmigo sin aviso y cuando me di cuenta la tenía muy cerca de mí "sí que lo es, ¿nos la llevamos? Las otras dejan mucho que desear" eso fue nuevo para mí, estar tan cerca junto a otra hada… me sentí muy extraña.

—Creo que se darían cuenta de que nos la hemos llevado…—

"Siempre la podríamos cambiar por una de las nuestras" en ese preciso instante, viendo su contagiosa sonrisa, caí en cuentas de que Tink se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

—¿V-vamos a comer?— tenía que levantarme de la cama como fuera, me estaba poniendo estúpidamente nerviosa.

"¡Vamos!" saltó de la cama y después de poner la silla en su sitio nos pusimos en marcha "Viola me dijo que pasáramos a recoger la comida en nuestro refugio. ¡Oh! Y te he guardado una cama al lado de la mía, espero que no te importe, como te fuiste nada más llegar…"

—Gracias, me gusta estar contigo— _espera, ¿eso lo dije en voz alta?_ Sonrió y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegamos al refugio de los recién llegados.

Había muchas hadas por ahí, y al vernos se pusieron todos a aplaudir. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

"Am… Sí, creo que eso es cosa de Viola, le conté lo que pasó y me dijo que haría algo…" _¿Qué? ¿Nos están aplaudiendo a nosotras?_ Apareció la culpable de eso para decir unas palabras.

"¡Aquí la tenemos! El hada de vuelo veloz más valiente y con más coraje de Pixie Hollow, ¡Vidia!" y aplaudieron con más fuerza. Me quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos "Démosle las gracias por arriesgar su vida para salvar a Tinkerbell de los humanos y poner a salvo al campamento del éste"

—¿Todo esto es por mí?— no salía de mi asombro, todas esas hadas y duendes me estaban aclamando, me había convertido en el centro de atención, se me erizó toda la piel de golpe.

"Pues claro que sí, gracias por salvarme la vida Vidia" mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no esperaba para nada algo así. Hasta entonces había llevado una vida solitaria y discreta pero ahora todos me estaban aplaudiendo… fue muy impactante para mí.

—V-vale… vale, ya basta, me vais a poner roja de vergüenza— _si es que no lo estoy ya._

"Todo el campamento está muy orgulloso de ti, lo que has hecho no tiene precio. En nombre de todos, te doy las gracias Vidia" dijo Viola con una reverencia.

—D-de nada… supongo. Estamos un poco hambrientas ahora así que…— no podía aguantar más esa situación, era demasiado surrealista.

"Por supuesto, venid conmigo" todos me miraban, me sentía como una ministra, no sabía ni cómo ponerme.

Nos llevó cerca del refugio, donde había unas mesas improvisadas y las chicas, esperándonos para comer juntas.

"Mira quién por fin aparece por aquí" dijo Rosetta.

"¡Aquí llegó la heroína!" dijo Fawn. _Dejad de llamarme así_ …

"¿Cómo te sientes Vidia?" la pregunta de Silvermist me sorprendió, no sabía cómo describir todas las emociones que correteaban por mi mente.

—B-bien…— y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Nos sentamos con ellas y nos pusimos a comer lo que nos habían preparado. Al parecer ahora todo el campamento sabía lo ocurrido, y todos estaban agradecidos por lo que hice. Poco a poco volví a poner los suelos en la tierra y asimilé todo lo que había pasado.

Cada vez me sentía como una más del grupo, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Pensé que quizás había llegado la hora de dejar de pretender ser alguien superior a los demás y empezar a disfrutar un poco de la compañía de otras hadas.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé con Tink me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que la soledad era increíblemente aburrida. Era como si antes viviera la vida en blanco y negro y ahora, la estuviera viviendo en colores. Comer con otras hadas no tenía nada que ver con comer sola, era cientos de veces mejor, incluso aprendía cosas que jamás pensé que aprendería.

Después de comer surgió la idea de jugar al corre que te pillo por ahí. La idea no me gustó al principio, hacía muchísimo que no jugaba a ese juego, pero era perfecto ya que nadie se conocía ese campamento. Tenía que soltarme y divertirme de una vez sin pensar en lo que dijeran los demás. Y entonces, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, nos pusimos a jugar.

Muchas veces las veía por Pixie Hollow revoloteando por ahí y pasándoselo en grande pero nunca pensé que terminaría divirtiéndome con ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto en una tarde, la cual se evaporó en unos parpadeos. Cuando dejamos de jugar me quedé alucinada al ver que ya era casi de noche. _¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido?_

Volvimos al refugio para ir a buscar unas cosas y me quedé sentada en la cama delante de Tink.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?" era más que innecesario responder, pero lo hice igualmente.

—Mejor que nunca Tink— _qué corto que se me va a hacer el verano, va a ser el mejor de todos._

"Me alegro, estoy muy contenta de que diviertas con nosotras" me entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y echarla en la cama, pero por supuesto no lo hice.

—Y yo de que me dejéis estar con vosotras. Sobre todo después de lo mal que me porté con todas…—

"Sí, hehe. Me costó un poco hacerles creer que habías cambiado, pero ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos" _¿he… cambiado? He cambiado, ya no soy como antes, la Vidia del pasado ya no está._ Me sentía muy optimista por el cambio que había hecho, necesitaba ese cambio.

Me quedé observándola, y noté algo raro en sus alas. Dijo que no se habían dañado, que podía volar sin problemas.

—Un momento, ¿qué tienes ahí? Date la vuelta— parecía como si la tuviera un poco doblada, sin duda no era simétrica con la otra.

"Hmm, supongo que se nota al fin y al cabo… Los dedos de aquél humano me dañaron un poco el ala izquierda, pero las hadas sanadoras dijeron que puedo volar sin problemas, así que no te preocupes" _cielos… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?_

—L-lo siento Tink… ¿te dijeron si se iba a poner bien?— aunque sabía la respuesta, pregunté igualmente.

"Al parecer las alas no se pueden curar así como así, pero da igual, estoy bien y puedo volar, eso es lo que importa" _aún así, seguro que no puedes volar al cien por cien… maldita sea._ Me dolió que después de todo, le hubiera hecho daño, y para siempre "Venga, no pongas esa cara. Vayamos a cenar con las chicas"

—Sí…— me deprimí un poco por el tema del ala, pero no duró mucho. Tuvimos una fantástica cena con las chicas entre carcajadas y las tonterías de Fawn. Éste era claramente el mejor remedio contra la tristeza, y no salir a volar con rápidez.

El próximo día teníamos que empezar con nuestras labores para traer el verano a Tierra Firme, y eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con Tink. Quería aprovechar todos los momentos al máximo, con mi primera mejor amiga.

Después de cenar le pedí a Tink que saliera a dar un paseo conmigo a solas por fuera del campamento y aceptó con gusto. No tenía ningún objetivo en especial, sólo quería estar con ella sin sus amigas y ver cómo eran las afueras del campamento por la noche.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molestan las alas?—

"Que sí, deja mis alas en paz" dijo tras una risa despreocupada. Aún así veía que de vez en cuando se le descompensaban un poco.

En aquella noche de Junio se respiraba tranquilidad, en aquella zona había unos interminables campos y las únicas luces que se veían eran las de las estrellas, la luna y las luciérnagas. Esa imagen quedaría guardada en mi cabeza para siempre.

"Es precioso… ¿habías estado aquí antes?"

—No, es la primera vez. Quizás te suene extraño, pero éste es posiblemente el mejor día de mi vida— no dijo nada, se quedó a mi lado y me cogió la mano, mirando ese hermoso paisaje.

Nos quedamos unos minutos embobadas hasta que el lejano sonido de un pájaro nos hizo volver en sí.

"Será mejor que volvamos"

—Sí, ya nos hemos metido en suficientes problemas— y sin soltarnos de la mano volamos juntas hasta el campamento.

"Oye, ¿soy yo o te brillan las alas?"

—No digas tonterías— me las miré un momento y realmente tenían algo parecido a un resquicio de brillo, pero las alas no podían brillar, debía de ser algún reflejo o algo. Dejaron de hacerlo al momento.

Intentamos no hacer mucho ruido al volver, algunos ya estaban durmiendo, descansando para los largos días que nos deparaban. Nosotras teníamos que hacer lo mismo.

Llegamos a nuestras camas y sólo había Iridessa durmiendo, quién sabe qué estarían haciendo las demás.

Nos tumbamos en nuestras camas cara a cara y nos preparamos para poner fin a ese caótico día.

—Supongo que es hora de darnos las buenas noches—

"Tendríamos que haber cogido esa cama cuando pudimos, estas son como piedras" me reí ante su comentario, me gustaban sus ideas disparatadas.

—Mañana vamos y nos la llevamos. ¿Cogemos la silla también?— nos reímos sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a nadie.

"Claro hehe… Buenas noches Vidia, que duermas bien" _espero no tener otra vez aquella horrible pesadilla…_

—Sueña con angelitos ¿vale? Y ni te se ocurra salir del campamento otra vez—

"Que sí~ Nada de humanos" cerró despacio los ojos y me quedé un buen rato observándola hasta que finalmente, me quedé agradablemente dormida.

* * *

 **(IV)** **[Light ~ minutos antes]**

La vi pasar, no estaba alucinando, la había visto, era ella, después de tantos años pude verla otra vez. Su pelo era más largo y con la oscuridad y la distancia no pude apreciarla del todo, pero estaba seguro de que ella era mi hermana, pude sentirlo. Por fin había encontrado el campamento al que iba, pero no me dejaban entrar.

Odié haber enmudecido, quizás si hubiera gritado su nombre hubiera descendido y podría haber convencido a los scouts que me dejaran volver con ellos. Me dio mucha rabia, tanta, que me eché a llorar allí mismo.

No tenía alas, las perdí cuando un halcón me desterró a Tierra Firme, por lo que los estúpidos de los scouts no me querían ver ni en pintura. Entendía que como duende de vuelo veloz perdiera toda utilidad, pero no tenían por qué ser tan crueles, incluso me dijeron que ella se había olvidado completamente de mí, que no existía para ella, pero no me lo creí, no podía ser cierto.

Al menos, me sentí aliviado sabiendo que ella estaba bien, eso significaba que tarde o temprano volvería a estar con ella, estaba convencido.

A partir de aquél día me pasé todas las noches escondido en ese lugar, hasta que los scouts me descubrieron y me echaron de allí, llevándome lejos, otra vez. Quizás no lo consiguiera este año, quizás el siguiente tampoco, pero insistiría las veces que hiciera falta para que me dejaran volver, por ella.

* * *

 **(V)** **[Vidia ~ días después]**

Los siguientes días tuve que trabajar para traer el verano a Tierra Firme pero eso era pan comido para mí, tenía un talento natural para hacerlo y encima disfrutaba de ello. Era muy feliz, me volví más amable y simpática y mi compañero Elwood se dio cuenta de ello. Aunque lo mejor venía cuando regresaba al campamento para estar con las chicas, me lo pasaba genial.

Pasaron los días de parpadeo en parpadeo, no me lo podía ni creer. El verano que creí que se haría eterno ya estaba por terminar y en nada tendríamos que volver a Pixie Hollow.

Estaba un poco preocupada por ello ya que los demás compañeros de mi talento no sabían nada del cambio que había hecho, pero Elwood me ayudó a afrontarlo, despreocupándome. Se había convertido en un buen amigo y Tink me animó a hacer más amistades para cuando volviera a Pixie Hollow.

Siempre le estaré agradecida por apoyarme y ayudarme a superar mis problemas, se convirtió en mucho más que una increíble tintineadora, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y nunca me iba a separar de ella.

* * *

 **(VI)** **[Sled ~ cuatro meses después]**

Por fin llegó la hora de plegar. _¿Por qué será tan difícil adiestrar búhos?_ Faltaban dos días para la recogida de los cestos del lado cálido y había un novato al cual no se le daba demasiado bien volar _._

"Espera Sled no te vayas" _¿qué querrá ahora…?_ "¿Crees que estarán todos listos para la recogida?"

—Sí, confía en mí, para mañana los tendré listos y preparados— la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas en ese búho, iba a ser muy difícil entrenarlo en tan poco tiempo.

"Eso espero, seguro que lo harás bien. Descansa ¿me oyes?" tenía tantas ganas de huir de ahí que me fui sin decir nada más. Lo último que quería era echarme a hablar con mi supervisora. _Qué ganas tengo de ir a la cama…_

Volví a casa cansado tras ese largo día de trabajo, hoy me quedé hasta tarde para tener a todos los búhos preparados y estaba destrozado, era casi un castigo pasar tantas horas practicando una y otra vez.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Periwinkle, sola, cerca de mi casa, esperando. _Qué raro no verla con las chicas, ¿qué querrá?_

Mi relación con ella era un tanto peliaguda, no me caía mal y nos veíamos de vez en cuando pero no me llevaba muy bien con Gliss y mucho menos con Spike. Si no fuera por Peri nunca más volvería a ver a esas dos.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— _la noto extraña, ¿se habrá peleado con sus amigas? Espero que sí._

"S-Sled… te he estado esperando…" _parece nerviosa, espero que haya dejado de ser amiga de Spike._

—¿Quieres pasar? Aquí fuera apenas se ve nad-—

"¡N-no! Aquí está bien" me intrigó, eché una mirada rápida alrededor por si se trataba de algún tipo de broma o algo, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal a parte de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Peri? Me estás asustando— parecía que iba a contarme algo gordo, sólo esperé que no se hubiera metido en algún lío y que me dejara dormir.

"P-pues…" me acerqué a ella para escucharla mejor, hablaba bajo y mirando hacia el suelo, también era más bajita que yo "quería decirte que… m-me gustas" me miró intermitentemente "Estoy enamorada de ti y… q-quisiera salir contigo" _oh cielos…_

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pensé que después de todo podría ser una broma de mal gusto, pero Peri tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. _Vale, esto va en serio, tengo que decir algo._

Ya había salido con unas cuantas hadas antes y había montones que se me había declarado, pero no podía ni quería rechazar a Peri. Nuestra amistad, aunque un tanto puntual, la valoraba mucho y no quería herirla, me parecía frágil, de cristal. Nunca la vi como una novia potencial pero la mentí para que no se lo tomara mal.

—Has sido muy valiente al decirme eso… Seré sincero contigo ya que tú lo has sido conmigo" abrió tímidamente un ojo para ver qué decía "a mí también me gustas Peri. Pensé que si te lo decía dejaríamos de ser amigos pero veo que tú también…— _eso seguro que funciona._

"¡¿En serio?!" _nunca falla_ "¿t-te gusto?" _ahora un halago y…_

—¿Cómo no podría gustarme un hada tan preciosa como a tú?— la cogí de las manos, noté como le temblaban de los nervios y vi como sus ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas.

"¡Sled!" me abrazó y por poco me deja sin respiración. _Ni Peri puede resistirse a mis encantos._

—Bueno, ¿quieres pasar ahora? Es un poco tarde pero aún…— no me apetecía mucho, pero prometía ser divertido.

"No" _¿no? "_ M-me iré a casa. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde ¿vale?" me extrañó que dijera que no, pero no quise insistir ya que estaba bastante cansado.

—Claro, sí, como quieras. Espero con ansias volver a verte— se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso y una dulce sonrisa se fue sin decir nada. _Qué dulce…_

Lo cierto es que me iba bastante mal quedar mañana por la tarde, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ese dichoso búho para que estuviera entrenado pero no podía decirle que no.

 _Estoy deseando ver la cara que ponen esas dos cuando se enteren._

Comí algo antes de ir a dormir pensando en la declaración de Peri y en cómo podría terminar eso, sin duda iba aprovecharlo para vengarme de Spike. Me eché en la cama recordando los odiosos momentos que pasé con ella, por suerte ya no me molestaba de esa forma pero sentía que aún tenía que compensar la balanza, tenía que vengarme.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si sabrá lo que pasó entre Spike y yo… supongo que se lo habrá contado pero aún así… en fin, mañana va a ser un día muy largo y espero que entretenido._

Tardé más de lo habitual en dormirme, y eso que estaba agotado.

Empecé el día terriblemente mal. Me levanté algo cansado y dos horas más tarde de lo habitual.

—¡Mierda!— _¡_ _ya debería de estar con los búhos, ¿cómo me he podido quedar dormido?!_

Fui disparado hacia el acantilado de las aves sin apenas haber comido nada, se me había echado el trabajo encima y se me complicaba la cita con Peri.

"Mira quién por fin aparece. ¿Es que acaso estuviste de fiesta anoche?" no sería la primera vez, pero hoy no fue por eso.

—No, es que me crucé con una amiga y bueno…—

"No hace falta que entres en detalles. Ponte a entrenar a esos búhos cuanto antes o tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde como ayer" _lo sé._

—Voy…— y así lo hice, me dejé la piel para que estuvieran preparados, pero ese maldito búho no aprendía de ninguna manera. Me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, pero cuando se trata de animales, siempre hay que poner buena cara y eso era quizás lo que más odiaba de tratar con animales.

Tenía tanta rabia acumulada que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ya casi era mediodía y mis esfuerzos no dieron muchos resultados, estaba hambriento, no podía más.

Me senté para descansar un poco, tenía que centrarme. _A este ritmo no podré quedar con Peri ni mañana._

"¿Ya estás cansado Sled? Pero si acabas de llegar" la miré con cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy agobiado y sus típicos comentarios no me ayudaban para nada "¿qué pasa? ¿no consigues que ese búho te haga caso? Venga, que te echo una mano" _anda, pero si a parte de dar órdenes y chinchar sabe ayudar_ …

—Gracias, ya no sé qué hacer— ella sin duda tenía mucha más experiencia que yo, pero aún así nos costó lo nuestro adiestrarlo. Paramos un poco para la tan esperada comida y continuamos dándolo todo.

Con su ayuda ya casi estaba listo para que fuera con los demás y trajera el cesto sin cometer errores.

"Venga, volvamos a hacer todo el procedimiento otra vez, a ver si lo ha entendido" _otra vez no…_ ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos pero entonces, como si fuera un ángel descendiendo del cielo para salvarme de ese infierno, apareció Peri.

"Sle~ed. ¿Aún estás trabajando?"

—Ah, hola. Sí, hay un búho que se nos está resistiendo. Supongo que no tardaremos mucho en…— me giré para echarle la mirada a mi supervisora deseando que se ocupara ella y me dejara marchar.

"Sí, ahora terminaremos Periwinkle, danos diez minutos" _bien, sólo diez minutos más._

"Bueno, no quisiera molestar, si estáis trabajando…"

—Tú nunca molestas, en diez minutos termino y nos vamos— tenía tantas ganas de olvidarme de ese búho de una vez por todas que me iría con el mismísimo Yeti si hiciera falta.

Cada minuto se hacía largo y pesado, pero cuando oí las palabras mágicas de _'Ya puedes irte, pásalo bien'_ me sentí libre como un fénix.

"Ah, recuerda que mañana por la mañana tendremos que recibir a los animales del lado cálido"

—Lo sé— _trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo._ Dentro de poco teníamos que traer el Invierno a Tierra Firme y esos días no parábamos quietos. Al fin me largué de ese dolor de cabeza, era el momento de pasarlo bien con mi nueva novia.

"¿Es mañana? ¿Van a cruzar la frontera mañana?"

—Sí Peri, y me toca guiarlos hacia el Invierno. Estos días tenemos mucho trabajo— a veces envidiaba a las hadas de los otros talentos, el nuestro era de lejos el que más trabajo daba.

"¡Qué ganas tengo de verlo! el año pasado no fui y me lo perdí… ¿Irás conmigo?"

—Lo siento pero no podré quedarme en la frontera, ve con tus amigas si quieres—

"Oh qué lástima, entonces cuando termines de trabajar te cuento cómo ha sido ¿vale?" _¿es que no practicas nunca en el bosque de la escarcha?_

—Muy bien. Los conejos te van a encantar, sobre todo cuando se ponen el pelaje de Invierno, es muy bonito—

"¿Cuando terminarás de trabajar mañana?"

—Casi al mediodía, cuando los búhos traigan todos los cestos del lado cálido— entonces me cogió la mano tímidamente.

"¿Nunca… has querido ir al lado cálido?" _¿para qué? Pero si allí no podemos ir…_

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Se te ha quedado pequeño el Invierno o qué?—

"No es eso, es que… me gustaría saber cómo es, y lo que hay… todo es tan diferente allí…"

—No te obsesiones con eso, yo también tuve curiosidad al principio pero lo fui olvidando. Es un sitio donde no podemos estar, con solo cruzar se nos derrite la piel y las alas por el calor, lo sabes ¿no?—

"Sí… lo leí en un libro de Dewey. Pero ¿por qué es así? ¿por qué estamos hechos así? ¿no crees que es muy injusto?" _qué preguntas más raras, pero ¿qué se le pasa por la cabeza?_

—No lo sé pero olvídalo, el mundo es así y lo seguirá siendo, punto— al tomar el camino hacia el valle de los escarchadores supuse que íbamos a su casa —¿me llevas a tu casa? No esperaba que fueras tan lanzada…—

"¿Q-q-qué? N-no, bueno sí. Es que quería enseñarte una cosa de mí que no sabes y quiero que sepas… Ahora que somos n-novios tienes que saberlo" _eso ha sonado un poco mal, pero viniendo de ella seguro que no ha sido en ese sentido._

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme?—

"Es un secreto que solo lo sabe quien quiero que lo sepa" _¿qué será?_

—No me lo vas a decir hasta que lleguemos ¿verdad?— negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de con qué me sorprendería, solo esperaba que no fuera algo raro.

"Ya casi llegamos"

—Lo sé, sé dónde vives Peri— _ya había venido antes, pero no recuerdo bien cuando ni por qué._ Abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a una mesita en su habitación.

"¿Estás preparado?" la última vez que un hada me enseñó algo de un cajón así fueron consoladores, me estaba poniendo nervioso por saber qué tenía ahí.

—Ábrelo de una vez— cuando lo hizo y vi un montón de… trastos, por no llamarlos basura. Me quedé sin palabras.

"Las llamo cosas encontradas, son objetos que vienen de Tierra Firme. La primera vez que vi una, no pude evitar ponerme a coleccionarlas, son de lo más curiosas. ¿Qué te pare…ce?" cuando vio mi cara su emoción cayó al suelo.

—Emm…— no supe qué decir, me podía esperar muchas cosas pero esto no, me pareció muy absurdo e inútil.

"Crees que es estúpido ¿no?" _estúpido es una muy buena palabra para definirlo_ "No debí haberle hecho caso a Spike…" dijo entre dientes.

—N-no me parece estúpido para nada, es… original. ¿Spike te dijo que me lo enseñaras?— _veo que nuestra guerra aún no ha terminado._

"S-sí… ahora pensarás que soy rara" _bueno, eso ya lo pensaba antes._

—No digas tonterías, me gustas tal como eres, ven aquí— la rodeé entre mis brazos y cerré el cajón con mi cadera para olvidarnos del tema. _Tengo que devolverle el golpe, esto no se va a quedar así._

"¿Qué pasa entre Spike y tú? Siempre noté que había cierta… distancia entre vosotros pero nunca me atreví a preguntar" _pues al final no lo sabe… bien, muy bien, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad._ Nos separamos y me preparé para pegarme la inventada del siglo.

—¿No te lo ha contado? Bueno, no me extraña la verdad, con lo que pasó… Verás, antes de que nacieras, a Spike le gustaban mucho los animales y se pasaba mucho tiempo con las hadas de mi talento. Se enamoró de mí y un día se confesó, pero en ese entonces yo ya tenía novia y ella lo sabía muy bien—

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" _argh, a ver, una ex que a la ella que no conozca…_

—Qana, del talento de copo de nieve. El caso es que Spike no se dio por vencida después de que la rechazara y le hizo algo muy feo a Qana para que dejara de salir con ella…—

"Oh cielos… lo siento… ¿qué le hizo?" _será mejor no entrar en detalles para que la historia suene más verdadera._

—Ahora mismo… no quiero hablar del tema, me pondría a llorar así que… dejémoslo en que hizo algo horrible e imperdonable—

"L-lo siento, no pensé que… no debí preguntar" _perfecto, ahora Peri verá a Spike con otros ojos._

—No te preocupes, entiendo que tuvieras curiosidad. Eso forma parte del pasado ahora, no le des más vueltas ¿vale?— asintió con la cabeza y al ver que no dejaba de pensar en eso la miré a sus azules ojos —eh, estoy contigo ahora y soy muy feliz. Eres lo único que me importa— aquella sonrisa volvió a dibujarse ante mí, se enterneció hasta tal punto que me volví loco por besarla.

"¿Cuánto me quieres Sled?" su inesperada pregunta era la oportunidad perfecta para lucirme.

—Te quiero más que nada en este mundo, por ti cruzaría el lado cálido para traerte unas rosas— noté como jadeaba, tragaba saliva y el corazón le iba a cien por hora. Cuando se mordió el labio inferior no pude aguantar más.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y al ponerme a su altura, sus ojos se cerraron a la vez que los míos. Le acaricié la mejilla y nuestros labios se encontraron, haciéndole soltar un ligero gemido. Fue agradable, Peri era muy receptiva y al ver cómo se estaba poniendo me excité.

Intensifiqué poco a poco los besos y al tambalearnos por estar de pié nos sentamos en su cama sin despegarnos. La tumbé para ponerme encima de ella, estaba acalorada y despeinada, me gustaba verla así. Mi miembro se despertó en ese momento, quería arrancarle el vestido y desnudarla para devorarla, pero por desgracia las voces de sus amigas nos cortaron el rollo en décimas de segundo.

"¡Peri! ¿Estás en casa?" _¿no se cansarán nunca de joderme la vida?_

"Mierda, es Gliss" iba a detenerla para decirle que hiciéramos como que no estábamos pero no me dio tiempo.

Fui detrás de ella para ver qué querían. Tas arreglarse un poco el pelo abrió la puerta.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué pasa?"

"U~uh, eso digo yo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Peri? Hola Sled…" me saludó con frialdad.

—Gliss— Spike y yo pasamos de saludarnos, por la cara de odio que me echaba estaba seguro de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que saliera con Peri.

"N-nada, sólo estábamos hablando"

"Pues qué conversación más excitante ¿no Sled?" echó un rápido vistazo a mi paquete, me delató por completo. Fui descuidado.

—Voy a… por agua…— si seguía con ellas me iba a meter en problemas fijo, además quería que Peri hablara con ellas y las echara rápido para que pudiéramos seguir con lo nuestro.

Agudicé el oído para enterarme de lo que decían pero habían momentos en qué hablaban muy flojo, sobreentendí que se trataba sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. Al oír entrar a Spike me paré en seco, dijo algo de que quería hablar conmigo a solas y se me acercó. _Aquí viene la fiera…_

"Sled Sled Sled…" dijo a cada paso, chasqueando los dientes "No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que habrá visto Peri en ti, pero te juro que si le haces si quiera un dos por ciento de lo que me hiciste a mí, te arrancaré esas alas que tienes con mis dientes"

—¿Ah sí? ¿vas a morderme como la última vez, gatita? No seas ridícula. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjanos en paz ¿quieres?— disfrutaba viendo como la sacaba de quicio.

"Quedas avisado" solté una pequeña carcajada a propósito al darse la vuelta "¿te parece gracioso? ¿crees que estoy de broma?"

—No, qué va… sólo estaba pensando, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que me enseñe sus…? ¿cómo lo llamó? Ah sí, basura encontrada. ¿En serio creíste que sería una buena idea?—

"¡Serás insensible! No te mereces estar con ella y lo sabes, terminarás solo y despreciado"

—Mira quién habla, la que está con… a ver… ¿nadie? Avísame cuando consigas un novio que te aguante más de una semana— casi siempre terminábamos así las pocas veces que teníamos la oportunidad de hablar, y no voy a mentir, me divertía.

"Qué te den, no te vas a salir con la tuya" se dio la vuelta enfadadísima y se largó de casa sin más.

"Spike, ¿dónde vas? ¡Spike!" Peri me miró en busca de una respuesta. Gliss sí que sabía lo que realmente pasó entre nosotros, y caí en la cuenta de que si se lo decía a Peri me delataría. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

—No hay forma de que nos llevemos bien… y eso que lo intento. Me parece que no le gusta la idea de que salgamos juntas—

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Gliss irónicamente.

"Quizás… siga enamorada de ti" _mierda Peri, no podías haber escogido peor las palabras._

"¿¡Perdona!? ¿Cómo has dicho?" obviamente Gliss se quedó flipando, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza teniendo en cuenta lo que realmente pasó.

—E-el caso es que no nos llevamos bien y punto. ¿A qué habíais venido?— intenté cambiar de tema pero la mirada que me echó Gliss no me dio muy buena espina.

"Sí… habíamos venido a contarle a Peri… lo que pasó entre Spike y tú" _joder, ahora sí que lo tengo crudo._

"¿Ah sí? Justamente me lo ha contado antes, ¿porqué no me lo ocultasteis?"

—Sí, eso, ¿porqué? Creí que erais buenas amigas— iba haciéndole señas a Gliss para que parara la conversación.

"Porque… no queríamos que… ¿sabes? Mejor hablamos más tarde de esto, voy a por Spike. Pasadlo bien juntos" algo me decía que no esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Vale, nos vemos Gliss"

—Adiós— _uff, por qué poco. Tarde o temprano me van a pillar, espero que no sospeche nada por ahora._

"Jopé, ahora me he quedado con las ganas de saber por qué no me dijeron nada… ¿Tan grave fue?"

—Olvídalo ¿quieres? Es agua pasada, no vale la pena que le demos vueltas al tema—

"Ya… ¿pero por qué Gliss se sorprendió tanto cuando dije que Spike podría seguir enamorada de ti? Es algo probable ¿no?" _maldita sea, qué insistente es…_ De golpe se me iluminó la cabeza, era el momento de mover ficha.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que Spike le contó una mentira para no quedar como la mala de la historia y se lo inventó todo, seguro que Gliss piensa que hice algo malo— _bien, con esto quedará la palabra de Spike contra la mía._

"Oh, claro. Eso tiene sentido… pero ¿tan fuerte fue lo que pasó?"

—Algún día te lo contaré, pero hoy no ¿vale? ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado…?—

"Pero ¿porqué no podéis ser amigos?" _por la reina de las nieves, qué pesada_ "Os escuché discutir un poco antes… ¿podrías intentar hacer las paces con ella? Por mí…" resoplé al ver que no dejaba el tema aparcado.

—Mañana hablaremos del tema, como dijo Gliss será mejor que lo hablemos más tarde—

"Está bien…" no parecía muy convencida así que le di un beso en los labios para que dejara de darle vueltas.

—¿Jugamos?— se rió y me cogió la mano para llevarme a su habitación. _Por fin nos olvidamos del tema._ me echó en la cama y se puso encima de mí para devorarme los labios. Me puse a besarle el cuello y me incorporé para que quedara sentada en mis muslos. La abracé con fuerza para sentirla y adentrar la lengua en su boca.

Se le escapó una risita al notar mi miembro viril. Me quité la camiseta esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero en vez de eso se quedó tocando mis abdominales. El talento animal requería de fuerza física e intentaba mantenerme en forma siempre que podía.

Pensé que quizás se obsesionaría al compararme con ella así que le solté un halago.

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo— noté que se relajó —levanta los brazos— le quité la parte de arriba del vestido y me puse a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca. El contraste de su cada vez más caliente cuerpo y mis fríos labios le hacían caer en un abismo de placer con el que cada vez disfrutábamos más.

Terminé irguiendo sus pezones con mi lengua entre algún que otro gemido y me puse como una moto, mi cuerpo pedía cada vez más así que, abrazándola, rodé hacia un lado para ponerme encima de ella. Me dispuse a quitarle la parte de abajo del vestido para dejarla completamente desnuda pero me paró con su mano.

"N-no… aún no estoy… preparada" _¿cómo que no? Tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo incluso más que el mío._

—Tranquila, te haré sentir bien—

"No, es que… soy…" _no me digas que…_

—¿Eres virgen?— esa idea me puso más cachondo aún.

"S-sí…" _creí que había salido con Slush hace un tiempo…_

—Entonces iré despacio, no es la primera vez que hago esto— me quité la ropa y le besé el cuello mientras le pellizcaba los pezones para encenderla como un incendio, se puso a gemir al entretenerme en su oreja.

Le llevé su mano hacia mi erección para que empezara a hacerse a la idea de que iba a terminar dentro de ella. Poco después y con su respiración agitada, accedió.

"Vale… hagámoslo…" _perfecto._

Descendí para dejarla desnuda y besé la parte interior de los muslos para acercarme poco a poco a su placer. Ya estaba bastante húmeda y si me ponía a lamerlo iba a correrse en seguida, así que le abrí las piernas y me preparé para penetrarla.

—¿Estás lista?— asintió con algo de miedo pero nuestros cuerpos eran incapaces de poner freno —al principio te dolerá un poco pero luego sentirás placer, avísame si quieres que pare— con ayuda de mi mano comencé a insertarla muy despacio —¿Bien?—

"Ajá…" casi llevaba la mitad y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener el dolor. Era un hada fuerte después de todo. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró fue maravilloso, al menos durante unos cuarenta segundos. Le hice sentir tan bien que se corrió en seguida, su cuerpo desbordaba placer.

"Woah… eso estuvo… genial…" dijo aún recuperando la respiración. No quise decirle que fue bastante corto ya que era su primera vez.

—Sí, te dije que te gustaría— pero yo seguía con mi miembro ardiendo, no me había corrido pero al ver lo cansada que estaba Peri no se lo comenté y tuve que reprimir mis ganas —Mañana será mejor, ya lo verás—

Nos quedamos en la cama mirándonos hasta que Peri cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. _No me puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida… es la primera vez que me pasa algo así._

Me levanté y me vestí despacio para que no despertarla, busqué algo en la cocina para preparar la cena. Ya se había hecho de noche y me estaba entrando hambre.

Cogí una plata al terminar para llevársela a la cama y abrió los ojos al oler la comida.

—Tienes hambre ¿eh?—

"¿Me he quedado… dormida?" me pareció muy tierna recién levantada, despeinada y fregándose los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad _._

—Eso me temo, vamos a comer algo—

"Gracias, eres muy amable" la comida sabía mucho mejor en la cama, sobretodo estando con ella desnuda. Al terminar dejó los platos en el suelo y me tumbé en la cama para estar con ella "te quiero Sled" la rodeé entre mis brazos y cerró los ojos para acurrucarse dulcemente conmigo. No esperaba que me dijera eso tan pronto, no muchas me lo llegaban a decir.

—Y yo a ti…— y así, nos quedamos dulcemente dormidos, con el tacto de nuestros relajados cuerpos. Fue un buen día después de todo aunque me preocupaba un poco Spike, no lograba quitármela de la cabeza.

Desperté, era temprano pero no lo suficiente como para seguir durmiendo. Mi brazo estaba más que dormido por haber estado aplastado toda la noche y al quitarlo con suavidad para no despertar a Peri me volvió a correr la sangre. Odiaba esa sensación, era tan incómodo… por suerte se pasó en seguida. Me quedé un momento en la cama, pensativo.

Sonreí al recordar el día anterior, por lo bien que lo pasé con Peri en aquella cama y por lo mucho que hice enfadar a Spike. _Espero que hoy sea otro gran día._

Tenía que serlo, prepararlo todo para la llegada de los animales del lado cálido y guiar a los búhos eran tareas que confiaba en que iban a salir bien, pero lo que más quería era divertirme con ella. Después de lo de anoche me hizo creer que podría llegar a quererla de verdad.

Le di un beso en la frente aún dormida y después de ponerme los calzoncillos fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. A los dos minutos escuché que se levantaba y se acercaba. Continué con el desayuno fingiendo no haberla oído y me abrazó por detrás.

"Buenos días Sled" dijo cariñosamente. Estaba desnuda y sentí sus pequeños pechos en mi espalda. _Qué agradable, daría lo que fuera para que cada mañana fuera así._

—Buenos días guapa, ¿has dormido bien?— asintió con un gruñido sin dejar de abrazarme —¿te lo pasaste bien ayer, pequeña?— volvió a asentir de la misma forma —¿te gustaría repetirlo?— le pregunté ahora con un tono más grave. Se separó y se puso delante de mí.

"¿Ahora?" su reacción derritió mi cerebro, quise dejar el desayuno a medias y echarle un polvo allí mismo. Su delgado y precioso cuerpo desnudo me hacía perder la cabeza.

La besé impacientemente una y otra vez, recorriendo su suave piel. Dos días atrás no habría pensado que terminaría así, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente la posibilidad de enrollarme con ella pero ahí estaba. _Mierda, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, aún con sus extraños gustos._

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí parar y centrarme en el desayuno, si lo dejaba a medias se echaría a perder.

—Deja que termine esto y seguimos ¿vale?— me miró con sus poderosos ojos azules penetrándome con la mirada, me pedía más, estaba llena de deseo pero terminó cediendo.

"Vale… voy a vestirme" no me terminó de gustar mucho esa idea, pero la dejé marchar y me puse a pensar en el trabajo de hoy. _Ojalá ese dichoso búho no me deje en ridículo, podría arruinar la buena reputación que tengo entre los compañeros…_

Volvió a la cocina ahora vestida cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. No se me daba mal cocinar, aprendí mucho de todas las hadas con las que salí hasta entonces.

"Huele bien…" sin duda, la dejaría impresionada con ese plato.

—Tú hueles mejor, ¿me dejas probar un poco?— me miró extrañada un par de segundos hasta que sonrió y me besó. Peri era dulzura en estado puro, se me erizó la piel al descubrirlo.

"Eres un cielo" no podría habérmelo dejado más en bandeja.

—Y tú mi ángel, preciosa— se le escapó una inocente risa, su felicidad me deslumbraba —¿comemos?—

"Espera, que bajo de las nubes" _qué mona…_ El día no podía haber empezado mejor, se respiraba paz y amor en esa casa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?—

"Iré a ver a los animales cruzar la frontera, ya te lo dije. ¿A qué hora pasaran?"

—Bueno, eso depende un poco de las hadas de los animales del lado cálido, pero en principio poco antes del mediodía—

"Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, ojalá pudieras venir…" me sentía mal y todo por no poder ir, realmente ella quería verlos conmigo.

—El trabajo es el trabajo. A la que termine te iré a buscar— todo era perfecto hasta que surgió un tema que no debería de haber surgido.

"He pensado… que después podríamos quedar con las chicas para-"

—Espera, ¿las chicas? ¿Spike y Gliss? Vale que sean tus amigas pero te aseguro que lo último que quiero es estar con ellas— el ambiente cambió de repente, pero no podía permitir que me encajonara a Spike.

"Pero quiero que te lleves bien con ellas, son mis mejores amigas" respiré hondo para pensar en cómo dirigir la conversación.

—Mira Peri, para evitarnos un follón será mejor que olvides la idea de quedar los cuatro. Queda con ellas si quieres, pero yo no voy a estar a tu lado— le decepcionaron mis palabras, pero no quería tener que soportar a esa arpía de pelo negro.

"Pero Sled…"

—Ya viste como discutí con Spike nada más llegó a tu casa ¿verdad? No puedo estar ni en la misma habitación que ella sin que terminemos así—

"¿Pero porqué? Haced las paces y solucionadlo de una vez, no creo que sea tan complicado"

—Pues sí, lo es. Nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo, lo que le hizo a Qana— me miró con una cara triste.

"Hazlo por mí, por favor. No quiero que haya mal rollo entre vosotros. Spike no es mala, su personalidad es un poco… difícil, pero en el fondo es una buena amiga" _pues será muy en el fondo._

—Peri, no. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso y punto, no hay más que hablar— _tengo que terminar con esta conversación ya._

"¿Crees… que algún día podrás perdonarla?" _lo dudo, lo dudo muchísimo. No se lo merece._

—Quién sabe…— ya nos habíamos terminado el desayuno pero seguimos hablando —no pongas esa cara, no te queda para nada bien, ponte otra— sentí un ligero dolor en el pecho al verla así.

"Pero es que… No acepto que tenga que escoger entre mis amigas o tú" _mira que es cabezona…_ "¿No podrías-?"

—¿Estaba bueno el desayuno?— me levanté de la mesa y recogí los platos ignorándola, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

"S-sí… Perdona por ser tan pesada, pero entiéndeme…" al levantarse para decir eso me puse delante de ella.

—Peri, no quiero estropear lo nuestro por culpa de Spike ¿me oyes? Nos veremos después, tengo que irme ya— consiguió esbozar media sonrisa y me dio un beso de despedida.

"Vale, está bien. Hasta luego" no quedé muy convencido con ese _'está bien'_ , pero tenía que ir ya al acantilado de las aves, hoy no podía llegar tarde.

Pensé en Spike por el camino, chincharla era una de las razones por la que decidí salir con Peri, pero ahora sentía que ella tenía el poder de acabar con nuestra relación y eso me aterraba, no quería que lo hiciera. _Si le cuenta lo que en realidad pasó entre nosotros dos me dará un par de ostias, una por lo que hice y otra por haberle mentido._

 _Quizás sea el momento de pedirle perdón y arreglar lo nuestro pero… no soy capaz, solo de pensarlo… se me hace un nudo en la garganta… Mierda Peri, ¿porqué tenías que empezar a gustarme?_

Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero aún no, ahora era el momento de la recogida de los cestos y tenía que concentrarme.

"Buenos días Sled. Ayer te perdiste una agradable y fantástica tarde de adiestro" _menos mal que apareció Peri para sacarme de allí._

—No lo dudo, ¿todo bien?—

"Sí, aunque el novato aún comete algún que otro error pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" _eso espero._

—Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda— fui a ver a los búhos y vi que el novato estaba muy nervioso —eh, me han dicho que ayer lo hiciste muy bien. Con todo lo que has practicado seguro que lo harás perfecto, ya verás—

"No te olvides de escribir la nota, recuerda que necesitamos veinte cestos más para mañana. Espero que sean capaces de conseguirlo esos tintineadores, las hadas de los copos de nieve son muy estrictos" _por poco me olvido._ Escribí la nota en uno de los paneles de hielo que teníamos preparados y se lo encargué al búho que tenía una pequeña herida en la pata.

Comprobé que todos estaban listos y preparados para salir y les hice la señal para que se pusieran en marcha. Los primeros eran los veteranos que llevaban varios años transportando cosas de todo tipo y el último era el novato, su primera vez. Los acompañé hasta la frontera y esperé que volvieran todos. _Vamos chicos, no me decepcionéis._

A los cinco minutos los vi aparecer, todos con sus respectivos cestos y sin problemas. _Bien, perfecto_.

Los guié hasta la zona de recepción donde nos estaban esperando las hadas de los copos de nieve y ayudé un poco al novato para que descendiera en el momento justo y soltara el cesto sin causar un desastre.

Todo salió bien.

—Aquí están, veinte cestos bien calientes del lado cálido— crucé la mirada con Qana y se largó. Me llevaba un poco mal con ella después de que me dejara por haberle puesto los cuernos. Cosas que pasan.

"Muy bien, buen trabajo Sled. Mañana a la misma hora, veinte cestos más ¿entendido?"

—Sí, ningún problema. Os dejo que tengo mucho trabajo— quise ir a saludar a un hada que me estaba echando el ojo esos últimos días, pero al pensar en Peri decidí irme sin más.

Volví al acantilado para felicitar a los búhos por su trabajo bien hecho, sobretodo el del novato, el cual estaba muy contento y orgulloso.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido?"

—Perfecto, bueno, el novato aún no clava las curvas llevando el cesto, pero ya aprenderá—

"Bien, bien. En unas horas cruzarán los animales, así que ve con los demás a prepararles su hogar"

—Voy— la imagen de Peri volvió a pasar por mi cabeza. Me permití un pequeño rato libre después de ese éxito rotundo. _Como no la vi en la frontera, seguramente aún estaría en casa o quizás esté en el bosque de la escarcha con las chicas. No recuerdo que hubiera dicho que iría con ellas… A ver si la encuentro._

Volé hacia su casa pero no estaba. _Mierda, ¿estará en la frontera?_ Con las ganas que tenía no me extrañaría que ya los estuviera esperando. _Si está allí espero que no esté con sus amigas, aunque es lo más probable…_

Por suerte me la encontré en la frontera, sola, haciendo muñequitos de nieve. _Le daré un susto._ Me acerqué a ella despacio, estaba muy concentrada con esos muñecos así que pude acercarme hasta quedarme justo detrás de ella.

Le clavé mis uñas en sus hombros y por poco le da un infarto.

"¡¿S-Sled?!" no pude evitar reírme con la cara que puso.

—Qué muñequitos más chulos. ¿Los has hecho tú?— la respuesta era más que obvia, pero se lo pregunté igualmente y se avergonzó un poco.

"S-sí… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías trabajando"

—Aún falta un rato para que crucen los animales, quería pasar a verte—

"Ah… qué bien, me alegro mucho. ¡Pero no me des esos sustos!" reí ante su indignación. Le di un beso con esa cara un tanto roja por el enfado y la vergüenza.

—Bueno, no te asustaré más entonces. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la frontera? Aún falta un buen rato para que crucen los animales— no me apetecía quedarme allí haciendo muñequitos de nieve.

"¡Sí!" sabía que le gustaría la idea, el lado cálido la tenía hipnotizada, no apartaba la vista de ahí.

—¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que las hadas cálidas podían venir al Invierno, se abrigaban y venían a ver nuestra estación—

"Sí, ya lo sabía" _argh, y yo que quería impresionarla_ "¿Pudiste verlo?"

—No, Lord Milori impuso la regla antes de que yo naciera. Pero Dewey sí y estoy seguro de que-—

"¡Sí! Siempre me cuenta historias y anécdotas sobre las hadas cálidas. Ojalá quitaran esa estúpida norma"

—Bueno, está para protegerlas, no creo que sea una regla estúpida. Su sitio está allí y no podemos cambiar eso—

"Buu, eres muy aburrido" _¿me ha llamado aburrido?_ "yo quiero ir al lado cálido y tengo la esperanza de que algún día podré ir"

—Cuando eso pase me avisas, me gustaría verlo—

"Pues vale" _¿se ha enfadado por lo que le dicho? Pero si no existe ninguna forma de estar allí sin que nos derritamos. Tiene que bajar de las nubes._

—Peri, debes olvidarte del lado cálido. No sé por qué te empeñas en querer ir allí— se quedó un momento en silencio para pensar su respuesta.

"No lo sé… hay algo allí que me… atrae. Es como si… no sé, me gusta ese sitio ¿vale? ¿qué tiene de malo?"

—N-no es que sea malo es solo que es… inútil. Perdona pero es lo que pienso— _ya la he hecho enfadar, pero qué cabezona es…_

"¿Cuándo van a cruzar los animales?"

—En una hora o así, quizás menos—

"¿Y no tienes que trabajar?" _¿me está pidiendo que me largue?_

—Sí, debería irme ya pero no quiero dejarte sola—

"Estoy bien, vete" _claramente me está echando_ "Si no te gusta el lado cálido no sé qué haces en la frontera" _no puedo irme y dejar las cosas así._

—Estoy aquí por ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas mucho y acepto que hagas muñecos de nieve, que colecciones cosas perdidas-—  
"Cosas encontradas"

—Eso, y que te guste el lado cálido. Me parece estupendo, si es lo que te gusta pues adelante con ello. Yo también tengo mis gustos y cosillas—

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosillas?" _bien, he conseguido desviar el tema._

—¿Quieres saberlo?—

"Claro"

—Te lo diré a cambio de un beso— me besó rápidamente y esperó impaciente, su curiosidad era su punto débil —¿eso ha sido un beso?— puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro y me cogió de la camiseta para darme un muy buen beso.

"Ahora dímelo" le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Te dije que te lo diría, pero no cuando. Nos vemos luego preciosa—

"¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?"

—Yo también te quiero~—

"Qué malo eres…" me arriesgué un poco al irme así, pero creo que se lo tomó bastante bien.

Fui con mis compañeros hacia los hogares de los animales para terminar de preparar algunas cosas que faltaban para los animales que iban a llegar. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, me puse a cuestionarme si la relación que había empezado con Peri tendría mucho futuro o sería otra hada que pasó por mi vida y eso no me motivó mucho a trabajar.

Tampoco es que supiera muy bien lo que quería, una relación seria con ella comportaría hacer las paces con Spike y eso no era una opción para mí, pero si no lo hacía Peri terminaría obligándome. Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, y tenía que ser cuanto antes mejor.

 _Maldita seas Spike, después de tanto tiempo y sigues jodiéndome la vida… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicada?_

Pasaron unos tres cuartos de hora y empezaron a aparecer los primeros animales. Las dos comadrejas eran de las más activas. Luego llegaron cuatro interesantes conejos y al final, tras unos cuantos minutos, una marmota.

"¿Está todo a punto para que pueda hibernar?"

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya me encargo yo…— estaba muy desconcentrado, no dejaba de pensar en mi relación con Peri e indirectamente, con Spike.

"¿Mañana los llevas tú a la ladera norte?" _claro, sí, ¿por qué no? Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer…_

—Por supuesto, ningún problema— _y más trabajo, qué horror, quiero que pase el Invierno ya._

Cuando terminamos ya era casi mediodía y me dirigí hacia casa de Peri para pasar una buena tarde. _¿Habrá sido buena y me habrá hecho algo de comer? No tengo ganas de cocinar._

Llegué a la puerta de su casa y me desanimé al escuchar la inconfundible voz hiperactiva de Gliss. _Espero que no esté Spike._

—¿Hola? ¿Peri?—

"¡Sled!" se lanzó a mí como una avalancha "tú seguro que me crees, ven" me cogió de la mano y me llevó dentro sin poder mediar palabra.

Y ahí estaba Spike, echándome esa mirada suya de odio a la cual le correspondí de la misma forma.

"¡Antes! cuando estaba en la frontera viendo cruzar a los animales ¡se me pusieron a brillar las alas! Fue impresionante, nunca había visto algo así" _¿qué? ¿alas brillando?_ Miré a Gliss para que me diera una explicación pero respondió encogiendo los hombros.

—Em… ¿dices que te han brillado las alas?—

"¡Sí! Sólo fueron unos segundos pero estaban brillando, te lo juro" _es una caja de sorpresas, ¿de dónde sacará esas bobadas?_

—Las alas no brillan Peri. Lo que dices no tiene sentido—

"¿Verdad qué no? Pero se empeña en decir eso" por una vez, Spike y yo pensábamos lo mismo. _Qué extraña sensación._

"Pensé que tú sí que me creerías…" _qué hada más complicada, por la segunda estrella._

—Bueno, a ver. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?—

"Pues verás, estaba viendo como cruzaban los conejos y saltaban hacia el Invierno cuando de repente, tuve una sensación extraña dentro de mí y se pusieron a brillar las alas poco a poco, con un tono increíble. Fueron unos cinco o diez segundos, ¡pero lo vi! ¡Creedme!" Gliss se quedó pensando en busca de alguna explicación.

—En fin, si lo has visto con tus propios ojos será cierto, pero aún así… lo que dices es raro— _para variar._

"¡Lo sé! Es como si fuera algún tipo de señal del lado cálido o algo…" _ya estamos otra vez con el lado cálido._

"Quizás tenga alguna relación con los conejos" _venga ya Gliss, como si los conejos pudieran hacer algo así._

—¿Habéis ido a las hadas sanadoras?— _si alguien sabe de alas, son las hadas sanadoras._

"Sí… y tampoco se lo creen, dicen que fue cosa de un reflejo o algo así. Tengo que volver ahí, quizás vuelva a pasar" _bueno, si con eso deja de darle vueltas al tema…_

—Muy bien, pues vamos entonces— Peri salió rápidamente para no perder tiempo. Gliss seguía pensando en qué podría ser y Spike continuaba con su habitual mirada de odio.

Fuimos a la frontera, era la tercera vez que iba en el mismo día, estaba un poco harto ya pero tenía que hacerlo por Peri.

"Mirad, fue aquí. Estaba aquí ¡y se pusieron a brillar sin más!" no había absolutamente nada en especial en ese sitio, nos quedamos mirándola incrédulos unos segundos hasta que su ilusión se desmoronó "No os lo creéis ¿verdad? ¿pensáis que estoy loca?" _bueno, quizás un poco._

—Peri, déjalo. No sacaremos nada de darle vueltas al tema, tus alas se pusieron a brillar por qué sí, vale. Eso es todo, olvídalo—

"Pero… no puede ser, tienen que haber brillado por algo" _si es que han brillado._

"Creo que Sled tiene razón, no le des más vueltas ¿vale?" Gliss estaba de acuerdo conmigo, era la opción más acertada, no sacaríamos nada de darle vueltas a eso.

Entonces ella y Peri se pusieron a casi discutir y Spike me dirigió unas amables palabras.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre? maldito desgraciado. No pasó ni un día joder, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?" me costaron cinco segundos para entender que se refería al sexo.

—Ah, por eso me mirabas con esa cara de odio. Ah no espera, que eso lo haces siempre—

"No desvíes el tema. ¿Es que no puedes guardarte tu mierdecilla de pene ni unos días?"

—Yo no hice nada malo, fue ella quien me lo pidió, se puso a gritar _'fóllame, fóllame Sled'_ y ¿qué querías que hiciera?—

"Desgraciado, estamos hablando de tu novia" me lanzó algo de escarcha a la cara "¿Es que acaso estás con ella sólo para cabrearme?"

—¿Y si eso fuera cierto?— la había visto muchas veces cabreada, pero en ese momento creí que me iba a dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ojalá lo hiciera, así podría hacerme la víctima y Peri dejaría de ser su amiga —¿Vas a morderme gatita?— ellas dos seguían hablando de lo suyo, pero justo cuando Spike explotó, se callaron.

"¡Aargh! Eres ¡escoria! ¡repugnante! ¡imbécil! ¡capullo! ¡TE ODIO! ¡No sé cómo pude estar colada por ti!" me quedé petrificado, ella huyó, como solía hacer en esos momentos, pero yo apenas podía articular palabra después de lo que dijo. _¿C-colada por mí? ¿E-ella?_

 _Todo este tiempo nos hemos estado peleado y resulta que después de todo ¿ella estuvo enamorada de mí? No me lo puedo creer._

"No… lo sabías ¿verdad?" Gliss apareció ante mí. A Peri le sorprendió más mi reacción que lo que dijo Spike.

—P-Peri, ¿puedes dejarnos a-a solas?—

"¡No! A mí también me interesa. Spike es mi amiga…" le eché una mirada que no podía ignorar, necesitaba hablar con Gliss inmediatamente para aclarar eso, sabía algo de Spike que yo desconocía "v-vale, os dejo solos…" _maldita sea, no puede ser cierto._

"Sled… seguramente ahora estarás… alucinando un poco"

—¿Sí? No~, ¿tú crees? ¿Va en serio? O-o sea, ¿es cierto?— asintió con pesadez —¿Es que algún día pensaba decírmelo?—

"Pues… no, la verdad. No sé qué le habrás hecho para que te diga, es bastante raro…" se quedó extrañada, pero para extrañado yo, que pensaba que llevaba odiándome a muerte desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

—Esto no importa ahora, ¿me estás diciendo que todo lo que pasó fue porque ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿estás de coña?—

"Bueno… más o menos. Spike es un poquitín complicada con el tema del amor hehe…"

—¡¿Complicada?! ¿A eso lo llamas tú ¡complicada!? Ostia puta Gliss…—

"Bueno, pero no era necesario que llegaras tan lejos. Por tu culpa lo estropeaste todo"

—¿Qué yo lo estropeé? ¿Fue mi culpa? Venga ya, no me jodas, ponte en mi situación, ¿qué habrías hecho? ¿acaso hubieras pensado que lo que hacía era por amor?—

"No lo sé, pero es así, sé que ahora te parece una locura pero… Si tan solo se hubiera confesado desde un principio… Pero no quiso hacerme caso, no sé por qué, es muy complicada con estos temas…"

—Tengo que hablar con ella. Ahora. ¿Dónde está? ¿En su casa?— le sorprendí.

"¿Estás seguro? Cuando ella huye de esa forma…"

—¡Sí! ¿Ha ido a su casa verdad?—

"N-no, cuando se pone así se va al bosque de la escarcha, en un rincón que hay al fondo de todo, en la pared derecha"

—Dile a Peri que he ido a hacer las paces con Spike— y me fui rápidamente hacia allí. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez, por mi novia y por ella misma.

Llegué al bosque de la escarcha, hacía muchísimo que no me pasaba por ahí y todo parecía muy cambiado.

Fui hasta el fondo del bosque y la encontré llorando sentada en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—¡Maldita seas Spike! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso e irte como si nada?— levantó la cabeza lentamente y se cubrió de escarcha para aislarse de todo —¡vamos Spike!—

Traté de destrozar la capa de escarcha a golpes y puñetazos para poder hablar con ella pero me echó escarcha en la cara y la reforzó. Me quedé en el suelo con un leve dolor y me senté a su lado entendiendo que no podría sacarla a la fuerza. Hablar con ella siempre había sido todo un reto por lo que ahora sería toda una misión imposible. Aún así y sin saber si me escuchaba o no, empecé a hablarle.

—Si eso es cierto… joder, me siento fatal por lo que te hice… yo no… no pensé que te afectaría tanto, creí que eras diferente, que me odiabas por alguna razón. No sabía que me molestabas porque querías estar conmigo. ¡Joder lo siento mucho Spike!—

Me quedé sentado a su lado unos veinte minutos. Fui un estúpido al pensar que después de todo, con una simple disculpa iba a perdonarme. Maldije que hubiera dicho esas palabras, prefería seguir picándome con ella a estar así. Me sentí hecho una mierda, ahora entendía todo el odio y la rabia que enviaba hacia mí.

—Spike, no me iré hasta que salgas de ahí y te puedo asegurar que me muero de ganas de estar con Peri— sin respuesta, nada, seguía allí encerrada. Empezaba a creer que no me escuchaba o que se había asfixiado ahí dentro.

Tras una larga hora sintiéndome culpable por lo que pasó y reflexionando sobre el tema, empecé a escuchar el sonido de la escarcha rompiéndose.

—¿Spike? ¿E-estás bien?— salió de allí hecha polvo, cualquiera lo estaría al pasar tanto tiempo ahí dentro. Me levanté y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, casi sin fuerzas —Spike…—

El choque de emociones hizo que nos pusiéramos a llorar, y eso que yo no lloraba fácilmente.

No dijo nada, sólo nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero instaló un sentimiento en mí muy difícil de ignorar.

Tras mucho silencio, se separó de mí.

"Sé… feliz con Peri ¿me oyes?" miró al suelo con una expresión muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, me pareció muy frágil, muy dolida por el amor no correspondido.

—Spike… joder Spike no me hagas esto…— dio unos pasos para irse y la cogí del brazo automáticamente. Se giró y vi en sus ojos llorosos una mirada nostálgica que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en ella, esa misma mirada que me puso cuando la pegué de aquella forma. _No quería herirte, ni antes, ni ahora._

"Supongo… que ya estamos en paz" un fuerte dolor devastó mi pecho para hacerse conmigo cruelmente, esas palabras fueron muy duras para mí, significaba el fin de la poca relación que teníamos y no quería perderla, ahora menos que nunca. Nuestro odio nos mantenía juntos, no podía aceptar lo que dijo, no lo iba a aceptar más bien. Pero se fue y me dejó ahí solo, con un tremendo dolor, semejante pero no tan fuerte como el que debió de sentir ella.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Ésta es tu forma de vengarte? Eres muy cruel Spike, muy, muy cruel_ …

Me quedé en aquél rincón un buen rato, no quería ver a nadie, quería entender su dolor, su tristeza.

Al final apareció Gliss.

"Eh, venga Sled, no hagas esperar a Peri… ¿Sled? oye ¿qué te pasa?" la abracé al verla y me puse a llorar sin poder soportar el dolor dentro de mí.

—No lo sé…—

"Estás… ¿llorando? Oh vamos, pero si tú nunca lloras… Spike me ha dicho que habías hecho las paces"

—S-sí… pero no…— me miró esperando alguna explicación —No sé qué hacer— con mi mirada lo dije todo.

"Oh dios mío, espera no me digas que… en el fondo tú…" cerré los ojos esperando que no dijera esas duras palabras y por suerte no las dijo "¿y qué pasa con Peri?" _Peri… mierda, Peri… tengo que… estar con ella._ Recordé que me dijo que fuera feliz con ella, pero no lo veía posible, ahora no.

—¿Dónde… está?—

"Fuera, esperándote cabeza hueca. No la hagas preocupar más, venga, espabila" me sequé las lágrimas tratando de recomponerme.

—S-sí…— salimos del bosque de la escarcha y Peri me miró con una cara enfadada que borró al verme.

"Sled, ¿estás bien?" no estaba para nada bien pero asentí con la cabeza. Pensé que para solucionar las cosas tenía que empezar desde el principio.

—Peri, tengo que contarte lo que pasó entre Spike y yo—

"Gliss me lo ha contado todo. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre mentirme!? ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar tarde o temprano? Estúpido" cerré los ojos intentando olvidar a Spike y pensar algo para responderle, pero no pude. Estaba bloqueado.

"Peri, dale un momento. Ha sido duro para él" me senté ahí mismo en la entrada y me quedé mirando a la nada, intentando organizar mis sentimientos, ignorando todo lo demás.

"¿Pero no habían hecho las paces? ¿Qué es este mal rollo?"

—Lo siento… Spike tenía razón, eres demasiada buena para mí— mi absurdo intento por hacer que me olvidara no sirvió de nada.

"No… no digas eso vamos. Eh, mírame. Sled oye" se puso a mi altura y me alzó el rostro, pero no pude ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos "Sled…" me dio un beso al cual no correspondí.

"Peri, será mejor que lo dejemos solo, vamos…"

"¡No! No voy a dejarlo así, quiero ayudarlo" Peri y su _cabezonería…_ "vamos Sled, levanta" me tiró del brazo y consiguió ponerme en pié. Tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba "Te llevaré a casa, vamos"

No tenía ganas de moverme, no quería dar ni un aleteo pero la tozudez de Peri pudo conmigo y me llevaron a mi casa. Me sentía como si me hubieran quitado un pedazo de mí, sentí un vacío muy doloroso que me dejaba sin espíritu.

"Peri, tengo que hablar con cierta persona" miré a Gliss sabiendo que iba a ver a Spike y ese dolor se intensificó.

"Vale, déjamelo a mí" me arrastró literalmente a mi cama y me tumbó para que descansara. Se estiró a mi lado sin decir palabra, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cerré los ojos y se me cayó una lágrima. Entonces ella me la quitó con un beso "Ahora ya sé más cosas de ti. Tenías que habérmelo contado"

La miré y con mucho esfuerzo conseguí echarle una sonrisa que apenas duró un par de segundos.

—Spike es más… importante para mí… de lo que pensé—

"Lo sé, y me alegro de escuchar eso. Te dije que en el fondo no era tan mala" quería meterme en un agujero en la nieve y enterrarme ahí para no salir nunca más, pero en vez de eso tenía a Peri delante de mí y no podía escapar.

Se sentó encima de mí y puso sus pequeñas manos en mi tórax. No estaba de humor para tener sexo y mucho menos con ella.

"¿Jugamos?" eso fue lo que le dije yo ayer en su casa "vayamos a patinar o bajemos con los trineos. No, ya sé, ¿qué tal una guerra de bolas de nieve?" sin duda, Peri seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas, no esperaba que dijera eso.

—Peri, no quiero hacer nada. No tengo ganas ni de dormir— aunque sí que estaba hambriento, con la tontería de las alas brillantes no comí nada.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera con las chicas?" me moría de ganas de decir que sí, pero si lo hacía Peri sospecharía que quiero ver a Spike y no quiero tener problemas con ella.

—Déjame ¿vale? Quiero estar solo—

"Hmm, pues qué mal… Deben de estar a punto de llegar…" por un momento creí que podría ser cierto, pero era imposible.

—Sé cuando mientes—

"Vale, me has pillado, pero te gustaría. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ella verdad?"

—No, déjame en paz—

"Yo también sé cuando mientes. Ahora vuelvo" se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia fuera.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Peri!— fui tras ella y se paró en seco justo en la puerta de casa.

"¿Ahora sí que te levantas no?" su tranquila expresión desapareció por completo "¿Qué coño pasa con vosotros dos? ¿Antes os odiabais y ahora os queréis? ¿Esto es un juego para ti? ¿eh? ¡dime!" me asustó verla tan enfadada, pero no era para menos, ella estaba en una situación muy delicada, justo entre nosotros dos.

No sabía qué decirle, mentirle no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte pero si le decía la verdad la perdería y sería ella quién me odiaría entonces. Estaba atado de pies y manos.

—No quiero perderos a las dos… en el mismo día—

"¿Q-qué…?"

—Para ti hacer las paces significa que nos llevaremos bien, pero para nosotros significa que no nos volveremos ni a hablar. Dudo que Spike vuelva a dirigirme la palabra a partir de hoy. Lo último que me dijo fue que fuera feliz contigo, pero no creo que pueda, lo siento. Pasaron muchas cosas entre Spike y yo, muchas más de las que te contó Gliss y… simplemente no puedo aceptar que nuestra relación se termine. Prefiero mil veces pelearme con ella que estar así—

"¿Pero tú…?" se quedó unos segundos alucinando "¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasa Spike cuando se pelea contigo? ¿Sabes lo mal que te portaste con ella? Si todo lo que me dijo Gliss es cierto… e-eres un monstruo, no deberías ni acercarte a ella"

—Sí… tienes razón. No te merezco a Spike ni a ti, pero no sé qué haría sin vosotras… No me dejes Peri, por favor. No te vayas— era lo único que me quedaba y no quería quedarme solo.

"Bff eres un maldito dolor de cabeza… Te quiero pero con lo que ha pasado ya no sé qué pensar de ti. Dame tiempo ¿vale?"

—N-no te vayas…— y se fue, la perdí la vista en unos segundos y aquél insufrible dolor se volvió insoportable.

— **¡Jodeeer!** — _lo que daría por una puta máquina del tiempo._ No quería quedarme en casa pero tampoco quería salir, no quería estar solo pero tampoco quería ver a nadie. Por un momento creí que mi cabeza dejaría de funcionar por el tremendo colapso que tenía. Al final fui al único sitio donde podría pensar en paz.

Llegué al bosque de la escarcha y fui directo al fondo, sin ni siquiera fijarme quién había por ahí. Me senté justo donde antes estaba Spike, donde había un poco de escarcha que aún aguantaba y me encogí para cerrar los ojos y así poder aislarme de todo.

Por mi mente pasó varias veces la idea de cruzar al lado cálido y derretirme para siempre, y así acabar con ese tan merecido dolor, pero si lo hacía terminaría expandiendo ese sufrimiento a los que me rodean, y no se merecen más dolor del que ya sufrieron.

 _Tengo que desaparecer unos días para estar solo y así no hacer daño a nadie más, tengo que estar sólo. Estoy harto joder, no puedo más con todo esto, a la mierda con todo. Lo siento Peri._

Estaba hambriento pero lo ignoré, incómodo pero aguanté, me estaba poniendo enfermo pero decidí quedarme ahí pese a todo para que de alguna forma, compensar todo lo que hice. Y así, tras unas horas de auto-sufrimiento, me desmayé o quedé dormido, no lo sé.

Por la madrugada, un dolor de barriga me sacó del sueño, me moría de hambre. Me movía con dificultad, estaba tumbado en el suelo y me dolía el cuerpo, estaba destrozado física y mentalmente.

 _Necesito comer algo… joder._ Recordé lo que pasó ayer y segundo tras segundo fui sintiéndome peor y peor, llegó un momento en el que ya dejé de sentir emociones por el colapso de estas. Salí de aquél oscuro bosque lenta y torpemente, y me dirigí a casa para ingerir algo de comida.

La oscura y desolada noche reflejaban a la perfección mi estado. Había sido abandonado, torturado, desechado como un gusano inútil al que no quería nadie. _Mi vida es una mierda._

Al llegar ni me digné a preparar nada, comí lo primero que encontré, lo justo y necesario para pasar el hambre y me tiré en la cama, que nunca me había parecido tan cómoda. Fue imposible evitar recordar a Peri, quería que estuviera conmigo, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba un poco de su amor.

Estaba cansado pero aún así no conseguí dormir nada, mi mente me castigaba y no me dejaba descansar. Era un tormento continuo, un bucle de pensamientos tristes que nublaban mi mente.

Insufriblemente, vi como poco a poco se iba haciendo de día y recordé que tenía que trabajar por la mañana. Eso fue lo único bueno que iba a pasar en ese día, los animales eran mi única compañía ahora. Era triste pero cierto, sentí que estaba destinado a vivir solo para no herir a nadie, todas las flores que tocaba terminaban marchitándose.

Lloré. No me atreví a pedirle ayuda a Gliss, la única que podía salvarme entonces, tenía miedo de que dijera que todo estaba perdido. Lo sabía perfectamente y era consciente de ello, pero no quería que me lo dijera con sus propias palabras, reafirmándolo.

Cuando llegó el momento, salí hacia la ladera norte para reunir a los nuevos animales. Les enseñé su nuevo hogar y les expliqué cuatro cosillas que debían de saber para evitarnos problemas. _Vosotros sí que tenéis suerte, no tenéis que preocuparos por estos dolores de cabeza._

Al terminar, fui hacia el acantilado de las aves. Por suerte no me encontré a mi supervisora, al menos no nada más llegar. Justo cuando íbamos a salir apareció.

"Hey Sled, buenos días. Por poco no llego a tiempo"

—Ya nos vamos— no sabía si quería decirme algo, pero me importaba bien poco.

"Ui, te noto un poco serio, ¿ocurre alg…?" no tenía ganas de hablar con ella ni con nadie. Salí sin decir nada, ignorándola por completo.

—Vamos búhos, hacedlo bien por lo que más queráis— _sólo me faltaría que lo hicieran mal para terminar de destrozar mi vida…_

Cruzaron la frontera, la cual me recordó otra vez a Peri. Era una tortura cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero lo era aún más cuando pensaba en Spike.

Tras cinco minutos aparecieron y los guié al igual que hice ayer. Nos acercamos a la zona de entrega y ayudé un poco al novato.

—¿Preparado para descargar? Venga, ya lo hiciste ayer, te saldrá genial. De acuerdo vamos allá— pero justo cuando iban a descender al novato se le resbaló el cesto de una pata y por poco termina en la copa de un árbol. Al final, milagrosamente, terminó en su sitio, pero de una forma un tanto brusca y tirando al suelo otros cestos ya cargados.

 _Genial, ¿algo más podría salir mal? Ah sí, que Qana se burlada de mí por eso y todos se rieran…_

—Eh… p-perdón hehe… En seguida lo recogemos todo— les ayudé a reponer los cestos e intenté que no se notara mi estado de ánimo. En eso tenía algo de práctica al tratar con animales.

El muy característico sonido del búho de Milori me puso de los nervios, justamente pasaba por ahí y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

—Lord Milori…—

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" _seguramente se lo tomará bien, como es un novato… estas cosas pasan._

—Eh… un aterrizaje ligeramente forzoso, solo es su segunda descarga— dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Ya que el cesto ha llegado en condiciones yo diría que lo ha hecho, perfecto" _bien, al menos me he salvado de una bronca_ "¿Qué tal el cruce?"

—Cuatro conejos, dos comadrejas y una marmota—

"¿Han cruzado todos bien?" entonces recordé el estúpido brillo de las alas de Peri, seguro que si se lo contaba se echaría unas carcajadas.

—Sí, me he reunido con ellos en la ladera norte— asintió con la cabeza y se puso a observar un copo de nieve.

"A los copos de nieve se les ve fantásticos" _¿puedo irme ya?_

"No hay dos iguales, estamos investigando nuevos dibujos. Creemos que podemos sacar quinientos más haciendo combinaciones recursivas" _cómo no, siempre tan exigentes…_

"Muy ambicioso" entonces un libro se deslizó hacia los pies de Milori. _¿de dónde ha salido esto?_ "Hmm, esto es muy extraño. Han debido olvidárselo en el cesto seguramente. Dáselo al guardián, él lo devolverá al lado cálido con su próximo envío" se subió al búho y se marchó "Arriba" _maldita sea, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo?_ Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pero me molestaba que me dieran trabajo con el humor de mierda que llevaba.

Sin dirigir palabra a las hadas de los copos de nieve, me fui con el libro para entregárselo al guardián. Ni me digné a mirarlas, sólo quería entregar ese libro y volver a casa. Por el camino sentí que alguien me seguía, pero seguramente fueran imaginaciones mías.

Al llegar a la biblioteca de Dewey lo encontré entre libros como de costumbre, no quise molestarle ni tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que fui al grano.

—Guardián, al parecer con la entrega de hoy un hada del lado cálido olvidó este libro en uno de los cestos—

"Ah, sí, vale ya lo enviaré de vuelta. Déjalo por aquí" se lo dejé encima de un montón de libros y salí de ahí.

—Gracias— ahora tendría que ir al acantilado con los búhos, pero pasé de largo y fui hacia mi casa, no quería más problemas aunque eso me garantizaba una pequeña bronca por cortesía de mi supervisora. _Necesito dormir, tengo que olvidarme de todo._

Me tumbé en la cama y ahora, sin más obligaciones ni trabajo, me quedé dormido. Me imaginé abriendo los ojos y viendo a las chicas en mi casa pasándolo bien, pero necesitaría unos cuantos milagros para que eso sucediera.

Dormí más de lo que esperaba, ya pasó el mediodía y me preparé algo rápido para comer. _¿Qué demonios hago esta tarde? No tengo a dónde ir, pero si me quedo en casa me voy a morir de aburrimiento… da igual, mejor aburrirme en casa que aburrirme fuera._

Y me puse a releer un libro que tenía por casa de los animales. Inconscientemente terminé en el capítulo de los animales del lado cálido y eso me sentó como una patada en los huevos. No me olvidaría de Peri fácilmente.

"Sled, ¡Sled! No te lo vas a creer" pegué un salto del susto al escuchar a Gliss. Me quedé inmóvil esperando que se fuera, aunque en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera "¡Sled!"

Al final entró en casa, debí de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Me hice el dormido pero no sirvió de mucho.

"¡Sled! ¡Peri tiene una hermana!" _¿qué cojones?_ No podía ser más extraño, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. _¿Una hermana?_

—¿C-cómo que una hermana? ¿Qué dices?— _menudo disparate…_

"¡Sí! Se llama Tinkerbell y es una tintineadora del lado cálido" _tiene que ser una broma ¿no? ¿El lado cálido? ¿Será otra tontería de Peri?_ "Al parecer sus alas brillan cuando se acercan y ¡son idénticas! Son como dos gotas de agua" no me creía nada de lo que me decía, simplemente no tenía sentido.

—¿Se supone que es algún truco para que vaya a ver a Peri o algo y pedirle disculpas? ¿Esperas que me crea una tontería como esta?—

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Es cierto, en serio. Se han ido a patinar, tienes que verla" seguía sin creérmelo, así que desvié el tema para que me dejara solo.

—No quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a Peri, ve tú. Déjame en paz— _tampoco sabría qué decirle… ayer se fue muy enfadada._

"¿Peri acaba de conocer a su hermana y tú pasas de ella? Creí que la querías, aunque fuera sólo un poco…" eso me molestó.

—Joder ¡pues claro que la quiero! Pero… ni de coña querrá verme—

"Puede que en eso tengas razón…" _¿entonces?_ "pero tienes que luchar por ella, pídele perdón, ¡arréglalo maldito!" _¿y terminar igual que Spike? No gracias. ¿Cómo estará_ … _?_

—Olvídalo ¿vale? Ya está todo dicho. ¿Qué tal está… Spike?— recé para que me diera buenas noticias, pero no me dijo nada útil.

"Bueno… como siempre, es como un libro cerrado, es difícil saber qué piensa y no me ha comentado nada sobre ti… creo que lo tienes crudo con ella" _me lo temía. Tengo que terminar con todo esto de una vez y poner punto final a esto._

—¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que mantengamos las distancias a partir de ahora. Ya he hecho suficiente daño a ti y a tus amigas y no quiero empeorar las cosas. Adiós Gliss, voy a pasarme una temporada solo— la empujé despacio hacia la puerta.

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Nos estás dando la espalda? ¿Pretendes huir de tus problemas? No te hacía tan cobarde…" _y encima Gliss me llama cobarde, a la mierda._ La empujé hacia fuera con rabia.

—¡Gliss, déjalo! ¡Ya basta! estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero hablar más del tema, lárgate de una vez y dejadme en paz— tras gruñir enfadada me dijo unas últimas palabras.

"¡Vale! haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que Peri es más fuerte que tú" y se fue. _¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?_ Decidí de tomar una decisión e iba a mantenerme firme. No quería ver a ninguna de las tres.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde en la cama auto-convenciéndome de que había hecho lo correcto. _Tengo que encontrar algo que hacer a partir de ahora, hacer nuevas amistades y olvidarme de ellas tres. No debí empezar a salir con Peri para empezar, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando?_

Ya se hizo de noche y fui hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida. Ese terrible día estaba llegando a su fin y con él había perdido finalmente a Gliss, la única que se dignaba a hablar conmigo ahora mismo.

Me sentía fatal por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no veía la forma de que esto pudiera solucionarse, así que tristemente acepté mi derrota.

Justo cuando estaba llevando la comida hacia la mesa, la puerta de casa se abrió de golpe y apareció Peri dando un portazo con todo su cabreo. Me pegó tal susto que la comida se me cayó al suelo. _Jo-der._

"¡Te lo debía!" dijo señalándome enfadada. _¿Ha venido sólo para pegarme un susto?_

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?— me agaché para recoger un poco la comida, pero cuando volví a erguirme me pegó un bofetón que me hizo caer al suelo. _Sin duda,_ _Peri enfadada es peor que Spike._

"¿¡Qué es eso de que quieres olvidarte de nosotras!? ¿¡Eh!?" _no tenía que haberle dicho nada a Gliss._

—Mira Peri-—

"¡No! No me valen tus excusas de mierda. A pesar de todo aún te quiero y no dejaré que te olvides de nosotras fácilmente ¿¡me oyes!?" una cálida sensación recorrió mi corazón al escuchar sus amorosos gritos de enfado. Qué irónico.

—Peri… lo siento—

"¿Por qué? Sé que tú también me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos… ¿¡Por qué demonios quieres dejarnos de lado!?" se arrodilló para ponerse a mi altura y esperar una respuesta convincente.

—No te voy a mentir. Aún siento algo por Spike y al estar contigo solo puedo pensar en que hicimos las paces y-—

"¡Habla con ella maldita sea! Aclarad vuestras cosas de una puta vez, ¡pero no me dejes aquí colgada! ¡Me estoy hartando de vuestras tonterías!" _no quiero hacerte más daño Peri…_

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Ella aún me odia… no quiero volver a-—

"¡Estamos hablando de Spike! es un jodido rompecabezas, pero no creo que te odie. Al fin y al cabo quiso que fueras feliz conmigo ¿no? Mañana por la mañana hablarás con ella y solucionaréis vuestros problemas ¿¡entendido!? Luego si quieres te largas, pero aún no" _ojalá fuera tan fácil._

—No puedo hacer eso—

"¡Pues lo harás! Hemos quedado todos para llevar un bloque de hielo enorme a la frontera y tú vendrás con nosotros" sonó tan segura de sí misma que me quedé pasmado, pensé que si le decía que no me volvería a pegar.

—Vale… ¿Y para qué necesitas llevar un bloque de hielo? _—_

"Gliss ya te lo ha contado. Tengo una hermana en el lado cálido y antes de despedirnos hemos quedado en que hará una máquina de nieve para que pueda ir al lado cálido y necesitamos un bloque de hielo. Así que te ¡obligo! a que nos ayudes" _¿al final es cierto? No puede ser, ¿acaba de decir que irá al lado cálido? Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza._

—Oh cielos… ¿entonces vas a cumplir tu sueño? ¿en serio vas a ir al lado cálido?—

"¡Sí! Y no dejaré que nadie me lo impida" entonces se tiró encima de mí y se puso a besarme en el suelo desordenándome aún más mi alocado cerebro. Simplemente me dejé llevar, necesitaba su cariño y amor para recuperarme un poco "No te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente ¿me oyes?" estaba como una fiera, mi camiseta apenas duró unos segundos. No podía negarme ante nada de lo que hiciera, estaba imparable.

—¿Estás segura?—

"Me adueñaré de tu corazón y dejarás de querer a Spike" esa versión agresiva de Peri me estaba poniendo a cien. Se quedó rápidamente desnuda por completo y me arrastró a la cama. La locura se apoderó de ella y no me desagradó en absoluto.

Terminó de quitarme la ropa y se puso a trabajar mi miembro con su mano mientras me besaba intensamente, hasta me mordió el labio inferior y me dejó más que cachondo, ella ardía de deseo. Mis ganas de poseerla se dispararon y la besé hasta llegar a su uve para darle placer.

Le humedecí y lamí su clítoris hasta quedar satisfecho, la saboreé en círculos de mis dedos y no tardó demasiado en gemir de placer. Sentí su fervor en mi mano, estaba más que encendida, la adrenalina flotaba por toda su piel.

"La quiero… ya… Sled…"

—Sólo un poco más, estoy segura de que aguantarás— gruñó, le agarré las nalgas y la atraje hacia mí para llegar hasta sus más adentros con mi lengua, retorciéndola en placer.

Sus chillidos me motivaban más y más y no paré hasta provocarle un buen orgasmo.

Quedó un poco atontada pero esto no había terminado aún, subí hasta ponernos a la misma altura y me puse a penetrarla.

"S-Sled… no creo que… pueda"

—Claro que sí, confía en mí— estaba bien lista para la acción y lo sabía, ella era fuerte y su cuerpo le pedía más.

Apoyé las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me puse a embestirla fuertemente con la ayuda de la suspensión de la cama. Peri apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada por el placer. La iba penetrando hasta el fondo con toda mi rabia, me estaba desahogando con ella y le encantaba.

Tras un buen rato de dura penetración, mucho de su fluido y alguna que otra gota de sudor, terminé corriéndome dentro de ella muy a gusto. Dejé mi pene para sentir sus espontáneas contracciones mezclándose entre nuestros líquidos.

"Dios… mío… no puedo más…" consiguió decir algo cuando se recuperó un poco. Al separarnos corrió por su sexualidad una mezcla de fluidos vaginales y semen, todo un espectáculo.

—¿Qué tal fue?— respiraba con dificultad y estaba toda roja, pero estaba contenta.

"Mucho placer… pero ahora me duele… todo" _creo que me pasé un poco._

La besé suavemente a modo de disculpa y le dije lo mucho que agradecía que hubiera venido.

"Espero que todo salga bien y podáis ser amigos…" _¿Spike y yo siendo amigos? Creo que nunca lo fuimos y dudo que lleguemos a serlo, o todo o nada, ese es su trato, o al menos eso creo._

—Hablaré con ella. Necesito saber qué piensa—

"Está bien… pero tengo miedo Sled" su voz sonó muy preocupada.

—¿De qué?—

"De que te diga que te quiere y me dejes por ella" _si eso llega a ocurrir… madre mía, sería… no puedo ni imaginármelo._

—Oh cielo, eso no va a ocurrir, no te preocupes por eso— _al fin y al cabo ella no está enamorada de mí, ya no. Tengo que deshacerme de esa idea. Piensa en Peri, piensa en Peri…_

"Me alegra saberlo"

—Cambiando de tema… ¿estás segura de que quieres ir al lado cálido? Es decir, claro que quieres pero sabes que es muy peligroso ¿no? Además, ¿cómo se supone que vas a mantenerte fría allí? ¿Te van a meter en ese bloque de hielo?—

"No… bueno, no lo sé, dijeron que harían una maquina de nieve… Tú tranquilo, estaré con mi hermana y sus amigos, todo saldrá bien. Tienes que conocerla, ¿sabías que también colecciona cosas encontradas? Pero ella las llama cosas perdidas, ah y tenemos un montón de cosas en común, hicimos una lista y todo en mi casa, es fantástica" sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial al hablar de ella.

—Woah, sois tal para cual—

"Sí, es… perfecta. Ojalá pudiéramos ir todos a visitar el lado cálido…"

—Bueno, yo creo que con que vayas tú será suficiente, ya me contarás como es. Ve con mucho cuidado ¿quieres? Quiero que vuelvas de una pieza—

"Ya sé que me puedo morir de calor, soy consciente del riesgo… ¿Tienes algo para comer? Con todo el lío no he cenado aún"

—Ni yo, deja que prepare algo— me puse los calzoncillos y fui a la cocina para recoger la comida y preparar algo decente. Peri se quedó descansando en la cama y tras unos minutos escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Fui hacia la entrada y pregunté quién era sin abrir la puerta, no quería que me saliera mi supervisora por sorpresa y me viera en calzoncillos. Esperé pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente volvió a tocar la puerta de la misma forma y decidí abrirla un poco para ver quién era. _¿Será Gliss?_

Cuando vi su inconfundible pelo negro y sus ardientes ojos clavándose en mí en medio de la noche me quedé sin palabras.

—S… Spike…— oí a Peri salir de la habitación. Sus hipnóticos ojos no dejaron de mirarme hasta que Peri se hizo notar.

"Sled, ¿quién es?" entonces salió disparada de ahí sin decir nada, pero no fue necesario que usara palabras, con su mirada lo dijo todo. Quería saber cómo me encontraba, estaba preocupada y eso me alegró, me provocó un choque en mi corazón que no esperaba. Maldije que hubiera venido después de Peri, quería hablar con ella.

—Era… Spike—

"¿Spike? ¿En serio? ¿Qué quería?"

—No me ha dicho nada— dije sonriendo —se ha ido sin decir nada— _oh no…_

"Vaya… bueno suele hacer esas cosas de vez en cuando. Tiene sus… peculiaridades" _sus peculiaridades me traen de cabeza, pero me encantan. ¿Cómo puedes tenerme tan hechizado?_ "¿En qué piensas Sled?" _¿que en qué pienso? Pienso en que ella aún está colada por mí, en que cuando te ha visto ha entendido que había tomado la decisión de sería feliz contigo pero no es cierto, pienso en que debería dejarte ahora mismo y salir tras ella, pienso que…_

—N-nada… voy a terminar de preparar la comida…— _¿cómo puedes ser capaz de hacerme esto con una sola mirada? Mañana tengo que hablar contigo sí o sí._

"Deja que te ayude" me quedé pensativo por lo que había ocurrido y recordando sus preciosos ojos "Sled, ¿qué ocurre? Pareces estar en las nubes…" _estoy seguro de que Spike y no yo podemos ser solo amigos… no lo soportaría ni yo ni ella_ "¿Sled? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

—Eh… sí, solo estaba pensando en…— _Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike, maldita seas Spike_ —tu hermana. ¿Cómo es posible que sea del lado cálido— _uff_ _, por qué poco._

"¡Oh! Sí, Dewey nos lo mostró, vimos Tierra Firme y cómo nacimos las dos al poner las alas en la aurora boreal de la biblioteca. Por lo visto una rama y un golpe de viento nos separaron y por eso nacimos en distintas estaciones. Estaba predestinada a nacer en el lado cálido pero por una simple rama nací en Invierno. ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

—Caray… entonces me alegro de que esa rama se interpusiera en tu camino. Si no, no te hubiera conocido— mis palabras no eran del todo sinceras, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mañana… Tink me dijo que podré ver mariposas ¿no es genial?" _bueno, en el lado cálido hay montones de ellas._

—Veo que te gustan las mariposas—

"¡Me encantan!" _tendría que haber ido detrás de Spike, maldita sea._

—Bueno, esto ya está listo, vamos a comer— fuimos a la mesa y seguí pensando en Spike.

"Mañana no tienes que trabajar ¿no?"

—¿Qué? no, pero pasado mañana sí—

"Perfecto. Quédate con Gliss y Spike cuando me vaya, espero que cuando vuelva os llevéis bien"

—Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes lo complicada que es Spike—

"Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ya verás" _yo también quiero de ese optimismo que tienes…_ "le debes una disculpa a Gliss, lo sabes ¿no?"

—Sí, soy un desastre—

"Lo sé, pero eres mi desastre" entonces pensé que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndole daño y me maldije a mí mismo.

Terminamos de comer hablando de lo maravillosa que es su hermana y de lo bonito que es el lado cálido, y nos fuimos a la cama. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo y necesitábamos descansar, ya era bastante tarde con la tontería.

Peri no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama, tardé unas horas en dormirme por su culpa pero no me extrañó que le costara dormir, con las ganas que tenía de cruzar seguro que hasta soñaría con el lado cálido. Al final conseguí dormirme antes que ella.

"¡Despierta! ¡despierta! ¡despierta! ¡despierta! ¡ya es de día!" quería seguir durmiendo pero esa no era una opción, Peri no dejaba de saltar encima de mí.

—Voy…— me dio un beso y se fue rápidamente a la cocina. Sabía que tenía ganas de ir al lado cálido, pero no tantas. Me levanté vagamente y recordé que cuando Peri se fuera tendría que hablar con Spike.

 _¿Cuáles fueron sus intenciones ayer? ¿Y si hubiera esta sólo en casa? Tengo que pensar qué decirle para no volver a perderla y para que no huya._

"Buenos días cariño. Hoy te preparé el desayuno" para mi sorpresa se levantó antes que yo para prepararlo, o quizás se levantó temprano y no pudo volver a dormir, o quizás ni siquiera durmió.

—Dime que hoy has dormido— me preocupaba que se hubiera quedado toda la noche en vela.

"Un par o tres de horas, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en cosas. ¡Hoy es el gran día!" y volvió a besarme con una alegría que inundaba toda la casa.

La balanza entre Peri y Spike se equilibró en ese momento. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Me gustaba Peri, me encantaba y ahora más que nunca pero por alguna razón no dejaba de recordar los ojos de Spike y las ganas que tenía de estar con ella, de abrazarla, de sentirla. No sabía qué hacer pero tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

"¿Qué haces aún de pie? ¿No te sientas?" me había quedado en pausa sin darme cuenta.

—S-sí, voy— era la primera vez que hacía el desayuno y no tenía mala pinta —Te ha quedado de maravilla—

"Gracias, lo he preparado con mucho amor. Espero que te guste" _joder, qué sonrisa, no puedo romperle el corazón, no seré capaz._ Se me complicaban las cosas y la opción fácil de quedarme con ella no era precisamente la que en el fondo quería.

La comida no era la gran cosa, noté algunos fallos de preparación pero aún así estaba bien.

—Ñam, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera— le hice un poquito más feliz si es que eso era posible.

"¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?" _vale, tengo que pensar lo de Spike con detenimiento, y sin ella cerca._

—Sí, está muy bueno. A partir de hoy podrías hacer el desayuno cada día—

"No seas tan cómodo, cocinaré sólo cuando yo quiera" dijo autoritaria y levantando un dedo de una forma graciosa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… cuando tú quieras entonces. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Has quedado con alguien?— dije bromeando.

"Hmm… a ver… creo que justamente hoy no tengo nada que hacer, puede que vaya al bosque de la escarcha o… no sé, ¿quizás al lado cálido? ¡No te puedes imaginar las locas ganas que tengo de ir ya! ¿¡Qué hora es!?" yo también tenía ganas de que fuera, podría estar a solas con Spike y saber de una vez por todas lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

—Temprano, ten paciencia— en un momento se terminó el desayuno y yo aún iba por la mitad. _En fin, tendré que engullir la comida para ir a su ritmo._ No la hice esperar mucho y nos largamos rápidamente hacia casa de Slush para que nos ayudara.

"Espero que esté en casa y no tenga nada que hacer…" _nunca tiene nada que hacer, siempre que lo veo está por ahí a su bola._

Llegamos a casa del duende de los glaciares al cual a penas veía y le pedimos ayuda.

"¡Slush! ¡Slush! ¡Slush! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, es una cuestión de vida o muerte!" esperamos una mínima reacción de curiosidad por parte de él pero apareció indiferente y nos saludó a su manera.

"Hey nenas, ¿qué os contáis?"

"Necesitamos un bloque de hielo para ¡ya! y tú eres nuestra única esperanza. ¿Nos ayudas porfa? Tiene que ser más o menos como yo de alto" _bueno, si nos dice que no, también hay otros duendes…_

"¿Un bloque de hielo? Esto está hecho, vamos"

"Vale, ve tú con él, esto es un tema de chicos. Yo iré a buscar a Gliss y Spike. Nos encontraremos en el gran árbol que hay cerca de la frontera ¿vale?" _qué remedio_ "nos vemos mi amor" me dio un piquito y se fue disparada.

—Hasta lue…go— se podría decir que Peri se había hecho con la energía de Gliss. _Jo, yo también quería ir con las chicas…_

Después de coger las herramientas necesarias, seguí a Slush amablemente hacia los glaciares para hacernos con ese bloque de hielo. No tardó mucho en cortarlo y tras ponerlo encima de una especie de trineo enorme, lo arrastramos hacia el punto de encuentro. Era pesado con ganas pero parecía que a él no le costaba nada llevarlo. _Y yo que creía que era fuerte…_

Peri se puso a ayudarnos nada más vernos. Me encantaba verla tan emocionada, creo que era la primera vez que la veía más activa que Gliss. Mis ojos se desviaron un momento hacia Spike pero sólo fue un instante.

"¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tenemos todo! ¿¡Cuánto falta!?" Peri estaba muy impaciente.

—A ver… creo que aún falta media hora o así. No creo que tarden mucho— entonces me puse a imaginar cómo podría ser su hermana. _Una Peri con el pelo… no sé, castaño quizá, del lado cálido, con la ropa verde… esto no me lo puedo perder._

"Yo sigo creyendo que es una locura" la voz de Spike que hacía dos días que no oía captó mi atención "¿sabes el calor que hace en el lado cálido?" al verla me puse nervioso pensando en que tendría que quedarme con ella después de que se fuera Peri y para eso sólo quedaban unos escasos minutos. Estábamos en extremos opuestos como de costumbre, pero esa vez no era por odio.

"Oh venga, todo va a salir bien. Tink se ocupará de todo, estoy segura" dijo Gliss con su implacable optimismo.

"Yo lo veo, y subo la apuesta" _creo que por eso no tiene muchos amigos, ¿de dónde saca esos comentarios?_ Aún así Slush era un buen duende después de todo, dispuesto en todo momento.

—Si no lo vemos claro siempre podemos impedir que vaya, pero creo que se enfadará mucho si hacemos eso—

"Ui, sí. Voy a ir aunque me vaya a quemar la piel, me da igual. No he esperado tanto para quedarme a las puertas" su determinación era inquebrantable y me preocupaba, sólo quería que volviera sana y salva.

"Así se habla, dale caña" y hablando entre Slush, Peri y Gliss se me pasó el rato volando y llegó el tan esperado momento. Spike no dijo mucho más, estaba muy callada. Peri se fue hacia el borde de la frontera y esperamos su señal. No sabía muy bien cuál era el objetivo de eso pero no quería llevarle la contraria. Tampoco entendí porque se escondió detrás de un copo de nieve de su tamaño hecho con escarcha, ya era blanca de por sí, no le hacía falta ocultarse en la nieve.

Tras un minuto oímos su silbido y levantamos el pesado bloque de hielo entre los cuatro. Como Gliss era supuestamente la que menos fuerza tenía se quedó al lado de Slush, lo que me dejaba al lado de Spike. Después de mirarla unos segundos, me di cuenta de que teníamos una rama en nuestras narices.

—Cuidado con la rama…— nos chocamos con ella igualmente —más a la derecha…—

"Que conste que… no deberíamos hacer esto" no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Spike sufriendo por hacer tal esfuerzo "lo que sea que estemos haciendo" todo lo que decía era para dar pocas esperanzas a Peri, pero ella no se veía afectada por ello.

—Uff, tal como pediste. Un enorme bloque de hielo— me fijé en Tink y no me esperaba a que fuera así, rubia y con ese moño. Tenía una imagen mental muy diferente de ella.

"Por cortesía de nuestro duende de los glaciares" añadió Gliss a lo que Slush se dejó ver. Era realmente pequeñín.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" dijo Peri intrigada.

"¡Es perfecto!" _bueno, al menos nuestra parte del trato la hemos hecho bien._

"¿Estás segura de que esto no es una trampa?" Spike seguía sin fiarse, pero cuando vimos aquella máquina extraña nos quedamos algo más que sorprendidos.

"Oh… es, eh… una de esas… em" dijo Gliss acercándose.

"¿Cosas que no deberíamos hacer?" le susurró Spike a Peri. No me disgustaba la idea de que la incitara a abortar el plan, pero tampoco quería que se quedara en Invierno. Necesitaba estar con ella y sin Peri cerca, por si acaso.

"Es una máquina de nieve" dijo un amigo de Tink.

"Y fabrica… nieve" continuó otro amigo de Tink que apareció de la nada. _Muy bien, con el nombre ya me quedó claro su función, no era necesario una explicación._

"Sip, es tu billete para el lado cálido de Pixie Hollow"

"Espera un segundo, ¡es una locura! Aún no sabes si ese trasto funciona" y Spike volvió a la carga para echar atrás a Peri.

"Oh ho ho… ya lo creo que funciona" dijo el amigo de Tink más gordinflón.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho nosotros" _es todo un logro que hayan sido capaces de hacerlo los tres en una noche, si funciona les aplaudo._

"Ehe… pues claro" dije Spike con ironía "Vete de aquí…" Peri se la quedó mirando indecisa pero sus ganas no la iban a cambiar de opinión.

"¿Y… cómo funciona?" preguntó interesada.

"Chicos…" Tink se giró y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos.

"Ahora giramos esto…" de alguna forma la máquina empezó a dar la vuelta a sí misma.

"Ehe… quizá convendría que os apartarais un poco…" entonces de esa máquina salió disparado un gancho que se clavó en el hielo. _Qué demonios…_

—Esto va en serio…— _si esa cosa logra hacer nieve, sin duda podré dejarla ir al lado cálido sin objeciones._ El bloque de hielo se acercó hasta acoplarse en la máquina y la volvieron a girar con un simple toque. _Aún con el pesado bloque y lo menean de esa forma… increíble._ Uno de sus amigos se subió en ella para pedalear y empezó a salir nieve de verdad —Aivá…—

"Oh, nieve… lo has conseguido, lo has conseguido de verdad" _esos tintineadores son impresionantes._

"Oh, está fría" dijo su hermana al tocarla "¿Y bien?" _venga Peri, ¿a qué esperas?_

"Vamos vete" dijo Gliss tras un gesto de aprobación de Spike.

"Dale caña" cruzó al lado cálido con esa corriente de nieve y quedó maravillada.

"Bienvenida señorita Winkle" dijo el gordinflón.

"Gracias" _espero que todo salga bien._

"Muy bien, la visita comienza en el bosque del otoño. Después haremos una breve parada en la plaza de la primavera, y por último, el árbol de polvo de hada, que como sabes, hace posible la vida de las hadas" continuó.

"Sí, allí es donde conocerás a su majestad, la reina" dijo su amigo, más delgado.

"¿La reina?" _¿la reina? No creo que esa sea una muy buena idea…_

"Qué ilusión, va a ver a la reina" Gliss no veía el lado negativo del asunto, ni de ese, ni de ninguno.

"Es muy sabia, y si le decimos que somos hermanas cambiará la norma de Lord Milori" _oh, bueno. Podría funcionar._

"¡Qué emocionante! Dile hola de mi parte, o haz una reverencia o lo que haya que hacer… ¡Oh! Y tráeme una bellota, ¡bien grande!" _¿para qué querrá Gliss una bellota?_

"Después de ti" le dijo Tink haciéndole una reverencia.

"Gracias" dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermana "adiós" se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y se adentraron en el lado cálido. _Por favor, ten cuidado._

"¡Aaah! ¡No puedo creer que vaya a tener una bellota!" _¿qué tendrán de especial las bellotas?_

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?—

"Pues jugar con ella. ¡Me encantan! Siempre he querido una, desde que la vi en un dibujo en un libro sobre el lado cálido que he querido hacerme con una y ¡ahora la podré tener!" su inocencia formaba una importante parte de Gliss, sin ella no sería la misma.

"Yo sólo espero que no se meta en ningún lío…" Spike era la que tenía más cabeza en ese momento, por difícil que fuera de creer. Me gustaría decir que la iría a buscar o que la vigilaría por si a caso, pero la frontera me lo impedía.

Después del gran momento de Peri, llegó el mío. El último momento en el que hablamos Spike y yo fue cuando hicimos las paces en el bosque de la escarcha pero quería saber qué significaba esto en realidad y qué pensaba ella de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Hasta ahora no me había dirigido la palabra ni echado ni una sola mirada, no sé qué había entre nosotros, pero estaba seguro de que no éramos amigos, ni siquiera se acercaba a eso.

—S-Spike…— ella y Gliss se detuvieron de golpe, pero Slush continuó volando a su rollo y se despidió casualmente. Iba totalmente a su bola, ya no pintaba nada con nosotros así que se fue por su cuenta. No le dimos más importancia, ya sabíamos cómo era.

Gliss me miró a diferencia de Spike, la cual se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia delante esperando a que dijera algo más. Mi corazón iba a cien por hora, no tenía muy claro qué decir y con los nervios, le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

—Peri estará bien, no te preocupes— _maldita sea, no era eso lo que quería decir._ La cara extrañada de Gliss hizo darme cuenta de que ella estorbaba y no debía estar con nosotros para que yo pudiera hablar con Spike.

"Ajá…" continuamos con nuestro camino y le susurré a Gliss nos dejara solos. Asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

"Esto… voy a mi casa, que tengo que… adiós" _¿tanto costaba inventarte una excusa? Cualquier cosa…_ Nos detuvimos y Spike al fin me miró, enfadada al quedarnos a solas obviamente por mi culpa.

"¿Qué quieres Sled?" me volví a poner nervioso y no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación. Respiré hondo y empecé por preguntarle lo de anoche.

—Ayer. ¿Porqué viniste a mi casa y te fuiste sin más?— desvió la mirada y suspiró.

"Eh… Gliss me comentó que… querías olvidarte de todo y de nosotras así que…" hizo una pausa "Me alegro de que estés con Peri" dijo con un toque de indignación. Siguió volando y la acompañé a su lado. _¿Nada más?_ Me di cuenta que tal vez, el hecho de que ella siguiera enamorada de mí era toda una absurda ilusión y que debería desechar esa idea.

Si quería realmente hacer las paces con Spike, tenía que empezar desde la raíz. No podíamos seguir así con malos rollos para siempre, Peri no lo aprobaría.

—Oye, quiero pedirte disculpas— frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.

"Tú no has hecho nada…" _mentira._

—¡Spike!— la cogí del hombro para que se girara hacia mí y nos paramos —Hace tres años, cerca de la ladera norte de la montaña. Lo siento muchísimo. Ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme por haberte hecho daño de esa forma. En serio, lo siento… espero que algún día tú sí puedas perdonarme…— su expresión cambió por completo, sus ojos iban de un lado para otro sin parar y por el brillo noté que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.

No esperaba que reaccionara así, esa era una de las pocas reacciones normales que vi en ella desde que la conocí. Me acerqué lentamente para abrazarla y lo conseguí sin que me pegara, ni se fuera volando. Después de que nuestros cuerpos latieran cinco veces, rompió a llorar.

"¿P-porqué me… haces esto?" no sabía a qué se refería. Me agarró de la camiseta con fuerza un momento hasta que me empujó, no muy fuerte, para separarnos "¿¡Qué quieres Sled!?" volvió a preguntar de la misma forma que antes, ahora con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y más enfadada. Era una pregunta difícil de responder principalmente por que no entendía muy bien el contexto, pero la respondí igualmente.

—Quiero… que podamos estar juntos… ¿como amigos?— sus lloros fueron a más y acercarme seguí sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, no podía permitirlo —Spike, vamos. Dime algo, ¡háblame!—

Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y con una voz difícil de entender consiguió decir unas palabras que resolvieron mis dudas de una vez por todas.

"N-no puedo ofrecerte eso. Simplemente… no puedo. Sé feliz con Peri y olvídame" intenté detenerla al huir como de costumbre, pero no paró de lanzarme escarcha así que tuve que desistir.

—¡Nunca podré olvidarte ¿me oyes?! ¡Nunca!—

Todo salió mal. Mis intentos para acercarme a ella fueron inútiles y ahora sí que no podría ser ni su amigo. Peri me odiaría por esto, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, la única explicación que pude encontrar fue que Spike estaba enamorada de mí y no quería acercarse para que siguiera con Peri. _Odioso triángulo amoroso…_

Al llegar a ese extremo, me di cuenta de que nunca podría olvidar a Spike. Aún por todo lo que pasamos y estar enamorado de Peri, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba realmente obsesionado por estar con ella y yo le había dicho que quería ser su amigo. Me sentí como un imbécil, unas pocas palabras lo jodieron todo.

Pensé una y otra vez en ir a buscarla por todo Invierno y arreglar esto de una vez, pero no me sentía capaz de romper el corazón de Peri. La amaba y cortar con ella no era una opción válida, pero visto lo visto era la única forma de estar con Spike. Al final desistí y fui al sitio exacto donde la pegué tan fuertemente harto de sus crueles bromas que en ese momento, no sabía que estaban teñidas con amor. _Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que me querías…_

Ya que estaba por ahí fui a ver a los nuevos animales que llegaron del lado cálido para pasar un rato con ellos y olvidarme de todo aquello, aunque fuera un rato. Entonces Lord Milori descendió de su búho para decirnos que el lado cálido estaba en serios problemas y me pidió urgentemente que llevara a todas las hadas de la escarcha que pudiera al lado cálido con los cestos. Al parecer se estaba congelando por alguna razón y teníamos que escarcharlo para no quedarnos sin polvo de hada.

Yo, sorprendido y confuso por la información, le hice caso sin más lo más rápido que pude. No entendía nada, sólo esperaba que a Peri no le hubiera pasado nada, aunque si se estaba congelando el lado cálido, precisamente ella no iba a tener problemas con ello.

Con todo preparado, Lord Milori, Dewey y muchos escarchadores, fuimos hacia el lado cálido. Al cruzar la frontera vi de primera mano que se estaba congelando literalmente, era algo que no había ocurrido nunca y pasó justamente cuando Peri fue a visitar el lado cálido. No podía ser una simple casualidad, me preocupaba que a Peri le hubiera pasado algo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Desde lejos, al acercarnos al gran árbol de polvo de hada, pude verla al fin y me relajé. Parecía estar bien.

"Ah, Lord Milori" dijo.

"Venimos a ayudar"

"No creerías que iba a permitir que lo hicieras todo tu sola ¿no?" dijo Dewey.

"El árbol es nuestra prioridad. Pero las demás hadas deberían escarchar las otras estaciones" _está dando órdenes a Milori… ¿mi pequeña Peri se encarga de salvar el lado cálido? ¿Es que nunca dejará de sorprenderme?_ Se fue y Milori nos dio las órdenes.

"Id a la helada y desplegaos hacia la primavera y el verano" guié a los búhos para ir hacia el verano. Al pasar por delante del árbol de polvo de hada, vi que a un hada cálida le voló su manta y se la recogí antes de que la perdiera.

"Oh… Gracias" era de lo más bella, me extrañó que estuviera con ese par de tintineadores.

"Abrígate" tras dársela seguí con la misión y como perdí a los búhos, guié a otros que estaban en otoño y di la señal para que soltaran los escarchadores en el momento justo.

Era todo un espectáculo, ver el imparable avance del hielo luchar contra las hadas de la escarcha en el lado cálido era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Una vez los cestos quedaron vacíos, nuestro trabajo se terminó, así que volví al árbol de polvo de hadas para ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. Vi que estaba Dewey, Peri, Gliss y Spike entre otras y descendía hasta el lado de Dewey. No quería pensar en Peri y mucho menos en Spike en ese momento. Justo entonces llegó Lord Milori.

"Hadas del Invierno. Haced guardia" la helada se nos echó encima por completo, estaba asustado porque si se alargaba mucho podía acabar con la vegetación y los animales. En ese momento vi a una ardilla en apuros debajo de un árbol en el cuál los escarchadores no llegaron a tiempo y salí a socorrerlo.

Por desgracia, ese no era el único animal que estaba en peligro, pero por suerte no era el único duende de los animales ayudándolos. Me quedé por aquella zona vigilando y cuidando a los animales que habían quedado expuestos a tanto frío hasta que gracias a la segunda estrella, el hielo empezó a derretirse y todo volvió a la normalidad poco a poco.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado todo esto, sólo deseaba que no volviera a ocurrir nunca más. No soportaba ver a los animales sufrir.

Una vez comprobé que todo volvía a la normalidad, volé hacia el árbol de polvo de hada, en el cual cada vez hacía más calor y en el que ya pocas hadas del Invierno quedaban.

Pregunté por Peri pero un hada del lado cálido me dijo ya se habría ido al Invierno así que volví para buscarla, tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien. Después ya me contarían cómo demonios se había congelado el lado cálido.

* * *

 **(VII)** **[Vidia ~ horas antes]**

Ya habían pasado casi dos estaciones desde que tuvimos aquél percance con los humanos y ahora estaba mejor que nunca. Ya era una más del grupo de amigas incluso gracias a Elwood me empecé a llevar bien con Zephyr, una compañera con la que siempre terminaba peleándome.

En fin, hoy iba a ser un gran día. Después de pasarnos la noche ayudando a Tink a hacer esa increíble máquina de nieve, íbamos a tener que enseñarle nuestro mundo a su hermana Periwinkle. Estaba muy emocionada por verla, era otra Tink a la que conocer y me moría de ganas de que nos la presentara, nos había contado muchísimas cosas buenas sobre ella.

Todo iba bien por aquél entonces, fue hasta divertido ser una tintineadora por un rato, con la ayuda de todos conseguimos terminar la máquina de nieve a tiempo y vaya máquina, impresionaba nada más verla.

 _Y yo que creía que los tintineadores se pasaban el día haciendo cazos y sartenes… ¡esto es increíble!_

En un momento aleatorio, me quedé mirando a Tink y me pareció ver que sus alas estaban bien, me extrañó por que hace apenas dos días seguía con ese ligero pliegue en su ala superior. Comprobé que no me estaba confundiendo de ala pero realmente las dos parecían perfectas.

—Tink, espera. No te muevas, deja las alas quietas un momento— sus nervios le hacían aletear sin parar.

"¿Qué pasa?" me puse detrás de ella para verlas de cerca y efectivamente, estaban perfectas. No había ni rastro del pliegue ni siquiera de desgaste, parecían nuevas recién salidas del diente de león.

—T-tus alas… están impresionantes— no pude evitar contornearlas, eran preciosas.

"M-me haces cosquillas hehe… a ver…" se las miró y todos se acercaron para ver. Era cierto, sus alas se habían recuperado por completo de alguna forma "Ya decía yo que volaba mejor…"

—¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Qué has hecho con tus alas?—

"Pues… no lo sé, nada de especial… ¿ir a Invierno? No sé, pero, eso es bueno ¿no?" _ni que lo digas, ahora sin duda podrás volar mejor que nunca._ Todas se alegraron por ella y yo seguía buscando una explicación sin llegar a ningún lado, el frío era contraproducente, no podía ser por eso.

Inevitablemente dejamos el tema apartado y terminamos de pulir los últimos detalles de la máquina. Aún faltaba un rato para hacerse de día, así que con la ayuda de un mapa de Pixie Hollow, trazamos una ruta turística para que Periwinkle pudiera disfrutar del lado cálido al máximo.

"Tenemos que pasar por el río, haré un tubo de agua por los que Peri podrá ver a los renacuajos, seguro que le encantará" todas estaban ilusionadas por impresionar a la hermana de Tink.

"¡Oh oh oh! Dijiste que le gustaban las mariposas ¿no? Me llevaré a todas las que encuentre y las haré volar para que vuelan a su alrededor" _hmm… ¿qué podría hacer yo?_

"Sí, buena idea Fawn, y tú Des podrías hacerle un arcoíris. Estoy segura de que no ha visto ninguno"

"Dalo por hecho" _mierda, no se me ocurre nada._

"¿Sabéis lo que sería impresionante de verdad? Pasar por el campo de las flores del desierto y despertarlas todas de golpe, con eso se quedará impresionada"

—Woah, ¿puedes hacer eso Ro?— _por ahí hay muchísimas flores._

"Por supuesto, aunque tenemos que ir temprano para que nadie lo haga antes"

"Bien, entonces la ruta sería empezar con el bosque de otoño, después pasar por el río para ver a los renacuajos, al pasar por el campo de girasoles puedes hacer el arcoíris, las flores del desierto… para terminar las mariposas por esa zona que va de paso para el árbol de polvo de hada y así al final podemos ir a ver a la reina. ¿Qué os parece?" _jo… yo también quería hacer algo espectacular._

"Perfecto, genial" asintieron todas. Sentí que mi talento no era tan importante después de todo, y yo creí que era el mejor talento de todos, qué ingenua fui.

"Muy bien, va a ser estupendo. ¿A que sí Bobble?" dijo Clank. _Y ese par se encargarían de pedalear la máquina de nieve, soy la única que no hace nada_. Me sentí un poco excluida en ese momento, pero no se me ocurrió nada que hacer con el talento de vuelo veloz.

"Pues voy a reunir a las mariposas, ¡nos vemos luego!" Fawn salió disparada del taller donde nos encontrábamos.

"Yo tengo que ir a por el tubo de arcoíris"

"Espera, voy contigo, tengo que comprobar que el campo esté listo y avisar a las hadas de jardín" y así, nos quedamos Tink, Sil, Clank, Bobble y yo hablando sobre lo genial que era su hermana, o más que hablar, escuchándola.

Me gustaba mucho Tink y cada día más, nuestra relación se había estrechado mucho las últimas semanas. Era muy apasionada con lo que hacía y siempre nos sacaba a todos una sonrisa. Si no fuera por ella no estaría donde estoy ahora.

—Bueno ya vale, ya nos ha quedado claro lo genial que es tu hermana— se pasó como una media hora hablando de Peri sin parar.

"Lo siento pero es que no puedo dejar de hablar de ella" quizás fue envidia, pero en ese momento quise que la máquina de nieve no funcionara y saliera mal todo el plan. No quería que fueran inseparables y Tink se pasara todo el día en Invierno. Yo también quería estar con ella y me preocupaba que fuera a allí sola, hacía mucho frío. Tenía que conseguir un abrigo para poder ir con ella.

La hora hache se estaba acercando y los nervios de Tink se desbordaron, comprobó mil veces que la máquina de nieve funcionara bien y no dejaba de mirar el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

—Tink, cálmate un poco, ¿es que no vas a dejar de tintinear?—

"Vale ya paro… ¿Queréis repasar el plan otra vez?"

"¡No!" dijimos todos a la vez. El plan ya estaba más que claro.

—Ven aquí y siéntate anda— se sentó a mi lado y le cogí la mano —todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes— su sonrisa era como es postre favorito que comías una vez a la semana, toda una dulzura.

Llegó la hora y nos pusimos en marcha, Tink estaba que se salía y yo amaba verla de esa forma. Sin duda tenía unos amigos muy valiosos incluyéndome a mí, sin intención de echarme flores.

Acordamos en que le daríamos una sorpresa a Peri después de que Fawn soltara a las mariposas así que Tink, Clank y Bobble se fueron a la frontera con la máquina de nieve y nosotras nos preparamos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Yo quería estar con Tink para ver a su hermana, pero cedí ante sus órdenes y me fui con las chicas.

Todas estábamos impacientes por verla y yo la que más, pero no quería hacerme notar. Nos escondimos en un árbol cerca del río y esperamos impacientemente su llegada.

—¿Creéis que estarán bien? Tardan mucho… ¿y si la máquina ha fallado? o… las podrían haber pillado—

"Eh Vidia, tranquila. No seas Iridessa" dijo Sil. Pero no podía estar tranquila, quería verlas, a las dos. Siempre me ponía un poco de los nervios cuando no podía estar con Tink.

"Sí, relájate florecilla, deben estar a punto de llegar" y por suerte no tardaron mucho "oh, ¡ya están ahí!"

"Es tan invernal…" Des tenía razón, me decepcioné un poco y todo al ver que no se parecía mucho a Tink a primera vista.

"Es súper emocionante" Sil iba a hacer su numerito pero Fawn la paró.

"Eh eh eh, espera la señal" Tink nos vio y nos dio la señal, tan sonriente "¡Esa es! operación Periwinkle en marcha" y el hada del agua hizo el tubo de agua por encima de Peri para que viera los renacuajos. Iba a ser un hermoso día para ella.

"¿Qué tal me quedó?"

—Perfecto Sil. Vamos, a la siguiente parada— fuimos al campo de girasoles e Iridessa se encargó de hacer un tremendo arcoíris que rodeó toda la máquina de nieve. La hermana de Tink no salía de su asombro.

"Ahora es mi turno" llegamos al campo de las flores del desierto y Rosetta fue capaz de abrir todas y cada una de las flores de una tacada. Eso sí que fue impresionante, no lo había visto nunca y no pensaba que sería capaz de hacerlo, ni yo ni las chicas. Rosetta nos sorprendió a todas.

Sólo faltaba Fawn y sus mariposas para poder darle la sorpresa y presentarnos, estaba ansiosa por hablar con ella. Cuando las mariposas se disiparon nos dejamos ver. _Ahí está._

"¡Sorpresa!" gritamos todas. Nos acercamos a ella y pude verla de cerca. _Bueno, ahora que la veo bien sí que se parecen._

"Oh, ¿han hecho tus amigas todo esto?"

"Querían darte una sorpresa" _todo salió bien al final Tink, sólo tú podrías conseguir algo así_ "chicas, esta es Periwinkle, mi hermana" bueno, casi todo salió bien, Rosetta se puso a hablar como si fuera de otro planeta.

"Hola, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Rosetta. Y ellas son-" _no fastidies,_ _qué ridículo._

—Ro, es un hada del Invierno no es una marciana—

"Ah, es verdad. Lo sé, lo sé, es que estoy tan nerviosa…"

"Me alegro de conoceros a todas" dijo Peri igualmente. Sus sonrisas eran idénticas.

"¡Es impresionante, las dos sois hermanas!" exclamó Silvermist, sin duda tener una hermana era algo muy poco común. No pude aguantar mis ganas de hablar con ella.

—Sí, un consejito de hada a hada— apoyé el brazo en Tink y le susurré —algunas veces cuesta un poco llevarse bien con Tink—

"Ya… mira quién fue a hablar" _esa es mi Tink._ Su hermana se rió, tuve la impresión de que nos podríamos llevar muy bien.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí" dijo el hada de los animales. _Si alguien viera a una escarchadora por aquí se quedaría con la boca abierta como mínimo._

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes suficiente frío?" le preguntó Des.

"Oh sí, es perfecto" contestó apartándose de la corriente de nieve "oh, ups" _qué tierna, se parece mucho a Tink._

"Casi se me olvida, es para ti, ésta flor se llama periwinkle. Cómo tú" apreté los dientes por haber sido la única que no hizo nada para sorprenderla.

"Gracias, la conservaré siempre" y entonces con sus manos la envolvió en una esfera de escarcha. Todas nos sorprendimos, nunca vimos a un hada de la escarcha en acción.

"Wah, ¡mirad eso!"

"Es escarcha, ella y sus amigos practican en el bosque de la escarcha. Deberíais verlo"

"Deberíais ver como patina Tink, se le da muy bien" _eso me encantaría._

"Por que tenías aquella cosa perdida" _espera, no me digas que…_

—¿Ella también colecciona cosas perdidas?—

"¡Sí!" dijeron las dos a la vez.

"Como os parecéis…" dijo Sil.

"Sí, y nuestras alas son idénticas, por eso brillaron. Vais a ver" cuando eché la mirada a Peri la vi con muy mala cara. Algo no va bien.

"No me encuentro muy…"

"¡Periwinkle!" _mierda, sus alas._ Me quedé sin habla al pensar que podría perderlas por nuestra culpa, no lo aceptaría.

"Creo que está pasando demasiado calor"

"Mis alas… no las siento. Creo que están demasiado calientes…" _¡hay que llevarla al Invierno ahora mismo!_

"¡La máquina de nieve!"

"Oh, ¡se está quedando sin hielo!" dijo Clank agarrando el poco hielo que quedaba.

"Tenemos que llevarla de nuevo a la frontera"

"¡Clank! Trae un trozo de hielo, le envolveremos las alas" _oh dios mío, ¿porqué no me habré dado cuenta antes? Ahora podría ser demasiado tarde…_ "de acuerdo, ¡vamos!" la cogimos entre Tink y yo mientras los demás empujaban la máquina de nieve a toda prisa.

Peri estaba cada vez más débil y apenas quedaba hielo, si no llegábamos a tiempo la pondríamos en serio peligro.

—Ya falta poco, lo conseguiremos, ¡lo conseguiremos!— al llegar al puente de la frontera la dejamos en Invierno y Tink le quitó el envoltorio que le proteja las alas.

"Espera, deja que te ayude" estaban todas arrugadas, me entró pánico con solo verlas, me aterraba pensar que no podría volver a volar nunca más "oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho" _mierda, en menudo lío nos hemos metido._ Entonces apareció un duende del Invierno encima de un búho y se acercó hacia nosotras rápidamente "Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarla?" se quedó mirándola con seriedad y decidí apartarla de ahí.

—Tink— la arrastré hacia el lado cálido al ver que él se ocupaba de su hermana ahora. _Tink tiene que sentirse horrible ahora mismo._

"Despacio, despliega las alas, que las envuelva el frío" mi preocupación se redujo al ver que sus alas empezaron a coger forma y se puso a volar.

"Estás bien. Tus alas están bien" _menos mal, ha ido por muy poco._

"Por eso es por lo que no cruzamos la frontera"

"No, pudo haber funcionado. Tal vez con un trozo de hielo más grande"

"¿Y cuando se hubiera derretido? Has estado a punto de perder tus alas"

"Pero no las he perdido… Estoy, estoy bien… gracias a ellos" su forma de ser era sin duda muy parecida a la de Tink.

"La norma existe para protegernos, lo siento. No debéis volver a veros" _no puedes decirles algo así, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos?_

"Por favor no nos hagas esto, debemos estar juntas" _hazle caso a Peri maldito duende._

"Somos hermanas, nacimos de la misma risa" entonces se quedó quieto y se dio la vuelta.

"Razón de más para que queráis que la otra esté a salvo. Vuelve a casa" Peri se echó a llorar, me destrozó verla así, era todo demasiado triste, sobre todo porque no podíamos hacer nada.

—Tink, volvamos a casa—

"¡No! Lord Milori, tu norma no nos mantendrá separadas"

"Tinkerbell" la voz de la reina Clarión nos sorprendió "la norma no la impuso Lord Milori, fui yo"

"Reina Clarion…"

"Lo siento…" ahora sí que no podíamos hacer nada, si la mismísima reina le impedía ver a su hermana era muy probable que nunca más se volverían a ver. _Joder, eso va a complicar las cosas, seguro que Tink volverá a Invierno de alguna forma u otra._

"Debes adentrarte en el frío" le dijo Milori "vuelve a la ladera norte de la montaña" y se fue andando destrozada.

"¡Peri!" se giró y fue corriendo hacia Tink para abrazarla y despedirse. No se dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando una a la otra, con sus ojos llorando dolor, como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada y, finalmente, se largó volando adentrándose en el Invierno.

 _Qué rabia, a penas la habíamos conocido y ahora se va para siempre… no quiero ni pensar lo duro va a ser esto para Tink._

Se largó de la frontera enrabietada y fuimos todos detrás de ella.

—Tink… lo siento mucho…—

"¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué coño tiene que existir esa estúpida norma!? ¡¿Es que les da igual que seamos hermanas?!" su cara tomó su típico rojo-enfado y no era para menos.

"Como no se lo preguntes a la reina…" el comentario de Fawn le hizo salir de su enojo.

"Tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo, voy a hacer que cambie esa regla, que haga una excepción para las hermanas o algo" se fue directa hacia el árbol de polvo de hada y quise seguirla, pero Rosetta me paró cogiéndome del brazo y me negó con la cabeza. No entendí por qué me frenaba, quería ayudar.

—Tenemos que echarle una mano—

"La reina no cambiará las normas por Tink, no podemos hacer nada, y cuanto antes se dé cuenta de ello mejor" sus frías palabras me dolieron, pero por desgracia tenía razón.

—¿Y qué hacemos?— no respondió.

"Ni idea, no tengo ganas de hacer nada después de esto…" hasta Sil tenía lo ánimos por los suelos. No quería dejar a Tink sola, quería consolarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, aunque en ese momento yo tampoco estaba para echar cohetes.

Clank y Bobble se fueron a por la máquina de nieve y nos quedamos las cinco sin abrir la boca. _Seguro que si estuviera ella no estaríamos tan calladas…_

"Oh vamos, tiene que haber alguna forma de que puedan estar juntas, esto no puede terminar así"

"¿Y qué propones Fawn?"

"Yo que sé, sólo digo que algo se podrá hacer…" la única posibilidad de que ellas dos pudieran estar juntas estaba en que Tink se fuera al Invierno sin que la pillaran, y esa idea no me gustaba para nada. Podría pasarle lo mismo que a Peri y eso no se lo iba a permitir de ninguna forma.

—Creo que lo mejor será olvi…— _el viento es más frío_ —¿qué demonios…? eso de ahí no es… ¿nieve?— desde lejos se veía una extraña nube que no había visto antes.

"Eso es imposible, tiene que ser otra cosa" fuimos a verlo y por el camino nos encontramos a Tink con Clarion.

"¡Hemos visto nieve!" le dijo Iridessa. De repente aparecieron los ministros informando de que la temperatura estaba cayendo en picado.

Nos quedamos atrás viendo aquella nube de nieve que estaba avanzando hacia el lado cálido y entonces vimos que el culpable de todo esto era la dichosa máquina de nieve. _Esto aún no ha terminado._

"¡Chicas! ¡Venid aquí!" teníamos que sacar esa máquina de ahí para parar el cambio climático, estaba empezando a hacer frío de verdad.

—¡Vamos!— entre todos conseguimos sacarla de la rama en la que se había atascado y nuestro invento se hundió en el río.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" gritaron Clank y Bobble.

"Se acabó" anunció Tink, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

—Eh… me temo que no…— la rama se estaba congelando hacia el lado cálido rápidamente y alcanzó a los árboles en un momento.

"Cielo santo, se ha desestabilizado el equilibrio de las estaciones" las palabras de la reina eran todo menos tranquilizantes.

"Si las temperaturas continúan bajando Pixie Hollow se congelará" dijo el ministro de la primavera. Se fueron para ver el panorama y los seguimos.

Cuando nos paramos mirando el árbol de polvo de hada, Clarion nos anunció unas palabras aterradoras.

"La vida en Pixie Hollow cambiará para siempre, y ningún hada volverá a volar… ¡Rápido!, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para impedirlo" _oh dios mío, y yo preocupada por las alas de Peri, si esto continúa así nadie podrá volver a volar nunca más, ¡nunca más!_

Entré en pánico total, la helada seguía avanzando imparable y no teníamos mucho tiempo.

"¡Vamos! ¡Coged todas las mantas que podáis y dirigíos al árbol de polvo de hada!" _no es el momento de pensar, tengo que actuar._

Con mi velocidad cogí mantas rápidamente para dejarlas en el árbol, esperaba que ese plan funcionara, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas en él, no podíamos cubrirlo entero. Los demás incluida Tink se pusieron a resguardar a los animales y cada vez estaba más preocupada por el polvo de hada.

 _Maldita sea, no podemos taparlo entero con esas mantas tan pequeñas, es imposible._ Fui a hablar con la reina de eso.

—Reina Clarion, esto es inviable, nunca lo conseguiremos— encima, cada vez hacía más viento y habían algunas mantas que salían volando —¡tenemos que pensar en un plan mejor!—

"Deja que hable con los tintineadores" la seguí hasta donde se encontraban hada Mery, Clank, Bobble y Fawn.

"Reina Clarion, no da resultado" dijo Clank nada más verla.

"El viento es demasiado fuerte" prosiguió Bobble. Se quedó pensando en algo y recé para que se le ocurriera un plan perfecto que diera un giro a nuestro favor, si no estaríamos bien jodidos, sin volar ni siquiera podíamos traer las estaciones a Tierra Firme, sería el fin.

Entonces apareció un lince enorme con Tink encima y algunas hadas del Invierno entre las cuales estaba Peri.

"Reina Clarion, van a ayudarnos" al ver a Tink con la ropa del Invierno deduje que fue a buscarlas para salvar el árbol. Se me erizó la piel al verlas juntas, con un plan en sus ojos. _Eso es, mi pequeño genio._

"La escarcha, cubre con una manta, puede proteger el árbol" la idea gustó y la reina aceptó al instante, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

"Adelante" y con su consentimiento, las tres hadas del Invierno se pusieron a escarchar el árbol. Esa era una imagen que nunca esperaba ver.

Aún así la helada estaba a punto de echársenos encima y difícilmente podrían conseguirlo a tiempo. _Vamos escarchadoras, vosotras podéis._

Repartimos mantas para las hadas cálidas, empezaba a hacer mucho frío y teníamos que resguardarnos. Entonces una de las hadas de pelo negro nos dio malas noticias.

"El árbol es demasiado grande, jamás lo lograremos" _maldita sea, ya podríais haber venido con un grup… ah, pero si ahí están._ Vi que se acercaban un ejército de hadas del Invierno con búhos llevando cestos. _Perfecto, ahora sí que lo conseguirán, espero que funcione._

Se pusieron a escarcharlo todo, incluso los árboles que había por los alrededores y en un momento Pixie Hollow se vistió de blanco.

"Tenemos la helada encima, debéis guareceros" hicimos caso a Milori y nos escondimos en una pequeña habitación que había por ahí. Tink fue la última en entrar, hacía mucho frío pero al estar juntos se pasaba un poco mejor.

En un momento todo quedó congelado, se quedó oscuro y el brillo del polvo de hada desapareció. Tenía miedo de que después de todo no saliera bien. En ese instante quise abrazar a Tink con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos en el que nuestras esperanzas menguaban, haciéndome imaginar un futuro oscuro y desolador. ¿Qué pasaría si la temperatura siguiera bajando? No quería congelarme. Por fortuna, un pequeño rayo de luz se dejó entrever por la entrada. Tink salió y fuimos detrás de ella, estaba todo completamente congelado, daba grima y todo.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes por ver qué ocurriría, del árbol ya no caía polvo de hada y si eso seguía así, nos íbamos a quedar sin poder volar. No quería ni imaginarme como sería la vida a partir de entonces.

La temperatura dejó de bajar y pareció que iba a subir, pero seguíamos sin polvo de hada.

De repente, un fuerte torrente dorado cayó dejándonos a todos asombrados por ese maravilloso espectáculo. No puedo describir el enorme alivio que sentí al verlo, por un momento pensé que estaba todo perdido.

Nos alegramos muchísimo, estaba tan contenta que abracé a Rosetta impulsivamente y me quedé mirando a todos como volaban felizmente junto a mi mejor amiga.

"Tink, ¡vamos!… ¿Tink?" _¿qué le pasa? Parece triste…_ "¿qué… qué ocurre?" le preguntó su hermana. _¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿será por lo de Peri?_ Noté que algo iba mal y no entendía por qué. Cuando me miró a los ojos un instante supe que era algo terriblemente malo, me arañó el corazón con su rostro quebrantado.

Le dio la espalda a Peri sin decir nada y se quitó el abrigo. Cuando vi que su ala izquierda estaba casi partida por la mitad se me encogió el alma, lo sentí como si me hubieran arrancado las alas a mí. _No puede ser verdad… ¿cómo ha pasado esto? Tink… no._

No pude contener mis lágrimas, Tink no podría volar nunca más.

"Cuando volaste al Invierno… por eso te caíste" _¡mierda! seguro que se puso a volar por el frío y se le rompió. ¡Joder! ¿por qué coño no fuiste corriendo? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué…?_ Estaba por caer de rodillas por la tristeza que sentí en aquél momento, ella se sacrificó por todos nosotros y ahora no podría volver a volar nunca más "Tink… ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?" quise abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

"Teníamos que salvar el árbol. Además, una ala rota no tiene remedio" no pude silenciar más mis llantos, sus palabras eran demasiado dolorosas. Todo esto fue culpa nuestra y de la mierda de máquina de nieve, le hemos roto el ala, yo incluida. Jamás me lo iba a perdonar, ni yo, ni ella.

Me mordí los nudillos ahogando mi rabia, su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

"Lo siento mucho" se abrazaron y todos nos quedamos viendo esa desoladora escena, incluso la reina. Me moría de ganas de abrazarla también, hasta yo necesitaba un abrazo.

"Todo esto ha pasado por intentar manteneros separadas" dijo Lord Milori. _No, fue por el jodido frío del Invierno, no me vengas con gilipolleces ahora._

"Pero no volverá a pasar, debéis estar juntas. Declaro abolida la norma de no cruzar al Invierno" romper la regla de la frontera era lo mínimo que podía hacer la reina por ellas. _Odio el Invierno, odio el frío, odio a todos los escarchadores de ahí, ¿cómo pudisteis arrebatarle las alas?_

Aún después de esa buena noticia, nuestro humor siguió subterráneo, Tink no volvería a ser la misma desde entonces.

"Empieza a hacer calor, tienes que volver al Invierno" dijo ella cogiendo la mano a su hermana, hecha polvo, con una voz triste.

"Sí…" dijo tras un suspiro. Se separó de ella muy triste, al igual que todos. Este día nos iba a dejar un muy mal sabor de boca, no podríamos volver a jugar al escondite con Tink así.

"Eh, podré vivir con ello. Nos reuniremos mañana en la frontera" _no puedo creer lo fuerte que llega a ser Tink, después de esto y es capaz de sonreír, sin llorar, encontrando el optimismo… yo estaría destrozadísima en su situación_ "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas" se pusieron de espaldas y juntaron sus alas alineándolas. Debía de ser alguna cosa entre ellas dos. _Sus alas son idénticas a la perfección…_ Entonces se pusieron a brillar y pegaron un chispazo que nos sorprendió a todos, pero a ellas les hizo gracia. _¿Qué cojones? ¿A ese brillo se refería cuando nos contó que juntaron sus alas? No esperaba que fuera tan intenso._

Cuando noté que el ala de Tink se estaba recomponiendo se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo, no me lo podía creer. Había perdido toda esperanza en que recuperara las alas pero quizás aún había una posibilidad.

Volvieron a juntarse y todos nos quedamos con los ojos como platos observando lo que hacían, el brillo de sus alas era cegador pero cuando paró su ala se recuperó por completo. El asombro fue absoluto, todos sabíamos muy bien que no había ninguna forma de curarlas, pero Tink nos volvió a dar una lección, demostrándonos que nada era imposible.

Fuimos todos a abrazarla, fue todo un milagro lo que ocurrió, no podía estar más feliz por ella. Mi cabeza era todo un caos de fuertes emociones.

Por si fuera poco, Lord Milori y Clarion se besaron delante de todos. _¿Ese par tienen un rollo? ¿Desde cuándo?_ Luego las dos hermanas salieron volando de allí dejándonos en el árbol. Pixie Hollow se estaba descongelando y las hadas del Invierno empezaron a volver a su hogar.

Fue una mañana cargada de emociones que tardaría en digerir. Quise ir a por Tink pero las chicas se quedaron ahí así que esperé con ellas, para recomponerme.

Cuando dejó de hacer frío, mi barriga me recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Chicas, ¿vamos a comer algo?— con tanto salvar Pixie Hollow nadie había comido aún.

"Sí por favor, estoy hambrienta" estábamos todas menos Tink, no quería comer sin ella, así que fui a buscarla.

—Vale Ro, quedamos donde siempre entonces, voy a por ella— salí rápidamente y vi a las hermanas cerca de la frontera cogiditas de la mano.

"¡Vidia! ¿cómo va?"

—Parece que todo volverá a la normalidad, aún no me lo creo… Vengo a buscarte, vamos a comer con las chicas, venga—

"Hmm… pero quiero quedarme un rato más con Peri…" _no tener que llevarte a rastras… venga._

"Si quieres puedes comer con mis amigas, ¡así de paso te las presento!"

"¡Genial! Tengo muchas ganas de volver al Invierno" no quería que se fuera, no quería que volviera al malvado Invierno que le arrebató las alas por un momento.

—Pero Tink, piensa en tus alas, ¿es que no aprendes nunca o qué?— sabía que si le pasara algo podrían juntarlas como hicieron antes, pero no me pareció lo más sensato.

"Espera… se me ha ocurrido algo… si la escarcha cubre como una manta… y ha funcionado con el árbol de polvo de hada ¡seguro que también funciona con mis alas!" _y ahí va la idea descabellada de Tink número tres-mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos_ "escárchame las alas Peri"

"¿Estás segura? Bueno, no pasa nada si se te dañan pero aún así…"

"Tú hazlo" _no me lo puedo creer._

"Si te hago daño avísame…" se las escarchó y le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Estás bien?—

"Da gustito…" _no si encima será buena idea y todo_ "ahora no habrá ningún problema con que vaya al Invierno. Es más, ¡podremos ir todos!"

"Oh sí, Sled se va a alegrar un montón cuando se lo diga" _¿quién será ese Sled?_

"¿Te vienes Vidia? Conoceremos a hadas nuevas" _irme con ellas dos a la aventura o quedarme con las chicas… difícil decisión, no quiero dejar a Tink pero les dije a las demás que iría a por ella… haré una cosa._

—Vale, pero antes deja que vaya a por las chicas y a por unos abrigos. En seguida vuelvo, no os mováis— _no quiero perderte en Invierno._

"Muy bien, hasta ahora" volé rápidamente hacia mi casa, donde solíamos comer todas juntas y me estaban esperando.

—¡Chicas! Cambio de planes, nos vamos ahora mismo al Invierno, coged y un abrigo y ¡vámonos!— sonó un poco a broma, pero ese era el plan.

"Será una broma ¿no? Ahí hace mucho frío y nuestras alas-"

—Tink ha descubierto que si nos escarchan las alas no hay peligro de que se dañen. Apresuraos, nos están esperando— no parecían muy convencidas con la idea, pero Sil y Fawn se apuntaron. Rosetta cambió de opinión de repente sin saber por qué e Iridessa terminó apuntándose porque no quería quedarse sola.

Nos abrigamos y al llegar a la frontera Peri nos escarchó las alas.

"Ahora te toca a ti enseñarnos tu mundo" dijo Tink sin separarse de ella. Me gustaba que se lo pasara bien con su hermana y que fuera feliz con ella, pero preferiría que no estuviera tan pegada a ella. Ni siquiera le quitaba ojo.

Rosetta parecía en busca de alguien y Fawn se sorprendía con cada cosa que veía. Notaba que Sil tenía un poco de frío y Des no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Estáis seguras de que esto es buena idea? Soy un hada de la luz y necesito el calor"

"Sí… yo tengo un poco de frío aquí" se quejó Sil. Rosetta fue a hablar con Peri un momento y volvió con cara de decepción.

"Chicas, vámonos. Aquí no tenemos nada que hacer" _¿y ese cambio de actitud? No me extrañaría que fuera por ese duende del Invierno que vio antes…_

"Oh vamos chicas, es un lugar nuevo y emocionante, ¡no os lo podéis perder!" Tink intentó convencerlas pero no dio muchos resultados, Des ya se estaba yendo.

"¡Yo me quedo!" Fawn no me podía fallar, le encantaba hacer cosas diferentes y explorar nuevos sitios.

—Pues nada, si Ro, Des y Sil quieren irse… que se vayan—

"Vosotras os lo perdéis, nos lo pasaremos genial ¿a qué sí Peri?" nos separamos y quedamos las cuatro. _Al menos lo intenté… suerte que Fawn se ha quedado, no quiero tener que volver al lado cálido._

"¡Mirad! Ahí están Spike y Gliss. Son mis amigas, también escarchan como yo"

"¡Peri!" _¿y quién es quién?_ Se acercó la del pelo blanco rápidamente, parecía muy enérgica " Pero ¿quién tenemos aquí?"

"Son unas amigas de Tink, esa es Vidia y esa es… ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ah, sí. Soy Fawn, un hada de los animales. Creo que después de todo no nos han presentado hehe" _tiene razón, entonces ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? En fin…_

"¡Qué bien! ¡Hadas cálidas en el Invierno! Yo soy Gliss, y esa tímida de aquí es Spike"

"Y-yo no soy tímida… sólo… no me gusta estar con mucha gente…" su personalidad me recordó a mí hace un tiempo, sentí que podríamos hacernos amigas.

"En fin, ¿vamos a comer todas juntas? Por aquí no ha comido nadie todavía…" les dijo Peri.

"¡Yuhu! Por fin alguien piensa en nuestra barrigas" nos reímos ante el comentario de Gliss, era divertida. _Seguro que ella y Fawn no tardarán nada en llevarse bien_ "¡Vámonos! Spike nos invita a su casa"

"Qué remedio, las vuestras son como una caja de cerillas…" y fuimos hacia casa de Spike, era espaciosa y el frío era bastante soportable. _Me pregunto qué se comerá en Invierno… no tienen nada de lo que tenemos en el lado cálido._ Cuando vi que Spike se fue sola hacia la cocina decidí ir tras ella.

—Buenas…—

"Ah, h-hola" Gliss no mentía cuando dijo que era tímida.

—Te… ayudaría a hacer la comida pero, no tengo ni idea de los platos que hacéis en Invierno. ¿Qué se supone que coméis? a parte de nieve— le hice reír y eso me gustó. Era una completa desconocida para mí pero sentía que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

"Bueno… para empezar no comemos nieve… No tenemos tantos ingredientes como vosotros pero tenemos unos platos muy originales y riquísimos…" me contó cuatro cosas por encima sobre lo que comían allí, era muy interesante, me gustaba cocinar y al parecer a ella también. Terminé ayudándola con lo que pude mientras hablábamos de recetas y nos contábamos consejos. Fue agradable.

Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta y el duende que vi en el árbol de polvo de hada con Rosetta apareció.

"Con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos los lados"

—¿Y ese pedazo de duende quién es?— Spike suspiró.

"Sled, el novio de Peri" _caray con Peri, nunca me lo habría imaginado… aah, con que por eso se fue Rosetta._

—Tendremos que prepara más comida entonces…—

"No te molestes, ahora se irá" _¿y eso?_ Se acercó a él y tras susurrarle algo al oído se despidió y se fue.

—Pero si es el novio de Peri, ¿lo acabas de echar de casa?—

"Sí… básicamente. Digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien y ahora mismo lo último que quiero es comer con él. No preguntes más"

—Está bien— _parece que no le gusta mucho hablar del tema, aún así… me gustaría. Ha dicho que no pregunte, pero no que no hable del tema_ —Quizás me meto donde no me llaman, pero creo que haríais buena pareja juntos— realmente lo creía, tanto por el aspecto como por la personalidad, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era él y acababa de conocer a Spike, podía sentir que había algo entre ellos dos.

Se puso roja de vergüenza y quería saber por qué.

"¿Sabes… guardar un secreto?" _oh cielos, qué emoción, un secreto._ Eso era buena señal, señal de que empezaba a confiar en mí.

—Por supuesto, no soy de las que van contándolo todo por ahí—

"Verás… hace tiempo estuve enamorada de él… y ahora creo que… también" _toma bombazo, sabía que había algo ahí._

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?—

"¿Q-qué? Nada, él es feliz con Peri… creo" _¿qué ha sido ese creo?_

—Bueno… supongo que será cierto. ¿Pero por qué no saliste con él cuando pudiste? ¿Te rechazó?—

"N-no, b-bueno, más o menos… no podía decirle directamente que me gustaba así que… le molestaba y le gastaba bromas pesadas para que se fijara en mí. Pero en vez de eso conseguía el efecto contrario, supongo que no le gustaba. Entonces empezó a salir con otra hada, me enfadé estúpidamente con él y le gasté una broma un tanto… inapropiada" no me atrevía a decir nada, era tan raro e interesante a la vez… "entonces explotó y se cabreó tanto conmigo que me pegó más fuerte de lo que debía…"

—Cielos… l-lo siento mucho… no debí preguntar— ahora me sabía mal haber insistido, pero no esperaba que fuera una historia tan trágica.

"No te preocupes… nos distanciamos un largo tiempo hasta que Peri se enamoró de él y nos hemos vuelto a acercar. Heh… justamente hace dos días le perdoné por lo que me hizo para que me dejara en paz pero sigo sin poder estar en la misma habitación que él, pierdo la cabeza nada más verlo"

—Entiendo… es una lástima que ahora esté con Peri pero estoy segura de que algún día te harás con él— dije intentando consolarla.

"Lo cierto es que… con lo que ha pasado esta mañana… creo que aún me quiere. Pero no quiero ser la culpable de que rompan" _esto se está poniendo de lo más interesante._

—Hmm… o sea que os queréis locamente pero lo único que os impide estar juntos es Peri… la cual no se separa de Tink. ¿Sabes? No creo que Sled tarde mucho en dejarla cuando Peri empiece a pasar menos tiempo con él—

"¿Tú crees?"

—Lo digo por experiencia. Tink y yo somos muy buenas amigas y ya estoy celosa de Peri, imagínate si estuviera saliendo con ella. Ahora mismo cogería a Peri y la echaría por la ventana, pero es su hermana y si hago eso dudo que me vuelva a hablar— al escucharme decir eso me quedé asombrada. _¿Si estuviera saliendo con ella…?_ Deseché esa idea estúpida de mi cabeza.

"V-vaya hehe… pues sí que sois amigas…"

—Sí, bueno… este verano tuvimos un pequeño accidente con unos humanos, verás…— le conté todo lo que ocurrió entonces, hasta el más mínimo detalle, no me corté para nada. Ella había sido muy sincera con su historia así que yo también lo fui con la mía.

Terminamos de preparar la comida pero nos quedamos hablando en la cocina hasta que dejé de hablar, creo que nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien que no fuera Tink.

"Caray, pues fue toda una aventura, menos mal que todo salió bien… ¿no tuviste miedo?"

—Mucho, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, pero tuve que hacerlo, por ella… si no me hubiera dejado la piel me arrepentiría y… posiblemente no estaríamos aquí. La vida da muchas vueltas ¿no crees?—

"Sin duda… vamos a llevar esto" trajimos los platos a la mesa y vi a Fawn, Tink y Peri riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es eso que os hace tanta gracia?— entonces Gliss se giró y al ver su cara por poco se me caen los platos al suelo, hizo la mueca más terrible y divertida que había visto nunca.

"Oh, venga Gliss, compórtate un poco que tenemos invitadas" dijo Spike intentando aguantar la risa "espero que tengáis hambre, hemos hecho bastante comida" por descontado todas estábamos hambrientas. Me senté con las demás.

"Uoo, ¡qué buena pinta!" ya veía a Fawn atacando la comida con prisa.

"Espero que os guste, Vidia me ha ayudado a prepararlo"

"Oh, sí, Vidia es fantástica en la cocina, hace un chocolate caliente que es para derretirse" le agradecí el comentario con la mirada mientras reía por ser algo que las hadas del Invierno nunca podrían probar.

"¿No empezáis?" Fawn no podía esperarse más.

—Venga va, que aproveche— y así, empezamos a devorar la comida, tanto rato preparándolo para que en un abrir de ojos se estuviera terminando, pero estaba contenta de que les gustara y sobre todo, estaba contenta de haber hecho una nueva amistad.

En un extraño silencio el cual no esperaba que llegara por las bromas de Fawn y las tonterías de Gliss, aproveché para sacar un tema interesante. _Vidia al ataque._

—Bueno Peri, ¿qué tal con tu novio? No nos has contado nada— Spike me golpeó la pierna por debajo de la mesa. _Ups, creo que no debí abrir la boca._

"Eso Peri, ha venido y ni le has dado un beso. Además cambiaste de tema muy rápido" la curiosidad de Tink le sonsacaría información.

"Eh… bueno hemos empezado a salir hace poco, la verdad. Y… es muy cariñoso y tal pero… hay un tema pendiente que tenemos que solucionar" Peri le echó una mirada a Spike. _¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ese es el tema que tienen que solucionar? Ya veo…_

"Tranquila, si no se porta bien le daremos una buena patada en los huevos" _ya volvemos con las bromas de Fawn… era un tema en el que quería indagar… jo…_

"Oh sí, como aquella vez con Terence, veréis, un día…" _otra vez la anécdota de los huevos de Terence, ¿cuántas veces la habré escuchado ya?_ Me enfadé un momento con Tink por haber desviado la conversación pero Peri y Spike parecían aliviadas por eso, así que lo olvidé por el momento.

Cuando terminamos de comer y limpiar todo el desastre de platos y comida que causamos, salimos hacia la pista de patinaje para hacer el ridículo un rato.

No teníamos ni la más remota idea de patinar, pero por lo visto Tink se le daba de maravilla. _¿Cómo lo hace tan bien? Viéndola parece fácil pero…_ Fawn no tardó mucho en pillarle el truco. _Argh, qué rabia, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?_ No estaba acostumbrada a usar mucho las piernas.

"Hahaha, así no vas a patinar nunca…" _a mí no me hace tanta gracia_ "dame la mano"

—Gracias Spike— le di la mano y me tiró de golpe —uo uo uo, espera—

"¡Flexiona las piernas!" al coger velocidad pude mantener mejor el equilibrio y me deslicé bastante bien durante unos diez segundos, hasta que caí "Tienes que ser más ágil con los pies" _ui sí, como los uso tanto para volar…_ "Otra vez, vamos"

Y al final, tras unos minutos de caídas y consejos, conseguí patinar como las demás y pude ir con Tink.

"Hey, veo que ya lo dominas… y… has hecho una amiga ¿eh?"

—S-sí… me cae muy bien—

"Me alegro por ti. Cógeme la mano" se la cogí y nos pusimos a hacer eses por el hielo hasta terminar dando vueltas en círculos cada vez más pequeños "¡Esto es genial!" _uff, puede que para ti sí pero yo me estoy…_

La solté por el mareo y caí de espalda al hielo. Todo me daba vueltas y no podía levantarme.

"¡Vidia! ¡Oye!" las caras de Tink y Peri se mezclaron en mi mente, no sabía cuál era cuál.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Creo que ha mareado"

—Tú… me has mareado…—

"P-perdona, no sabía que te mareabas tan fácilmente. Llevémosla a la nieve" me cogió del brazo y me empezó a deslizar.

"No seas tan bruta, deja que se levante" aconsejó Peri. Luego aparecieron Fawn, Spike y Gliss y me ayudaron a levantarme para llevarme al borde.

Spike, al ver que Fawn y Tink se lo pasaban tan bien con Gliss y Peri se quedó a mi lado para no dejarme sola.

"Qué raro que te marees siendo un hada de vuelo veloz ¿no? heh…" _qué graciosa_ "¿estás bien?"

—Estoy mejor, gracias… Una cosa— con todo el tema del lío entre Sled, Peri y Spike se me pasó una idea descabellada por mi cabeza.

"Dime" _a ver como se lo digo…_

—A parte de Sled… ¿hay algún duendecillo por aquí disponible? Tampoco es que busque un lío, pero creo que tengo demasiadas amigas y muy pocos amigos—

"Ah, hmm… déjame pensar. Está Slush que… bueno, va un poco a su bola y dudo mucho que esté saliendo con alguien"

—¿Cómo es?—

"Es… bajito, siempre lleva gorro-"

—No, digo de personalidad—

"Ah, pues… es difícil de explicar, no tiene una personalidad muy definida. Es un tanto solitario, pero disfruta de ello. Nosotras lo tachamos como un caso aparte. Siempre nos ayuda cuando se lo pedimos pero él nunca nos la pide a nosotras. Es… bueno, es un duende de los glaciares solitario" no me estaba desagradando lo que escuchaba, tenía más en común conmigo de lo que pensé "no solemos quedar mucho con él"

—Y… ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?—

"Uff, ni idea, por las tardes es muy difícil dar con él, a veces está por el centro, hay días que lo vemos en las montañas del norte… no tiene ninguna rutina así que es complicado saber dónde está. Pero mañana por la mañana si quieres pasamos por su casa y te lo presento" era una decisión que podría cambiar mi vida y me tomé unos segundos para responder.

—Vale sí, ¿por qué no? Seguro que Tink estará ansiosa por volver aquí por la mañana, así que vendré con ella—

"Interesante…" se quedó pensativa un momento.

—¿El qué?—

"Todo, ahora que la frontera se ha roto, las hadas cálidas podéis ir y venir cuando queráis… Invierno cambiará mucho a partir de ahora" tenía razón.

"¡Hey! ¡Vidia!" se acercó Tink deslizándose y Peri la siguió por detrás "¿Ya estás mejor?"

—Sí y no, no pienso volver a la pista— ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

"Joo, pero si es muy divertido… ¡oh! Ya sé, ¿y si les enseñamos el Invierno? Aún es temprano y ahora que podemos volar será más fácil. ¿Qué os parece?"

—Por mí vale—

"Sí, venga"

"Guay, ya somos mayoría así que… ¡Fawn, Gliss! ¡A hacer turismo!" _Tink_ _es imparable…_

Y nos fuimos a visitar los diferentes sitios que tenía el Invierno mientras pensaba en conocer a ese tal Slush. Vimos un montón de sitios de lo más curiosos y blancos, sobre todo blancos.

Como era de esperar, a Fawn le encantó la zona donde tenían a los animales del Invierno en la ladera norte. Allí volvimos a cruzarnos con Sled, por lo visto era un duende de los animales. Se acercó a Peri que estaba junto a Tink y las demás nos quedamos en segundo plano.

Cuando le dio un rápido beso en los labios me quedé mirando a Spike y vi como sus ojos rojizos ardían de rabia. Después de eso, Sled le echó una mirada a Spike.

—Oye, ¿has visto como te ha mirado? Creo que está loco por ti— le susurré.

"Tengo que irme, no aguanto más" se dio la vuelta y la seguí un momento hasta que se detuvo "Es que… ¡argh qué rabia! ¿por qué tuvo que empezar a gustarle ahora que sale con Peri? ¿No podía ser antes? Como lo odio…"

—Dicen que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un aleteo— dije al saber que lo quería con ganas.

"Eso no me ayuda… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? No quiero ni puedo esperar a que Sled termine con Peri, lo necesito ya" _¿tengo que decidir por ella? Uff, esto es serio._

—Te diré lo que haría yo. Pensando fríamente, Sled sólo tiene ojos para ti así que yo volvería allí y le provocaría para que lanzara. Peri va a terminar perdiendo tarde o temprano, cuanto antes mejor ¿no? Todos saldremos ganando, hasta Tink podrá pasar más tiempo con Peri— podría haberle dicho que se calmara y se tomara las cosas con calma, pero yo no haría eso.

"Bien…" _¿ah, que me hará caso?_ "vamos" estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Nos acercamos con Peri y Tink, Sled seguía hablando con Peri, al parecer le estaba presentando a Tink. Spike no pasó desapercibida entre Peri y Sled y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Spike se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si pudiera hablar con los ojos. El ambiente se volvió intenso, pero se volvió muy extraño fue cuando Spike le dio un bofetón a Sled y se largó. _¿Qué cojones? ¿A eso lo llamas tú provocarle?_

Todos alucinamos con lo ocurrido y Sled fue el único que se largó detrás de ella. _Espero que sea parte de algún plan, si no lo entiendo._

"¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿no habían hecho las paces…?" Gliss al parecer también sabía del tema.

"En serio, ¿qué pasa con Spike? ¡Me está volviendo loca!"

"Tranquila Peri, seguro que no es nada…" Tink no se creía sus propias palabras.

"Bueno… ¿seguimos? Me gusta estar aquí pero quiero ver más sitios" aprobamos la idea de Fawn y seguimos con nuestra visita guiada, ahora sin mi Spike.

Fuimos al bosque de la escarcha el cual le encantó a Tink, como era de esperar, y yo me quedé impresionada cuando fuimos a ver aquellos enormes acantilados bañados de nieve, eran bastos y poderosos. Ya me estaba imaginando la ruta de un circuito con el que echar carreras con Zephyr.

Me quedé con Gliss y Fawn, era imposible meterse entre las dos hermanas.

Nuestra visita terminó en el tronco de polvo de hada, el cual nos iluminaba bajo el cielo que cada vez era más oscuro. Yo estaba empezando a helarme al igual que Tink pero Fawn seguía tan enérgica como siempre.

"¿Tienes frío verdad? Por la noche bajan bastante las temperaturas, así que supongo que tendremos que despedirnos pronto" nos dijo Gliss.

—Sí, a ver si Tink se despega de Peri y nos vamos— esas dos hermanas no dejaban de hablar, eran incansables —Tink, venga, es hora de irse. No quiero llegar a casa como un cubito de hielo—

"P-pero si no hace frío" dijo casi tiritando.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? Va~amos, a la frontera, ya— y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Estaba agotada de ese largo e intenso día y quería tumbarme en la cama cuanto antes.

Cruzamos al tan esperado lado cálido y nos despedimos.

"Buenas noches Tink, nos veremos mañana"

"Ojalá pudiera quedarme a dormir en tu casa…" _venga, claro que sí, vete a vivir con ella ya que estás… Espero que Spike recuerde pasar por casa de Slush…_

—Buenas noches chicas— tuve que llevarme a Tink arrastras porque si no, no iba a marcharse de ahí nunca, la vi capaz de acampar en la frontera para estar más tiempo con ella —Vaya día ¿eh chicas?—

"Ya ves, no saben lo que se han perdido las demás, ¡Invierno mola un montón!" _no me refería a eso Fawn, pero también._

"Ni que lo digas, tengo unas ganas de volver mañana…" no comentamos lo ocurrido con Sled.

—Te acompañaré, he quedado con Spike—

"¡Yo me apunto!" _bueno, ella se puede quedar con Gliss._

"Espero que mañana vengan las chicas también… ¡Oh! ¿Y si conseguimos que venga todo el lado cálido?" _y ahí va la idea descabellada de Tink número tres-mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres_ "podríamos hacer una fiesta en Invierno"

"Uoo, ¡eso sería total! Tenemos que avisar a Lyria para que venga todo el mundo"

"Buena idea Fawn" _vaya par… mientras no nos metamos en más líos…_

—Pues diles que se lleven ropa de abrigo, yo tengo los dedos helados— _debí de haberme abrigado más, aunque no sé con qué, no tengo ropa de abrigo._

"¡Hecho! Hasta mañana" y Fawn se fue hacia su casa en otoño. La próxima parada era la mía.

—¿Cómo puede tener aún tanta energía? Yo estoy agotada…—

"Será porque trata con animales que son peores que ella. En fin, veo que tú también te lo pasaste bien en Invierno eh~"

—Sí, ha estado bien…—

"¿Ha estado bien? Te lo has pasado bomba y lo sé" engañarla era inútil a esas alturas "Bueno y ¿qué opinas de mi hermana? ¿Qué te ha parecido?"

—¿Tu hermana…?— _no he hablado mucho con ella al final…_ —pues… opino que tiene un novio estupendo—

"¡¿A qué sí?! No sé por qué no me lo dijo antes, está para comérselo. No pude evitar imaginármelo en la cama mientras comíamos…" _vale que esté bien, ¿pero tanto como para tener fantasías con él…?_

—Así que ibas medio cachonda mientras comíamos por el novio de tu hermana. Eso es muy inapropiado ¿no crees?—

"Bueno, no pude evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?" me reí y recordé al bajito del gorro al que iba a conocer mañana. _¿Cómo podrá ser? Tengo curiosidad._

—En fin, ya es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?—

"Sí porfa, no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para prepara nada…" _tendrá morro…_

—¡Oye! Yo tampoco ¿sabes? No esperarás que lo haga todo yo. Me vas a ayudar—

"Vale, está bien" cuando entramos en casa me tumbé rendida al sofá, no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo. _Dulce placer de dioses… no puedo más._

—Cuando esté listo me avisas— dije bromeando.

"Vamos levanta, no seas comodona" me tiró del brazo y me dejé caer al suelo soltando un rugido de zombi.

—Aah~ ayúdame a levantarme— me cogió la mano, la empujé hacia mí y se me cayó encima —No tengo ganas de cocinar, y ya preparé la comida antes…—

"Pues yo también estoy cansada…" me hice la muerta como si así no fuera a oírla "Vamos Vidia~ Que tengo hambre~" me zarandeó y se puso a hacerme cosquillas. _Se las sabe todas._

—Va~ale ya me levanto pero para— me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo —Oye Tink— me puse seria por un momento.

"¿Qué?"

—Sobre tu hermana… no… Hmm… no sé si me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella…— _debí haber pensado mejor las palabras antes de empezar a hablar, eso fue demasiado directo…_

"¿Perdona? ¿A qué viene eso?" _lo enfocaré de otra forma._

—Mañana vas a ir al Invierno, y seguramente pasado mañana también. Sólo digo que no te obsesiones y que no dejes a tus amigas de lado. Hoy no te has separado de ella ni un momento…—

"Ah… ya… lo tendré en cuenta" _eso no ha sonado muy convincente_ "Pero es que somos como uña y carne, no lo puedo evitar"

—¿Qué tal con Terence?— la ataqué, fui directamente donde duele, lo último que me dijo sobre él fue que le pidió salir y le dijo que necesitaba pensárselo.

"¿Porqué sacas ese tema ahora…? No quiero pensar en eso"

—Lo digo porque los últimos días los hemos pasado juntas y te has olvidado completamente de él. Yo estoy encantada con ello, pero no quiero que nosotras nos convirtamos en tu nuevo Terence, ¿entiendes?— no quería que nos dejara de lado y ella tenía que saberlo.

"Oh… qué dulce, ¿tienes miedo de perderme?" me dio un beso en la mejilla que mi corazón agradeció "Tranquila, eso nunca pasará, os quiero demasiado a todas, sobre todo a ti" me ruboricé en ese momento, no esperaba que se pusiera tan tierna.

—Toma, te has ganado una baya— se la metí en la boca y se la comió.

"Pego hi me do comedé dehpués"

—No se habla con la boca llena— se lo tragó y lo repitió.

"Pego hi me do comedé despu- haha" no pudo aguantarse la risa ni yo tampoco. _¿Qué hice para merecer tanto cariño por tu parte?_ Amaba esos pequeños momentos de felicidad con ella, antes de que fuéramos amigas no los tenía y no sabía lo que me perdía.

Llevamos la comida a la mesa al terminar y cenamos con toda tranquilidad. Nada ni nadie nos iba a molestar en mi casa.

Me habló de su hermana y de un montón de cosas que le contó, estaba deseando contarle lo de Spike y Sled, pero como era un secreto tuve que morderme la lengua.

En un momento que me dejó hablar para comer le comenté lo de Slush, el misterioso duende de los glaciares y que quería que Spike me lo presentara.

"Espera espera espera, ¿el del gorro? ¿ese bajito?"

—¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo viste?—

"¡Sí! Lo vi junto a las chicas y Sled, cuando trajeron el bloque de hielo esta mañana"

—¿Y qué te pareció? ¿Hablaste con él?—

"No, Peri apenas me presentó a esos dos. Pero ese Slush me pareció… uff, si piensas lo que creo que estás pensando creo que no vas bien" se rió.

—¿Por qué? Por lo que me dijo Spike…—

"No os veo a vosotros dos saliendo"

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de salir? Yo sólo quería hacer amigos…— la idea de tener un rollito de Invierno perdió fuerza entonces.

"Bueno, a lo mejor me equivoco yo qué sé. Spike me pareció un poco sosa cuando la conocí y tú no te has separado de ella en toda la tarde, quizás te guste y todo"

—Te he dicho que sólo busco un amigo…— me miró con cara de 'a quién pretendes engañar' —Y Spike no es sosa, tiene sus cosas raras pero es buen hada—

"Por cierto, ¿qué demonios le pasó ella? ¿A qué vino ese bofetón?" _ni yo misma lo sé._

—No tengo ni idea, quizás sea un saludo especial que tienen en Invierno, quién sabe…—

"Venga ya, eso para mí fue un _'te odio y no quiero volver a verte nunca más'_ " _pues no esa era la idea, espero que Sled no piense lo mismo_ "¿Se han peleado? ¿Sabes algo? has estado la mañana con ella"

—No sé, ya se lo preguntaremos— me miró frunciendo el ceño, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. Fui rápida en cambiar de tema —Mañana nos espera una gran fiesta—

"Sí, espero que Fawn se ocupe de todo" _a ver si es verdad._

Terminamos de cenar hablando un poco más de Peri y tras dejar la cocina hecho un desastre me tumbé rendida en el sofá. Mi cuerpo pedía cama pero no podía ir aún con Tink por ahí.

"¿Vas a dejar la cocina así?"

—Sí, ya lo lavaré— _conociéndola, me dirá buenas noches y se irá._

"Está bien, mañana te pasaré a recoger. Te traeré una sorpresa" _¿una sorpresa?_

—¿Es algo relacionado con Peri?— todo lo que decía tenía que ver con su hermana, llegaba a ser un poco molesto y todo.

"Bueno, más o menos. Ponte de pié" _¿qué podrá ser?_ Me levanté y se quedó mirando mi cuerpo detenidamente. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que podría ser "Vale, ya está"

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde haciéndolo— _está cansada para cocinar y no para hacerme un abrigo… es un caso._

"Hehe… buenas noches"

—Qué duermas bien— _espero que duerma…_ Cuando se fue me dirigí hacia mi cama para caer rendida en ella. Ese había sido uno de los días más movidos que había tenido jamás, y pese a que mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, mi mente no paraba quieta.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, el caos de esa mañana, las alas de Tink, su hermana, el lío que hay entre Spike y Sled, todo Invierno, Slush… No podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama sin parar. _Qué horror, llevo como dos horas intentando dormir… voy a beber agua._

Me levanté y me quité la parte de arriba del vestido, con tantas vueltas se había vuelto incómoda. Tras beber agua volví a la cama más fresca y pensé en cómo podría ser. _¿Y si llega a ir tan bien que nos besamos? ¿Y si llegamos a más que eso…?_

Entonces una escena de Slush con un interrogante en la cara haciéndome el amor en Invierno se formó en mi cabeza. Al no tener cara le puse inconscientemente la de Sled y sin darme cuenta me estaba tocando los pechos con las manos. Me estaba poniendo cachonda al imaginarme tener sexo con él y me deslicé hasta terminar debajo de mis pantalones. _Masturbarme me ayudará a dormir._

El cansancio desapareció conforme el placer aumentaba, me metí los dedos y entonces, por alguna extraña razón me imaginé a Sled follando con Peri y eso me puso a cien. Empecé a jadear y el calor me obligó a destaparme y a quitarme toda la ropa. Dispuesta a llegar al final, busqué más morbo con el que pudiera fantasear y esa escena se convirtió en un trío añadiendo a Tink. Dos hermanas y un apuesto duende embistiéndolas en un ambiente cargado de gemidos.

Me estaba excitando una barbaridad, mi mano empezó a empaparse con mis fluidos y me arqueé al sustituir a Peri por mí. Yo y mi mejor a miga teniendo sexo duro con esa máquina sexual, me volví loca, estaba llegando a mi límite y justo antes de correrme, sin saber por qué, me imaginé besando a Tink apasionadamente, sintiendo su cuerpo, disfrutando de ella.

Tuve uno de mis mejores orgasmos, pero me desconcertó que terminara pensando en Tink y sobretodo que disfrutara de eso. Traté de no darle muchas vueltas y me acabé dormida por el agotamiento, mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

* * *

 **(VIII)** **[Sled ~ medio día antes]**

Fui directo a casa de Peri ignorando todo lo demás, necesitaba que me contara todo lo ocurrido pero sobretodo, quería verla y estar con ella para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Llegué pero no había nadie, quizás no había llegado aún pero ya debería estar en Invierno. Me empecé a preocupar al pensar que podría no ser así.

La busqué por los caminos que podía haber cogido para ir del lado cálido a su casa pero no la vi.

 _Gliss, ella sabrá dónde está._ Volé hacia su casa pero allí tampoco había nadie. Me preocupé aún más, ¿y si por alguna razón no han podido regresar al Invierno? En el lado cálido ya debería hacer demasiado calor.

 _Mierda chicas, ¿dónde estáis?_ Mi corazón se puso a correr, pasé por todos los sitios en los que podrían estar menos en uno en especial. La casa de Spike.

No quería ni acercarme a su casa, después de como terminaron las cosas por la mañana no me atrevería ni a mirarle a la cara, pero tenía ir.

Un tremendo alivio corrió por mi cuerpo al llegar y escucharlas desde fuera. Estaban todas en el peor lugar, no quería encontrarme a Spike. Quería ver a Peri y olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones por un momento.

 _Qué remedio, tengo que entrar. Vamos…_ Abrí la puerta y vi a Peri, Gliss, Tink y otra hada cálida que no sabía quién era. Me acerqué a Peri tranquilamente al no ver a Spike.

—Con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos los lados— _sanas y salvas, menos mal._

"¡Sled! Mira, Tink ha traído a dos amigas suyas. Esta es Fawn y la que está en la…" se calló al ver que se acercaba Spike desde la cocina. Me puse nervioso, me estaba degollando con la mirada.

Se acercó a mí, más de lo que debía. Una combinación de miedo, emoción y nervios corrieron por mis venas. Me quedé inmóvil sin ni siquiera respirar y se puso de puntillas para susurrarme al oído.

"Lárgate, tengo invitados" sus frías y determinantes palabras hicieron erizaron mi piel. No dijo nada más y volvió a la cocina dejando a los demás expectantes con los ojos abiertos.

Respiré hondo para volver en mí e intenté actuar de la mejor forma posible.

—Me… alegro de que estéis bien. No quisiera molestar así que mejor os dejo tranquilas. Un placer conocerte Fawn. Nos vemos después Peri— me di la vuelta y salí sin más.

Una vez fuera, respiré y me pregunté a mí mismo si debí de haberle hecho caso a Spike. Vale que sea su casa, pero no tiene el derecho de echarme de esa forma, privándome de estar con mi novia. _¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Se ha pasado esta vez, ¿qué intenta? ¿A caso quiere separarme de Peri? ¿O quizás sea otra de sus bromas pesadas? Entiendo que no quiera verme por lo de esta mañana pero aún así…_

Estaba solo, por extraño que parezca mis únicas verdaderas amigas estaban en casa de Spike. Al quedarme sin nada que hacer fui a mi casa un tanto molesto. Me preparé algo para comer y pensé en Spike y Peri, en lo mucho que me afectaría si algo malo les hubiera ocurrido.

Tras comer me sentí vacío, no soportaría pasar el resto de los días de esa forma, solo, sin estar al lado de ellas. Pensé en volver a casa de Spike, o al menos acercarme, pero sus órdenes eran claras, no podía desobedecerla, no quería enfadarla más.

Ya aburrido de pensar en el tema, decidí ir al único sitio en el que siempre sería bienvenido, la ladera norte de la montaña. Los animales eran mi escapatoria para olvidarme de todo, ellos desprendían despreocupación y energía y siempre conseguían ponerme de buen humor en esos momentos.

Me animé un poco jugando con los animales y hablando con mi supervisora sobre todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Fue toda una suerte que la helada durara tan poco, los daños no habían sido muy graves y, bueno, al final pude visitar el lado cálido, al igual que Peri.

Entonces, al cabo de un par de horas, Fawn apareció por ahí chillando muy emocionada. Por cómo abrazó a una comadreja pude entender que ella también era un hada de los animales. Por detrás vi a las demás chicas y sin dudarlo, me acerqué a Peri.

—Hey, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?— _¿habrán venido a visitarme?_

"Hola cariño" nos dimos un rápido beso y continuó "Estamos enseñándoles el Invierno a Tink, Fawn y Vidia" _vaya, qué decepción._ Miré a Spike a los ojos y por lo visto seguía igual, con esa mirada de odio tan típica de ella "¿Por qué te has ido tan deprisa? Te podrías haber quedado a comer…" entonces Spike se fue con Vidia unos aleteos para hablar, seguramente de mí.

—No te preocupes, tenía cosas que hacer… sólo pasé a saludar. Bueno, dime Tink, ¿qué te parece el Invierno?— sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y cambié de tema.

"Oh, ¡es fantástico! Me encanta, ¡pero lo mejor es que puedo estar con Peri!" le abrazó el brazo impulsiva.

—Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. Me llamo Sled y soy un duende de los animales. Espero que te parezca bien que salga con tu hermana…—

"¡Por supuesto! Hacéis una pareja estupenda" Peri se avergonzó un poco "Oh, ahora me toca a mí. Soy Tinkerbell pero llámame Tink y soy tintineadora…" entonces de reojo vi como se acercaban Spike y Vidia. _¿Qué querrán?_ "Tuve un poco la culpa de todo el desastre de esta mañana hehe…" Tink calló y quedó en segundo plano al tener a Spike tan cerca.

Peri se apartó un poco para que pudieran unirse y nos quedamos en absoluto silencio a la espera de que alguien dijera algo. El ambiente se tensó muchísimo. Esperaba a que ese alguien fuera Spike, sus ojos estaban ansiosos por hablar, parecía muy decidida a decir algo pero tras unos segundos, me dio un bofetón de los buenos dejando a todos confusos.

Salió volando sin más y no me quedó otra que perseguirla para encontrar una respuesta a ese acto tan gratuito. Aumentó la velocidad al ver que la seguía, pero no iba a darme por vencido fácilmente. Estaba un poco harto de que su solución para todo fuera huir por alas.

Esperaba a que se dirigiera al bosque de la escarcha, pero en vez de eso, pasó de largo y llegamos hasta su casa. _No me digas que se va a encerrar y no me va a dejar entrar…_ Al llegar después de ella me sorprendió que dejara la puerta abierta. Entré, y la vi de pie en la entrada, mirando al suelo.

—Spike… ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?— estaba enfadado, enfadado por terminar siempre así, enfadado por no llegar nunca a nada claro y enfadado de estar tan enamorado de ella sin saber por qué.

"¿¡Qué quieres Sled!?" _¿otra vez esa pregunta? A la mierda todo._

—¡A ti joder! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti!— levantó la cabeza de repente, su expresión cambió y el odio desapareció de su rostro. Tras unos segundos se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos se achinaron, poniéndose a brillar por las lágrimas.

"¿E-en serio? ¿Entonces… me quieres?" estaba por cogerla de las manos y matarla a besos, pero me controlé.

—S-sí… y estoy harto de que me des portazos en la cara. Quiero estar contigo Spike— di un paso hacia ella y se acercó para dejarse rodear por mis brazos. Me sentí tan bien al volver a sentir su aroma, si por mí fuera no la soltaría jamás.

"Aún con todo lo que te hice… me quieres…" eso también podría aplicarse a ella.

—Spike, no vuelvas a separarte de mí por favor— alzó la vista para mirarme, tenía una mirada adorable que no le había visto antes.

"No te muevas y cierra los ojos" _oh cielos, ¿va a besarme?_ Tragué saliva y me preparé para el momento, me puse nervioso. Se separó de mí y seguí con los ojos cerrados como si sus órdenes fueran imposibles de desobedecer. Por el ligero ruido de su aleteo alejándose, intuí que se había hacia su habitación.

 _¿Qué irá a buscar?_

Entonces la sentí detrás de mí y me llevó las manos a la espalda para echarles escarcha. Me las inmobilizó. _Esto empieza a ser raro. ¿Y el beso?_

—¿S-Spike?— me estaba incomodando y desde que llegué en ningún momento me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. ¿Iba a torturarme?

"Shh…" sentí algo suave a la altura de mis ojos y como lo ataba a mi cabeza. Debía de ser una cinta o algo por el estilo. _Genial, y ahora sí que no puedo ver…_ Me estaba impacientando y poniéndome nervioso al no decir nada.

Sus manos corrieron por mi nuca y terminaron en mi torso. Pude sentir ligeramente su rápida pulsación con el tacto de sus manos. No podía aguantar más, tenía que besarla pero no la veía ni podía usar las manos. Era frustrante.

Me fue empujando ligeramente hasta que choqué contra la pared y entonces, pude oír su agitada respiración cerca de mi cara. Un dedo se paseó por mis labios y mi paciencia estaba bordeó mi límite. _Vamos, hazlo, hazlo…_

—Hazlo…— _bésame por lo que más quieras…_

Me cogió la cara con sus manos y noté el dulce tacto de su lengua en mi labio superior, corriendo lentamente de izquierda a derecha y luego, por el inferior de derecha a izquierda. Intenté quitarme la escarcha de las manos, ya no podía más, pero aún no se había derretido lo suficiente como para poder romperlo. Por suerte, mi temperatura estaba subiendo por momentos.

Intenté acercar mis labios a ella pero se apartó, y entonces su lengua siguió por mi mejilla dándome lentos y excitantes besos.

—S-Spike… quiero tus… labios— no podía moverme, pero hablar sí, aunque me costó un poco en esa situación.

"¿A sí…? ¿Los quieres…?" dijo susurrándome al oído. Mi cuerpo estaba por estallar, tenía el cuerpo con los pelos de punta y mi miembro se estaba angustiando.

—Sí…— por la cálida respiración de su boca intuí que se dirigía hacia ellos. Y los rozó. Fue tan rápido como un pestañeo pero nuestros labios se rozaron por un momento y mi vientre dio un vuelco.

"¿Que… harás con Peri?" la definición de bajón se quedaba corta para expresar ese momento. Peri era la única cosa en la que no quería pensar en ese preciso instante. Me negué a contestar, primero porque no sabía qué hacer con ella y segundo porque no quería hablar de ese tema ahora "¿No querías mis labios?" _eres mala, cruel, vengativa y despiadada, ¿cómo puedo quererte tanto?_

—Vale… La voy a… dejar…— dije lo que quería oír, en ese momento vendería mi alma por esos labios. Entonces me escarchó los pies en el suelo para que no pudiera escarpar de ahí.

"Dime la verdad o te dejo aquí y me voy" _mierda, va en serio, estoy entre la espada y la pared._

—E-está bien. No puedo hacerle eso a Peri, soy… incapaz ¿vale? No soportaría romperle el corazón… no sé qué voy a hacer— _tendría que haberle mentido._

"Lo sabía" me liberó de su escarcha, poniéndome tenso "Sabía que tenías un buen corazón" respiré aliviado _._ Hice lo correcto, pues me besó en los labios sin cesar. Me estaba derritiendo por dentro, nuestras lenguas no tardaron mucho en conocerse y pelearse por el espacio ahí dentro. Al fin pude abrazarla y poseerla como tanto había deseado.

Me olvidé por completo de quitarme la venda de los ojos, no necesitaba ver nada, con sentirla era más que suficiente. Tras unos minutos de estar en una nube compartiendo nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos, Spike se apartó de mí para respirar y quitarme la camiseta. Entonces mis ojos se quedaron al descubierto y pude ver lo tremendamente enrojecida que estaba Spike.

Era puro fuego, sus ojos ardían más que nunca por el deseo y la locura. Tenía que poseerla, le quité el cinturón para desnudarla pero me frenó con sus manos.

"No… aún no…" sus palabras y su cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo "no mientras salgas con Peri" me deprimí al saber que no podría hacerlo hasta que rompiera el corazón de mi novia, era muy injusto pararnos ahí, pero si ella se enteraba de que hice el amor con Spike me mataría, la creía capaz.

—¿Estás segura?—

"No… pero no quiero hacerle eso a Peri… si tanto me quieres, termina con ella. Hazlo por mí" le di un intenso beso antes de contestar.

—Bien, lo haré, pero no ahora— estaba decidido a hacerlo por ella, estaba dispuesto a partirle el corazón a mi novia a la cual apreciaba tanto por estar con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y le besé el cuello. Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, me volvía loco y cada vez perdía más el control.

No puso mucha resistencia al quitarle poco a poco el vestido y me dejó que me adueñara de sus pechos. Caliente, muy caliente. Nuestros cuerpos nos pedían más y nada nos iba a poder parar.

Mi mano descendió hasta su sexualidad. Estaba ardiendo, más de lo que esperaba.

"P-para… para… no… sigas…" la besé para que no pudiera decir más y entre nuestros labios empezaron a surgir gemidos ahogados. Su diosa entrepierna estaba más que preparada para el asalto y yo moría impaciente por compartir fluidos.

Por desgracia ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y me escarchó el brazo con el que le estaba dando placer para que me detuviera.

"Lo… siento… no puedo" _joder, ¿y nos vas a dejar así?_ Golpeé mi brazo contra el suelo para romper la escarcha y la cogí de las muñecas para que no pudiera hacer nada. Se las eché encima de la cabeza con una mano y me quité los pantalones con la otra. Cambié la posición para apoyar su espalda a la pared. Sus ojos me pedían a gritos que lo hiciera y no opuso mucha resistencia así que, sin apartarle la mirada, le subí sus piernas y rodeándome la cintura con ellas, empecé a penetrarla con amor.

—Te deseo con todas mis ganas— fue mágico, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, ella. Nos habíamos hecho uno en ese momento y disfruté como nunca compartiendo nuestro placer. Disfruté como nunca antes, cada penetración nos hacía sentir mucho más y mucho mejor. Inolvidable, increíble, indescriptible, palabras que se quedaban cortas para expresar ese mágico momento.

Llegamos al éxtasi juntos, fue con diferencia, el mejor polvo de mi vida. Terminamos en el suelo exhaustos por tal dosis de placer, uno al lado del otro.

No hacían falta las palabras, para ella también fue increíble y lo sabía. Tras unos minutos de besuqueos, nos tranquilizamos y Spike se levantó.

"¿Cuando lo harás?" entendiendo que se refería a terminar mi relación con Peri, respondí.

—Hoy mismo, quiero pasar la noche contigo— sonrió. Ella también quería, pero no sabía muy bien como terminaría la cosa y qué humor tendría después de romper con Peri.

Recogió esa venda que me puso en los ojos y me la ató en el brazo.

"No la pierdas" nos besamos y se fue al baño. _Uau, aún no me creo lo que acabamos de hacer._ No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Me levanté y fui hacia el baño. La vi sentada con los codos apoyados a las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. _¿Está llorando? No puede ser._

—Eh… ¿qué te-—

"Soy horrible. Soy un hada horrible…" no me gustó para nada verla así después de hacer el amor "Peri jamás me perdonará" me sentí muy culpable por hacerla sentir así, fui yo quien insistí en hacerlo después de todo.

—Oh vamos, Spike— me arrodillé para ponerme a su altura —eres un hada maravillosa y me encantas. No te preocupes por Peri, yo me encargaré de ella ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien, ya verás—

"Pero… he roto vuestra relación por mi culpa… Peri no querrá que sigamos siendo amigas después de esto" entendía su situación, su posición era un tanto delicada, aunque no tanto como la mía. Yo era quien tenía que cortar con Peri.

—Eso no ocurrirá, puedes estar segura. Escúchame, tú no has hecho nada malo, aquí el culpable soy yo así que si Peri tiene que dejar de ser amigo de alguien, será de mí, y haré lo posible para que eso no pase— que Peri no quisiera volver a dirigirme la palabra era algo muy probable y no me gustaba para nada, pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar si quería estar con Spike —Vamos, levanta—

La ayudé a levantarse y nos quedamos de pié, desnudos, mirándonos.

"¿Qué p-" esperé a que dijera algo para cortarla.

—¿Sabes jugar al 'me hubiera'?— ella tenía que dejar de pensar en Peri y ponerse a pensar en nosotros, así se animaría.

"¿Ese juego en el que dices algo que te gustaría haber hecho y el otro dice si es verdad o no?"

—Sí, vamos a jugar, y si acertamos, un beso. ¿Qué te parece?— ese juego era muy bueno para conocer los secretos más profundos del otro, no era la primera vez que lo usaba para conocer a hadas.

"Vale, empieza"

—Muy bien, vamos al comedor mejor— el baño no era un precisamente el mejor sitio para jugar. Nos vestimos por si aparecía alguien y empezamos —A ver… Me hubiera gustado… pasar más tiempo contigo estos años—

"Cierto" sonrió y esperó el beso que tiernamente le di "Vale me toca. Me hubiera… gustado hacer un trío contigo y Peri" eso me desconcertó por completo, no sabía si era cierto o no, ni tampoco si quería que lo fuera. _A ver… ella y Peri… no creo que tengan una relación tan estrecha._

—Falso, no serías capaz— levantó una ceja y me miró con cara de _'¿estás seguro?'_ pero luego me besó sonriendo.

"Era broma, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas" _menos mal que he dicho falso…_

—Muy bien, ahora yo. A mí me hubiera gustado no haber empezado a salir con Peri—

"Hmm… cierto. Así no tendrías que dejarla"

—Es falso. Si no lo hubiera hecho no creo que estuviera aquí contigo. Te toca—

"Vale… me hubiera gustado que comieras con nosotros" _interesante… parece cierto pero no creo que lo sea._

—¿Falso?—

"Acertaste" _bien._ Me dio un beso "estoy segura de que si te hubieras quedado la habría liado y habría echado la comida a perder, tenía invitadas del lado cálido ¿sabes? No puedo estar en la misma habitación que tú sin pensar en cosas… ya sabes"

—¿Pervertidas?— su sonrisa la delató —¿Por eso huías casi cada vez que estábamos juntos?—

"Bueno… casi todas. Te toca" _si me lo hubieras dicho antes_ …

—Me hubiera gustado jugar a este juego contigo hace mucho tiempo—

"No se vale, este es demasiado obvio. Otro" _cierto._ Le di un beso igualmente.

—Vale, a ver… me hubiera gustado que me mordieras mientras hacíamos el amor—

"Ostras… em… ¿falso?" su cara hizo reírme.

—Pues no. No me preguntes por qué, pero tus mordiscos me ponen, gatita—

"¿Te gusta… el sado?" la confundí.

—N-no, es decir… tampoco es que lo haya hecho nunca pero, si fuera contigo, no me parecería mal…— su reacción no fue del todo mala, lo cual me gustó. Al parecer estaba abierta a probar cosas nuevas.

"Muy bien. Pues a mí me hubiera gustado tener sexo duro en público" _¿en serio? No puede ser._

—¿En público? Espero que sea falso…— me dio el beso y seguimos jugando durante más de una hora. Compartimos gustos, aficiones, peculiaridades nuestras y un agradable etcétera. Me encantaba saber más cosas de ella, después de tanto tiempo y no sabía muchas cosas de ella.

Me lo pasé genial aquella tarde, pero llegó un momento crítico. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la visita guiada de las demás ya debería de estar terminando, lo cual significaba que faltaba poco para la rotura.

"¿Cuando vas a ir?"

—Ahora, supongo que cuanto antes me lo quite de encima mejor… supongo que las del lado cálido se habrán ido. Qué pocas ganas tengo de hacerlo…—

"Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás. Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo" _eso sí que no._

—Tranquila, lo haré. Será mejor que vaya ya, dentro de poco se hará de noche—

"De acuerdo. Ah, si puedes, pídele consejo a Gliss antes, ella sabe más que nadie cómo tratar a Peri"

—Vale, gracias. Nos vemos luego cariño— tras un beso de despedida, fui hacia casa de Peri, sin prisa pero sin pausa, preocupado por su reacción. Allí no había nadie, aún debían de estar con las hadas del lado cálido, pero no podían tardar mucho en irse por el frío.

Fui hacia la frontera y me las encontré volviendo por el camino. _Vale, seguiré el consejo de Spike._

"¡Sled! Por fin apareces, ¿qué ha pasado con Spike? ¿ya os habéis vuelto a pelear?" _casi que mejor que no lo sepas._

—Em… Gliss. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas— Peri se extrañó.

"Vale, claro…" dejamos a Peri ahí sola, algo preocupada, y nos fuimos a un pequeño bosque que había por ahí "¿qué pasa Sled? ¿Qué le has hecho a Spike?" _si supieras_ …

—Pues… digamos que hemos hecho las paces. Mucho— lo pilló a la primera —y… tengo que romper con Peri— dije en voz baja por si acaso.

"Jo-der. No hay quién os entienda, en serio, estáis como una cabra. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Ella está loca por ti y lo sabes"

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ayúdame por favor, no quiero destrozarle el corazón, solo… rompérselo un poquito—

"Uff… no te va a ser fácil. Peri es muy cabezona y caprichosa, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta" recordé cuando ayer mismo me atacó sexualmente por sorpresa "A ver, si vas a hacerlo, tienes que ir muy despacio, con alas de plomo. No puedes soltarle que la dejas por Spike tal cual, sé cauteloso y escoge muy bien tus palabras. Ah, y hazlo en su casa si no quieres que empiece a romperlo todo, a veces se pone muy agresiva"

—¿Tan agresiva es? No lo parece—

"Cuando se enfada sí, y no quiero ni imaginarme lo enfadada que llegará a estar contigo, eres su primer amor. Después de esto dudo que volváis a ser amigos… pero bueno, nunca se sabe"

—Me lo imaginaba… vale, ¿algo más que deba saber antes de que me mate?—

"Pues… no le grites por nada del mundo, y si te pega… ni se te ocurra hacerle lo que le hiciste a Spike" su voz seria me dio miedo y todo, me sentí muy amenazado.

—Tranquila, no sería capaz— entonces escuché un ruido de fondo —Creo que nos está espiando un poco—

"Sí, su curiosidad puede con ella. Espero que no nos haya escuchado"

—¡Peri! ya puedes salir— apareció de su escondite y se acercó.

"Hehe… sólo quería saber de qué hablabais… ¿qué pasa con Spike?" _bien, no ha escuchado nada._

"Nada, esos dos, que no hay quién los entienda. Bueno, yo me voy a ir a casa que mañana hay que madrugar. Qué os lo paséis bien chicos~" y nos dejó solos.

"Vaya… y ¿porqué no os podéis llevar bien de una vez…?"

—Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a la tuya?—

"Sí, claro, ningún problema. Te has perdido la visita guiada, fue muy divertido. Fuimos a patinar, al bosque de la escarcha…" me contó todo lo que hicieron por el camino mientras pensaba en cómo cortar con ella "bueno, ya estamos aquí… ¿Ocurre algo Sled? te veo muy distraído"

—Bueno…— _allá vamos_ —Tengo que hablar contigo—

"Pues hazlo, ¿a qué esperas?" no entendió el tono de mis palabras.

—Bien, siéntate— nos sentamos y me preparé por el momento —como ya sabrás, Spike estuvo colada por mí hace un tiempo y por lo que parece ahora también lo está— frunció el ceño sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

"Aha…"

—Es precisamente por eso que nos es difícil estar juntos y actuar como si fuéramos amigos…—

"¿Quieres decir que nunca podréis ser amigos? ¿Es eso?"

—No exactamente. Verás Peri, me gustas mucho y te aprecio, de verdad, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo— sus ojos aterrados me preocupaban, y mucho —Me he enamorado de ella—

"¿¡Qué!?" _mierda, fui demasiado directo_ "¿¡Estás de coña!? ¿¡De Spike!?" se levantó de golpe, casi tirando la silla al suelo.

—Mira Peri, n-—

"¡Pero si os lleváis de pena! Tiene que ser una broma ¡te dio un bofetón por qué sí esta misma tarde! ¡Delante de todos!"

—Sé que puede ser difícil de entender pero a-—

"¡¿Difícil?!" vino hacia mí muy enfadada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que al parecer estaba pasando por alto "Espera, ¿vas a romper conmigo? ¿¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!?" me levanté despacio y mantuve una distancia prudencial por miedo, luego asentí con la cabeza.

—Peri, no quiero que pienses que ha sido por tu culpa o algo. Tú eres genial y te aseg-—

"Dime una cosa," no me estaba escuchando "¿estabas enamorado de mí cuando empezamos a salir?" _mierda, no puedo responder a eso._

—El caso es que-—

"¡Contesta! ¡Sí, o no! Y más te vale que digas la verdad" _mierda._

—No… pero me empezaste a gustar al estar contigo y conocerte más, me enamoré de ti al primer día—

"¿¡Cuántas mentiras me has contado!? Partiendo de esa base… ¿cómo he podido ser tan inocente…? ¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda!" se lanzó hacia mí y empezó a pegarme en el pecho sin mucha fuerza mientras se puso a llorar. La abracé y no pude aguantar mis lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho Peri, para mí también es difícil todo esto…—

"¿¡Otra de tus putas mentiras!?" le subí la barbilla para que me mirara y viera la penosa cara que debía de tener como respuesta "Joder…" sollozó "¿por qué…? ¿cómo puedes dejarme por… Spike? Soy mucho mejor que ella…"

—Lo sé, eres la mejor hada que he conocido jamás… pero con todo lo que pasó con Spike… no puedo ignorarla. No espero que me perdones por esto— me empujó de golpe y me dio la espalda.

"¡Pues claro que no te voy a perdonar! ¡No pienso perdonarte nunca! ¡Vete ahora mismo!"

—No. No me iré dejándote así—

"¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate de una puta vez! ¡Vete con ella y déjame en paz!" me acerqué a ella y puse la mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarla pero reaccionó dándome un tremendo codazo en toda la barriga que me dejó de rodillas. Era fuerte después de todo.

—Me lo… merezco…— me costaba respirar, pero si con eso se sentía mejor…

"¡Pues sí! ¡Por mentiroso! ¡Que te jodan! Se va a enterar esa loca" _¿qué?_ Me dejó ahí tirado y se fue de casa. _Mierda, se ha ido a casa de Spike._

Me levanté como pude y con un dolor intenso en mi costado, me puse a volar hacia allí. Tenía miedo de que esas dos se pelearan, podría ser la fin del mundo.

Tardé un rato en llegar, pero es que cada aleteo dolía cada vez más. Por los gritos que escuché, supe que no iba bien la cosa. Nada más tocar el suelo de su casa caí rendido al suelo.

"¡Serás marica! ¿Es que no aguantas ni un puto golpe?"

"Oh dios mío ¡Sled! ¿Qué te ha hecho?" se acercó Spike para atenderme "¡Peri! Te has pasado"

"¡Se lo merece, por capullo!"

"Veo que no ha salido bien la cosa eh…" dijo en voz baja "A ver Peri, entiende la situación, sé que quieres mucho a Sled pero a veces-"

"¡No me vengas con gilipolleces! ¡Qué te jodan!" fue hacia ella y le dio una patada en toda la cara, me dolió hasta a mí "¡Haced lo que queráis!" y se largó dejando a Spike con un moratón en la frente.

"Genial… ahora nos odia a los dos… Argh…"

—¿E-estás bien…? Lo… siento Spike. Hice lo que… pude— me dolía al hablar y casi ni me podía mover.

"No te preocupes, no ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Ven aquí anda, te llevaré a la cama" me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en su habitación con cuidado. Realmente me había dado un buen codazo, no me extrañaría que tuviera alguna costilla rota "¿Estás mejor?"

—S-sí… gracias ¿y tú?—

"Te he dicho que no es nada… déjame ver tu herida" me quitó la camiseta para comprobarla "Uff… t-te duele cuando-"

—Aa~ah… para para— dolía, y mucho, demasiado para ser una herida leve.

"Hm… deja que te escarche la zona. Puede que tengas una costilla fracturada, mañana te llevaré a las hadas sanadoras" _joder, me salió caro romper con Peri._

—V-vale… ¿y por qué mañana y no hoy?—

"Shh, a callar. Tienes que descansar" me dio un beso que tanto necesitaba "Sabía que te gustaba que te pegaran, pero no tanto…" al reír me dolió la herida "Vale, nada de bromas… te prepararé algo de comida, no te muevas" _no podría moverme aunque quisiera._

Descansé en su cama y respiré despacio para que el dolor desapareciera poco a poco. Cerré los ojos y pensé en la corta relación que tuve con Peri. _Maldita sea, no quería que ella y Spike se pelearan… no fue culpa suya._

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con la cena.

"¿Cómo tenemos al enfermo hoy?" _¿ahora jugamos a los médicos?_ "no te muevas, te daré de comer" se puso una baya entre los dientes y me la puso en la boca.

—Así saben mejor— me fue dándolas entre besos cada vez más duraderos y terminamos enrollándonos sin terminar la cena. Me desató la cinta que aún llevaba en el brazo y me ató las manos en el cabezal de la cama —oye… que tengo una grave herida…—

"No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer nada" se desnudó delante de mí y me bajó los pantalones para jugar conmigo. Con un ligero roce se me endureció "Relájate…"

Me calmé hasta que cambió su mano por la lengua, la recorrió toda antes de metérsela en la boca. Por su habilidad supe que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía tan bien, me masajeaba mientras me chupaba con su lengua pero al poco rato me empezaron a doler las costillas. Aún así no quería que parara, aguanté unos segundos más hasta no pude callar un quejido de dolor.

"Hm… ¿te duele?"

—U-un poco… sí—

"¿Y por qué no me lo decías…? Perdona, creí que así no te dolería… Es que tenía muchas ganas de…"

—No pasa nada… ¿me desatas? Tengo los brazos dormidos— lo hizo y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella odiosa sensación en mis brazos —Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día gatita—

"Qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Quieres echarte a dormir o te llevo al centro médico?"

—Dormir— se echó a mi lado abrazándome suavemente, desnuda

"Mañana estarás mejor, ya verás"

—Eso espero…— y así, con alguna molestia al no poder moverme ni tumbarme hacia los lados, conseguí caer en sueño.

Había sido un día muy duro y necesitaba descansar la cabeza unas largas horas. Quería arreglar las cosas con Peri, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos aunque lo veía complicado. Pese a todo, conseguí estar con Spike y eso era lo que importaba.


	2. Parte dos

**PARTE DOS  
**

* * *

IX -Vidia- 4.7k  
X -Peri- 7.5k  
XI -Vidia- 6.2k  
XII -Peri- 10.9k  
XIII -Vidia- 15.9k  
XIV -Peri- 8.2k

* * *

 **(IX)** **[Vidia]**

Ese día tuve un sueño muy raro, en el que un peluche de una tortuga me hablaba, decía que la llamara Rocky y me quería comer, luego me mordía la nariz y de golpe desperté aún notando la presión.

"…vamos Vidia, espabila" _¿Tink?_ Al abrir los ojos la vi muy cerca de mí tapándome la nariz para que despertara. La aparté de un manotazo.

—Voy…— me tumbé hacia el otro lado sin muchas ganas de despertar. Eché en falta la manta pero no me importó demasiado, debía de estar por ahí tirada en el suelo. Quería seguir durmiendo pero cuando me sentí ligera de ropa me desperté en seguida. _¿Estoy desnuda?_ —¡Mierda!— me giré hacia Tink y la vi riéndose a carcajadas de la situación.

"¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda?" _joder, es verdad, que antes de dormir me masturbé… pensando en ella… mierda._ Busqué desesperadamente mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y me empecé a vestir.

—Podrías hacer el favor de esperar… no sé, ¿¡en el comedor!?— me sentía muy incómoda después de esa escena tan vergonzosa, más de lo que esperaba.

"Oh vamos Vidia, como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudas…" dijo mientras salía de mi habitación. Era cierto, la última vez que se quedó a dormir en mi casa nos cambiamos sin problemas, pero por alguna razón, hoy me sentía extraña por ello, probablemente por lo de anoche.

No pude dejar de repetirme que me había masturbado pensando en ella, y aunque intenté no darle mucha importancia, algo dentro de mí se negaba a olvidarse de ello, quizás el morbo, la curiosidad o la simple tontería mañanera que tengo a veces y me impide pensar con claridad.

Después de vestirme y pasar por el baño, encontré a Tink en el comedor con un montón de ropa encima de la mesa.

—¿Q-qué es todo esto?— recordé que quería hacerme un abrigo para ir al Invierno, pero aquello era demasiado, habían mallas, botas e incluso guantes y unas orejeras a juego.

"¿Por qué te has vestido? Tienes que probarte tu nuevo set de Invierno, venga" _no me jodas, ¿tengo que desnudarme otra vez?_ Me daba mucho corte quitarme la ropa delante de ella, pero me daba aún más vergüenza decirle que se fuera a otra habitación. Nuestra relación era estrecha al nivel de que nos daba igual vernos desnudas y esa no era la primera vez, por eso y para evitar darle explicaciones innecesarias, me desvestí sin rechistar y traté de no pensar mucho en ello.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa no dejé de pensar en ella de forma sexual, incluso en un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que se me echaría encima y se enrollaría conmigo allí mismo, me estaba volviendo loca por momentos.

Tink cogió la parte interior del vestido y me miró los pechos descaradamente. Eso no me ayudaba en absoluto.

"Vaya, pensé que los tenías más pequeños… Puede que te vaya un poco estrecho"

—¡Dame eso!— se lo quité de las manos y me lo puse tan rápido como pude. Para mi sorpresa mis pezones estaban tan duros que se me notaban tras la ropa y eso no pasó desapercibido.

"Veo que te has despertado feliz hehe…" mis mejillas enrojecieron, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, por su culpa estaba estúpidamente excitada.

Conforme me iba poniendo mi nuevo set de Invierno mi cabeza se fue enfriando y conseguí centrarme un poco al volver a estar vestida. Tenía calor, entre lo que abrigaba la ropa y cómo llevaba el cuerpo, me estaba asando por dentro, pero lo aguanté.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto en una noche? ¿Has dormido?— era difícil de creer que lo hubiera hecho todo ella sola, estaba tremendamente bien hecho y sorprendentemente a mi medida.

"Bueno… he dormido unas horillas…" _sí, ¿un par o tres?_ "¿te va bien? Si notas algo que esté mal…" _Tink siempre tan humilde…_

—¿Estás de broma? No podría ser más perfecto, eres una diosa del tintineo. Podrías hacerte de oro haciendo vestidos si quisieras— su talento era indiscutible, pero no lo aprovechaba lo suficiente para mi gusto.

Mi mente iba volviendo a la normalidad al no pensar más en el tema, lo cual agradecí.

"¿Tú crees? No sé… ahora mismo prefiero pasarme el día con Peri a pasármelo haciendo prendas" no se lo discutí "¿entonces… te gusta?" _¿que si me gusta? ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?_

—¡Me encanta! Esperaba a que vinieras con un abrigo y me traes todo esto. En serio muchas gracias, no sé cómo te lo compensaré— tras una de sus dulces sonrisas, me abrazó con ternura y me puse a arder.

Entre lo abrigada que estaba y el calor que me provocaba el hecho de tener a Tink pegada a mí, mi mente volvió a dar un vuelco.

"Compensado. Me alegro de que te guste" se me aceleró la respiración, incluso mis manos ardían. Me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que apartarme de ella antes de que me desmayara por el calor.

—T-Tink…— me senté en la silla, no podía creer que mis manos estuvieran temblando. _¿Qué coño me está pasando?_

"Oh, perdona. Debes de estar muriéndote de calor. Será mejor que te lo pongas sólo en Invierno hehe…" respiré hondo para calmarme y me quité las orejeras, los guantes y las botas "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un beso de agua?" _¿qué? ¿ha dicho beso?_ Me quedé mirándola desconcertada "Vidia, ¿te traigo un vaso de agua? ¿Qué te pasa?"

—O-oh, sí por favor— _joder… estoy fatal, tengo que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza como sea._ Tink volvió con el vaso y me lo dio —Gracias—

"Bueno… ¿desayunamos de una vez? Mi hermana no va a esperarnos toda la mañana"

—Sí, venga. Vamos a preparar algo— cogí toda la ropa que había por ahí y me la llevé a la habitación para así aprovechar y ponerme la ropa que llevaba antes sin Tink cerca. Respiré tranquila al estar sola pero me preocupaba haberme puesto tan cachonda a su lado, tenía que controlarme.

Nos pusimos a preparar algo rápido para desayunar, si fuera por ella saldríamos ahora mismo hacia el Invierno pero teníamos que comer algo.

"Al final… ¿crees que Fawn conseguirá que venga todo el lado cálido?" _cierto, quedamos en que ella se encargaría de hacer una mega-fiesta o algo por el estilo._

—Ni idea, no me sorprendería pero es un tanto precipitado. Tendría que haber avisado al menos con un día de antelación, aunque si ella y Lyria se lo proponen pueden conseguir cualquier cosa— fuimos a la mesa y comimos, aunque Tink más bien engullía la comida.

Me pasó otra vez ese tema por la cabeza y decidí terminar con mis dudas a riesgo de que se me fuera aún más la olla, era mi mejor amiga, podía confiar en ella.

—Oye Tink… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?— _vamos allá._

"Claro, no te cortes" _bien._

—Tú… al igual que todas… te masturbas ¿cierto?— soltó una pequeña risa y luego asintió un tanto extrañada sin dejar de comer —alguna vez… ¿lo has hecho pensando en un hada?— se atragantó al preguntarle eso.

"¿Sin contarme a mí misma…? Pues… eso sería… raro" _mierda_ "aunque mentiría si te dijera que nunca he tenido algún sueño erótico con otra hada" _interesante…_

—¿Sí? ¿Con quién?—

"Sil, pero no se lo cuentes, no quiero que piense cosas extrañas de mí" _cosas extrañas… sería raro… tengo que olvidarme del tema o las cosas entre nosotras dos podrían complicarse_ "¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta? ¿Con quién pensabas mientras te masturbabas ayer?" _si te digo la verdad alucinarías._

—No, nadie, sólo tenía curiosidad…— _joder, miento fatal._

"Venga, dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie, ya me conoces…" seguí comiendo ignorándola "¿no me digas que es Spike? Es mona y te gusta, yo creo que-"

—¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser Spike? Deja el tema anda…— _seguro que si se lo digo no me volverá a mirar de la misma forma._

"Oh, no, ya sé ya sé, ¡es Peri! haha" _pues casi._ Tink disfrutaba con eso, si no se lo decía podría pasarse todo el día molestándome para que se lo dijera.

 _No tenía que haber abierto la boca maldita sea._

—Sí, claro, tu hermana, venga ya y encima un trío contigo claro que sí ¿algo más?—

"Eso sí que sería de locos haha, pero no me importaría que salieras con Peri, una pena que tenga novio" me quedé parada intentando descifrar lo que dijo, sentí que había un mensaje oculto esas palabras pero no logré captarlo"en fin, no me lo digas si no quieres, pero acabaré enterándome de alguna forma y lo sabes" _espero que no…_

—Lo que tú digas— terminamos en un momento con la comida y nos abrigamos para ponernos en marcha —¿Lista?—

"Por supuesto, ¡vamos!" al llegar a la frontera vimos un montón de hadas cálidas y a Gliss junto con otras hadas del Invierno escarchando alas. Me extrañó no ver a Peri ni Spike.

Nos hicimos un hueco entre la multitud y conseguimos saludarla.

"¡Hey Gliss! ¿dónde está mi hermana?"

"Hola chicas, Peri… no quiere salir de su casa, al parecer Sled la ha dejado. ¿Podríais ir a consolarla o algo? Yo estoy muy ocupada aquí" _toma ya, Spike se ha hecho con él. Sabía que podría salirse con la suya, pero no esperaba que lo consiguiera tan rápido._ Me alegré por ella, pero no por Peri, lo cual me hizo recordar lo que dijo Tink mientras desayunábamos.

 _¿No le importaría que saliera con su hermana? Pero si vive en Invierno, algo así nunca podría funcionar._

Gliss nos escarchó las alas y dejamos toda aquella multitud.

"Vamos Vid, ¡tenemos una importante misión que cumplir!" _no creo que tardemos mucho en ponerla de buen humor, si es como Tink la animaremos en un momento._

—Operación corazón roto en marcha— la seguí porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la casa de su hermana, al parecer estaba cerca de casa de Spike. Recordé que tenía que presentarme a Slush y pensé en ir a su casa para saber de ella, pero luego me lo repensé porque seguramente estaría con Sled y no quería molestar.

Al llegar a casa de Peri, las alas de Tink se pusieron a brillar. _Está en casa._

"¡Tink…! ¡Vete…! ¡No quiero ver a nadie…!" se escuchó la voz de su hermana desde dentro. La puerta estaba bien cerrada y si ella no abría, sólo había una solución.

"Vidia, usa la llave maestra" una simple puerta no podía separar a esas dos hermanas.

—¿Estás segura?— me hizo un gesto con las manos de _'adelante, toda tuya'_ y entonces lancé una fuerte corriente de aire contra la puerta la cual se abrió sin romperse, sorprendentemente.

"Vamos" entramos y la vimos en su habitación tumbada en la cama llorando "Peri… eh… ¡ya hemos llegado!"

"Me… ¿habéis roto la puerta?" no nos paramos a comprobarla pero no parecía rota.

—Creo que no, Tink cogió carrerilla y la embistió brutalmente con la cabeza. Creo que está sangrando un poco pero nada, es Tink, estará bien—

"¿¡Qué!?" se levantó de golpe para ver cómo estaba y no pude evitar reírme por habérselo creído. _Inocente._

"Tranquila Peri, era broma, estoy bien. Vidia usó el viento para abrirla" _bueno, al menos ha dejado de llorar_ "Gliss nos ha contado que Sled ha roto contigo…"

"Sí… es un imbécil y un capullo. Aún no entiendo cómo pudo dejarme por la loca de Spike…" _a mí no me parece tan loca…_

"¿Te ha dejado por Spike? No me jodas" _ui… qué sorpresa, no me lo esperaba para nada._

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que se pierde…"

—Tienes que desahogarte Peri, vayamos a partirle las piernas— lo dije en broma, pero al parecer…

"Ya le rompí las costillas, creo…" _joder, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, es peor que Tink cuando se enfada, pensé que eso era algo imposible._

"¿En serio? ¡Así me gusta! que le des su merecido. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para celebrarlo? No puedes quedarte en tu casa todo el día, vamos" _¿celebrarlo? ostras Tink… te has arriesgado mucho._

—Sí, venga. En la frontera hay como unas cincuenta hadas haciendo cola para venir al Invierno. Hoy vamos a hacer una súper-fiesta, no te la puedes perder—

"¡Sí! Te presentaré a muchas hadas y nos lo pasaremos genial, ¡vamos!" la sacamos arrastras de ahí y conseguimos salir fuera "¡Mira! Creo que esos dos de allí son Clank y Bobble, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?"

—Tink, voy a ver si encuentro a Spike, nos vemos luego— le dije en voz baja.

"Vale" se fueron y me acerqué a casa de Spike para ver si estaba, pero por desgracia no había nadie allí. _Hmm… ¿dónde podría estar…? Bueno, si Peri realmente le ha roto las costillas a Sled, tendrían que estar con las hadas sanadoras. Bien, ¿y eso dónde está?_

Di un par de vueltas y decidí preguntar a un hada que había por ahí. Seguí sus indicaciones y terminé en una especie de bloque de hielo gigante y cristalino muy chulo. _Es mucho mejor que nuestro centro de sanidad._

Entré quedándome maravillada por todos los pequeños detalles hechos con hielo que había en las paredes y en el techo. La voz de la recepcionista me sacó de mi asombro.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" hasta la recepcionista era más amable que la nuestra.

—Eh… sí, estaba buscando a Sled. Es posible que haya venido con alguna costilla rota…—

"Sí, correcto, vino con una amiga hace unas horas. Ve a la sala de espera de la segunda planta y pregunta por él"

—¡Gracias!— subí volando por esas preciosas escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta y encontrarme con ella —¡Spike!— tenía un pequeño moratón en la cara.

"¿Vidia? ¿Qué haces aquí?" habían otras hadas esperando por ahí y nos hicieron bajar el volumen de la voz "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

—Bueno, Peri me dijo que le partió las costillas a Sled y pensé en que podríais estar aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu cara…— nos sentamos para que me contara lo que pasó con ellos ayer.

 _Menuda aventura, esos líos no pasan en el lado cálido, ¿será por el carácter frío que tienen en Invierno?_

"Y aquí estoy ahora…"

—Cielos… bueno, al menos conseguiste lo que querías… con un alto precio— me costó creer que Peri le diera una patada en toda su cara, pero si es capaz de romper costillas…

"Sí… ahora Peri nos odia y dudo que volvamos a ser amigas…"

—Venga, no digas eso. Cuando se le pase el cabreo y vea lo felices que sois los dos, comprenderá que habéis hecho lo correcto y volveréis a ser amigos, ya verás—

"Ojalá tengas razón…" _claro que sí, al menos a Tink se le pasa el cabreo en un momento…_

—¿Cómo está él? ¿Han dicho algo?—

"Se lo llevaron dentro nada más llegar y aún no me han dicho nada. Empiezo a estar preocupada por él, ¿y si le ha dañado algún órgano interno? Podría estar muriéndose ahí dentro y yo aquí sin saber nada"

—Oh venga…— la abracé para tranquilizarla —no te pongas en el peor de los casos, si ha conseguido mantenerse vivo durante doce horas, seguro que estará bien. No te preocupes ¿vale?— asintió con la cabeza —cuando salga de ahí nos iremos los tres hacia la mega-fiesta que hay montada en Invierno—

"¿Mega-fiesta?"

—Veo que no te has enterado… nos las apañamos para que medio lado cálido viniera al Invierno a pasar el día. ¿No has notado que hoy hace más calor?—

"Vaya… apuesto a que ha sido idea de Tink"

—Sí, una de sus incontables ideas descabelladas… Oye, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? Si no se lo digo a alguien voy a reventar o… volverme loca—

"Claro, dispara. Aquí tenemos para un buen rato"

—Vale… no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿vale?— asintió —Ayer… después de cenar con Tink y tal… me apeteció masturbarme porque… no lo sé, y… el caso es que… lo hice imaginando… enrollándome con Tink—

"Wow, ¿y… haces eso muy a menudo?"

—No. Sólo fue ayer… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y ahora cada vez que veo a Tink se me va la cabeza— se puso a reír, pero a mí era algo serio y no me hacía ninguna gracia.

"Vale, deja que piense… A ver, ¿cuando la ves tienes el deseo incontrolable de besarla? En los labios, claro"

—N-no… pero quizás me gustaría probarlo, sólo por curiosidad—

"Hmm… qué complicado… sois unas amigas muy íntimas ¿no?"

—Se podría decir que sí—

"Entonces coméntaselo y si eso pídele un beso para salir de dudas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ella también quiere hacerlo" me sorprendió la normalidad con la que trató ese tema.

—Buff… le comenté algo esta mañana sobre el tema y creo que lo ve muy extraño. Dudo mucho que esté dispuesta a hacerlo—

"Venga ya, si Tink es la mitad de curiosa que Peri, seguro que lo hará. Gliss y yo, por ejemplo, lo hicimos una vez hace tiempo para saber qué tal era y no tuvimos ningún problema con ello" eso me animó, tal vez no era algo tan extraño como parecía.

—Bueno… quizás lo intente… pero tengo miedo de que haya malos rollos entre nosotras después—

"No te preocupes, intenta no convertirlo en algo serio. Que sea lo más natural posible, y si no le gusta pues nada, un lo siento y todo arreglado" sonaba muy simple, mucho más de lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—Vale… creo que ya lo he pillado, gracias— _podría aprovecharme de la curiosidad de Tink para hacerlo._

"No ha sido nada, tú me ayudaste con Sled, qué menos que devolverte el favor. Te ayudaré a enrollarte con tu amiga si eso es lo que quieres" _eso sonó muy mal, pero me hizo gracia._

—Lo cierto es que… nunca me he enrollado con nadie y…— ya que estábamos puestas saqué ese tema.

"¿¡Qué!?" las hadas de la sala nos volvieron a llamar la atención "¿Ni un beso?" negué con la cabeza "¿Por qué? ¿es que naciste ayer?" _eso dolió._

—N-no… nací un par de años antes que Tink. Lo que… mi orgullo y mis ganas de ser mejor que nadie me llevaron a estar sola durante mucho tiempo. A penas tenía amigos hasta lo que ocurrió con Tink en el campamento, hace unos meses—

"Joder Vidia… tenías que haber empezado por ahí, entonces eres virgen, en todo" me avergonzó que dijera eso. Nos apartamos un poco de las hadas que habían por ahí para poder hablar sin problemas "te explicaré un por encima… todo, no puedes ir así por la vida"

Habló sin parar de muchas cosas, me sorprendió que supiera tanto del tema, desde felaciones hasta posturas pasando por sexo oral y todo tipo de sensaciones. Me sentí una completa ignorante en muchas cosas, no tenía ni idea que tuviéramos tantos puntos erógenos, y menos en las orejas. Esa clase rápida de sexo resultó ser muy útil.

A media conversación, cuando ya me estaba poniendo cachonda con todo lo que decía, salió un duende con bata de una habitación y Spike se puso de pie en seguida. Se acercó a nosotras y nos informó del estado de Sled.

"Traigo buenas noticias" _menos mal…_ "Sled tiene una pequeña fractura en la costilla flotante izquierda. Su dolor disminuirá con el tiempo y su costilla volverá a estar como antes en unas dos o tres semanas. Hasta entonces le proporcionaremos calmantes y no podrá hacer grandes esfuerzos, en especial llevar peso. En unos minutos os avisaremos y podrán pasar a verlo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué hay del sexo?" _joder, qué directa._

"B-bueno, deberéis ir con cuidado, hay algunas posturas especialmente críticas para las costillas pero si no hacéis nada fuera de lo común, no habrá ningún problema. Aún así recomiendo que os lo toméis con calma. ¿Algo más?"

"No, gracias" volvió dentro de la habitación y regresamos a las sillas.

—Ves como al final no era nada grave. En dos semanas ya estará como nuevo— respiró aliviada y esperó ansiosa a que nos dejaran pasar. Se moría de ganas de verlo.

Spike dejó el tema justo en los juguetes sexuales, algo que me interesaba mucho pero no continuó y no insistí en ello.

"¿Ha dicho en unos minutos no?"

—Sí, tranquila. No tardarán mucho— a los cinco minutos esperando en silencio salió el duende con otras dos hadas y nos hicieron una señal. Spike casi tuvo que apartarlos de la puerta para entrar.

"¡Sleeeeeed!" lo mató a besos nada más verlo.

"Cariño… me han dado una bebida y ahora… estoy un poco grogui…"

—Buenas… Espero no molestar…— estaba estirado en la camilla con una venda en el torso sin camiseta. No era el mejor sitio para dejar volar mi imaginación, pero no pude evitarlo, aún iba un poco cachonda por todo lo que me había contado Spike.

"Ha venido Vidia, es mi nueva amiga del lado cálido"

"Ah… hola Vidia. Espero que Spike no te haya dado muchos dolores de cabeza…"

—No, qué va, al contrario. Me alegro de estar con ella— se formó un ambiente extraño en la habitación.

"Em… ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un rato? Nos gustaría tener un poco de intimidad y…" me susurró Spike al oído, guiñándome el ojo.

—Oh, claro. Ningún problema, ya me voy…— me hice a la idea de qué querían hacer a solas —Nos vemos Sled, recupérate— justo antes de irme, Spike dijo en voz inaudible _'suerte con Tink'_ y volvió a guiñarme el ojo. Le devolví la sonrisa y salí de ahí dándole vueltas al asunto.

 _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Tink ahora mismo… llevo como unas dos horas aquí ¿dónde puede estar?_ Pasé por casa de Peri pero tal y como esperaba, no estaba.

Volé hacia la pista de patinaje pero era casi imposible encontrar a alguien entre tanta multitud, pensé que la pista se podría llegar a derretir con tantas hadas cálidas. Tras un rápido vistazo, continué buscándolas haciendo la misma ruta que hicimos ayer, pero no había manera de encontrarlas. Era como buscar una brisa en un tornado.

Entonces me pareció oír a Fawn gritando por ahí y me acerqué a aquella cascada helada. Habían hadas bajando por ahí con trineo y entre ellas Sil, Ro, y Gliss. _Vaya, eso tiene que ser muy divertido._

Me acerqué a ellas con el trineo en marcha que llevaba a Gliss y a Rosetta.

—¡Gliss! ¿¡Sabes dónde está Tink!?—

"¡Hey Vidia!" saltó del trineo dejándoselo a Ro para hablar conmigo "Pues con Peri, obviamente, ¿qué pregunta es esa? La última vez que las vi se dirigían hacia los glaciares. Ah, me parece que Peri ya está mucho mejor, menos mal que tiene a Tink para animarla"

—Gracias Gliss. Ah, por cierto, Sled se va a recuperar de la fractura de costilla, no te preocupes por él— no quise que fuera a verlo y los encontrara… a saber cómo.

"¿Sled tiene una costilla rota?" _vaya, pensé que lo sabía._

—Olvida lo que he dicho. Pásalo bien— me dirigí hacia los glaciares pensando en cómo podría comentarle el tema del beso a Tink, éramos cercanas pero ¿tanto como para pedirle algo así?

Aproveché mi velocidad para echar un rápido vistazo por ahí, los glaciares eran realmente enormes, parecían no tener fin. Tras unos minutos y aburrida del monótono paisaje, desistí y volví al centro. Fue entonces cuando las vi yendo hacia allí.

—¡Tink! ¡Peri!— se detuvieron al oírme.

"Anda, Vidia. ¿Dónde estabas?"

—Había ido a…— no quise meter a Sled en la conversación así que cambié mi frase —os estaba buscando, ¿de dónde venís?—

"Ah, creíamos que habrías ido a ver a Slush así que pasamos por su casa, pero ni si quiera estaba. Pensé que estarías con él" _ostras, Slush, me he olvidado completamente de él._ La idea de conocerlo se había quedado en segundo plano, ya no me importaba tanto como antes.

—Pues… no, no sé. ¿A dónde vais?—

"Ahora le iba a enseñar a Tink el palacio de hielo donde vive la ministra de Invierno. ¿Te apuntas?" _pues sí que está de buen humor después de todo. Buen trabajo Tink._

—Sí, por qué no— me atraía más la idea de ir a montar en trineo, pero estar con ella era lo que quería en ese momento.

"¿Cómo ha ido entonces?" me preguntó Tink en voz baja.

—Spike y Sled están con las hadas sanadoras, no podía comentarle lo de Slush— contesté en susurros para que no me escuchara Peri.

"Oh… ¡Vaya! Tendremos que pasarlo bien las tres entonces" no supe como tomarme eso, no sabía si estaba disgustada por haberme acoplado de repente, pero no me importó mucho, empezaban a pasar demasiado tiempo juntas y no me apetecía perderla.

Por el camino, Peri nos contó sobre la ministra de Invierno, las celebraciones y fiestas que se hacían cada año y lo impresionante que era el palacio de hielo. Después de ver lo impresionante que era ese enorme bloque de hielo de las hadas sanadoras, no me extrañaría que fuera espectacular.

Supe que faltaba poco al ver una increíble estructura de hielo, más que un palacio parecía un castillo de ensueño, estaba impaciente por verlo por dentro.

Abrimos la enorme y detallada puerta y mis ojos por poco estallan por lo exageradamente bello que era por dentro. Había unas enormes y brillantes escaleras curvadas que llevaban a una especie de escultura increíble, unas columnas preciosas y del techo colgaba una gigante lámpara de araña hecha de hielo. Me faltaron las palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era ese sitio.

"Ahí arriba está el órgano, un instrumento que tiene más de quinientos años, pero que suena como el primer día. Es una impresionante obra de la ingeniería hecha por Shiro el prodigio. Hizo un montón de cosas increíbles como esta, pero no quiero aburriros con más historia"

"Vaya, no sé si te lo había dicho pero sabes muchísimo sobre el Invierno. ¡Me vas a colapsar de información!"

"Hehe… bueno, es que ayudo mucho a Dewey siempre que puedo y me cuenta cosillas" _¿Dewey?_ "Esperad aquí, voy a ver si encuentro a la ministra para que nos toque algo" se fue sin que pudiéramos decir nada y nos quedamos a solas en ese alucinante lugar.

"Peri es impresionante…" volví a pensar inconscientemente en lo que dijo esa mañ quedamos observando el lugar con asombro "Por todas las tuercas… si algún día tengo que dar el primer beso a alguien, este sería sin duda el mejor sitio, ¿no te parece romántico?" no podía haber soltado unas peores palabras. Mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de Tink y yo, en aquel momento y en aquél lugar, y que me mirara de esa forma no ayudaba.

La sensación de tener un remolino bajo mi vientre hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. Tomé la decisión de lanzarme sin pensar en nada, quizás no era la mejor decisión, pero era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. _Tengo que hacer que parezca algo serio…_

—Tink…— se acercó acortando la poca distancia que había y esas ganas de besarla se apoderaron de mí —¿alguna vez has besado a un hada?— mi corazón se puso a mil, creo que nunca había ido tan rápido.

"N-no… ¿por qu-"

—¿Te gustaría… probarlo?— no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, me puse irremediablemente nerviosa. No dijo que sí, pero tampoco que no, se me quedó mirando con sus labios entreabiertos y no aguanté más. Puse mi mano en su cintura y me acerqué decidida a ella. No pensé en nada, simplemente lo hice.

Cerré los ojos por inercia para sentir ese momento y una ola de emociones recorrió todo mi cuerpo empezando por la barriga, fue algo mágico, no se parecía en nada que hubiera sentido antes. La acerqué más a mí para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en contacto y mi respiración enloqueció, toda mi yo enloqueció. Estaba besando a Tink y jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Fue toda una lástima que me apartara a los pocos segundos. Al abrir los ojos vi que sus alas brillaban y al mirar hacia las escaleras vimos a Peri.

"¿T-Tink? ¿Q-qué…?" _mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Nos ha pillado de lleno, pensé que tardaría más, joder joder joder._

"P-Peri… hehe… eh…" se acercó hacia nosotras con la boca abierta sin decir nada. Quería pegar un salto y huir de ahí a toda velocidad, sentía que mi cara ardía y mis piernas temblaban, debía de estar toda roja al igual que Tink.

* * *

 **(X)** **[Peri ~ esa misma mañana]**

Apenas pude dormir anoche. Fue una absoluta tortura, tenía micro-pesadillas con Spike y no podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que le di una patada en la cara, se me fue la cabeza por completo. La rotura con Sled me había afectado más de lo que pude imaginar, me llené de ira y terminé actuando por impulsos.

Me levanté temprano desquiciada por haber dormido poco y mal, pensando aún en Sled y en que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar entre mis amigas. No me sentía capaz de volver a ver a Spike, sólo de pensar en ella enfurecía, quise centrarme en cualquier, pasar página como dice Dewey, pero lo veía muy difícil.

Todo lo veía oscuro, de la peor forma posible, estaba realmente echa una mierda pero entonces recordé que Tink vendría por la mañana. Eso me animó un poco, pero seguía asqueada, ella vivía en el lado cálido y seguro que no vendría cada día en Invierno.

A medio desayuno apareció Gliss como de costumbre, pero ahora sin Spike, lo cual agradecí.

"¡Peri! ¡Ya es de día! Veo que te has levantado temprano para aprovecharlo. ¡Así me gusta!" cuando desvié la mirada del plato hacia ella y le mandé un _'déjame en paz'_ con los ojos, su expresión cambió.

—No me ralles ¿quieres?— seguí comiendo lenta y aburridamente hasta que se sentó de rodillas encima de la mesa para llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué pasa Peri? ¿No has dormido bien?" _¿a caso no se nota con la cara que llevo? Debo llevar las ojeras del siglo._ Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Se puso a mirar por la casa y se extrañó "¿Y… Sled?" al preguntarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería llorar, no se lo merecía, pero no pude evitarlo. Me levanté y me encerré en mi habitación para que Gliss no me molestara más.

—¡Déjame sola!— me escondí en la cama como si de esa forma pudiera olvidarme del tema.

"Te ha dejado ¿verdad? Venga abre y lo hablamos. Peri, vamos… no llores, no soporto verte así…" la ignoré, no quería hacer nada, quería quedarme allí todo el día. Sentía que me lo merecía por alguna razón "Dentro de un rato vendrá Tink y sus amigas, seguro que os lo pasáis en grande. ¿Terminas de desayunar y nos vamos a la frontera?"

—¡Ve tú!— no estaba de humor para hacer nada y ni de lejos estaba presentable como para salir de casa.

"¿Segura? Tink se va a preocupar mucho por ti si no te ve. Pensará, _'¿qué le ha pasado a Peri? Tenemos que ir a su casa y sacarla de ahí con uno de mis inventos…'_ " ignoré sus bromas y tonterías hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se fue.

Tras un par de minutos fui hasta la entrada para cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que Tink me viera en ese estado. _Ya quedaré con ella mañana… espero._

Volví a la habitación después de terminar con el desayuno y tras cerrar la puerta me tumbé en la cama intentando dormir, pero se me hizo imposible con la luz del día. A las cuatrocientas perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que di por la cama, mi mente estaba despierta pero dormida a la vez y mi cuerpo me empezó a doler por pasar tantas horas estirada. No podía estar más incómoda.

— ¡Aaargh! ¡Qué mierda!—

Tenía ganas de hacer algo, pero no quería hacer nada de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, me estaba agobiando en mi habitación pero no quería salir de ella, mi cabeza era un completo caos y dormir era lo único que me podría ayudar, pero no lo conseguía. Cuando mi cabeza estaba por autodestruirse para terminar con esa pesadilla de mañana, mis alas se pusieron a brillar. _No, no quiero que me vea así._

—¡Tink…! ¡Vete…! ¡No quiero ver a nadie…!— suponiendo que Gliss o Spike les había contado el problema y con la puerta cerrada, esperé que se marchara, pero en vez de eso escuché un fuerte ruido que retumbó toda la casa. _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Han entrado? Y yo con estas pintas… no quiero verla, no quiero ver a nadie._ Me puse a llorar al saber que se acercaba, no me apetecía afrontar la realidad. Llegó a la habitación y me escondí entre mis sábanas.

"Peri… eh… ¡ya hemos llegado!" _no me digas…_

—Me… ¿habéis roto la puerta?— _si es así ya la estáis arreglando, así me dejarás sola un rato._ Me giré al oír una voz que no era la de mi hermana, no había venido sola.

"Creo que no, Tink cogió carrerilla y la embistió brutalmente con la cabeza. Creo que está sangrando un poco pero nada, es Tink, estará bien _"_

—¿¡Qué!?— todas mis preocupaciones por Sled se desvanecieron al oír lo que dijo Vidia. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero conociendo a mi hermana… podría ser.

Me levanté de golpe para comprobar que estuviera bien, si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza con esa dura puerta se podría haber hecho mucho daño.

"Tranquila Peri, era broma, estoy bien. Vidia usó el viento para abrirla" maldije haber sido tan inocente, había hecho el ridículo, ¿podría empezar peor el día? "Gliss nos ha contado que Sled ha roto contigo…"

—Sí… es un imbécil y un capullo. Aún no entiendo cómo pudo dejarme por la loca de Spike…—

"¿Te ha dejado por Spike? No me jodas" _por fin alguien que me entiende._

—¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé qué verá en ella ese desgraciado…— si algo me ayudaba en ese momento, era criticarlo y hablar mal de él.

"Tienes que desahogarte Peri, vayamos a darle una patada en los huevos" _no es mala idea, pero no creo que ayude mucho._

—Ya le rompí las costillas, creo…— no me sentía muy orgullosa de ello, y aún menos por lo de Spike, pero lo dije igualmente.

"¿En serio? ¡Así me gusta!, que le des su merecido" a Tink parecía encantarle la idea. _¿Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo?_ "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para celebrarlo?" _¿celebrarlo?_ "No puedes quedarte en tu casa todo el día, vamos" aún así seguía sin tener ganas de salir.

"Sí, venga. En la frontera hay como unas cincuenta hadas haciendo cola para venir al Invierno. Hoy vamos a hacer una súper-fiesta, no te la puedes perder" _¿qué? ¿_ _hadas cálidas haciendo cola_ _? ¿en Invierno?_

"¡Sí! Te presentaré a muchas hadas y nos lo pasaremos genial, ¡vamos!" Tink me cogió de la mano y me sacó de casa arrastrándome sin que pudiera hacer nada. En el fondo quería ver qué estaba pasando en la frontera.

El aire frío me hizo sentir mejor y su cálida mano me daba fuerzas para volar con ellas. Vidia no mentía, había muchas hadas cálidas revoloteando por ahí a las que no había visto nunca, era una oportunidad perfecta para aprender cosas sobre sus talentos.

"¡Mira! Creo que esos dos de allí son Clank y Bobble, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?" _cómo olvidarlos…_

Vidia le susurró algo a Tink y se fue dejándonos a solas, lo cual me pareció una gran idea, quería estar a solas con ella _._

—Sí, los tintineadores que te ayudaron con la máquina de nieve…— estaban haciendo una montaña de bolas de nieve un poco mal hecha.

"¡Sí! Pero no sólo me ayudaron ellos, también estuvieron Vid, Sil, Ro, Des y Fawn" me hice un lío con los nombres.

—Espera espera. Déjame aprenderme los nombres de tus amigas que no quiero confundirme. Vid es Vidia, la de antes, vuelo veloz, ¿no?—

"Sí, Sil de Silvermist, hada del agua, Ro de Rosetta, hada de jardín, Des de Iridessa, hada de la luz y Fawn hada de los animales" _bien._

—Vale, creo que ya lo tengo— los dos tintineadores nos vieron y se acercaron hacia nosotras.

"Mira Bobble, son Tink y Periwinkle" _vale, entonces ese debe de ser Clank._

"Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis?" _¿no es obvio? Se pondrán a hacer una batalla con esas bolas…_

"Me alegro de que lo preguntes. Estamos buscando el tamaño ideal de las bolas de nieve…" _¿tamaño ideal?_

"Para construir una máquina que dispare bolas de nieve" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

—Vaya… eso es genial. Dejad que os ayude…— cogí un poco de nieve para hacer una bola del tamaño perfecto con delicadeza y envolverla de escarcha para que no perdiera la forma —Ese el tamaño ideal. Toma, es lo suficientemente grande como para que sea consistente pero no lo suficiente como para que duela al dar en toda la cara—

Se quedaron maravillados al ver que sabía tanto del tema, pero era un hada del Invierno, eso era básico para mí.

"Muchísimas gracias Periwinkle, serás la primera en probar la máquina cuando esté lista"

—Eh… Clank, llámame Peri a secas. Se me hace raro y todo que usen mi nombre completo—

"Oh, claro Peri" _la primera vez que los vi no pensé que serían así. Las apariencias engañan…_ Conocer a nuevas hadas y duendes del lado cálido era genial, fue una maravilla que se rompiera la norma de la reina que mantenía nuestros mundos separados.

"¡Genial! Ahora vamos a ver quién más ha llegado. Hasta luego" Tink me tiró de la mano y salimos volando. Me extrañó que tuviera tanta prisa.

—A-adiós chicos…— cada vez que nos acercábamos más a la frontera, habían más hadas cálidas, era impresionante.

Mis ojos no paraban quietos intentando verlos a todos. Me gustaría poder hablar con ellos y conocerlos, pero eran demasiados. En Pixie Hollow habían más hadas cálidas que hadas del Invierno y ni siquiera conocía a todas las hadas del Invierno. Al llegar a la frontera vi a varias compañeras escarchando alas.

"Hay más hadas que antes… están colapsadas… ¿quieres ir a ayudar?"

—S-sí, ¡claro!— encontré a Gliss y por suerte no había rastro de Spike —¡Gliss! ¿Qué es todo esto?—

"¡Peri! ¡Has venido! Cuando llegué ya había hadas aquí, esto es un no parar. Échanos una mano" me puse a su lado y se acercaron hadas y duendes del lado cálido para que les escarchara las alas. Me sentía muy útil en aquél momento, quizás más que cuando escarchamos el árbol de polvo de hada. Estaba ayudando a dar a conocer Invierno para aquellos que nunca lo habían visto.

Tink se quedó conmigo y me fue comentando cosas sobre los que conocía que pasaban por ahí. Fui preguntando los nombres para conocerlos e intenté recordarlos todos, era todo un reto para mí, muy entretenido. Con esto, lo de Sled quedó en segundo plano y me olvidé por completo, no podía pensar más en él, tenía una importante labor que cumplir y me encantaba.

A la media hora y ya con más hadas de la escarcha, el número de hadas del lado cálido descendió y dejaron de llegar tantos. Estaba muy emocionada por todo aquello, todos y cada uno de los que pasó por ahí ahora estaba en Invierno descubriendo un nuevo mundo al igual que yo cuando crucé con la máquina de nieve. Iba a ser un gran día para todos ellos y yo había colaborado.

—¿Has visto? ¡Debo de haberle escarchado las alas a unas cien hadas!— Tink se rió y vi a Gliss más relajada estirando los hombros.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo, ¿no te has agobiado conociendo a todo el mundo?"

—¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido genial!— abracé a Tink impulsivamente por lo alegre que estaba, no me lo podía creer ni yo —¡Vamos a ver qué hacen todos! Hasta luego Gliss— quería llevarme a Tink por todas partes para compartir mi ilusión, sólo con ella.

Nos adentramos al Invierno y ahora era yo quién le tiraba de la mano para llevarla a los sitios. Pasamos por la pista de patinaje y a penas se podía ver con todas las hadas que había, nunca estuvo tan llena. Seguimos hacia el tronco de polvo de hada donde estaba Dewey rodeado de hadas cálidas, contando cosas sobre el Invierno, era maravilloso verlos escuchar con tanta atención. Dewey debía de estar muy pero que muy feliz, raras veces salía de su biblioteca.

Después nos fuimos por las montañas donde me pareció ver a Milori con la reina subida en con él en su búho y me alegré un montón por ellos. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla gracias a Tink y su idea de escarchar las alas. No le podría estar más agradecida, me sentía orgullosa y todo de ser su hermana.

—Tink, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿dónde quieres ir? Te dejo elegir, venga—

"¿Sí? Vale… pues… ¿podemos ir un momento a casa de Slush?" me extrañó que me pidiera eso, ni siquiera quedamos con él ayer, no sabía de dónde había sacado su nombre ni por qué quería ir a su casa.

—¿Y eso? ¿Has dicho Slush?— _espero que no se haya confundido con Sled._

"Sí, es que… Vidia me dijo que quería conocer a algún duende del Invierno para hacer amigos o algo así y… creo que está con Slush. Quiero ir a ver qué tal le va" _¿y entre todos los duendes tenía que ser Slush?_

—¿En serio?— no pude aguantarme la risa —¿Slush? Pero si es raro con ganas—

"¿Sabes a caso cómo es Vidia? Yo creo que se llevarán bien…" no la conocía mucho, pero no me parecía una pareja muy ideal que digamos y tampoco vi a Tink muy convencida de lo que decía.

—Pero si Vidia parece normal… no sé—

"La conozco muy bien y te aseguro que tiene sus peculiaridades, a veces me sorprende y todo… con ella nunca se sabe"

—Vidia es tu mejor amiga ¿no?—

"Sí" dijo con una sonrisa "últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas" _y ahora está a solas conmigo, ¿eso significa que soy más que su mejor amiga?_ Me alegré de llegar a esa conclusión.

—¡Muy bien!, vámonos entonces— _con suerte si conseguimos que esos dos salgan juntos podré pasar más tiempo con Tink. Sería un poco extraño pero por lo bien que está yendo el día no me sorprendería para nada._

Por el camino nos encontramos a Gliss con Fawn, Sil y Ro con los trineos. Entonces me di cuenta de que de ahora en adelante nuestro círculo de amigas se ampliaría, eso me motivó mucho y me hizo olvidar el problema de Spike. Iban a cambiar mucho las cosas.

"Hey chicas, ¿cómo va?" al preguntar Gliss, se acercaron las demás.

"Hola, estoy con Peri dando unas vueltas por aquí. Menudo día que se presenta eh…" _si la tarde es la mitad de bueno que la mañana, va a ser un gran día._

"¡Sí! Lyria está organizando un montón de actividades en el tronco de polvo de hada para esta tarde, fue todo un puntazo hablar con ella" dijo Fawn. _Esto tiene muy buena pinta._

—Pues esta tarde iremos al tronco ¿vale Tink?— _ya me lo estoy imaginando, comiendo juntas en mi casa, pasando la tarde entre hadas cálidas, despidiéndonos al llegar la noche… ojalá se pudiera quedar a dormir en Invierno._

"¡Claro! Estoy deseando ver qué ha preparado… pero ahora vamos a casa de Slush. Nos veremos por la tarde chicas…" noté que tenía un poco de prisa por ir, quería quedarme un rato más hablando con ellas pero Tink no quería perder el tiempo.

—B-bueno, ya nos veremos…— noté algo raro en ella, sabía que tenía algo en la cabeza y quería saber qué era —¿A qué viene tanta prisa?— me detuve para poder hablar con calma del tema.

"¿Qué? No es que tenga prisa, sólo tengo curiosidad por ver qué tal le va…" _¿curiosidad?_ No me convenció su respuesta y seguí insistiendo.

—Pero… no quisiera llegar ahí y molestar, a saber qué estarán haciendo— se rió como si fuera algo imposible.

"Venga ya, es Vidia… L-lo que pasa es que nunca ha salido con nadie y me preocupa un poco, eso es todo" _oh… ya veo… entiendo._

—Vaya… así que no ha salido con nadie…— seguimos con nuestro camino tras aclararlo —aún así yo no iría a meterme en sus asuntos— quería quedarme todo el tiempo a solas con ella, lo pasaba genial y no quería que nadie se nos metiera en medio, ni Vidia, ni Gliss. Nadie. Era mi hermana y sólo mía, le tenía mucho cariño.

"¿Vive muy lejos de aquí?" estaba muy decidida a ir. Entendía que fueran muy amigas, pero también hay que darle un poco de espacio, sobre todo con ese tipo de cosas.

—No, en un momento llegaremos, está cerca de aquellos glaciares…— llegamos hasta allí, en medio de la nada y llamé a la puerta —¡Slush!— un silencio abrumador me deleitaba —parece que no está… ¡Slush!— esperamos un momento y no, allí no estaba. _Perfecto, y ahora a seguir con lo nuestro. Ya sé a dónde llevarla antes de ir a comer._

"Vaya… habrán salido a dar una vuelta o algo… qué bien" no parecía muy contenta, estaba incluso un poco decepcionada "En fin, te toca, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" _genial._

—Al sitio más bonito que existe en todo Pixie Hollow y con diferencia, no quise llevaros ayer por que está lejos y quería enseñártelo a solas— las cosas iban sobre ruedas.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué lugar es?" estaba intrigada y su nivel de curiosidad se disparó.

—El palacio de hielo. Vas a alucinar con ese lugar, es donde vive la ministra del Invierno. Estoy segura de que nunca verás nada tan hermoso— sus ganas la hicieron ponerse a volar para ir cuanto antes y nos pusimos en marcha. Estaba deseando ver la cara que ponía al verlo, quería llegar ya.

Por desgracia mi sonrisa y el buen humor que llevaba se arruinaron un poco al escuchar una voz en particular.

"¡Tink! ¡Peri!" me paré en seco pensando que no podía ser cierto, encima no estaba con Slush.

"Anda, Vidia. ¿Dónde estabas?" _espero que no se nos una y nos deje tranquilas…_

"Había ido a… Os estaba buscando" _¿para qué nos estaría buscando?_

"Ah, creí que habrías ido a ver a Slush así que pasamos por su casa, pero ni si quiera estaba. Pensé que estarías con él"

"Pues… no, no sé" _vaya, ¿entonces no ha estado con él? Quizás esté dando un aleteo por algún glaciar…_ "¿Qué haréis ahora?"

—Ahora le iba a enseñar a Tink el palacio de hielo donde vive la ministra del Invierno. ¿Te apuntas?— intenté sonar con pocas ganas esperando que pillara la indirecta y diera un _'no'_ como respuesta.

—Sí, por qué no— pero al parecer no lo pilló, pero Tink sí y frunció el ceño extrañada. Entendí su reacción ya que era su mejor amiga y no fue muy amable por mi parte, pero ignoramos el tema para evitar complicar las cosas.

"¿Qué ha pasado al final?" le preguntó a lo que Vidia respondió en voz baja.

—Spike y Sled están con las hadas sanadoras, no podía comentarle lo de Slush— _¿cree que así no la voy a oír…? Espero que lo de Sled no sea nada grave, aunque él se pasó mucho más con Spike por lo que me contó Gliss._

"Oh… ¡Vaya! Tendremos que pasarlo bien las tres entonces" _qué remedio… con lo bien que estaba yendo el día, espero que no se quede a comer con nosotras…_

Intenté ser lo más amable que pude y les conté cosas sobre la ministra del Invierno, nuestras costumbres, celebraciones… y les comenté lo increíble que era el palacio de hielo. Tras un rato llegamos y se emocionaron al verlo de lejos.

Abrimos la puerta y me quedé viendo sus caras de asombro, era gracioso verlas con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, no podía dejar de fijarme en Tink.

—Ahí arriba está el órgano, un instrumento que tiene más de quinientos años, pero que suena como el primer día. Es una impresionante obra de la ingeniería hecha por Shiro, el prodigio. Hizo un montón de cosas increíbles como esta, pero no quiero aburriros con historia—

"Vaya, no sé si te lo había dicho pero sabes muchísimo sobre el Invierno. ¡Me vas a colapsar de información!" ese elogio de Tink hizo que venir hasta aquí valiera la pena, aún con Vidia por ahí.

—Hehe… bueno, es que ayudo mucho a Dewey siempre que puedo y me cuenta cosillas— entonces pensé en impresionarlas aún más y que escucharan el órgano —Esperad aquí, voy a ver si encuentro a la ministra para que nos toque algo— salí toda contenta hacia la gran sala trasera donde suele estar la ministra pero tras hablar con su ayudante me dijo que no estaba, que había salido para comprobar que las hadas cálidas tomaran las debidas precauciones.

Fue un chasco, pero bueno, si no era hoy sería otro día. Volví con la calma hacia la entrada donde nos separamos y cuando las vi besándose en los labios se me congeló la espina dorsal, por un momento creí que mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada, pero no.

Me dolió muchísimo verlas así, más de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Encima se tomaron su tiempo, quería pestañear y que dejaran de hacerlo, pero se estaban besando y no pararon hasta que Tink la apartó de sus morros.

Me miraron un tanto impactadas, no quería ni imaginar qué cara debía de estar poniendo yo en aquél momento, sólo quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí traicionada.

—¿T-Tink? ¿Q-qué…?— estaban rojas como unos tomates y eso me hizo apretar los puños. _¿Salen juntas y no me ha dicho nada?_ Sentí que la confianza de Tink sólo era una ilusión, que era sólo su hermana, por debajo incluso de ser amigas.

"P-Peri… hehe… eh…" me acerqué a ellas aún sin terminar de creerlo en busca de una explicación. Me estaba enfadando con Tink, más le valía que me diera una buena explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

Como no dijeron nada tuve que decir algo yo.

—No sabía que teníais ese tipo de relación con tu mejor amiga— puse énfasis en las últimas palabras. Su silencio no me tranquilizaba, cada segundo que pasaba me confirmaba más que ellas dos tenían algo y no me lo contó. Me quedé mirándola decepcionada hasta que abrió la boca.

"N-ni yo…" _¿ni yo? ¿en serio? ¿esa es tu excusa? ¿esa es tu respuesta?_ Estaba por gritarle y llevármela de ahí para tener una buena charla con ella, pero Vidia se dignó a decir unas palabras.

"¿Sabéis…? yo… creo que me voy… sí…" _pues sí, es lo mejor, vete antes de que me enfade también contigo._

"Espera. No te vayas" _no, eso sí que no, deja que se vaya ahora mismo_ "Peri… no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Vidia es una amiga íntima con la cual nos acabamos de… b-besar porque…" _¿por qué…?_

"Curiosidad" _venga ya, ¿es una broma?_

"S-sí, eso. No tenemos ningún rollo ni nada" _no puede ser cierto, no pueden estar engañándome de esta forma, ¿me han tomado por imbécil?_

—V-vale, no, si tampoco… no me importaría vamos… Es sólo que… no esperaba encontraros así, ya sabes…— me importaría, y mucho si hicieran esas cosas. Tink era mi hermana, mía y de nadie más. No quería que tuviera novia, la quería sólo para mí.

"¿Sabéis? Ya casi es hora de comer así que…" _sí, claro, ahora desvía el tema, bravo Vidia, acabas de ganarte una enemiga._

"Sí, vamos a comer, mejor" _y encima Tink la apoya, tengo que hacer algo ya._ Cogí fuerte la mano de Tink y me la llevé fuera para tener una buena conversación con ella.

Vi que Vidia mantuvo la distancia así que me puse a hablar con ella seriamente sabiendo que no nos escucharía.

—Tink, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿qué hay entre vosotras dos?— la miré seriamente, directamente a los ojos sin pestañear para comprobar que decía la verdad.

"S-somos amigas… nada más" la vi un poco asustada pero no me detuve, no me valía esa respuesta.

—Sí, claro, como que yo voy besando a mis amigas por ahí. En serio Tink, creí que teníamos más confianza, me has decepcionado, y mucho— mi cabreo estaba subiendo poco a poco.

"Pero es cierto, solo somos amigas… fue ella quién me besó… ¿por qué te importa tanto? Sólo fue un beso" _¿que sólo fue un beso?_

—Aja… ¿entonces no sentiste nada cuando te besó? ¿eso fue todo? ¿un estúpido beso sin más? Porque te lo estabas tomando con calma—

"Ai, Peri, no te pongas así, lo que digo es que…" _no me estás respondiendo y me estás hartando._

—Entonces si yo te pido que me beses ¿lo harás? Sólo es un beso ¿no?— entonces Vidia salió volando de allí rápidamente. Quise creer que no fue por lo que dije.

"¡Vidia!" _mierda_ "tenemos que ir tras ella, ¡vamos!" intenté agarrar a Tink pero se me escapó por poco y no pude detenerla.

Como soy más rápida que ella volando por la escarcha, no tardé en alcanzarla.

—Espera, déjala que se vaya y que haga lo que quiera. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar— me miró a los ojos enfadada y la solté, asustada por lo que iba a decir.

"¡Peri, basta! si tanto te importa, no, no te besaría por qué sé que eso no es lo que quieres y si tuviera un rollo con ella ¿qué? ¿es que a caso me lo prohibirías? ¡Suéltame!" me sorprendió que se pusiera tan histérica.

—N-no, pero me preocupa que no me dijeras nada…— dejé caer mi mano rendida, dolida por haber recibido una bronca de ella.

"A ver si te queda claro, Vidia es mi mejor amiga y el beso de hoy ha sido el primero y único que hemos tenido por lo que me gustaría encontrarla cuanto antes para aclarar las cosas con ella. Te dije que era complicada y no es bueno que esté sola por ahí. ¡Así que ayúdame a buscarla y cállate!" se puso roja de enfado y me dejó ahí tirada para ir a buscar a Vidia. Tink se enfadó conmigo, me gritó y se largó. Me sentí maltratada.

No le importaba a Tink, no le importaba a Spike y mucho menos a Sled. Todos pasaban de mí, y yo que creía que tenía amigos… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y me puse a volar detrás de Tink, lentamente para que no me viera.

Me había dejado bien claro que Vidia era mucho más importante para ella, que yo no era importante, y estúpida de mí pensando que estábamos hechas una por la otra. _Qué ingenua… pues si quiere encontrar a Vidia, eso haré, la buscaré por todo el Invierno todo el puto día si hace falta y se la daré en brazos si quiere._

Estaba muy cabreada, una pequeña chispa sería capaz de encenderme y explotar, todo el odio de anoche estaba volviendo a mí, llenándome entera. Me moría de ganas de encontrar a Vidia, escarcharla entera y enterrarla en la nieve, pero Tink se enfadaría un poquito conmigo si hacía algo así. Al final la vi acercándose a nosotras.

—¡Ahí está!— suspiré, y Tink se acercó a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. La envidia corrió por mis venas como crueles mariposas.

"¡Vidia! No te vayas de esa forma, nos tenías preocupadas" me molestó mucho que pensara que yo también estaría preocupada por ella.

"L-lo siento… estaba confundida…" _madre mía… yo no me largo corriendo por estar confundida ¿sabes? Será cobarde…_

"Vamos a comer anda…" la cogió de la mano ignorándome como si no existiera y se la llevó. Las seguí ya que no iban a comer solas en mi casa por la cara.

Nadie dijo nada, esperaba a que Tink hablara conmigo para no sé, aclarar las cosas conmigo o pedirme disculpas, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. _Cuando lleguemos a casa la cogeré por banda y se lo soltaré todo, no se va a librar de mí._

Cuando giré hacia mi casa vi que Tink siguió hacia adelante, pasando de largo. Me quedó una cara de gilipollas que no me lo creía ni yo. Ni siquiera me dijo nada, siguió con su camino y no me quedó otra que seguirlas. Me cabreó muchísimo que no me dijera nada, pensé en preguntarle a dónde iban pero ¿para qué? _Que haga lo que quiera, luego ya se encontrará con las consecuencias._

"Em… ¿dónde vamos a comer?" al final Vidia hizo la gran esperada pregunta. Pensé que la acompañaría al lado cálido para dejarla ahí y así poder comer conmigo a solas, pero al parecer estaba pidiendo demasiado.

"A casa, Peri nos acompañará a la frontera" _¡Ha! pues no iba en broma cuando pensé que pasaría de mí totalmente… Se va a ir a casa con ella y me dejará aquí tirada… esto es demasiado._ Continué el camino en silencio, ahogando mis palabras de odio, maldiciendo a Vidia para no estorbar en su camino, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la frontera.

"Nos vemos mañana Peri, perdona por lo de hoy" _anda, pero si va a despedirse y todo, qué detalle._

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo…— aún me costaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, Vidia era la culpable de todo y Tink se la llevaba a su casa para comer con ella. Lo que más me dolió fue verlas yéndose aún cogidas de la mano y perdiéndolas de vista sin un abrazo, ni siquiera una mierda de _'adiós'_ o _'hasta mañana'_. ¿Cuándo se supone que la volvería a ver?

Estaba por echarme a llorar, pero pasaban algunas hadas cálidas que volvían para comer y no quería montar un espectáculo, así que me tragué mis lágrimas y me fui a mi casa con mi dignidad al límite de romperse en mil pedazos.

 _¿Cómo coño no me di cuenta antes? A esas dos les importo una mierda, pasan de mí y ni siquiera se despiden de mí, ¿cómo se deja besar por esa maldita hada de vuelo veloz? Esa debería de ser yo joder, yo te necesito más que Vidia._

Al cerrar la puerta caí de rodillas y me hundí en un torrente de lágrimas que me dejó los ojos rojos.

—¡JODER! _—_ me sentía muy desgraciada al perderlo todo y lloré por aquel conjunto de tortazos que me estaba dando la vida. Nada más conseguir al duende de mi vida, me deja por su mejor amiga y luego, por si no había tenido suficiente encuentro a mi hermana y me deja por su _'mejor amiga'_ —¡QUÉ OS JODAN A TODOS!— me puse a pegar a la pared para desahogarme hasta que el dolor me hizo parar.

Sólo me quedaba Gliss, pero ella seguía siendo amiga de Spike y seguro que terminaría pasando de mí también. Me quedé sin nada, me arrebataron todo lo que más me importaba y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… _No pude hacer nada… para evitarlo… ¿nada? ¿seguro? Creo que no intenté lo suficiente recuperar lo que me quitaron… Ojalá pudiera volver al lado cálido para apartar a Vidia de mi Tink, pero como no puedo… Ya sé, tengo que quitarle a Spike lo que fue mío desde un principio._

Y así, llena de rabia y con muy mala leche, salí de casa hacia el bloque de las hadas sanadoras. _Gracias Vidia por chivarme que estaban allí, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte._

Al llegar vi a Spike esperando fuera. _¿Qué hace esta aquí? ¿Y Sled?_ Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada.

"P-Peri hehe… h-hola… pareces enfadada…" seguí mirándola fijamente en silencio aún sintiendo el dolor de mi mano esperando que me dijera lo que quería oír, no quería malgastar saliva con ella "Em… ¿buscas a Sled?" miré hacia la entrada un momento y volví a clavar mis ojos en ella "Segunda planta, habitación tres…" entré rápidamente y sentí que me seguía.

No quería pelearme con ella en ese sitio pero por suerte, cuando estuve a punto de girarme para señalarle la salida, la recepcionista la hizo salir por muy raro que parezca, como si estuviera de mi parte. Sentí que nada podría pararme ahora.

Llegué a la habitación en cuestión y lo vi tumbado en la camilla sin camiseta, con una venda a la altura de las costillas. No hace falta decir que se sorprendió al verme.

"¿Peri? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" decidí responder a mi manera. Me senté encima de suyo y escarché sus brazos para que no se pudiera mover "¿Qué haces? ¡Peri!" me dejé caer encima de él y lo besé sin parar ignorando sus quejidos de dolor por apoyarme en sus costillas.

—No te desharás de mí fácilmente ¿me oyes?— seguí besándolo con rabia, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza y dejándole marcas en el cuello por los chupetones que le daba.

"¡PERI! ¡Para! ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!? ¡AYUDA!"

—¡Cállate! Vas a terminar con Spike, ¡hoy mismo!, ¿queda claro?—

"¿Qué? N-no voy a-" le apreté las costillas para que cediera "vale vale vale, lo haré, pero sal de encima"

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me lo prometes?— entonces aparecieron la recepcionista con Spike para joderme el plan.

"¡Maldita loca! ¡Apártate de él!" le eché un rayo de escarcha pero sus reflejos fueron buenos y lo esquivó. Voló hacia mí y me tumbó al suelo con una embestida.

Le mordí el brazo para que me soltara pero no funcionó, me tenía bien agarrada y ni siquiera paró cuando empecé a saborear su sangre. Noté un pinchazo en la pierna y de repente, caí dormida.

Abrí los ojos, me costó pero conseguí abrirlos poco a poco. Mi cuerpo a penas respondía. Me moría de hambre y al girar la cabeza hacia un lado vi a Spike con un hada sanadora. Un chocante sentimiento me abatió al recordar todo lo que pasó.

Me puse a llorar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, apenas podía levantar el brazo para secarme las lágrimas así que dejé que empaparan la almohada.

"Peri… me preocupas, no estás bien…" me acariciaba el pelo con cariño y no podía ni apartarla de mí "Primero las costillas de Sled… luego la patada y ahora esto… ¿Qué te está pasando?" lloré aún más al escuchar sus duras y ciertas palabras.

No podía decir nada, tan solo podía llorar y llorar.

"En unos minutos te dejará de hacer efecto la inyección, si vuelves a ponerte agresiva ya sabes lo que pasará ¿entendido?" asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco logré articular alguna palabra.

—Tengo… hambre— entonces Spike sacó algo de comida de una mesa que había por ahí.

"Toma, come…" cogió un cachito y me lo metió en la boca. Me estaba dando de comer después de todo lo que le hice. No me lo merecía. Siguió dándome de comer despacio, sintiéndome hecha una mierda.

—Spike… perdóname… me he portado como una imbécil…—

"Shh… tranquila, puedes seguir comportándote como una imbécil, pero te agradecería que dejaras de pegar a todo el mundo" sonreí al saber que estaba conmigo después de todo.

—Lo siento…— dije con una boca pequeña.

"No te preocupes, cálmate y descansa…" dijo aún acariciándome la cabeza. Cerré los ojos dejando caer mis últimas lágrimas y dejé que el silencio nos envolviera. Me deprimí al recordar a Tink, ni siquiera sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

Me hice una bolita e intenté dormir, no me apetecía estar consciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuché que entraba Gliss y Spike le pidió silencio. Hablaron en voz baja para no molestarme. No me di cuenta de cuando se fue el hada sanadora.

"Creo que está dormida, no hagas ruido"

"Vale… ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, no ha sido nada. Pero Peri no está bien, tenemos que hacer algo con ella"

"Sí… creí que estar con su hermana le ayudaría pero veo que no ha mejorado mucho… ¿dónde está por cierto?"

"No lo sé, pero ya le vale…" apreté los dientes en ese momento. Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos que se interrumpió por un suspiro "Es mi culpa ¿verdad? No debí meterme entre ella y Sled"

"No digas eso, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no te culpes por ello. Además, no creo que esto haya sido culpa de lo de Sled… algo le ha pasado, esta mañana parecía estar bien con Tink, no sé"

"Pff… me gustaría saber qué le pasa por la cabeza… Joder es que… no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas por esto…" _lo siento Spike, soy estúpida._

Oí cómo resoplaban, estaban muy preocupadas por mí y yo sólo pensaba en mí misma. Qué egoísta me sentí en aquél momento, tenía que cambiar, no podía seguir así. Al cabo de un rato Gliss rompió con el silencio.

"¿Y si le buscamos novio? Algún duende del lado cálido, como los que le gusta a ella… me han dicho que hay un guardián del polvo que no está nada mal…" _ostras, eso sí que sería divertido._

"Oye, pues no es mala idea… con lo que le gusta el lado cálido" no pude evitar reírme y descubrirme "mira quién se acaba de despertar…"

"Peri… ¿cómo te encuentras?"

—Bueno… he estado mejor— dije con muy pocos ánimos.

"Gliss dice que te busquemos novio, ¿qué opinas?"

—Vale pero un guardián de polvo de hada no, que son muy aburridos…— se rieron al ver que no perdí mi sentido del humor, pero suspiré al pensar en Tink y no pude tener la boca cerrada —¿Sabéis qué? Ahora Tink y Vidia parece que salen juntas y… no sé ni cuando la volveré a ver…—

"No jodas… ¿esas dos se enrollan? ¿Son lesbianas?" Gliss se sorprendió y Spike se echó a reír. A mí no me hacía gracia.

"Sí, lo venía a venir… pero seguro que Tink volverá mañana, no te preocupes por eso. Sois como dos copos de nieve, ¿verdad Gliss?"

"Bueno…" _no lo creo_ "el caso es que tu hermana no te va a dejar por su novia… no se separa de ti ni un momento, además, le encanta Invierno"

—Ojalá tengas razón…—

"Claro que sí, o si no le pediremos que rescaten la máquina de nieve para que puedas ir a tirarle de las orejas" Gliss me sacó una sonrisa.

"Todo saldrá bien Peri, ya verás, en nada tendrás un duende guapo y apuesto que te llevará a ver mariposas todos los días" _ojalá._

"Eh chicas, qué os parece si mantenemos ese bueno rollo que hay entre nosotras durante… no sé, digamos… ¿unos días? No soporto que nos peleemos, y mucho menos tener que venir a este edificio" Gliss dio en el clavo. En ese momento no me sentía tan enfadada con Spike y quería seguir así a partir de ahora.

—No estaría mal, la verdad—

"¡Yey! Volvemos a estar como antes, chócala"

"Sí bueno, a ti no te han dado una patada ni mordido el brazo hasta el hueso" no me quedaba otra que reírme de la situación.

—Pero es que estás tan buena que no pude evitarlo… ¿Me das el otro brazo?—

"B-bueno, yo creo que voy un rato a ver qué tal está Sled hehe~ Se te ha ido mucho la olla Peri, estás como una cabra" le guiñé el ojo con una sonrisa mientras se iba riendo.

—Sí… creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tengo la cabeza hecha una desastre—

"¿Y crees que yo no? A penas he dormido nada con todo esto de las hadas cálidas y el follón que se ha montado por aquí. Si pudiera me estiraría aquí contigo para echarme una siesta…"

—A la mierda, larguémonos de aquí y vámonos a tu casa. Estoy harta de todo esto, no quiero seguir aquí—

"¡Di que sí! Marchémonos de este sitio deprimente y tomemos algo para olvidarnos de las penas" me levanté un poco mareada, pero se me pasó enseguida y nos fuimos tal cual, sin avisar a nadie.

Fue divertido huir de ahí de esa forma, seguro que cuando volviera Spike se quedaría flipando. Volamos hasta su casa y de paso le conté lo que pasó con Tink indignada. No era de las suelen criticar a las demás, pero en ese momento me sentía con todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Una vez en su casa, nos quitamos los zapatos, comimos algo goloso que tenía Gliss por ahí y abrimos una pequeña botella que sabía que tenía guardada para una ocasión especial. Se me pasó el resto de la tarde volando disfrutando de sus juegos y tonterías. Lo echaba de menos.

Tras unos tres o cuatro vasos, quizás cinco no sé, perdí la cuenta, nos quedamos sentadas bien anchas en el sofá relajándonos y diciendo y haciendo lo primero que se nos pasaba por la cabeza.

"Peri, en serio, tú sí que tienes un par de huevos, te mereces el mejor duende de todos joder"

—¡Eso digo yo! Maldita sea, estoy hasta los ovarios de que me den la puerta en las narices, voy a echarla al suelo de un cabezazo y encontraré a alguien que me quiera, ya verás. ¡Cien veces mejor que Sled! Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—

"Bleeh, yo os los dejo para vosotras. Ya tengo demasiados dolores de cabeza con vuestras mierdas haha"

—No, en serio Gliss, nunca has salido con nadie ¿no?—

"Bue~eno… Antes de que nacieras tuve unos cuantos rollitos, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie"

—Ni de coña, no me lo creo, ¿tú saliendo con alguien? Nos lo hubieras contado alguna vez, venga ya a mi no me engañas—

"Qué sí qué sí, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de que soy lesbia- oh, mierda, olvida eso" flipé un montón pero me pareció muy divertido.

—Ostia puta Gliss— me eché a reír como una loca —buah, pues creo que hay un hada del agua que se llama algo así como Sil…ver… no sé qué, que tiene pinta de ser lesbiana también. Mañana te la presento—

"Vete a la mierda, no necesito a ningún hada para ser feliz, me sobro y me basto con vosotras"

—Uo uo uo, espera, espera… espera, ¿te has enrollado con Spike?— me eché a reír con solo de pensarlo.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Joder Peri…"

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera un beso?— su cara cambió.

"Bueno… quizás una vez, pero eso no significa nada ¿vale?" _ostias, toma sorpresa._

—Qué me dices… y ahora sois amigas como si nada…— _quizás haya pasado lo mismo con Tink y Vidia… claro…_ —Buah Gliss, gracias, no sabes el peso que me acabas de quitar de encima. No sé qué haría sin ti…—

"¿Q-qué? ¿Porqué?"

—Oye una cosa, entonces si nos besáramos no significaría nada ¿no?—

"Para mí no, sería como un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de la mejilla, en todo los morros hahaha"

—Qué guay, hagámoslo, yo también quiero probar—

"No no no, vamos borrachas perdidas, seguro que no es buena idea. Nunca tenemos buenas ideas cuando vamos borrachas"

—Que sí que sí, venga, nunca he besado a ningún hada—

"Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes… pero no Peri, creo que es hora de ir a dormir…"

—¡No quiero dormir!— me senté en sus rodillas y me puse a saltar sobre ella —Venga, no pienso parar hasta que lo hagamos, si Tink besa a su amiga yo también—

"No es buena idea Peri, te lo aseguro"

—Qué sí~ Vamos~— me acerqué a ella dispuesta, pero no se dejó, me apartaba.

"P-pa~ara… ¡Estate quieta!" me congelé de golpe. A lo que me vino hipo y nos echamos a reír.

Estaba apoyada con mis manos en sus hombros, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y entonces me dio un pico, un rápido beso que me hizo sonreír.

"Ahora sal de encima…" dijo apartando la mirada.

—¿Y si no quiero?— subió su mano hasta mi nuca.

"Te arrepentirás" eso me sonó a desafío, por lo que le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y al momento nos estábamos morreando a lo bestia. Mi idea era besarnos pero se nos fue completamente de las manos, terminamos jugando con nuestras lenguas chupándolas y compartiendo nuestra saliva "Vale, vale, vale… basta, ya, suficiente. Si seguimos así no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que pueda pasar…" se levantó como pudo y se fue a su habitación "Voy a la cama, buenas noches" me dejó tirada.

—Joo… con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando…— estaba algo excitada y todo, me pareció de lo más emocionante —Bueno, pues nada, volveré a casa… buenas noches…— me senté un momento en el sofá y mi cuerpo dijo que no estaba para ir volando a mi casa, así que me tumbé y caí dormida en un pestañeo.

A media noche me levanté con un horrible sabor de boca y con muchas ganas de beber agua. Medio zombi conseguí satisfacer mis necesidades y fui a la habitación de Gliss para dormir en la cama con ella, su sofá era una mierda y mi espalda ya me estaba doliendo.

Me tumbé a su lado sin ni siquiera taparme y volví a dormirme enseguida sin recordar demasiado lo que pasó anoche.

* * *

 **(XI)** **[Vidia ~ medio día antes]**

"No sabía que teníais ese tipo de relación con tu mejor amiga" me quedé totalmente bloqueada, no sabía qué decir, estaba en blanco y nada me venía a la cabeza. Sólo podía pensar en la sensación que tuve al besarla.

Tras unos eternos e incómodos segundos esperando a que alguien dijera algo, Tink abrió la boca.

"N-ni yo…" ella estaba flipando tanto o más que Peri. _Mierda Spike, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿qué digo? Tendría que haber hablando más del tema…_ "em…"

—¿Sabéis…? yo… creo que me voy… sí…— extremadamente incómoda era un adjetivo que ni siquiera se acercaba para describir como me sentía. Necesitaba huir de ahí, salir a volar a toda velocidad y olvidarme de todo aquello, pero Tink me cogió del brazo para evitarlo.

"Espera. No te vayas" _maldita sea…_ Vi la cara que tenía Tink. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa y me cogió con fuerza. Respiré hondo para poder manejar la situación "Peri… no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Vidia es una amiga íntima con la cual nos acabamos de… b-besar porque…" Tink se quedó buscando una razón a lo que reaccioné rápidamente.

—Curiosidad—

"S-sí, eso. No tenemos ningún rollo ni nada" _me pregunto qué estará pensando Peri…_

"V-vale, no, si tampoco… no me importaría vamos… Es sólo que… no esperaba encontraros así, ya sabes…" _¿_ _ha dicho que no le importaría…?_ Escuchar eso me alegró, pero no podía pensar en eso, tenía que arreglar la situación.

—¿Sabéis? Ya casi es hora de comer así que…— no podíamos seguir allí, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más claustrofóbica.

"Sí, vamos a comer, mejor" Tink me apoyó. La expresión de Peri era muy extraña, pasó entre las dos sin decir nada y cogió a Tink para llevarla fuera. Salí detrás de ellas con miedo de acercarme demasiado, ella quería hablar con Tink y como se pusieron a susurrarse cosas mantuve la distancia.

 _¿De qué estarán hablando? Joder, no tenía que haberla besado en aquél momento ¿y si no me vuelve a hablar? ¿y si piensa que quiero algún rollo como dice ella y pasa de mí? Seguro que ya no me volverá a mirar de la misma forma…_

No pude aguantar más, aproveché que seguían hablando para huir de ahí tal y como me pedía el cuerpo. La incertidumbre me estaba matando por dentro.

"¡Vidia!" la voz de Tink se perdió con la distancia y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Con las alas escarchadas no podía volar al cien por cien, pero aún así era suficientemente rápida como para que no me alcanzaran.

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me paré en seco. Ahí cerca estaba el gigante bloque de hielo y con suerte Spike. Aún con el riesgo de molestar, fui hacia allí decidida y para mi sorpresa la encontré sentada en la entrada.

—¡SPIKE!— por poco me estampo con ella.

"Uou, Vidia. ¿Qué ocurre?" tenía que decírselo todo, desahogarme y pedirle ayuda.

—He besado a Tink—

"¿¡Que qué!? ¡¿Ya?! ¿Tantas ganas tenías?" _supongo que sí…_

—Joder, no lo sé, sólo se presentó la oportunidad y no pude estarme quieta. Lo malo es que Peri nos vio y ¡ahora todo es un desastre!—

"A ver a ver a ver… empieza por el principio y cálmate. ¿Cómo ha pasado?"

—Pues… fuimos a ver el palacio de hielo con Peri y cuando llegamos se fue a buscar a la ministra para no sé qué. Al quedarnos solas Tink dijo algo de que sería el lugar perfecto para un beso o algo así y le pregunté si alguna vez había besado a un hada. Entonces como no dijo nada yo… no sé, la besé sin más, fue muy impulsivo…— _y ahora la he perdido…_

"¿Y entonces apareció Peri?"

—¡Sí, maldita sea! Se formó un ambiente muy extraño, Tink dijo que había sido la primera vez y que no teníamos ningún rollo raro— Spike se rió al decir eso —¿Qué? Peri estaba flipando. Luego se la llevó fuera y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas en voz baja… ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué pensará ahora Tink de mí?—

"¿Pero qué pasó después?"

—¡Nada!, salí volando a toda leche y aquí estoy. Tink me odia ¿verdad?— era en lo único que podía pensar, en que después de tanto tiempo nos distanciaríamos por ese estúpido error.

"Buff… ¿porqué te arriesgaste a besarla con Peri cerca…?" _y yo qué sé_ "A ver… para empezar, ¿sabes si a Tink le ha gustado el beso?" me puse a pensarlo, pero no encontré ningún indicio de que fuera así.

—N-no… no sé, flipó bastante después del beso, no creo que le haya gustado… No comentamos la jugada con Peri ¿sabes?—

"Ya… Yo creo que no deberías haberte ido, ahora mismo vete a saber de qué estarán hablando ellas dos" eso no me tranquilizó para nada "¿Qué dijo Peri?"

—No me acuerdo muy bien, pero creo que le parecía bien… Tengo miedo Spike, creo que he jodido mi relación con Tink. ¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?— suspiró.

"Ves, te dije que no te lo tomaras en serio, y si no salía bien, pues un _'lo siento'_ y todo arreglado. No tenías que salir por alas" tenía razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—No estaba en condiciones de pensar ¿vale? Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Seré imbécil… ¡Maldita sea!—

"Vidia, tranquilízate por dios, estás muy alterada. Respira un poco" no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo ella, realmente el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Me senté en el suelo y me calmé un poco "Vale, dado que la situación no está para nada clara, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella cuanto antes para solucionar el tema. Ante todo, sé sincera o te meterás en un buen lío, deja las cosas claras y con suerte todo quedará en una anécdota muy graciosa" _ya, claro, graciosísima…_

—¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que me ría de esta situación? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando ahora mismo?— estaba por irme a casa y encerrarme para llorar, de hecho, si no fuera por Spike ya estaría en mi habitación.

"Pues claro, no te lo tomes a pecho. Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando. ¿Qué crees que hago aquí fuera?"

—Pues… ni idea, ¿tomar el sol?—

"Sí, claro. Me han echado por hacer… mejor no te cuento lo que estábamos haciendo, pero al hada sanadora se le quedó una cara que difícilmente podré olvidar. Ahora tendré que esperar fuera hasta que le den el alta…" _pues Peri sí que tenía razón después de todo, Spike está como una cabra_ "En resumen, ve a por Tink y aclara las cosas de una vez, y tómatelo con calma"

—Vale… pues nada, voy a ver si las encuentro… joder, no sé qué coño haría sin ti— me levanté para ponerme en marcha.

"De nada Vidia. Suerte" salí volando de ahí un poco más tranquila y volví por donde vine para buscarlas. A medio camino encontré a Peri un tanto separada de Tink, parecía que me estaban buscando.

"¡Ahí está!" se me aceleró el corazón al ver que Tink se acercaba. Me quedé inmóvil intentando tranquilizarme y recordando lo que dijo Spike.

"¡Vidia! No te vayas de esa forma, nos tenías preocupadas" dijo Tink dejando a Peri por detrás.

—L-lo siento… estaba confundida…— _y aún lo estoy…_

"Vamos a comer anda…" me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con ella. No me atreví a decir nada, tenía miedo de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. _Tengo que seguir el consejo de Spike pero soy incapaz, seguro que Tink me dirá que no le ha gustado para nada y todo cambiará, se pasará el día con Peri y me dejará de estar conmigo… joder, soy una desgraciada._

Seguí sin decir nada hasta que me percaté de que nos habíamos pasado la casa de Peri.

—Em… ¿dónde vamos a comer?— _¿a dónde me lleva? Espera, hacia allí lo único que hay es… mierda, ¿va a dejarme en el lado cálido? ¿me está echando del Invierno?_

"A casa, Peri nos acompañará a la frontera" _¿qué? ¿Tink también?_ Vi de reojo a Peri haciendo pucheros lo cual me dio a entender que realmente Tink se quedaría conmigo.

Una ola de preguntas arrasó mi cabeza. Ella parecía un poco molesta y no sabía para qué íbamos a su casa, ella no parecía estar tomándoselo a la ligera. Si Tink decide separarse de Peri por voluntad propia significaba que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

Llegamos a la frontera sin decir nada más. Estaba empezando a tener miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir, pensé incluso que me llevaba allí para darme un juego de ostias sin que Peri le viera.

"Nos vemos mañana Peri, perdona por lo de hoy" seguía con esa cara de decepción, me sentía mal por ella pero si Tink quería volver al lado cálido no podía negárselo.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo…" _¿entiende qué?_ No encontraba la lógica por ninguna parte, no sabía de qué habían hablado esas dos y me preocupaba. Decidí esperar a que ella dijera algo antes de abrir la boca por precaución.

Seguí cogida de la mano de Tink hasta que nos paramos el bosque del otoño.

"¡¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?!" _vale, está enfadada_ "¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!" _muy enfadada._ Me dolió que me gritara de esa forma pero intenté mantener la calma. _Recuerda lo que dijo Spike, haz como si no sea la gran cosa._

—L-lo siento mucho ¿vale? Sólo quería probarlo y ya está, ¿no te ha gustado? pues vale, perdona, no lo haré más. Olvidémoslo—pero su expresión no era tranquilizadora. _Vale, creo que me está pidiendo una explicación_ —T-todo esto viene porque ayer…—

"¿Porque te masturbaste pensando en mí? ¿¡Es por eso!?" _mierda, esto se me complica._ No esperaba que lo supiera y me pilló por sorpresa.

—Bueno, s-sí… no hace falta que hagamos una montaña de todo esto. ¿Podemos olvidarlo por favor?—

"¡No! ¿¡Cómo voy a olvidar eso!? Joder Vidia…" _bueno,_ _ya está, esto no va a acabar bien de ninguna forma, he metido la pata hasta el fondo, ha sido un placer estar contigo._

—Mira… Lo siento, siento haberme puesto cachonda pensando en ti, siento lo de esta mañana y sobretodo siento haberte besado. Se me ha ido la puta olla y punto, no te enfades conmigo por favor… Volvamos al Invierno con Peri y… volvamos a estar como antes— Tink parecía estar a punto de explotar, el consejo de Spike no funcionó del todo bien.

"¡Argh! ¡Sígueme!" se puso a volar y no me quedó otra que hacerle caso. _Ya le he dicho que lo siento pero no ha funcionado, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿me pongo de rodillas y le pido que vuelva a ser mi amiga?_ Me rallé, todo lo veía tan jodido que no había forma de que volviéramos a estar como antes, y el hecho de no saber hacia dónde íbamos no ayudaba en absoluto.

Al final, llegamos a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Tink se quitó el abrigo y las botas de Invierno y yo hice lo mismo. _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Esto… ¿vamos a comer?— me echó una mirada de rabia que me asustó y todo. Empezaban a preocuparme mis costillas al recordar lo que le pasó a Sled.

Se acercó decididamente hasta quedarse muy cerca de mí. Di un paso hacia atrás por si a caso, no quería que me pegara. Estaba realmente acojonada, cuando Tink se pone así es capaz de liarla bastante.

"¿Sabes por qué te he llevado aquí?" negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada "¿Sabías a caso que desde que desayunamos sabía lo que pasaba por tu cabeza?" volví a negar "¿En serio? ¿no lo sabías?" _subestimé a Tink y su capacidad de leer mi mente._

—¡Joder, yo qué sé, ve al grano! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios!— suspiró y se giró aún enfadada.

"¡No! Si no eres capaz de entenderlo no merece la pena. Olvídalo, vete a casa" en ese momento la situación pasó de complicada a imposible. _Ahora ni cien Spikes podrían ayudarme._

Se sentó en la silla de espaldas a mí y hundió su cara entre sus manos. Me quedé de pié buscando alguna explicación a todo aquello, no podía irme sin más. Era difícil, pero tenía que haber alguna forma de que todo aquello tuviera sentido. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, tenía que haber alguna forma de salvar nuestra relación.

 _A ver, Tink me ha llevado a su casa… sabía desde esta mañana que quería liarme con ella… y ahora está enfadada conmigo por no saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza… Peri enfadada, obviamente por dejarla sola… ya le pedí perdón pero me parece que no es eso lo que quiere escuchar… sólo queda una opción pero… Tengo que preguntárselo para salir de dudas._

Lo único que se me ocurría era que Tink también quería liarse conmigo y por eso dijo que si no lo entendía no valía la pena, pero era una locura y arriesgado porque si no se trataba de eso sí que no habría vuelta atrás. Aún así, decidí arriesgarme. Era todo o nada, me puse de lo más nerviosa.

—Tink… ¿a ti…— levantó la cabeza —te gustó…— se giró preocupada —el beso que te di?— lo dije en voz baja por si a caso. Tenía miedo de que dijera que no y me lanzara un martillo de los suyos, pero también de que dijera que sí y se echara encima de mí.

Se levantó, yo estaba acojonada y mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

"No" _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿cómo arreglo esto ahora?_ Busqué mil formas de disculparme por haber pensado eso, no me pude ni mover de lo nerviosa que estaba y encima se puso detrás de mí "No sólo me gustó" dijo susurrándome al oído mientras paseaba sus manos por mi vientre "Me encantó" toda mi piel se erizó en ese momento.

Una sensación de alivio combinada con alegría explotó en mi interior transformando los nervios en un ardor de incredibilidad, me sofoqué incluso.

Llevaba la camiseta ajustada que tenía debajo del abrigo y su mano derecha se coló dentro ascendiendo despacio. Me mordió suavemente el cuello mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me estaba haciendo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mi respiración se disparó, empecé a deshacerme por dentro y Tink no ayudaba al masajear mis pechos. Había tomado el control de mi cuerpo. Las piernas me empezaron a flojear y me di la vuelta para que me diera un respiro. Necesitaba oxígeno y sobretodo calmarme, pero no se detuvo.

—Tin-— su deseo era tanto o más que el mío, me agarró la nuca y me besó con fuerza. Fue intensamente mejor que el beso de antes, era la primera vez que me asaltaban la boca de esa forma y aluciné en colores. Una ola de placer arrasó mi cuerpo, quería deshacerme de nuestra ropa pero Tink se adelantó.

Me quitó y por poco rompe la camiseta, se empezó a desnudar y acabó con mis las mallas también para terminar completamente desnudas. Mi corazón estaba por estallar, recordé la clase de sexo que me dio Spike en la sala de espera y me puse más cachonda de lo que ya iba.

No pude apreciar su increíble cuerpo desnudo más de unos segundos.

Me empujó hacia el sofá para ponerse encima de mí y me acribilló a besos, deseando más. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron por completo y solté un gemido de satisfacción. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, entonces me cogió la mano y su impaciencia me la llevó hasta su uve. Me puse nerviosa con el tacto, era la primera vez que daba placer a alguien que no fuera yo, así que al localizar su clítoris me puse a trabajarlo con suavidad y no tardó mucho en ponerse a jadear.

 _Joder, esto es demasiado._

Llegó un momento en el que no nos podíamos seguir besando, era demasiado complicado, Tink no dejaba de moverse, retorciéndose encima de mí. Me ponía cachonda verla arder de esa forma y mi otra mano terminó inevitablemente en mi sexualidad. Tras un par de minutos volando entre nubes de placer, recordé una postura que me comentó Spike que pude evitar ponerla en práctica.

Cogí a Tink de los hombros para que me dejara espacio y salí para volver a ponerme debajo suyo del revés. Quería que fuera ella quien me diera placer y yo quería saber qué tal era su sabor. Le aparté los labios interiores para poder tratarlo bien y me puse a comer su clítoris mientras ella me metía la lengua.

No era fácil hacerlo con ella tratándome ahí abajo, el placer se iba disparando por momentos pero no quería rendirme antes que ella. Le metí dos dedos mientras jugueteaba con la lengua, estaba muy mojada y las dos empezamos a gemir como locas, sin importarnos de que alguien nos pudiera oír.

No quería correrme antes que Tink, así que me resistí como pude al placer y me encargué de hacerle lo que me gustaría que me hicieran, deleitándome al ver su intimidad humedeciéndose.

Ella paró un momento y aproveché para mordisquearle el clítoris con los labios, pero volvió a la carga con más ganas y un gemido me impidió seguir. Era como una batalla entre las dos por a ver quién se venía antes. Cada vez estaba más al borde pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme, mis piernas se retorcían por momentos pero mis manos y mi boca siguieron dando guerra incansables. Tink estaba más o menos como yo, a ratos me caía el peso de su cuerpo encima y con ello me ponía más cachonda, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más cálido.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más y me iba a correr de un momento a otro, me puse a masturbarla con rabia como si fuera la recta final de una carrera de vuelo para no perder. Era como si me estuviera dando placer a mi misma a través de ella, cuanto más le daba más recibía y mejor me hacía sentir.

Al final todo quedó en un muy merecido empate. Nos corrimos a la vez y me quedé con la boca empapada de sus dulces fluidos vaginales. A penas podía moverme pero Tink siguió lamiéndome los labios, succionándome y provocándome algún que otro delicioso espasmo.

Respiré hondo para volver a la tierra después de ese tan intenso momento. Si el paraíso existía, me había colado sin permiso. Estaba ardiendo, tenía la espalda sudada, me dolían los dedos de la mano y tenía el sabor de Tink hasta en el cuello. Besarla en el palacio de hielo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Batió las alas para darse la vuelta y quedarse otra vez encima de mí, cara a cara y sonrisa a sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal… estás?" era una pregunta más que innecesaria, pero me alegré de que lo preguntara.

—No te lo puedes… ni imaginar— con la respiración aún acelerada, la abracé y nos besamos con lengua compartiendo nuestros sabores. La combinación de gustos fue toda una declaración de nuestro más íntimo amor —Te quiero maldita sea—

"¿Y crees que yo no?" seguimos besándonos hasta que se nos secaron los labios y Tink se quedó encima mío apoyando su cabeza en mis pechos. Dejé mis manos agotadas encima de su espalda y cerré mis ojos para asimilar lo que habíamos hecho. Habíamos dado un enorme paso en nuestra relación y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Pasaron unos minutos tiernos y tranquilos, mi temperatura volvió lentamente a la normalidad y mis latidos se adormilaron. El aleteo de Tink me hizo abrir los ojos, se elevó y voló hacia el baño con una expresión dudosa. Yo también necesitaba una ducha así que me levanté y fui detrás de ella volando.

Se paró en la puerta unos segundos. _¿Tink?_

"Voy a ducharme sola" _¿y eso? ¿Después de todo esto y quiere ducharse sola? No._

—Quiero estar contigo Tink. ¿Porqué-— me interrumpió poniéndose tensa.

"Déjame un rato sola ¿quieres?" ese tono no me gustó para nada. Me quedé en la puerta pensando en ese cambio de humor mientras entraba en la ducha. _Parece molesta por algo… ¿pero qué?_ Le di vueltas a ello, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

 _Bueno, ha dicho que la deje sola un rato y… ese rato ya ha pasado._ Entré en la ducha sin su permiso y se pegó un susto al verme.

—Qué bien sienta una ducha fría…— después de sudar, era todo un lujo.

"Vidia… te dije que me dejaras sola…" le di un beso que no pudo rechazar. El espacio era muy justo para las dos, así que tuve que pegarme a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre pastelito de miel?— se me ocurrió llamarla así por el hambre que tenía en ese momento.

"Nada… no te preocupes" _imposible._

—Venga dímelo, no deberían haber secretos entre nosotras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado lo de antes?— se rió al ponerme muy triste de forma cómica.

"Claro que me gustó… es sólo que…" suspiró "quiero estar con Peri y odio dejarla sola en Invierno" _con que era eso…_

—Pues nada, volvamos. Pero antes comamos algo, me muro de hambre—

"No… También quiero estar contigo" me alegró que dijera eso, pero eso significaba que estaba ante un dilema. _Si mal no recuerdo, Tink no puede partirse en dos así que…_

—¿Y la idea de estar las tres juntas…?— me imaginé su respuesta.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo, y también a solas con Peri…" _un momento, no puede ser…_

—Espera, no me digas que también haces esas cosas con ella— esa idea me dejó con la boca abierta un momento.

"¡No! ¿Estás loca? Es mi hermana, joder" me reí por cómo se puso.

—Vale, yo qué sé… Bueno, a ver, supongo que tendrás que organizarte, a ratos conmigo, a ratos con Peri. Aunque yo preferiría que pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo, claro—

"Ya…" no parecía muy convencida.

—O si no… a ver qué te parece esto, estate con Peri en Invierno y cuando tengas la necesidad irresistible de estar conmigo para hacer… lo que te apetezca pues me buscas y yo encantada. Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, ¿qué opinas?—

"¿Seguro?" la besé intensamente acercándomela más a mí, estrechando nuestras piernas y rozando nuestras partes más íntimas.

—Claro que sí— nos enrollamos y volvimos a subir nuestra temperatura con rozamientos y toquecitos en la ducha hasta que se terminó el agua. Nos secamos con la misma toalla y fuimos al comedor en busca de nuestra ropa, había un ambiente un tanto delicado que no supe cómo cambiar.

Eché un vistazo al sofá, lo dejamos un poco perdido, sobre todo por mi parte. Vi que Tink también se lo quedó mirando.

"Tendré que cambiar los cojines…" _qué remedio._ No quise sentarme en él para vestirme, así que me puse la ropa de pié.

—Bueno, vamos a preparar algo para comer, es tardísimo— asintió y fuimos a la cocina juntas —¿Qué quieres hacer después de comer?— _espero que no se vaya al Invierno. Sé que dije que no me importaba pero en el fondo…_

"Te enseñaré unas cosillas que tengo por ahí escondidas…" _¿cosas escondidas? Interesante…_

—¿Qué tienes que enseñarme que no me hayas enseñado ya?— si hasta ahora me lo había ocultado, tenía que ser algo muy personal.

"Mis juguetes" _uh… con que juguetes… genial._ Spike me contó sobre ellos y me molestó no haber probado ninguno.

—Ya tengo ganas de probarlos—

"Comeremos rápido entonces" _bien, me espera una buena tarde…_ Terminamos de preparar la comida y nos pusimos a devorarla.

—Oye, hay una cosa que se me ha pasado por la cabeza antes. A Peri le dijiste que éramos sólo amigas íntimas que nos besamos. ¿Qué le decimos ahora? No podemos decir que sólo somos amigas íntimas que tenemos… sexo— se quedó pensando un momento, era un tema delicado.

"Ya… por el momento no le digamos nada, ni a ella, ni a nadie"

—¿Ni siquiera Spike? Ella… sabe que nos besamos y otras cosas…—

"¿Cómo que lo sabe? Espera, ¿fuiste a contarle a Spike que nos besamos cuando te largaste volando? ¿Por eso tenías tanta prisa?" dijo un tanto indignada.

—No, b-bueno en parte sí, pero es que necesitaba hablar con ella, es mi amiga, me ayuda con ese tipo de cosas ¿vale? Si no fuera por ella ni si quiera me hubiera atrevido a besarte— se rió por lo raro que sonó eso.

"Bueno, cuéntaselo a Spike si quieres, pero que no se lo diga a nadie" _será divertido jugar al escondite hasta que nos pillen._

—Vale. Entonces Peri sólo sabe que nos besamos ¿no?—

"Bueno, lo único que le dije fue que íbamos a mi casa para aclarar lo del beso. Y vaya si lo aclaramos…" _tú dirás…_

—Está bien— terminamos de comer en nada y me impacienté por ver los juguetes de Tink. En realidad nunca había visto ninguno y tenía curiosidad.

Me llevó a su habitación y sacó una caja de debajo de la cama. Era más grande de lo que imaginé. La abrió y me sorprendió que tuviera tantos, había como unos veinte.

—¿Porqué tienes tantos?— eran de formas y colores diferentes, algunos más largos y gruesos que otros. No pude evitar coger uno que hacía dos palmos de largo.

"Sí, bueno… a veces cuando me aburro me pongo a hacer consoladores entre otras cosas, manías mías. Ese lo hice por qué sí, no esperaba a que algún día lo necesitara pero mira, nunca se sabe… La verdad es que no los he usado todos, siempre termino usando esos tres" me costó un poco entender que ese consolador tan largo era para dos, a la vez.

—Tienes que darme alguno, yo también quiero— estaba deseando tener uno.

"¿No tienes ninguno? ¿Y ahora me lo dices?"

—¿Qué esperabas? No voy diciendo por ahí que no tengo consolador. Además, ya me acostumbré a no usarlos—

"Entonces nunca has usado ninguno… hehe, genial" esa risita me asustó un poco. Dejé el consolador en su sitio y Tink cogió uno de color lila.

—No me digas que este lo hiciste para mí…— entonces pensé que quizás hacía consoladores para nuestras amigas y flipé un poco.

"N-no, no hago consoladores para las demás… es sólo que los hice de colores diferentes y alguno tenía que ser lila. Nunca lo he probado, ¿te animas?" seguía sin saber si estaba preparada para ello, pero mis ganas pudieron conmigo.

—Venga— me quité los pantalones y me senté en su cama, Tink me tumbó en ella. Se puso a lamer el consolador y se lo metió en la boca. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca me había metido algo tan grande.

"Ah, será mejor que te quites toda la ropa si no quieres morir de calor" _bueno, vamos allá._ Una vez desnuda del todo, volví a tumbarme con los gemelos colgando de la cama "Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es prepararte" _eso no será muy difícil_ "¿estás lista?" asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo mirando el techo.

Se sentó encima de mí y me besó sin cortarse ni un pelo. Disfruté de sus besos como nunca y sólo estábamos empezando, pero es que me encantaban, podría pasarme horas jugando con sus labios. Me estaba volviendo loca por ella, por su cuerpo, por su todo.

"Voy a provocarte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y tú te correrás para mí" con esas palabras me puse a mil. Su boca me mordió el cuello, comiéndome hasta mis pezones, que se emocionaron al conocer a su lengua. Siguió bajando por la barriga, arqueándome de ganas y me abrió de piernas. Seguí estirada e intenté relajarme para lo que me esperaba.

Me dobló las piernas dejándome a plena vista. Estaba totalmente a su merced y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Noté sus labios en la parte interior de mis muslos bajando despacio hacia el punto clave. Estaba deseando que llegara, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, lo necesitaba pero se lo tomó con calma y cambió de muslo. _Vamos Tink… no me hagas esperar…_

Me estaba poniendo a cien, notaba como me humedecía poco a poco y me agitaba sin siquiera haber empezado a meterme nada. Su mano se deslizó suavemente por mi barriga y terminó con un ligero roce en mi clítoris. Se me escapó un gemido, nunca había sentido tanto con solo un roce, me rebotó el placer por todo mi cuerpo.

"Veo que estás muy receptiva… Después de esto cambiarás tu definición de placer…" levanté la cabeza para ver qué hacía y sacó su lengua acercándose poco a poco, ya casi llegaba y mi vagina vibraba pidiendo su tacto, pero se paró y sopló suavemente, con toda su crueldad, provocándome una fuerte contracción "Estás cachonda perdida Vidia, ¿a caso quieres que juegue contigo?" volví a tumbarme, rendida, frustrándome.

—S-sí Tink…— me estaba impacientando, mi cuerpo no tuvo suficiente con lo del sofá y me pedía placer.

"¿Has dicho algo? No te he oído" _esta me la pagarás algún día…_

—¡Que sí joder! No me hagas sufrir…— me succionó el clítoris con fuerza y exploté de placer, soltando un grito muy agudo y disparando mi respiración. La espera valió mucho la pena.

Entonces, tras unos cinco segundos de descanso, me metió dos dedos despacio y mi vagina se abrió para ella. Los noté dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí, separándolos y recorriendo curiosa mis paredes.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento…" me los sacó de golpe contrayéndome y cogió el tan esperado consolador "¿Estás cachonda Vidia?" asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo, me sentía ardiendo "¿Qué quieres que haga con eso Vidia?" _¿en serio me harás decírtelo?_

—Métemelo ya, venga…— cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir nada me hacía volver más loca.

"Quieres correrte en mi cama, ¿no es así?"

—Que sí… ¡vamos!—

"¿Vas a mirarme a los ojos mientras lo hago?" reí por no llorar, no aguantaba más la espera.

—Sí Tink, lo que tú quieras… y voy a correrme para ti… métemelo de una vez… ¡Métemelo!— mi pulso se aceleró un montón.

"Bien… si eso es lo que quieres…" paseó la punta del consolador por mi vagina poco a poco hasta que empecé a sentirlo dentro de mí. Era más grueso de lo que parecía a simple vista, noté como se me dilataban las paredes y avanzaba imparable hasta donde nunca antes había llegado. A decir verdad dolía un poco pero el placer que sentía era mucho mayor. Paró a mitad de camino "Mírame" levanté la cabeza, acelerada "¿Qué tal Vidia?"

—Joder…— sonrió y siguió presionándolo contra mí, pensé que nunca dejaría de entrar pero se paró al llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí. Se sentía muy bien, fue una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Entonces lo sacó casi por completo y volvió a meterlo, más rápido, manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. Me estaba revolucionando, lo metió y sacó cada vez más rápido y al poco tiempo perdí el control de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y me puse a gritar como nunca, no podía evitarlo.

Mi interior se contraía con cada penetración, me deshacía al sacármelo y se me iba la cabeza por el placer cada vez que lo metía. No tardaría mucho en venirme.

"¿Ya quieres correrte Vidia?" _¿qué?_ Me atacó el clítoris con su mano, moviéndola con rapidez de derecha a izquierda, chocando con cada uno de sus dedos. Sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no podía controlar mi cuerpo y ya ni siquiera podía agarrarme a las sábanas. Me desordenó completamente por dentro.

De repente sentí unas ganas terribles de mear pero mis gemidos me impedían decir nada y tampoco quería que parara. Me retorcí con fuerza para aguantarlo, pero con cada penetración me descontrolaba más y más y sus dedos me torturaban de placer.

Pensé que se me iba a romper la espalda por moverla de esa forma, Tink aceleró el ritmo sabiendo que estaba al límite y tras unos increíbles segundos que quise eternizar, desistí, me dejé llevar y lo saqué todo como si mi cuerpo fuera una ola en la orilla del mar. Tras unos pequeños espasmos en mi vientre, creí estar en la gloria.

Pero entonces Tink metió sus dedos corazón y anular y se puso a zarandearme por dentro con agresividad, revolucionándome y sacándome todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Nunca había chillado tanto, tampoco tuve un orgasmo tan duradero ni tampoco había llegado a un punto de éxtasis tan intenso y agradable en mi vida.

Di algunos espasmos repentinos después de esto, quería que esa sensación durara para siempre, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Descansé durante unos maravillosos segundos en que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"Buff… estoy sudando hasta yo… déjame que beba algo…" me lamió las piernas que tenía empapadas y fue subiendo hasta la fuente de todo aquello, estaba muy sensible e intenté evitar que lo hiciera cerrando las piernas, pero se hizo con mis piernas y no tuve fuerzas para detenerla.

— T-Ti~ink…—

Estaba muy dilatada y lo aprovechó para abrirme los labios y su lengua entera. Seguí viniéndome un poco más hasta que mi cuerpo me dijo basta y tuve que tumbarme hacia un lado. Mi vagina se convirtió en lava, no aguantaba ni otro lametón.

"No te podrás quejar eh…" ahora más que nunca necesitaba una ducha, pero nos habíamos terminado toda el agua.

—Tengo que… ducharme— me sentía terriblemente sucia.

"Yo no, tu ya me has dado una buena ducha" me reí al ver la parte superior del vestido mojado "Ahora iremos a tu casa, no te preocupes"

—Vale…— me quedé mirando el techo y Tink se quitó la ropa y se puso encima de mí para besarme. No podía más con mi cuerpo, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

"Ahora cada vez que lo uses pensarás en lo de hoy" _sin duda._ Me había hecho con un preciado objeto que nunca iba a olvidar.

—Otro día probamos el de dos— me sonrió con picardía.

"Por supuesto" tras diez minutos a su lado, me vi con fuerzas para sentarme en la cama y vestirme. Mi ropa terminó sudada y mis bragas mojadas al instante.

Tink se cambió el vestido y tras coger mi nuevo consolador y los abrigos, fuimos a mi casa para una otra bien merecida ducha. Al ver a Tink coger su ropa de Invierno, sobrentendí que se quedaría a dormir en mi casa y eso me encantó.

—Perdona por haber dejado tu cama y tu sofá… hechos polvo— _tendremos que tomar precauciones para no echarlo todo a perder…_

"No te preocupes, que lo hayas pasado bien lo compensa" nos pusimos bajo la ducha y no pudimos evitar darnos más placer y eso que yo estaba al límite. Le di la vuelta para abrazarla por la espalda y dedicarme a masturbarla bajo el agua. Ella sí que tenía ganas de más.

Después de dejar su cuello enrojecido por mis besos, sus pechos más que rasgados y un buen orgasmo por su parte, bebimos mucha agua y descansamos en el sofá. Vi por la ventana que ya se estaba haciendo de noche lo cual me sorprendió, me pasó el tiempo volando.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?— _seguro que querrá ver a Peri._

"Hmm… iremos al Invierno… comeremos por ahí… me dejaré las bragas en casa… no sé, ya veremos" sonreí al saber que mañana iba a ser otro día cargado de placer.

—Me gusta como suena, creo que me llevaré un juguetito. Invierno puede ser un poco aburrido a veces…— estaba deseando contárselo todo a Spike, seguro que no me creería si le contara todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde.

"Necesitamos calor después de todo, y en Invierno no hay mucho que digamos. Es algo que tenemos que hacer para mantenernos calientes ¿no?"

—Por supuesto. Mañana podríamos dejar los abrigos en casa, total, ahora podemos ponernos a cien grados en un momento, no creo que nos pase nada—

Seguimos haciendo bromas al respecto hasta que nos dio por cocinar. Estaba agotada por esa intensa tarde y vi que Tink cerraba los ojos a ratos, apenas había dormido haciéndome la ropa de Invierno, así que después de cenar, fuimos directas a la habitación y nos desnudamos para dormir.

No podía sentirme más a gusto en aquel momento.

"Buenas noches cariño" me encantaba tenerla en mi cama para mí, estaba deseando que se quedara a vivir conmigo.

—Buenas noches pastelito de miel, descansa— le dije acariciándole el rostro suavemente. Cerró los ojos poco a poco y con una sonrisa en la cara, no tardó en dormirse plácidamente.

Parecía un ángel, no podía dejar de mirarla, la quería, la quería muchísimo y por supuesto me encargaría de endulzarle la vida con mis mimos. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse solos hasta que tras unos escasos minutos, no pude volver a abrirlos.

Me quedé dormida con la mejor imagen que podía tener, tan cerca de ella, con nuestra piel en roce, nuestras manos unidas y nuestro amor compartido.

* * *

 **(XII)** **[Peri ~ la mañana siguiente]**

Me desperté al escuchar un golpe, como si algo cayera al suelo. _Estoy en la habitación de Gliss…_ Al incorporarme pude verla en el suelo tapándose con la manta, como si acabara de ver a un Yeti.

—¿Gliss?— parecía muy asustada y no sabía por qué. Tampoco sabía qué hacía ella desnuda y yo durmiendo con ella.

"Eh… P-Peri, ¿buenos días?" cerré los ojos mirando al techo un momento para recordar como acabé allí y fui recorriendo el día de ayer, hasta que llegué en el punto donde me dijo que le gustaban las hadas y…

—Mierda Gliss, ayer…— casi ni me lo creía, por suerte todo quedó en algo más que un beso.

"Así que te acuerdas eh… ¿¡qué haces durmiendo en mi cama!?" tardé unos segundos en recordar cómo llegué hasta allí.

—Oh, sí, tu sofá es muy incómodo. Cámbialo, no hay quién duerma ahí—

"¿P-pero no te fuiste a tu casa?"

—Hm… no, tenía sueño y me dormí en el sofá. Luego a media noche me levanté y vine a dormir contigo. N-no me di cuenta de que estabas… desnuda, lo siento— se tranquilizó un poco al aclarar el tema.

"Ya veo… sí, bien… eso es, nada más" cogió su ropa rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Me quedé en la cama, más ancha y pensativa.

 _Joder, así que ayer nos besamos… ¿cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza? ¿Será porque también lo hizo Tink? Estoy fatal… Lo mejor será olvidarlo._ Me levanté con un ligero dolor de cabeza y fui al baño para mirarme en el espejo. Menudas pintas, no podía llevar el pelo peor. Después de arreglármelo como pude fui al comedor.

Gliss estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en la mesa mirando hacia la ventana, y me quedé observándola para ver qué hacía. Se pasó así unos segundos así que me acerqué a ella sigilosamente.

—¡Bellota!—

"¡Aah!" le pegué un susto de muerte "J-joder Peri, no pegues esos sustos…" se comportaba raro, se frotó el brazo y mantuvo la distancia, no era la Gliss de siempre.

—¿Estás bien?— le ocurría algo y no me extrañaría que fuera por lo de ayer.

"Sí" dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. _Supongo que se sentirá incómoda…_ La seguí de todas formas.

—Gliss… ¿quieres que hablemos de lo de ayer?— yo tenía parte de culpa y no quería que se torcieran las cosas entre nosotras.

"¿Desayunamos?" _eso es un no. Tendré que darle tiempo… y quizás más espacio._

—Oye… si quieres que me vaya…—

"N-no, no te vayas, estoy bien, te lo juro" _vale, quiere que me quede pero no está bien. A ver cómo averiguo qué le pasa…_

—¿Y por qué estás tan tensa? Si es por lo de anoche-—

"No, bueno sí, pero no. ¿Sabes? mejor olvidémonos del tema… ya hablaremos de eso después ¿quieres?" _pues nada, desayunemos._

—Vale, como quieras— me acerqué a ella despacio para ayudarla a preparar la comida. No sabía qué decir, su cara era un poema y no estaba segura de qué pasaba por su cabeza.

"Hmm… cuando… antes de…" dejé lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente al ver que se ponía roja, Gliss nunca se ponía roja "que te durmieras en el sofá… ¿escuchaste algo?" _¿si escuché algo?_

—No, me dormí en seguida, iba borracha perdida ¿por qué?— respiró al oír mi respuesta. No entendía a qué venía esa pregunta. _¿Qué me perdí cuando me dormí? Escuchar algo… ¿me dijo algo que no quisiera que escuchara? ¿Me insultó?_

"Nada, ya está. Todo arreglado entonces…" _¿qué? ¿cómo que todo arreglado?_

—¿Me dijiste algo mientras dormía?—

"No, no me hagas caso. ¿Hoy también vendrá Tink? Espero que no vengan tantas hadas cálidas como ayer porque menudo trabajo tuvimos escarchando alas hehe…" _no me cambies de tema._ Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad y cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería, era una de las muchas cosas que compartía con mi hermana.

—Pues no lo sé la verdad, supongo que sí pero quién sabe, a lo mejor nos tendremos que pasar todo el día juntas— me fijé en su reacción, pero no noté nada raro.

"Bueno, pues entonces podríamos coger los trineos, ayer me lo pasé genial con Fawn, Rosetta y…" se rió un momento "¿en serio creías que a Silvermist le gustaban las hadas?" _¿yo dije eso?_

—B-bueno, yo qué sé, fue la impresión que me dio cuando la vi, ¿cuándo te dije eso?—

"Ayer, ¿ibas tan borracha que ni te acuerdas?" se echó a reír.

—Sí… creo que bebimos demasiado… ¿nos acabamos la botella?—

"Pues sí, ¿sabes lo que cuesta conseguirlas? Era para una ocasión especial"

—¿Y a caso no fue especial? Nuestro primer beso…— dije bromeando y dándole toquecitos en su brazo, a lo que me dio un manotazo y se puso seria.

"Y también el último. Sólo fue un beso ¿recuerdas?" entonces recordé que no sólo fue un beso, nos pegamos el lote morreándonos sin parar. _Vale, no me acordaba de eso, y_ _parece que quiere dejar claro que no fue nada más que un beso, aunque se nos fuera un poco de las manos… Sabe que para mí no significó nada ¿no? No quiero que piense que quiero algún rollo con ella._

—Sí, no significó nada, al igual que hiciste con Spike…—

"Exacto" _creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, pero lo que me preguntó antes y la forma que actuaba nada más levantarnos… qué rabia, ¿qué me escondes Gliss?_ Seguí pensando en ello mientras nos fuimos al comedor "Bueno… ¿qué tal se presenta el día hoy? ¿vas a volver a pegar a Spike?" me molestó sacara ese tema.

—No… no quiero que me vuelvan a pincharme con tranquilizantes. Aprendí la lección—

"Así me gusta. Entonces iremos a buscarla a su casa, quiero volver a quedar con todos ahora que todo está solucionado" iba diciendo que sí con la cabeza mientras seguía pensando en lo de esta mañana, y es que cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza… _La cara que puso cuando me vio en su cama… aunque eso podría ser normal, estaba desnuda… ¿Gliss duerme desnuda?_ Como siempre se levantaba antes que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de saberlo.

Sin darme cuenta, me terminé el desayuno y perdí el hilo de la conversación. Escuché a Gliss diciendo algo de las hadas cálidas y no tenía ni idea de qué decía.

—Hehe… sí. En fin, a ver si se apuntan las amigas de Tink— me levanté medio ignorándola y fui a la habitación para coger mis zapatos.

No los encontraba por ninguna parte, ni por debajo de la cama. En vez de ello, me topé con una pequeña piedra con una rosca en el suelo junto a la mesita de noche. _¿Qué es esto? Qué curioso, ¿para qué servirá?_ Lo cogí y lo inspeccioné minuciosamente, tenía un tacto un tanto extraño. Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación para preguntarle por ese extraño objeto, apareció ante mis narices.

"Peri, si buscas tus zapatos están en… ¡mierda! ¡suelta eso ahora mismo!" lo dejé caer al suelo como si fuera explotar en mis manos, se puso roja de golpe y se lo guardó.

—¿Qué era eso? Está un poco pegadizo…— entonces caí en lo que podría ser, por su reacción, el sitio en el que estaba y el tamaño sólo podía ser una cosa —no me digas que es un consola-—

"¡Sí ¿vale?! ¿Qué pasa?" _pues es muy extraño y pequeño, la verdad. El mío es más normal._

—Tranquila, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Yo también tengo uno… No pensaba que fueras tan descuidada, con lo ordenada que tiene siempre la casa…—

"Toma, tus zapatos. Nos vamos" _un momento, eso significa que lo usó hace poco, seguramente ayer… ¿qué fue lo que me preguntó? Ah sí, si había escuchado algo antes de dormir… tiene que ser eso._

—Gliss espera. ¿Lo usaste ayer verdad? ¿Te preocupaba que te hubiera escuchado mientras te masturbabas?— suspiró. _Si es eso, no sé por qué no lo dijo desde un principio…_

"Sí Peri… pensaba que te habías ido a casa ¿vale? ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema ya? Venga, vámonos" _un momento, eso fue después de que nos besáramos, no me digas que…_

—Y… ¿pensaste en mí?— noté como se le aceleraba la respiración. Me auto-ofrecí una medalla por descubrir el acertijo. _Así que era eso… no se me escapa una._ Se sentó en el sofá alicaída y me puse a su lado para ponerme los zapatos. No dijo nada, se quedó mirando al suelo como si se sintiera culpable o hubiera hecho algo malo.

Al estar lista, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

—¿Vamos a buscar a Spike o no?— reaccionó y se levantó rápidamente para no hacerme esperar —Venga Gliss, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada. Eres lesbiana después de todo… supongo que es normal que hagas esas cosas—

"¿Podrías no mencionarlo? Me gustaría que no se enterara todo el mundo"

—Pero a Tink se lo puedo decir ¿no?—

"¡No! ¡A nadie! Ni siquiera Spike lo sabe" _así que soy la única que lo sabe…_

—Vale, está bien. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo— no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de Spike. Gliss me cogió de la mano antes de entrar, supongo que para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

"¡Spike! ¡Venimos a molestar!" oímos un ruido en la habitación.

"¡Vale, pero no entréis!" _a saber qué estaban haciendo esos dos._ Aprovechamos para gorronear algo de comida de la cocina ya que Spike siempre tenía exquisiteces.

Después de saciar nuestra gulosidad, pensé en chinchar un poco a Gliss.

—Oye, y ¿lo habías hecho antes?—

"S-sí, claro, casi siempre que puedo gorroneo lo que encuentro, no sé de dónde sacará estas cosas Spike, pero están riquísimas" ella sabía a lo que me refería pero desvió el tiro con habilidad.

—No, digo que si te habías masturbado antes pensando en mí— me echó una mirada de enfado, viniendo de Gliss era tan extraño que me hizo sentir mal, creo que nunca la había visto enfadarse antes— L-lo siento, no volveré a insistir…

Entonces aparecieron Spike y Sled de su habitación despeinados como si se hubieran estado lanzándose bolas de nieve toda la noche.

"Buenos dí~ías" dijo la escarchadora bostezando. No podía dejar de pensar en el tema de Gliss, pero no podía decir nada y ella me vigilaba para que no lo hiciera. Spike se dio cuenta de que nos comimos sus exquisiteces cuando se puso a preparar el desayuno, no debimos haber comido tanto.

Esperamos a que desayunaran y para salir hacia la frontera. Hubo bastante buen rollo a pesar de todo, pensé que Sled se comportaría extraño o algo, pero no, quedé gratamente sorprendida. Me alegré enormemente de que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos.

Al llegar a la frontera vimos unas cuantas hadas cálidas, pero no tantas como el día anterior. Pude reconocer alguna, pero no había rastro de Tink ni de Vidia. _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ Ya que estábamos allí nos pusimos a escarchar las alas de los que iban viniendo.

Cada minuto me preocupaba un poquito más, pero tras una media hora, mis alas se pusieron a brillar. _¡_ _Aquí está!_

Pude ver su brillo entre los árboles y escuché como gritaba mi nombre. Se acercó directamente a mí y me abrazó con tanto impulso que por poco caemos al suelo. Echaba de menos su calidez, me puse muy contenta al echarse encima de mí de esta forma.

"Te echaba de menos Peri" dijo aún abrazándome. Me hizo feliz con esas palabras, tenía miedo de que después de lo de ayer ya no fuera la misma.

—Y yo a ti— nos separamos y nos cogimos de las manos, me moría por contarle lo de Gliss pero no podía decir nada, así que le cedí el turno —¿Ya aclaraste las cosas con Vidia?— entonces la vi detrás de ella, por un momento pensé que habría venido sola.

"Sí, después te cuento" _¿cómo debería tomarme eso? Su expresión es algo confusa…_

"Mirad, pero si es la parejita feliz. ¿Qué hacías que tardabais tanto?" Gliss a veces era un poco bocazas, y esa era una de esas veces.

"Em… Peri, ¿qué les has contado?" Spike se puso a hablar con Vidia.

—Bueno… pues que os besasteis… Puede que ahora corra el rumor de que sois… novias— quería confirmar si ese _'rumor'_ era cierto o no.

"Vaya… qué le vamos a hacer" _¿eso es un sí? Tink no me dejes a medias._

—¿Vaya… qué? ¿Lo sois o no?— fui directa al grano, era mi hermana y si no era capaz de contarme esas cosas, teníamos un problema.

"S-sí, hehe…" me sentí decepcionada, dolida y traicionada, pero también feliz por ella. Si a mi hermana le gustaba Vidia, yo sería la primera en apoyarla, pero no quería que por ello nos distanciáramos.

—Seguirás viniendo al Invierno ¿verdad que sí?— _di que sí por favor._

"¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta? No podría pasar ni dos días sin verte" aquello hizo que todo fuera perfecto en aquél momento. Bueno, casi todo, ahora sin mi Sled echaba un poco de menos el sexo, necesitaba a alguien que me diera placer y el hecho de verlos a todos con pareja, me hacía quererlo aún más.

"¡Bueno! ¡Nos vamos ya ¿o qué?!" Gliss estaba impaciente por irnos de allí y seguimos charlando por el camino.

Tink no se despegó de mi lado, y como Vidia estaba hablando con Spike, la tuve toda para mí. Me contó lo que pasó con Vidia y lo que sintió al estrechar su relación de esa forma. Era como si ella se hubiera encontrado a sí misma. Me confesó que llevaba un tiempo con esos pensamientos pero que no quiso decirle nada por miedo a echar a perder su amistad.

Entonces me vino a Gliss a la cabeza. _¿Es posible que pase lo mismo con ella? Entiendo que se masturbara medio borracha pensando en mí después de que nos besáramos, es lesbiana después de todo pero… ¿y si lo hace desde hace un tiempo? ¿y si está colada por mí y nunca me lo dijo?_ Esa idea me desconcertó y me puse de los nervios. Era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje impulsadas por la energía de Gliss y nos pusimos a patinar. No estaba tan llena de gente como los otros días, pero había alguna que otra hada del lado cálido. Me fui fijando en la escarchadora que no podía quitarme de la cabeza, por si veía algo que me diera alguna pista, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. O disimulaba muy bien, o me estaba volviendo paranoica.

No me quedó otra que separarme de Tink para hablar con ella a solas, necesitaba saberlo. Quise detenerla para hablar con calma pero no quiso parar así que no me quedó otra que hacerlo mientras patinábamos.

—Oye Gliss… ¿Tú saldrías conmigo?— puede que no escogiera muy bien las palabras. Se quedó alucinando por esa pregunta hasta que chocó con un duende por no mirar hacia delante. _¿Ese no es Terence?_ Tink me había hablado de él y ayer lo vi en la frontera.

"L-lo siento, debí mirar por donde iba…" lo primero que pensé en cuanto lo vi fue en que ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad con mi hermana. Lo segundo fue que él podría hacer que mi vida fuera perfecta. No lo vi con nadie, así que deduje que no tendría novia.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de Peri" echaron la mirada hacia mí y terminé de acercarme a ellos.

—Hehe… hola Terence. ¿Qué te trae por Invierno?— sin querer me adueñé de la conversación.

"Quería probar qué tal era eso de patinar. Ayer estaba tan lleno que me tuve que quedar con las ganas…" al verlo de cerca detenidamente, me pareció majo.

"Bueno, yo os dejo solos adiós" _Gliss siempre tan directa._ Nos apartamos un poco del medio para no molestar y seguimos con nuestra charla.

—¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?—

"Pues sí, la verdad. Vine temprano para poder aprovechar el tiempo. Invierno es maravilloso, tiene una belleza especial que no se encuentra en el lado cálido" _un duende cálido al que le gusta el Invierno, interesante._

—Lo sé, aunque no le vendría mal un poco de color. A ver si nos lleváis algunas mariposas o algo— se rió y yo con él.

"Por cierto, me llamo Terence. Soy un guardián de polvo de hada" _ya sé quién eres._

—Ya lo sabía, te acabo de llamar por tu nombre. Tink me habló de ti—

"Y yo ya sé que eres Peri, pero aún no nos habíamos presentado. ¿Cómo te llamas?" era curioso, pero tenía algo especial.

—Peri. B-bueno, Periwinkle, pero puedes llamarme Peri. Escarchadora—

"Un placer conocerte, Peri escarchadora. ¿Tienes hermanas?" no pude evitar reírme por esa tontería.

—Pues sí, una tintineadora con mucho talento. Está por ahí con su nueva novia— le pillé por sorpresa, cuando se giró y la vio con Vidia me miró extrañado esperando una explicación —¿No lo sabías? Tink y Vidia…—

"¿Qué? Tienes que estar de coña, no puede ser… espera, no me digas que tú también…" entonces me iluminé. _Si Tink es lesbiana… ¿puede que yo también lo sea y no me haya dado cuenta…? Tenemos muchísimo en común y nos gustan las mismas cosas…_

—Eh… No lo sé…— me quedé bloqueada pensando en ello. _Y si de verdad Gliss está colada por mí…_

"Bueno… yo me voy a ir a dar una vuelta por aquí… ya llevo mucho rato patinando ¿sabes?" se largó un poco borde y olvidándome de él, fui a sentarme en la nieve. _Ahora que lo recuerdo… fui yo quien le pidió a Gliss que nos besáramos. ¿En qué me convierte eso? Además, aquello no fue solo un beso… me dejé llevar y… oh cielos._

"¡Peri!" Tink me pegó un susto al aparecer de repente "¿Ya estás cansada?" puse mis pensamientos en pausa para hablar con ella.

—Sí, hoy no estoy muy fina… Me he encontrado a Terence en la pista—

"¿En serio? ¿y qué se cuenta?"

—No he podido evitar decirle que sales con Vidia, lo siento si hice mal…—

"Oh, perfecto, gracias. Me has quitado un peso de encima. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?" no tenía ni idea, se me fue la cabeza en ese momento.

—Pues… bien, bueno más o menos. Lo superará— y después apareció Gliss dejando a Spike y Sled patinando por ahí bien juntitos.

"Hey chicas, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo ha ido con Terence?" preguntó Gliss. Se me complicó la situación, si les decía la verdad iban a flipar pero no quería mentirles.

—Es majo, pero ahora cree que yo… ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Gliss?—

"Venga ya, soy tu hermana, ¿tan privado es?" si le decía que sí nuestra confianza se vería afectada, pero quería hablar con Gliss sobre el tema de ser lesbiana. Aunque visto de otra forma, Tink también lo era, así que me lancé a contarlo arriesgándome un poco.

—Bueno vale. Hablando con Terence me ha preguntado que si a mí también me gustaban las hadas y… no supe qué responderle. Ah, por cierto Tink, ayer por la noche me emborraché con Gliss y terminamos besándonos, también dormí con ella, pero no alucines ¿vale?— _ale, ya lo he dicho. Qué gustazo._

"¡Peri! ¿¡Cómo le cuentas eso a Tink!?" iba a decirle que ella había dormido desnuda, pero menos mal que no lo hice.

—¿Qué? Es mi hermana, se lo cuento todo. Pero tranquila, no contaré tu secreto—

"¿¡Os enrollasteis!? Espera, ¿vosotras también…?" entonces caí en la cuenta de que quizás no había sido muy buena idea contarlo, debí de haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

"Ven conmigo Peri" se levantó pero me quedé sentada, un poco preocupada "¡Ven!" ahora sí que parecía enfadada. La seguí y nos alejamos de la pista de hielo. Volamos hasta cerca de una montaña donde no había casi nadie.

—¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí?— tenía un poco de miedo por su respuesta, se quedó pensando un tanto estresada.

"A ver… ¿Qué fue ese _'¿tú saldrías conmigo?'_ de antes? ¡¿qué significa?!" Gliss debía de tener un lio mental importante.

—Em… es que quería saber una cosa y… da igual, ignóralo—

"¡No! ¿Qué querías saber? Dímelo" se acercó mucho a mí, casi me veía reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bueno… quería saber si tú… estabas colada por… mí— dije bajando el volumen con cada palabra, con algo de miedo de saber su respuesta.

"¿Y por eso me preguntaste si saldría contigo? Joder Peri…"

—Lo sé, quizás no usé las palabras correctas… perdona— esperé que aún así respondiera, pero saltó de tema sin decírmelo.

"¿Y qué es eso de que no sabías qué responderle a Terence? ¡A ti te gustan los duendes!"

—S-sí… pero desde esta mañana le he estado dando vueltas al tema y… si mi hermana lo es, es posible que yo también lo sea—

"¿Qué? Eso no significa nada, cada hada es como es" eso desmontó mi argumento y me hizo confundir aún más.

—Pero yo soy igual que Tink en muchos aspectos… y lo del beso… pues…— nos quedamos sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle y ella tampoco. Al cabo de unos segundos insistí en recibir mi respuesta —Sigo sin saberlo, no has respondido a mi pregunta—

"Paso de decírtelo. Aclara tu sexualidad antes" y se fue dándome la espalda mosqueada. No quería complicar más las cosas, así que decidí volver a la pista.

Di unos aleteos poco a poco pero volver allí no me aclararía las dudas, así que me detuve. _¿Qué hago? ¿Sigo o doy media vuelta?_

Entonces me puse a dar vueltas sobre mí misma con los ojos cerrados para decidirlo. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy loca, pero era una de las cosas que hacía cuando tenía un dilema, dejarlo al azar. Al parar y abrir los ojos vi que había quedado de espaldas a la pista de patinaje, así que volé para buscar a Gliss. _Si el azar me dirige hacia allí, allí tengo que ir._

No tardé nada en encontrarla. Estaba cerca, dirigiéndose hacia el valle de los escarchadores.

—¡Gliss espera! ¿a dónde vas?—

"A casa, no quiero hacer una estupidez"

—Pero si a ti te encanta haces estupideces, venga vuelve con nosotros— la cogí de la mano y me la llevé hacia la pista —seguro que Tink estará preocupada— _no quiero ni imaginar qué pensará ahora de mí._

"Tu hermana no es lo que me preocupa precisamente"

—¿Y quién te preocupa? ¿Yo? ¿Estás preocupada por decirme que te gusto y que nuestra relación ya no sea la misma de siempre?— _al igual que pasó con Tink._ Su silencio me dio a entender que se trataba de eso, que me quería como algo más que una amiga pero tenía miedo de decírmelo. Le cogí su mano con fuerza.

Me paré justo antes de llegar.

—Dame algo de tiempo ¿vale?— le di un beso en la mejilla y la solté para volver con las demás —No te vayas porfi— no sabía muy bien qué hacer, me gustaban los duendes, pero no me desagradaban las hadas. Recordaba vagamente lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero mi mini-yo sabía que me lo había pasado bien y quería repetirlo. Necesitaba algo que me confirmara definitivamente mi orientación sexual.

"Peri, ¿qué ha pasado?" dijo Tink al verme.

—Creo que Gliss está colada por mí, pero no se lo digas—

"¿¡Qué dices!? Eso es… caray, ¿y-y qué harás?"

—No lo sé… aún tengo algunas dudas… Dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste que eras lesbiana?—

"Hmm… bueno, supongo que cuando pasé más tiempo fantaseando con hadas que con duendes. ¿No lo tienes claro?"

—No, estoy hecha un lío y no sé qué hacer—

"¿Cómo fue la noche de ayer?" se lo conté todo, incluso lo de esta mañana en su casa "así que ella está colada por ti y tú vas y le comes los labios… Pobre Gliss, debe de estar deseando volver a besarte"

—Vale, sí, pero ¿qué hago? ¿Y si en el fondo no me gustan las hadas de esa forma? Ayer iba muy borracha…—

"Ah, ya sé. Para salir de dudas, pídele un beso y me dices qué tal, ahora que estas sobria podrás percibirlo mejor. Mira, existen dos tipos de besos, no, tres. Los que hacen estremecer tu cuerpo como el que me dio Vidia en el palacio de hielo, los que dan asco como los que da Terence y luego están los que se dan por dar y no significan nada. Como éste" y entonces me dio un rápido piquito en los labios que me pilló muy por sorpresa y me hizo vibrar el corazón.

—¡T-Tink!— miré alrededor por si alguien nos vio pero por suerte fue demasiado rápido para nos pillaran. Dudé en si ese beso era del tipo tres o del tipo uno.

"Ahora sólo tienes que descubrir si los besos de Gliss son del tipo uno o dos. Te dejo para que lo pienses" _genial… ahora sólo me falta que venga Spike y me bese también… A ver, centrémonos._

Patinar me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar, así que di mil vueltas por ahí dudando en si pedirle a Gliss ese beso para salir de dudas o no. Al final, por las ganas de lanzarme a la piscina y no quedarme sola pensé en que no sería una mala idea. Ahora la cuestión era cuando y donde.

Me uní a Spike y Sled que estaban sentados dándose besitos, para molestar un poco.

—Hola chicos. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos comer hoy?— lo más probable era que volviéramos a comer en casa de Spike, la más grande.

"Pues… lo cierto es que teníamos pensado comer los dos solos, lo siento" _vaya, no dejan escapar ni una oportunidad._

—Bueno, pues nada, que tengáis una calurosa comida… No paráis eh~— me daban un poco de envidia y todo, lo cual me hizo pensar en que quizás la otra parejita feliz también comerían a solas. Eso nos dejaría a Gliss y a mí a solas, pero también quería pasar más rato con Tink —En fin, no os molesto más—

Intercepté a Tink que estaba patinando con Vidia cogidas de la mano.

—Una cosa. Spike y Sled comerán a solas, ¿qué haréis vosotras?— Vidia iba a contestar, pero Tink la frenó.

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer tú. Puedes aprovechar la comida para… ya sabes" tenía razón pero no quería separarme de ella ahora que estaba en Invierno, ya tendría toda la noche para poder estar con Gliss.

—¿Estaréis por aquí por la tarde?—

"Si vamos al lado cálido para comer ya nos quedaremos allí…"

—Entonces comeremos en mi casa— no podía permitir que Tink se fuera.

 _Bien, ahora que ya sé que comeremos las cuatro en mi casa falta saber cómo y cuando le hago la petición. Si lo hago después de comer me quedaré sin Tink por si tengo que pedirle ayuda o recibir consuelo._

Tras pensarlo, deduje que aquél momento era bastante bueno para hacerlo, aún faltaba un poco para ir a comer y daría tiempo si me decidía a hacerlo ya, pero había algo que me hacía ponerme nerviosa. Quería hacerlo para terminar con mis dudas, pero sentía algo en el pecho que me echaba hacia atrás, algo como si me dijera que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

Esa sensación se intensificaba al ver a Gliss. _No puedo ni acercarme a ella ¿cómo se supone que voy a pedirle un beso?_ Tras unos minutos decidí al menos hablar con ella, eso sí que lo podía hacer, al menos hasta hace unas horas.

—G-Gliss… hola— me costó horrores sonar normal, y aún así no lo conseguí del todo.

"Hey Peri… ¿Ya te has cansado de dar vueltas por ahí?" me pasé demasiado tiempo sola en la pista, pero ella también estuvo todo el rato por allí.

—Sí, ya me he cansado. Comeremos en mi casa con Tink y Vidia—

"Vale… supongo que esos dos tendrán mejores cosas que hacer"

—P-pero antes…— tragué saliva y me preparé para pedírselo. Ayer fue ridículamente más fácil —quería que…— no me salían las palabras.

"¿Querías que…?" _vamos Peri, no puedes decepcionar a Tink._

—Nos… besáramos… otra vez— no me atreví a decírselo mirándole a la cara, me sentía avergonzada por pedírselo de esa forma. Las hadas normales no hacían esas cosas.

"Aja… y… ¿eso?"

—Fue idea de Tink, dijo que así… saldría de dudas, sobre mi orientación sexual…—

"Tu hermana tiene unas ideas un poco raras ¿no crees?" _pero no cambies de tema, ahora no._ Suspiró y se rascó la nuca "¿Estás segura?" dije que sí con la cabeza "Peri…" me levantó la cabeza con su mano en mi barbilla "¿estás segura?" repitió. Mi corazón se aceleró y empezó a bombear con fuerza. Una parte de mí quería decir que no, me vino el beso que me dio Tink a la cabeza y me confundí aún más, pero entonces terminé abriendo la puerta que me lanzaba al vacío con los ojos cerrados.

—Q-que sí Gliss— estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.

"Bufff, como quieras, vamos. Deprisa" me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos a Tink y a Vidia "Vamos un momento a mi casa que tenemos que ir a buscar cuatro cosas para la comida, ahora volvemos" no era una excusa muy buena, pero servía.

"Vale, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis" y Tink me guiñó el ojo. Eso me puso aún más nerviosa, me sentí como si fuéramos a tener sexo y ella me diera su aprobación.

Fui incapaz de decir nada por el camino, simplemente no podía. Llegamos a su casa y me llevó a su pequeña habitación. El momento se acercaba y con ello, una sensación en mi barriga como si mil mariposas estuvieran peleándose dentro.

"¿Aún quieres hacerlo? Te noto un poco…"

—S-sí, rápido— después de sonreír me empujó hacia la cama y caí de espaldas en ella. _Espera espera, eso no era lo que acordamos._ Se sentó encima de mí y me susurró al oído.

"Dijiste que te besara, pero no como…" se me erizó la piel de todo mi cuerpo. Me cogió de las manos y me las mantuvo por encima de mi cabeza. Mi respiración se disparó, Gliss parecía otra, mucho más salvaje y excitante.

Me quedé inmovilizada por su cuerpo y entonces me dio un suave y tierno beso que difícilmente olvidaría. Cuando paró me quedé con ganas de más y la busqué, pero se echó hacia atrás.

"Sólo un beso. Es lo que acordamos ¿no? ¿o es que a caso quieres más?" esa actitud prohibitiva y posesiva hacía que quisiera más. Intenté liberar mis manos, pero las tenía bien agarradas.

—Es que… aún no me ha quedado claro…— se acercó a mí y casi rocé sus labios, pero se apartó.

"Yo creo que sí que te ha quedado claro" mi anhelo me estaba matando y me sentía frustrada por no poder moverme. Parecía un pescado recién salido del agua, hasta que desistí, no podía moverme. Me tranquilicé para que me soltara.

—Vale, volvamos con las demás…— la engañé para que me dejara mover.

"Bien…" se levantó y al soltarme, le cogí del vestido para pegarla a mí y besarla con más intensidad, quería Gliss que me gustara y que ella lo supiera. Volví a caer a la cama de espaldas, pero ahora sujetando la ropa de Gliss para que no se escapara. Nuestra saliva se hizo una y empecé a sentirme caliente, le pedí a mi cuerpo que lo estuviera, casi me obligué a sentirme bien con eso, y lo conseguí. Sin darme cuenta le fui bajando el vestido por cogerlo de esa forma y cuando nos dimos cuenta me apartó.

A penas pude verle los pechos por lo borrosa que tenía la vista en aquél momento.

"Vale… vale… vamos a dejarlo aquí por ahora…" se volvió a poner bien el vestido y me ayudó a levantarme. Estaba ansiosa por tener más, auto convenciéndome de que me gustaban las hadas y no quería irme de allí, pero Tink y Vidia nos estaban esperando y si seguíamos en su habitación no sé cómo podría terminar la cosa.

—Espera Gliss— la detuve justo antes de salir de su casa. Estaba muy inquieta por lo que acabábamos de hacer, mil cosas confusas se pasaban por mi cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" quería quedarme allí con ella, no quería terminar así, quería que supiera que quería más, no quería defraudarla.

—Quedémonos un rato más, no quiero volver ya…— se acercó a mí y me dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

"Si lo hacemos, te arrepentirás. Vamos anda" me cogió de la mano y salimos. Quizá tenía razón, quedarme allí con ella no era la mejor idea. Noté su mirada clavándose en mí varias veces por el camino. Me gustaría saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, con Tink eso era pan comido pero no con Gliss. El beso que me dio en la pista de patinaje volvió a azotar mi mente, ¿realmente era un tipo tres?

Llegamos a la pista de nuevo, ya más vacía, ni siquiera estaban Spike ni Sled. Sólo vimos a Tink y Vidia tumbadas en la nieve bien juntitas.

"Míralas, sintiendo el frío invernal… Me pregunto que estarían haciendo…"

—¿Tú crees? No sé si serían capaces de…— _y en público, no puede ser._ Al pensarlo dos veces ya no me pareció una locura, ni una idea tan mala.

"Te sorprenderías de las cosas que he visto hacer a más de una…" nos acercamos a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Eres maravillosa" dijo Vidia. Al verla de cerca sí que parecía estar un poco acalorada.

"Después continuamos… Ahora, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Peri…" _pues viendo como disfrutas con tu novia._ Se iban a sentar y les pegamos un susto de los buenos.

"¿Continuar qué? ¿Qué hacíais mientras no estábamos?" Gliss tenía razón, esas dos estaban haciendo algo.

"¿Vamos a comer?" Vidia desvió la conversación y tras unas risas, nos fuimos hacia mi casa. No hizo falta hablar con Tink, con solo una mirada ya se lo conté todo y se alegró por ello. Estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que hice pero me gustó y eso era lo importante, aunque aún había algo dentro de mí que me confundía. No le dije nada a Tink para no complicar las cosas.

Casi a medio camino de mi casa, escuchamos un aviso de agrupación. _Qué oportunos…_

"¿¡Qué es ese ruido!?" Vidia estaba alterada y no entendí muy bien por qué.

—Tranquila Vidia, es un aviso de agrupación. Tendremos que esperar un poco para ir a comer— nos dirigimos hacia el tronco para ver qué pasaba. Me estaban mirando extrañadas y pensé que quizás no sabían lo que era —¿Vosotros no tenéis ese tipo de aviso?— negaron con la cabeza —Nos reúnen a todos en el tronco de polvo de hada, lo hacen cuando nos tienen que comunicar algo. Normalmente son buenas noticias, así que no os preocupéis—

"Qué susto, pensaba que vendría un Yeti o algún animal peligroso" me hizo gracia su comentario.

—No Tink, aquí no hay cosas así. Me pregunto por qué nos llamarán…— cuando llegamos vimos a la ministra con Milori. Por la gente que había, tendríamos que esperar unos diez o quince minutos antes de que vinieran todos.

"Ya podrían haber escogido otra hora, después de comer, por ejemplo…" yo también tenía algo de hambre, pero podía esperar.

Y esperar fue lo que hicimos, pensé más de una vez en ir a preparar la comida para todos de mientras, pero mantuve mis ganas y esperé pacientemente.

A los veinte minutos, Milori hizo callar a todos y la ministra se dispuso a hablar.

"Hola a todos los duendes y hadas del Invierno y del lado cálido" el silencio se hizo notar, ya estaba deseando que terminara "Ante todo, mis disculpas por reuniros sin previo aviso, pero la gravedad del asunto lo implica" _¿ha pasado algo grave?_

"Esto no tiene muy buena pinta" comentó Gliss antes de que siguiera la ministra. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, normalmente sonaba más alegre y aunque fuera difícil de creer, Milori estaba más serio de lo normal. Algo había ocurrido.

"Tras la reciente revocación de la norma de la reina Clarion, es bien sabido que las hada cálidas han estado cruzando la frontera" _gracias Tink_ "Nuestra obligación y prioridad es mantener la seguridad de nuestros integrantes y por ello hay veces que tenemos que actuar con determinación" _¿a qué viene todo esto?_

"¡Al grano!" se escuchó de fondo a lo que surgieron algunas risas. _No, esto parece ser grave, ¿mantener la seguridad? ¿será por las hadas cálidas?_

"Hemos tenido varios casos de hipotermia de segundo y tercer grado por no tomar las debidas medidas de seguridad, así como varios accidentes por imprudencias causadas por el desconocimiento de las hadas cálidas" me puse en el peor de los casos, en el que prohibirían a las hadas cálidas venir por evitar esos accidentes. _No, no, no no no, no puede ser eso, me niego a creer algo así._

"Me apena anunciar que hasta nuevo aviso, la norma volverá a estar vigente y la frontera volverá a cerrarse" y ese peor de los casos se hizo realidad, Tink me cogió la mano y mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas, no me lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando esto "Pido amablemente que todas las hadas cálidas aquí presentes vuelvan a su lugar cuanto antes. Repito, todas las hadas cálidas deberán volver al lado cálido, es una orden y el incumplimiento de ésta será sancionado. Gracias por vuestra atención"

Me quedé destrozada, sin palabras, la ministra estaba echando literalmente a mi hermana del Invierno. Repasé una y otra vez lo que dijo pero estaba más que claro. No podía echarla, aceptaría que me quitara cualquier cosa, incluso mi talento antes de quedarme sin Tink.

"Oh cielos… Peri…" me miró Gliss preocupada, poniéndome la mano en el hombro. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

"P-pero no puede ser… la reina dijo que… debíamos estar juntas" _tiene razón, no nos pueden hacer eso. Tiene que haber algún malentendido… seguro._

—N-no quiero que nos separen…— conseguí decir con una voz temblorosa, mi corazón estaba al borde de estallar en mil pedazos. Tink era mi segunda parte y sin ella no me sentía completa. No podría vivir sin volver a estar con ella.

"Tranquila Peri, vayamos a hablar con la ministra para arreglarlo" si Tink era una experta en algo, era en arreglar cosas. Confié plenamente en ella y la seguimos apartando a todos los que teníamos por delante.

La ministra estaba ocupada hablando pero eso no le importó mucho a mi hermana, se puso en medio y le dirigió la palabra sin ni una pizca de respeto.

"Lo sentimos pero no vamos a cumplir con esa regla" se me aceleró el corazón cuando dijo eso con tanta determinación.

"¿Perdona? Oh, tú debes de ser Tinkerbell… la hermana de Periwinkle" la ministra trató de ser amable para que Tink se calmara, pero no pudo con ella.

"Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu norma así que, no la voy a cumplir" en aquél momento supe que nada nos iba a separar, y menos aún cuando estábamos juntas para evitarlo. Pero la ministra era muy estricta con sus normas y no lo íbamos a tener nada fácil.

"Las normas están para cumplirlas y si ni siquiera la reina las desobedece, tú tampoco" saqué unas fuerzas poco propias de mí para echarle cara y gritarle con todo mi.

—¡Pero tenemos que estar juntas! ¡Es mi hermana!— por desgracia, la ministra del Invierno se caracterizaba por su frialdad y estrictez.

"Lo siento chicas. Tenemos que procurar por vuestra seguridad y hasta que no establezcamos unas normas que permitan a las hadas cálidas volver aquí con seguridad, no podréis estar juntas" me decepcionó que no fuéramos capaces de hacerle entender que no podíamos vivir separadas, no era por gusto, era una necesidad "Ahora si me discul-"

"¡Me da igual! estaremos juntas igualmente ya que ¡no vamos a cumplir tu estúpida norma!" Tink me tiró de la mano y nos largamos de allí. Estaba muy enfadada y lo entendía, de esa forma no conseguiríamos arreglar nada.

Llegamos a casa después de un vuelo malhumorado y acelerado.

"Tink, no creo que haya sido buena idea gritarle así a la ministra" dijo Gliss, yo pensaba lo mismo. Entonces me di cuenta de que Vidia no estaba con nosotras.

"¿¡Ah no!? ¿y qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿eh?" el ambiente se estaba caldeando y yo estaba por caer de rodillas al saber que posiblemente, hoy sería el último día que estaría junto a Tink, no podría aceptar algo así.

"¡Pues no sé! Pero esa no es la forma de hablarle a la ministra"

"¿¡Pero tú la has visto!? ¡Nos quiere separar! ¡Por la puta cara! No hemos hecho nada malo ¡joder!" Tink me estaba empezando a dar miedo, tenía la cara roja y gritaba más que nunca.

—Tink…— le cogí las manos —Por favor, no grites… lo solucionaremos pero primero tenemos que calmarnos— eso le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

"Joder… pero es que… argh, tenemos que hacer algo y ¡ya!" pensé en alguna forma de arreglarlo pero no se me ocurrió nada de buenas a primeras, ella era quien tenía las ideas más originales.

"Vamos a ver, la ministra dijo que la norma se pondría hasta un nuevo aviso ¿no? Es posible que dentro de unos días vuelva a…"

"¿Es posible? Gliss, no me vale un _'es posible'_ como respuesta. Tenemos que hacer algo determinante, quiero levantarme mañana y poder volver al Invierno sin tener que pelearme con los scouts"

—Bueno, tampoco hay que llegar a pelearse con nadie, no quiero que te hagan daño…—

"Cierto, yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que pensar en una solución con calma, sin incumplir las normas. Si no será peor y se nos pueden complicar las cosas"

"¿Qué? ¿Os estáis dando por vencidas? ¿¡Es que a caso no queréis que esté con vosotras!? Claro, ahora que estás con Peri molesto ¿no? ¿¡Me equivoco!?" _¡no!_ Odiaba la forma de comportarse que tenía Tink. Ella nunca, nunca jamás me molestaría con su presencia, me dolió que llegara a pensar eso.

—No, Gliss no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por favor n-—

"¡Pero me estás diciendo que no haga nada! ¡PERI!" mis ojos se empañaron de mis lágrimas "¡Ahora ya no te importo ¿no?!" no fui capaz de contestarle y me puse a llorar por la presión del momento, no sé cómo pudo llegar a decir algo así, ella me importaba muchísimo, más que nada en el mundo.

"¡Para! La has hecho llorar, ¡tranquilízate de una vez! Tenemos que calmarnos maldita sea…" era la primera vez que veía discutir a Tink de esa forma y no me gustaba nada, quería encerrarme en la habitación para no verla.

"¿¡Y esperas que me quede sin hacer nada!? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" odiaba con todas mis fuerzas escucharla gritar. Por suerte vino Vidia para detenerla.

"¡TINK! ¡No le grites así a Gliss! ¡Peri está llorando joder!" no quería que tuviera un recuerdo tan horrible de nuestro último día juntas.

"¿¡Dónde coño estabas Vidia!?" _y ahora se va a pelear con ella…_ La vi cogiéndola de los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared, llegando a inmovilizarla. Gliss me abrazó para que dejara de llorar, pero no podía parar.

"Te lo diré cuando te tranquilices ¿vale?" se hizo un extraño silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por mis llantos "Tink, ya basta, vamos a solucionar esto, pero necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría" y se calmó, al fin, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

"Gracias Vidia, creí que le iba a dar algo…" dijo Gliss separándose de mí, como si hubiera pasado una tormenta y estuviera saliendo fuera "¿Estás bien?" negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a estar bien?

"Sé que es infinitamente duro para vosotras, pero tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en ello con tranquilidad. ¿Qué os parece si comemos con la calma y luego pensamos en ello?" la idea de Vidia me pareció la mejor, no quería hablar más del tema si íbamos a terminar de esa forma otra vez.

"Tú sólo piensas en comer…" dijo Tink empujándola y yéndose hacia la cocina.

—Gliss, ayúdame. No quiero perder a mi hermana— aún seguía sollozando por lo ocurrido, estaba hecha pedazos, no soportaría volver a escuchar a Tink discutiendo, la pregunta de _'Ahora ya no te importo ¿no?'_ me quedó grabada en la mente.

"Tranquila Peri. Estoy segura de que estamos exagerando la situación, ya verás. Te daré algo que seguro que te ayuda" la miré intrigada y con una mano en mi mejilla, me dio un tierno besó que agradecí. Al cerrar los ojos dejé caer algunas lágrimas más que corrieron por su mano.

Necesitaba afecto y cariño en aquél momento, y me ayudó una barbaridad a recuperarme.

"¿Mejor?" asentí con la cabeza "ahora entra allí y abraza a Tink. Eso es la calmará. Con cuidado que muerde" esbocé media sonrisa ante su broma.

—Gracias…— fui a la cocina y la abracé sin más. Me recordó a aquél día que Dewey nos trajo a la frontera con Fiona pensando en que sería la última vez que nos viéramos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que en aquél momento también tuviera un plan, pero no lo tenía —Sí que me importas, y mucho— dije aún sollozando.

"Oh Peri, perdóname, soy horrible cuando me pongo así pero es que la idea de perderte me aterra y me vuelve loca. No podría vivir sin ti" le solté un gruñido de lástima.

—Yo tampoco. Te quiero mucho…— la seguí abrazando con más fuerza.

"Yo también te quiero Peri, eres mi hermana" me separé de ello lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Una parte de mí me pedía un tipo uno, pero para ella sería un tipo tres.

—¿Estás mejor?— asintió, secándose sus primerizas lágrimas y me la llevé al comedor para sentarnos en el sofá, cogidas de la mano.

Poco después, escuchamos el llanto de Vidia en la cocina. El ambiente no podía ser más desolador, pero no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, confiaba en que conseguiríamos la forma de volver a la normalidad.

Entonces aparecieron Spike y Sled por la puerta.

"Oh cielos, nos acabamos de enterar… ¿Cómo estáis?" con nuestra cara lo dijimos todo. Escuchamos un golpe y apareció Vidia rápidamente para abrazarla en medio del comedor. Se habían hecho buenas amigas y tenía que ser duro para ellas también.

"Vidia… tranquila… ¿estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto…" dijo Spike con los ojos cristalinos.

"¡Joder! ¡Esto es una mierda! Una puta mierda…" Vidia dijo lo que todos pensábamos. No era justo que por culpa de unos cuantos accidentes nos obligaran a separarnos de esa forma.

Lo que más rabia me daba era que no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, si salíamos a buscar a Milori o a la ministra las echarían de aquí y si nos quedábamos en casa tendrían que irse sí o sí por la noche por el frío. Y por lo poco precisa que fue la ministra, me temía que su norma duraría una buena temporada, normalmente da la fecha y hora exacta.

"Oh, vamos chicas, tampoco es el fin del mundo" el único duende de la sala abrió la boca y lo matamos con la mirada "podréis quedar en la frontera para veros" _¿eso es lo único que me queda? ¿Ver a Tink a distancia sin poder ni siquiera abrazarla? Vamos a aborrecer la frontera. No podremos volver a patinar juntas nunca más, ni comer juntas, ni jugar con la nieve._

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Tink hizo sobresaltar mi corazón "Hablaré personalmente con la reina, ella es la única que puede deshacer eso y si logro convencerla seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad" no era una mala idea, pero había un detalle importante que no tenía en cuenta.

—Pero Tink… la reina es la primera que quiere acabar con esa norma. Querrá estar con Milori ¿sabes?—

"Mejor aún, más fácil de convencerla ¿no?" _no, no creo que sea tan fácil, me esperaba una idea mejor, la verdad._

"Espera, ¿no creéis que aquí hay algo raro?" dijo Spike "Entiendo que tengáis que tomar precauciones y demás pero, no era necesario prohibir la entrada de esa forma. Con cuatro consejos tendría que ser necesario. A vosotras no os ha pasado nada, ¿por qué ahora no podéis venir cómo habéis hecho estos días? Además lo de Clarion no tiene sentido… es posible que se haya peleado con Milori o algo ¿no creéis?"

 _Por fin alguien dice algo con interesante, empezaba a sospechar de que aquí pasaba algo extraño._

"Vale, pero si se han peleado, ¿por qué demonios lo tenemos que pagar nosotras?" dijo Tink.

—Quizás para hacerle sentir culpable a Milori…— mi cabeza empezó a maquinar en busca de un motivo oculto.

"O puede que sea por los accidentes que dijo la ministra" el realismo de Sled nos desmotivó "De todos modos, tenéis que volver al lado cálido, si os ven por la tarde empezaréis a tener problemas. ¿Habéis comido ya?" un _'no'_ general nos recordó que teníamos hambre, y Spike se fue con Vidia a la cocina.

Mi casa era un poco pequeña para los seis, pero aún así se podía estar. Seguimos pensando en el tema y en qué podría pasar si nos pillaban.

Nos chocó cuando Tink nos dijo que nos iban a desalar si incumplíamos la norma repetidamente. Esto era un tema serio, no querían que ningún hada cálida estuviera aquí. La pregunta era _'¿por qué?'_.

Cada vez veía más claro que tendríamos que dejar de vernos, y sería duro, lo más duro que habría tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Me deprimí pensando en eso. Me deprimí mucho. Quería demasiado a Tink como para tener que vivir apartada de ella.

"Lo arreglaremos, ya verás" dijo llevándome la mano a sus cálidos labios, creyéndome sus palabras de tintineadora.

"¿Alguien tiene hambre?" apareció Vidia repartiendo platos y comimos como pudimos por la casa, algunos en la mesa y otros en el sofá. La comida me sabía mal, era probablemente la última que haríamos todas juntas y no me gustaba demasiado "¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Habéis llegado a una conclusión?" nadie dijo nada durante unos largos segundos.

"Creo… que lo mejor será… que vayamos a ver a la reina e intentemos convencerla…" Tink sonaba muy triste, no tenía ninguna idea que diera la vuelta nuestros ánimos, veía la frustración en el destello de sus ojos. Ese plan era nuestra única esperanza y no creí que funcionaría, la reina quería estar con Milori. Tendría que aprender a conformarme con verla en la frontera.

Acabamos todos deprimidos con nuestra última comida. Incluso Gliss, la experta en cambiar ese tipo de situaciones por unas carcajadas, estaba deprimida. Me venían escalofríos y todo del entristecido ambiente que corría entre las paredes de mi casa.

—¿Entonces qué…? ¿Os vais a ir ya?— me dolía el pecho, estaba por echarme a llorar otra vez.

Tenía ganas de ir a coger los trineos o de hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve todos juntos, pero no, en vez de eso nos teníamos que separar indefinidamente. El hecho de no saber durante cuánto tiempo tendríamos que estar separadas me aterraba, no soportaría un _'para siempre'_.

"Cuanto antes mejor… no quiero alargar mucho esta tortura" dijo Vidia sin ganas. Nos quedamos mirando los unos a los otros hasta que ella se acercó a Tink, que estaba a mi lado sentada. Todos nos centramos en ellas dos, eran las que iban a irse después de todo "Vamos, acabemos con esto… Vamos a ver a la reina"

Tink la miró unos segundos y sin fuerza le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Los demás se prepararon para salir pero yo no podía ni ponerme de pié, mis ánimos estaban enterrados bajo la nieve. Tink se agachó para ponerse a mi altura e intentó levantarme la moral sin resultado.

"Venga Peri, vamos a la frontera" dijo con media sonrisa. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y mantuvimos nuestras manos cogidas. No quería dejarla marchar "¿Hermanas?" dijo dándome media espalda. Realmente no estaba de humor para eso, pero lo hice porque esa podría ser la última vez.

—Hermanas…— juntamos nuestras alas e iluminaron todo el comedor. Entonces rompí a llorar y me abrazó, uniéndose a mis llantos —Tink… no te vayas…— lo dije como si quedarse fuera una opción.

"Peri… Nos veremos mañana ¿vale? Voy a arreglarlo… volveremos a comer en tu casa… y a patinar ¿me oyes?" dijo sin poder parar de llorar. _Ojalá tengas razón, ojalá_ "te lo prometo" esa fue la primera promesa que me hacía. Me aferré a ella con todo mi corazón creyendo que iba a cumplirla.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me quedé sin, no quería olvidar ese calor que desprendía y que transmitía en mi cuerpo, no quería olvidar nada de ella.

Al separarnos los demás empezaron a salir de casa y me quedé mirando a los ojos azulados de Tink. Entendió perfectamente lo que le dije con la mirada.

"Esperad fuera, ahora salimos" Tink cerró la puerta y nos quedamos a solas. Puso sus manos lentamente en mis hombros y las deslizó despacio por mi cuerpo, pasando por mis pechos hasta llegar a mis caderas, como si me marcara con fuego. Luego me miró a los ojos y me dijo lentamente "Nunca jamás, olvidaré este momento" y obedeciendo a nuestros corazones, cerramos los ojos y nos besamos como si una fuerza sobrenatural nos atrajera durante unos escasos segundos que se eternizaron.

Sentí cómo nos hicimos una durante ese instante, fue el mejor beso que me iban a dar en mi vida y por nada del mundo sería capaz de olvidarlo. Mis lágrimas pasaron de tristeza a felicidad, pues creía en lo más profundo de mi ser que volvería a besarla tarde o temprano, porque nada ni nadie podría impedir un deseo tan poderoso.

"Y estos besos son del tipo cuatro… los que se dan… para no olvidar jamás a la hada más importante del mundo" Tink sonrió junto a sus lágrimas y me volvió a abrazar.

—Te quiero muchísimo, no te lo puedes ni imaginar—

"No podría vivir sin ti. Me convertiré en reina si hace falta para que podamos volver a estar juntas, ya verás"

Me tragué mis lágrimas y poco después salimos de casa con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Lo nuestro no había terminado, jamás terminaría, aunque pasaran horas, días o meses, siempre estaríamos unidas por el corazón. Quise decirle eso, pero ya estábamos con los demás.

Volamos despacio hacia la frontera para hacer más largo el camino, entre un silencio amargo que se endulzaba con la esperanza de volver a vernos. Deposité toda mi confianza en Tink, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería, ya lo había demostrado más de una vez.

Desde lejos vimos a un grupo importante de scouts vigilando la zona, supuse que era para controlar que todos cruzaran bien.

Nada más vernos, unos scouts cogieron a Tink y a Vidia a la fuerza obligándolas a volver al lado cálido, separándola de mí, perdiendo el tacto de su mano sin previo aviso. Me maldije a mí misma por no haberla cogido con más fuerza.

"Por favor, vuelvan al Invierno, aquí no pueden estar" se me congeló el corazón al oír a un scout decir eso. _¿No podemos estar aquí?_

"¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo que vuelvan al Invierno? ¡Esto es Invierno!" gritó Spike indignada.

"Esas son las órdenes, las hadas cálidas y las del Invierno no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto, así que tenéis que iros, esta zona está prohibida" caí de rodillas a la nieve al escuchar eso. Ese _'ningún tipo de contacto'_ me mató a la mini-yo que tenía dentro de mí. _No podré ni siquiera verla…_

Entré en estado de shock.

"¡¿Pero qué cojones es esto?! ¿¡Porqué nos separáis de esa forma!?" Tink se volvió loca intentando acercarse a mí, pero tres scouts la redujeron "¡Es mi hermana joder!" verla gritar desesperadamente me hizo chillar y estallar en llanto con todas mis fuerzas, como si con mi rabia fuera a conseguir algo.

Gliss intentó levantarme para sacarme de allí pero estaba paralizada por el dolor, esa podría ser la última vez que la viera y estaba gritando y forcejeando con los scouts.

"Por favor, hagan caso y adéntrense al Invierno… aquí no pueden estar…" las voces fueron perdiendo fuerza, perdí la noción acústica y en un momento empecé a verlo todo borroso. Ni siquiera me escuchaba llorar a mí misma.

Sentí como me arrastraban perdiendo lentamente el color verde de vestido de Tink ante mis ojos cataratas. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla, la vida no podía ser tan cruel y despiadada. El dolor que sentía se volvió insoportable, creí que podría llegar a morir incluso.

Llegó un momento en el que no sabía ni qué estaba pasando, no podía ver ni escuchar nada con claridad, sólo podía llorar y llorar con todas mis fuerzas, destrozándome mis pulmones y mis cuerdas bocales. A ratos veía el rostro de Gliss y de Spike, pero sólo el de Tink podría calmarme.

Saqué todo el inmenso dolor que tenía, me quedé sin lágrimas pero aún así seguía llorando. No sé cuanto rato me pasé así, minutos, ¿horas? perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, nada me importaba más que Tink y la había perdido por completo.

Ya totalmente agotada y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo a los brazos de Gliss, apoyada en un árbol. Estábamos solas y empezaba a atardecer.

—Gliss…— ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas —¿Y Spike? ¿Y… Sled?— conseguí decir con dificultad.

"No… han podido aguantar verte así… Lo siento…" me cogió con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en mi frente. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

—Tink va a volver ¿verdad?—

"Claro que sí… hará lo imposible para volver a estar a tu lado, no lo dudes" _me lo ha prometido, volverá a estar conmigo, lo sé._ Ansié que me volvieran a brillar las alas desde aquél insufrible momento.

Intenté levantarme, pero no pude hacerlo por mí misma, tuvo que ayudarme y aún así me costó.

"¿Estás mejor?" asentí con la cabeza, no podía estar peor que antes, era físicamente imposible.

—Quiero cama…— me puse a batir las alas como pude y Gliss me acompañó a casa.

Al llegar recordé a Tink, todo me recordaba a ella, no me podía creer que ya no estuviera allí, todo pasó tan rápido… Fui lentamente hacia mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

"¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa, lo que sea…" estiré mis brazos y se acercó a mí. La abracé quedando mi cabeza en su barriga, tenía ganas de volver a llorar pero no podía, me dolían los ojos, la cabeza, hasta mis huesos… necesitaba descansar.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo— me acarició la cabeza durante unos segundos y se apartó.

"No tenía pensado irme a ningún sitio, estaré contigo pase lo que pase" me tumbó en la cama con cuidado y me sacó los zapatos. Se tumbó conmigo cogiéndome de la mano "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás" la necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a superar eso y ella era la mejor por no decir única candidata para ello.

—Gracias…— cerré mis ojos y suavemente se puso a tararear una canción muy dulce y tranquilizadora que poco a poco absorbió mis pensamientos y me hizo viajar al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Mi cuerpo se desconectó para descansar como si acabara de recibir una paliza.

Pero ese día, mi subconsciente estaba dispuesto a hacerme sufrir un poco más. Soñé que estaba con Tink patinando alegremente cuando de repente, una mano roja y gigante apareció del hielo para agarrarle el pié. Intenté ayudarla, pero entonces se empezó a hundir en el hielo y no pude alcanzarle la mano. Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas y golpeaba el hielo para sacarla de allí pero no conseguí más que perderla bajo la oscuridad del agua mientras repetía mi nombre, ahogándose sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

"¡Peri! ¡Peri! Despierta, ¡oye!" me desperté agitada y acalorada. Creí que me iba a estallar el corazón.

—¡Tink! Tink…— vi a Gliss y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba soñando me eché a llorar. Fue una pesadilla horrible en todos los sentidos, se me hizo muy real.

"Eh… ya pasó… relájate… Tink está bien ¿me oyes?" estaba sudando y me senté en la cama para pasar ese mal rato. Ahora iba a ser imposible volver a dormir, ese sueño se me quedaría gravado con fuego en mi cabeza. Resoplé. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos.

Gliss se me acercó por detrás y me abrazó apoyándose en mi espalda para darme frío.

"Estás ardiendo… Siento haber tardado tanto en despertarte…"

—E-estoy bien— entonces me dio un frío beso en el cuello que me hizo cerrar los ojos —No creo que pueda volver a dormir… He tenido una pesadilla horrible—

"Olvídala, ni la menciones. No quiero ni imaginármela" apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro "No te mereces lo que está pasando" _no… es muy injusto…_ Me dejé caer a la cama y Gliss siguió pegada a mí "¿Aún tienes calor?"

—Un poco, pero se me pasará…— entonces me quitó la parte de arriba del vestido y me dejé hacer. _Mucho mejor…_ Estaba con los pechos al aire, pero no me importaba.

"¿Sigues teniendo calor?" me quedé dudando unos instantes. No tenía tanto calor pero Gliss parecía querer quitarme la ropa. No quería pensar más en la pesadilla así que al final dije que sí.

Sentí sus manos descendiendo por mi espalda y quitándome los pantalones despacio. Seguía de espaldas a ella, no sabía si girarme, aunque esa oscura noche a penas nos permitía ver nada. Me puse un poco nerviosa al estar con ella desnuda en la cama.

"¿Quieres volver a dormir?" _ojalá pudiera._

—No creo que pueda, me aterra volver a tener otra pesadilla— aún la tenía en la cabeza torturándome.

"Puedo hacer que te duermas con un dulce sueño si quieres" no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a conseguir, pero accedí. Quería volver a dormir, estaba cansada.

—Vale…— puso sus manos en mi cadera y mi hombro y me tumbó bocarriba. Crucé las piernas hacia un lado inconscientemente, no me sentía cómoda desnuda después de todo con Gliss a mi lado, si fuera Tink… sería diferente. Entonces puso un pequeño objeto en mi ombligo.

Al cogerlo y verlo de cerca me di cuenta de lo que era, no me podía creer que aún lo llevara encima pero lo que me sorprendió más es que pensara en eso en aquél momento.

"Te aseguro que te ayudará a dormir" aún me costaba entender cómo aquella pequeña piedra servía como consolador. Mis nervios se dispararon.

—¿E-en serio? ¿C-cómo…?— me lo cogió de las manos y se puso a girarlo haciendo un ruido como de un engranaje, intrigándome. Se pasó casi un minuto dándole vueltas.

"Bien, ya está cargado" _¿cargado?_ "Te enseñaré a usarlo, abre las piernas" mi pulso se aceleró, no veía la forma de que eso fuera a ayudarme a dormir "Confía en mí" tras unos segundos respiré hondo y lo hice. Una parte de mí estaba deseando jugar.

Mis piernas se pusieron rígidas al notar la mano de Gliss en mi entrepierna. Me pilló por sorpresa, pero para sorpresa, la que me dio aquél consolador. De repente se puso a vibrar sin parar y lo noté subir por la pierna.

—E-eso vibra…— oí como se reía.

"Correcto. No todos tienen el privilegio de probar uno, siéntete afortunada" siguió subiendo y subiendo, no sabía qué me esperaba hasta que rozó mi labio vaginal y la vibración se expandió por todo mi yo. Me quedé sin respiración al sentir eso por primera vez "Ahora respira hondo" me costó pero lo conseguí.

Pegué un grito al ponérmelo directamente en el clítoris, era como una bomba de placer. A los tres segundos me lo apartó.

—Joder…— eso fue increíble, estaba deseando que siguiera —Más…— me cogí fuerte a la cama y volví a sentirlo, ahora con más intensidad. No pude controlar mis gemidos, esa pequeña máquina se hizo conmigo y el placer que daba era mayor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado hasta ahora. Era difícil de creer.

Me dejé llevar, no tenía otra opción. Dejé que siguiera devastándome de placer hasta que pasados un par de minutos, llegué al clímax. Casi ni podía respirar, mi sexualidad no podía más, había llegado al orgasmo en menos de cinco minutos. Gliss se dio cuenta de ello y me dejó descansar.

"Después de esto soñarás con angelitos…" no podía ni hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Tardé en volver a ser yo.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?— _tengo que hacerme con uno._

"No te lo puedo decir, pero te dejaré jugar con él. Ahora relájate e intenta dormir, ya verás qué bien sienta…" me puse cómoda y lo intenté.

Tenía razón, ahora estaba mucho más relajada, mi cuerpo estaba descansado después de esa tremenda dosis de placer y cerré los ojos. Aún corría esa sensación dentro de mí, era muy agradable. Mis pensamientos se centraron en eso, me sentí como si mi mente volara libre como una mariposa en el lado cálido y terminé durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

 **(XIII)** **[Vidia ~ la mañana anterior]**

Me desperté con mi reloj biológico. La costumbre de levantarme temprano no hizo una excepción ese día. Se me dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vi el cuello de Tink. No quería levantarme si no era con ella, así que la abracé por la espalda e intenté volver a dormir. Sentir su respiración y el ligero latido de su corazón me tranquilizaba y me quedé dormida al momento.

Al rato noté que Tink me apartaba la mano despacio para no despertarme. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi su cuerpo desnudo levantarse e irse de la habitación. _Es preciosa…_ _¿Por qué no me despierta?_

Me quedé en la cama y me puse en su sitio para sentir su olor y calidez. Al oír que estaba en el baño entendí por qué no me despertó.

Si por mi fuera, nos quedaríamos todo el día tiradas en la cama, pero a Tink no le iba a gustar esa idea. Entonces la escuché acercarse y me hice la dormida.

"Veo que ya estás despierta…" me reí inevitablemente por descubrirme tan rápido "Hazme sitio" volví a mi lado de la cama y con los ojos entrecerrados la vi acurrucarse a mí. Le di un suave e íntimo beso mañanero.

—Buenos días pastelito de miel— me devolvió un par de besos antes de contestar.

"Buenos días amor" le acaricié lentamente su rostro, luego bajé por su cuello y seguí por su brazo. Le ericé la piel, quise besarla por todo su cuerpo "Te quiero… mucho" dijo mirándome con sus increíbles ojos azules. Fue casi como un sueño, se me derritió el corazón al escuchar esas mágicas palabras.

—Yo te quiero más Tink… te amo… te deseo… eres mi vida— se mordió el labio inferior y nos fundimos en besos apasionados. Se puso encima de mí y me cogió la cabeza para besarme como si fuera nuestro último beso. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo de mientras. Me apetecía, quería desayunarla, hacerla mía y convertirnos en una en esa cama.

Por desgracia ella tenía otras cosas en su mente. Se elevó con sus alas para dejarme en la cama y me quedé con las ganas.

"Vamos a desayunar, venga" me cortó el rollo, pero entendía que quisiera volver al Invierno para ver a su hermana y no hacerla esperar. Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Se respiraba un ambiente cómodo y agradable, daría lo que fuera para que cada día fuera así. Nos pusimos a preparar el desayuno juntas entre roces y mimos.

Tink no era especialmente buena cocinando, solía apañárselas con los desayunos, pero en las comidas hacía alguna que otra barbaridad. Le costaba entender que los ingredientes no son tuercas y tornillos y le ponía demasiada imaginación dejando a un lado la receta original. La presentación del plato era lo que se le daba mejor, en eso sí que tenía talento.

"Ale, listo. ¡A desayunar!" me quedé mirándola unos segundos sin darme cuenta. Me sentía muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado "¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?"

—Guapa— la besé y fuimos al comedor —Bueno, vamos a repasar. ¿Qué tenemos que llevar en Invierno?—

"Hmm… déjame pensar… consoladores y… ya está ¿no? ¿vamos desnudas?" eso era justo lo que quería oír. Era como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas y me encantaba.

—¿Hasta qué hora queerrás quedarte allí?— ya tenía ganas de volver y probar más de sus juguetitos.

"Pues… no sé, ayer dejé a Peri un poco tirada, la noté bastante deprimida" _cierto…_ "pero hoy se lo compensaré" _espero no tener que ir cada día al Invierno._ Quería que al menos tuviéramos un día para nosotras dos.

—Vale, está bien— entonces me puse a pensar en nuestras amigas, y no las de Invierno precisamente. No me gustaba demasiado la idea de perderlas, ni a mí, ni seguramente a Tink.

"No te preocupes, encontraremos un buen sitio en Invierno para jugar" _no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora mismo._ Quise comentarle el tema, pero no lo hice porque yo también era culpable de ello y quería seguir como hasta ahora. Eso hizo que se me pasara un tema por la cabeza.

—Oye, sólo por curiosidad, ¿tú conoces a algún hada que sea lesbiana?— le sorprendió un poco la pregunta.

"Oh, pues… sí. Conoces a Kit ¿no? La amiga de Fawn, creo que está saliendo con Yvette"

—¿La guardiana del polvo?—

"Sí, me lo dijo Terence, pero no sé si seguirán juntas. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

—Curiosidad— había escuchado sobre ese tipo de relaciones, pero no conocía a nadie que lo fuera al igual que nosotras.

"Curiosidad ¿eh? ¿Como cuando me besaste en el palacio de hielo? ¿Me besaste… por curiosidad?" _es verdad, eso fue lo que dije._

—Bueno, no exactamente. O sea, sí que tenía curiosidad, pero no lo hice sólo por eso—

"¿Y por qué más lo hiciste?" _¿me harás decírtelo?_

—Pues… no sé, quería hacerlo, me moría de ganas de hecho. Además… era mi primer beso y quería que fuera… contigo— me dio un poco de vergüenza decir eso.

"Oh… qué bonito Vid. ¿Sabes? tengo que confesarte que yo también quería hacerlo, desde hace unos días"eso me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiera hecho encantada—

"Es que… no estaba segura de que pensaras lo mismo y no quería estropear nuestra a mistad…" no me gustó que pensara que algo así terminaría con lo nuestro.

—Tink, jamás harías nada que estropeara nuestra relación. Me costaría mucho vivir sin ti, y no es broma. No tengas miedo de pedirme cosas ¿vale?—

"Vale… entonces, ¿qué te parecería un trío con Peri?" no tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Solía hacer ese tipo de bromas en esos contextos.

—Venga ya Tink, nunca harías esas cosas con tu hermana— nos reímos por lo ridículo que sería.

"Me has pillado… pero quién sabe, yo estoy abierta a muchas cosas. Pero no, nunca lo haría con Peri" después de eso, terminamos de desayunar y nos empezamos a preparar para salir. Ahora iríamos al Invierno, estaríamos toda la mañana con Peri y sus amigas… _No creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo._

—Tink— mis ganas pudieron conmigo.

"Dime" _a ver cómo se lo digo._

—Dijiste que no tuviera miedo de pedirte cosas ¿no?—

"Eso lo dijiste tú, pero bueno, dime" puse mis manos en su cintura.

—Cuando vayamos al Invierno te pasarás mucho rato con Peri así que… Si tenemos tiempo…— sonrió con picardía.

"Vale, pero rápido" _¡_ _bien!_ Ella también lo estaba deseando, esperaba a que se lo pidiera.

Se quitó el vestido en un momento y yo hice lo mismo. Sólo con verla desnuda perdí la cabeza. Nos besamos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos y llevándola contra la pared. Me puse de rodillas escalando besos por sus pechos hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

La cogí con fuerza de las nalgas para traerla hacia mí y le devoré su intimidad como si fuera el segundo plato del almuerzo. Me cogió del pelo jadeando y lo di todo para hacerla disfrutar.

Como no teníamos mucho tiempo, paré un momento para coger su consolador que estaba cerca de su ropa y con Tink aún de pié, se lo introduje poco a poco. Le subí su pierna izquierda y la apoyé en mi hombro para tener más espacio. Mientras le chupaba el clítoris le fui metiendo y sacando su juguetito cada vez más rápido y me dio por meter un dedo por su otro agujero.

"V-Vi-Vidia…" noté como entraba el consolador con mi dedo dentro y me puse a moverlo para que lo sintiera con más intensidad. Sus gemidos no tardaron a hacerse notar y su piernas se pusieron a temblar.

A los dos minutos el pie que tenía en el hombro se resbaló y Tink se dejó caer al suelo estirada y acalorada aún con el consolador metido. Vi como le iba saliendo por las contracciones, entre sus fluidos.

Aún no había terminado, así que le mordí los pechos y sus pezones mientras seguía metiéndole el objeto en cuestión. Tink estaba caliente y empezaba a sudar, me encantaba verla así.

Luego decidí sacárselo para usar mi mano, quería sentir lo mojada que estaba así que le metí dos dedos hasta donde pude. Me gustaba tenerla en mi casa exclusivamente para mí, hacerla disfrutar de esa forma era algo que sólo yo era capaz de hacer. Cada gemido era música para mis oídos.

"Más… rápido" _tus deseos son órdenes._ Al igual que me hizo ayer antes de que me corriera, me puse a darle placer con mucha rapidez. Cuando mi brazo se estaba quedando sin fuerza, llegó al orgasmo soltando un agudo chillido.

Me aparté un poco de ella para apreciar ese momento. Estaba terriblemente adorable con su cuerpo a cien estirada en el suelo, respirando rápidamente, enrojecida. Me lancé a sus labios, me moría por ellos. La incomodidad del suelo no era rival contra lo bien que me sentía con ella.

"Vid… Invierno…" de mala gana, le ayudé a levantarse para que se diera una ducha rápida.

—Sí, vamos. No hagamos esperar más a tu hermana— dejé que se diera una ducha solitaria mientras me ponía mi set de Invierno y recordaba felizmente lo que acabábamos de hacer, lo que hicimos el día anterior y lo que haríamos a partir de entonces.

No tardó en salir y vestirse.

"Gracias cariño, en Invierno seguimos ¿vale?" me dio un beso y salimos cuando estuvimos listas. Para nuestra sorpresa, teníamos una invitada apoyada en la pared de casa, al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba ahí ni si nos había escuchado, pero su expresión no era muy tranquilizadora.

—B-buenos días Fawn, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— cada vez estaba más claro que nos había pillado de lleno.

"Vine a ver si os veníais a jugar con nosotras, pero veo que ya os lo pasáis bien jugando juntas" estaba enfadada y me hacía una idea de por qué.

"¿A… qué te refieres?" Tink hizo como si no supiera de qué iba la cosa. Cogí su mano para recordarle que no estaba sola en esto.

"¿¡Desde cuando hacéis… esas cosas!? No, mira, me da igual, pero ¿cuándo pensabais decírnoslo?" miré a Tink esperando a que dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo tuve que hacerlo yo.

—A ver… perdona por no decirte nada, pero empezamos a salir justo ayer y no hemos tenido oportunidad de contárselo a nadie, así que no te ralles. Ahora si nos perdonas, vamos al Invierno para estar con Peri y las demás. ¿Te vienes?— si vino para que quedáramos con las chicas no iba a venir con nosotras y lo sabía, pero lo hice para sonar más amable.

"N-no, ya fui ayer y anteayer. ¿En serio salís desde ayer?" al verla más calmada nos pusimos en camino. Nos siguió de pregunta en pregunta así que no nos quedó otra que contarle lo nuestro por encima.

Se lo tomó bastante bien y se alegró por nosotras, pero insistió en que nos quedáramos en el lado cálido para estar con las demás. Al final, la cosa quedó en que mañana quedaríamos con ellas para contarles lo nuestro personalmente, intuí que Fawn querría hacer algún tipo de fiesta o algo por el estilo para celebrarlo.

Al acercarnos a la frontera las alas de Tink se pusieron a brillar y salió disparada para ver a su hermana.

—Bueno Fawn, ya nos veremos. No les digas nada aún ¿vale?—

"Seré un tumba. Que lo paséis bien" sabía que no iba a guardar el secreto, ella era así. Se fue volando y al acercarme a la frontera vi a las hermanas abrazándose, con Gliss, Spike y algunas hadas de más que estaban por ahí.

"¿Ya aclaraste las cosas con Vidia?" escuché que decía Peri. Me reí por dentro. _No creo que aclarar sea la palabra correcta._

"Sí, después te cuento" _¿no quedamos en que lo mantendríamos en secreto? Bueno ahora que lo sabe Fawn…_

"Mirad, pero si es la parejita feliz. ¿Qué hacías que tardabais tanto?" la broma de Gliss iba con segundas intenciones.

"Em… Peri, ¿qué les has contado?" entonces se acercó Spike con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Gliss sabe lo nuestro?— al parecer ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

"Sí, ayer Peri nos contó que os besasteis y tal… Bueno, dime, ¿qué hicisteis ayer? Os fuisteis pronto" ese maravilloso recuerdo volvió a mí haciéndome sonreír.

—Ah… sí, nada especial, ya sabes, comimos en casa de Tink, aunque antes de eso hicimos un sesenta y nueve, después jugamos con un consolador suyo el cual me regaló y que por cierto llevo encima para jugar, esta mañana antes de salir la derrumbé en el suelo del comedor-—

"E-espera espera, estás de broma ¿no?" sonaba a mentira, pero era exactamente lo que ocurrió. Negué divertida con la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa que nadie podría quitarme.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo bien que nos lo pasamos— se quedó con la boca abierta y la abracé por esas clases magistrales que me fueron tan útiles.

"Tienes que contármelo todo, ¡todo! Con todo lujo de detalles"

"¡Bueno! ¡Nos vamos ya ¿o qué?!" hicimos caso a Gliss y por el camino le fui contando lo que hicimos. Ella también me contó cosas suyas y de Sled, al parecer esta mañana también se entretuvieron, ya estaba mejor de sus costillas. Me sentía afortunada de tener a una amiga de confianza con la que contarle mis aventuras.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje, hoy ya con menos hadas, y nos pusimos a patinar. Gracias a las clases de Spike, ya me movía con soltura por el hielo y como Tink no se separaba de Peri al igual que Spike y Sled, disfruté esquivando con agilidad a los que me encontraba por el medio.

Entonces vi que mi novia oficial estaba sola y no desaproveché la ocasión.

—Ti~ink— nos pusimos a patinar juntas, ahora sin dar vueltas ni mareándome —Oye, ahora que todos saben lo nuestro, no tenemos porqué ocultarlo…— dije con segundas, pegándome a su cuerpo.

"¿Estás insinuando algo indecente Vidia?" preguntó con un tono que me volvía loca, agarrándome el trasero con una mano y poniéndose delante de mi patinando hacia atrás. No tardamos en besarnos de punta a punta de la pista, sin cortarnos demasiado.

Luego me pareció ver a Peri sola sentada en la nieve, y no tenía muy buena cara.

—¿Qué le pasa a Peri?— cuando Tink la vio, fue directa hacia ella. Dejé que fuera sola por lo que dijo la tarde anterior, así que seguí patinando por ahí. Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Zephyr con algunas dificultades para patinar. Hacía unos cuantos días que no la veía, y después de ayudarla a patinar un poco, me puse al día con ella.

Tuve que contarle lo mío con Tink porque al parecer no nos vio besándonos. Se alegró por mí, dijo que no se lo esperaba pero que le pareció estupendo. La pista de patinaje se había convertido en el nuevo árbol de polvo de hada, donde podías encontrar a cualquiera y charlar. Nos despedirnos tras un rato charlando de nuestro talento y de Invierno, y volví por la zona donde estaban las demás.

No vi a Peri, pero sí a Tink.

—Mira por donde, me acabo de encontrar a la tintineadora más guapa de Pixie Hollow— parecía estar pensando en algo.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué se cuenta?"

—Me dijo que te diera un beso, y claro, cómo negarme ante sus órdenes— la besé y le pregunté por Peri.

"No te lo vas a creer, creo que Peri también es lesbiana. Oh, y Gliss está colada por ella" se me quedó una cara de difícil de describir. Gliss y Peri, me pareció un tanto extraño.

—Pues sí que cuesta de creer… ¿Y qué hacen que no están juntas?— vi a su hermana patinar dando vueltas por ahí.

"Se lo está pensando, necesita aclararse así que le dije que le diera un beso a Gliss para salir de dudas" _y yo hablando con Zephyr…_

—Vaya… q-qué fuerte, pues espero que les vaya bien…— era una buena noticia ya que de ésta forma Peri no pasaría tanto tiempo con mi tintineadora, incluso nos podríamos enrollar en ese momento —¿Te apetece jugar un rato?—

"Hmm… no, perdona, ahora tengo a Peri en la cabeza y me preocupa. Patinemos un rato" me cogió de la mano y volvimos a la pista. Ahora ya no había tantas hadas como antes ya que algunas se iban a comer, así que teníamos más espacio y privacidad para patinar a nuestro gusto.

Al rato se nos acercó Peri.

"Una cosa. Spike y Sled comerán a solas, ¿qué haréis vosotras?" iba a contestarle que comiéramos en su casa, pero Tink se me adelantó.

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer tú. Puedes aprovechar la comida para… ya sabes" _¿para enrollarse con Gliss? Por mí perfecto._

"¿Estaréis por aquí por la tarde?" esperé a que Tink respondiera, deseando que dijera que no.

"Si vamos al lado cálido para comer ya nos quedaremos allí…" _bien dicho pastelito._

"Entonces comeremos en mi casa" _qué lástima, pensé que ya volveríamos al lado cálido._ Se alejó y se puso a patinar sola.

—Tu hermana también es un poco… ¿por qué no la besa ya de una vez? Gliss debe de estar deseándolo ¿no?—

"Sí, pero para ella es difícil. Aunque me dijo que ayer se besaron y durmieron juntas así que… no sé" _más razón para que lo hagan._ Estaba por cogerlas a las dos y hacer que se besaran de una vez.

—Joder con Peri… ¿a qué está esperando?— nos quedamos viendo qué hacía desde lejos y al cabo de unos minutos, la vimos acercarse a Gliss para hablar con ella.

"Por fin, espero que le vaya bien… Ojalá pudiera escuchar lo que dicen"

—¿Puedes inventar algo que amplifique el sonido?—

"Pues lo había pensado, pero no creo que pueda conseguirlo, las ondas sonoras son algo que no se puede tratar con facilidad…" entonces las vimos acercarse cogidas de la mano.

—Parece que le ha ido bien…— Peri estaba un poco avergonzada, me hizo gracia verla así.

"Vamos un momento a mi casa que tenemos que ir a buscar cuatro cosas para la comida, ahora volvemos" la excusa de Gliss lo dejó bien claro, iban a su casa para enrollarse.

"Vale, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis" y se fueron. Nos sentamos viendo la pista casi vacía, me pareció curioso que Peri se echara novia casi al mismo tiempo que Tink.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos de mientras? No creo que Spike y Sled tarden mucho en irse— entonces Tink sacó disimuladamente su consolador y lo paseó por mi pierna.

"No te imaginas lo que me pondría hacerlo ahora mismo" _joder, y a mí._

—No serías capaz. Además, tendríamos que quitarnos todo esto de encima y luego para no pasar frío… Si tardan más de diez minutos nos vamos a algún bosque tranquilo— guardó su juguete y se acercó a mí.

"Que sean ocho" paseó su mano por el lado interior de mi muslo acercándose peligrosamente y le cogí la mano para que siguiera. Me bajé un poco las mallas para que pudiera tener contacto directo y se sintió muy bien con sus frías manos.

De alguna forma consiguió meterme un dedo y empecé a sentirme caliente en medio del Invierno. Tuve que morderme el labio para ahogar mis gemidos. Hacerlo en público era algo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza pero el morbo me estaba poniendo a cien. Por suerte mi vestido ocultaba su juguetona mano y no se notaba mucho, nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Entonces vi que Spike y Sled nos estaban mirando y eso me puso nerviosa. Spike le susurró algo y se largaron. _Gracias, te debo una._

Me toqué los pechos por encima de la ropa sin poder evitarlo y cada vez estaba me ponía más y más cachonda. Noté como me mojaba por ahí abajo y Tink se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Quieres correrte en la pista de patinaje Vidia? Eso no está bien, tienes una mente muy sucia" sus palabras hacían que me excitara aún más y estaba empezando a preocuparme por mis inminentes gemidos.

—Sí…— empezó a masturbarme con más fuerza y me hice daño en el labio, me lo estaba mordiendo con demasiada fuerza.

"¿Qué harás cuando venga Peri y te encuentre así? Tan cachonda y con las mallas empapadas… eso no es muy decente por tu parte" Tink sabía cómo hacerme sacar mi lado morboso que llevaba dentro y no pude aguantar mis primeros gemidos "¿Quieres que te oigan gemir? ¿Quieres que te vean correrte con la ropa puesta Vidia?" _joder, si sigo así no aguantaré mucho más._

—B-bésame— no podía seguir mordiéndome el labio, mi cuerpo empezaba a desobedecerme.

"No Vidia, tenemos que ser discretas" entonces sacó sus dedos de dentro de mí y se los chupó detenidamente. Quería tirarme encima de ella sin importarme nada, pero habían algunos que empezaban a sospechar y a mirarnos extrañados. Me tumbé en la nieve para sentir el frío y relajarme y Tink hizo lo mismo.

—Qué cruel…—

"¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó poniendo la mano encima de mi barriga.

—Me ha encantado, menos mal que paraste que si no…—nos echamos a reír —Eres maravillosa—

"Después continuamos… Ahora, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Peri…" nos incorporamos y la vimos con Gliss casi delante de nuestras narices. Menudo susto nos pegó.

"¿Continuar qué? ¿Qué hacíais mientras no estábamos?" parecía que Gliss sabía perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Vamos a comer?— nos levantamos y viendo a Peri con una buena sonrisa, nos fuimos hacia su casa. _Todo ha salido bien después de todo._

Por el camino escuchamos un sonido parecido al que hacían los scouts cuando se acercaba un halcón. Cogí rápidamente la mano de Tink para protegerla, por si teníamos que salir volando de allí, pero Gliss y Peri estaban más extrañadas que alteradas.

—¿¡Qué es ese ruido!?— las hadas que vi por ahí tampoco parecían preocuparse mucho.

"Tranquila Vidia, es un aviso de agrupación. Tendremos que esperar para ir a comer" cambiamos de rumbo y nos quedamos sin saber de qué iba el tema. _Vale Peri, pero no tenemos ni idea de qué se trata ese aviso._ Nos quedamos mirándola esperando a que nos diera una explicación "¿Vosotros no tenéis ese tipo de aviso?" negamos con la cabeza "Nos reúnen a todos en el tronco de polvo de hada, lo hacen cuando nos tienen que comunicar algo. Normalmente son buenas noticias, así que no os preocupéis"

"Qué susto, pensaba que vendría un Yeti o algún animal peligroso"

"No Tink, aquí no hay cosas así. Me pregunto por qué nos llamarán…" llegamos al tronco y vimos a la ministra del Invierno con Lord Milori esperando junto a una multitud que crecía por momentos.

—Ya podrían haber escogido otra hora, después de comer, por ejemplo…— tenía hambre y si eso tardaba mucho, estaba por ir a buscar algo de comida.

A los veinte minutos ya no se cabía, en Invierno hay más hadas de las que parece. Milori se encargó de mandar silencio para que la ministra pudiera hablar.

"Hola a todos los duendes y hadas del Invierno y del lado cálido" el silencio se hizo notar "Ante todo, mis disculpas por reuniros sin previo aviso, pero la gravedad del asunto lo implica"

"Esto no tiene muy buena pinta" comentó Gliss antes de que siguiera la ministra.

"Tras la reciente revocación de la norma de la reina Clarion, es bien sabido que las hada cálidas han estado cruzando la frontera" _¿a dónde quiere llegar con eso?_ "Nuestra obligación y prioridad es mantener la seguridad de nuestros integrantes y por ello hay veces que tenemos que actuar con determinación"

"¡Al grano!" se escuchó de fondo a lo que surgieron algunas risas.

"Hemos tenido varios casos de hipotermia de segundo y tercer grado por no tomar las debidas medidas de seguridad, así como varios accidentes por imprudencias causadas por el desconocimiento de las hadas cálidas" _oh no, esto no va por buen camino_ "Me apena anunciar que hasta nuevo aviso, la norma volverá a estar vigente y la frontera volverá a cerrarse" _Tink._ Su expresión me partía el alma, cogió la mano de Peri la cual estaba por echarse a llorar "Pido amablemente que todas las hadas cálidas aquí presentes vuelvan a su lugar cuanto antes. Repito, todas las hadas cálidas deberán volver al lado cálido, es una orden y el incumplimiento de ésta será sancionado. Gracias por vuestra atención" _mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_

"Oh cielos… Peri…" dijo Gliss preocupada.

"P-pero no puede ser… la reina dijo que… debíamos estar juntas" dijo Tink al borde de llorar.

"N-no quiero que nos separen…" Peri estaba incluso peor. Conociéndolas, no podrían vivir separadas, tenía miedo por lo que sería capaz de hacer Tink para seguir estar con su hermana, basta con que le prohíban algo para que se empeñe en hacerlo con todas sus ganas.

"Tranquila Peri, vayamos a hablar con la ministra para arreglarlo" nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, la cual se dispersaba para volver a sus cosas y terminamos ante la ministra, que estaba hablando con unas hadas del Invierno. Tink interrumpió la conversación con todo el morro y se puso delante de ella, con su mirada más determinante.

"Lo sentimos pero no vamos a cumplir con esa regla"

"¿Perdona? Oh, tú debes de ser Tinkerbell… la hermana de Periwinkle" no me extrañó que la conociera, después de todo fue gracias a ella que las hadas cálidas pudieran cruzar la frontera.

"Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu norma así que, no la voy a cumplir" su ímpetu daba miedo, cualquiera cedería ante su petición, pero la ministra no lo hizo.

"Las normas están para cumplirlas y si ni siquiera la reina las desobedece, tú tampoco" ese fue un golpe bajo, todos sabíamos que Clarion y Milori estaban juntos y eso les afectaba tanto como a nosotras. Se me hizo difícil creer que la reina accediera a ello, debió de estar pasándolo fatal.

"¡Pero tenemos que estar juntas! ¡Es mi hermana!" saltó Peri derramando algunas lágrimas, oprimiéndonos el corazón de todas.

"Lo siento chicas. Tenemos que procurar por vuestra seguridad y hasta que no establezcamos unas normas que permitan a las hadas cálidas volver aquí con seguridad, no podréis estar juntas. Ahora si me discul-"

"¡Me da igual! estaremos juntas igualmente ya que ¡no vamos a cumplir tu estúpida norma!" entonces Tink se fue volando con Peri de la mano y Gliss fue detrás de ellas. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y cuando organicé mis pensamientos, se me ocurrió aclarar una duda muy importante.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—

"Adelante"

—¿Cuál es la sanción por desobedecer esa norma?— tenía que saberlo, si Tink iba a saltársela tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba.

"Si volvéis a Invierno a partir de esta tarde, os obligarán a volver al lado cálido. Pero si reincidís, la sanción será cada vez más severa, llegando hasta el desalamiento, así que más os vale obedecer" _ostia puta, esto es serio_ "ahora si me perdonas, tengo cosas que hacer"

—G-gracias…— teníamos un problema, un gran problema. Fui hacia casa de Peri ya que seguro que debían de estar allí. Por nada del mundo quería que le quitaran las preciosas alas de Tink, pero iba a ser desgarrador verla separarse de su hermana. No había ninguna solución para ello y me puse de los nervios.

Llegué a casa de Peri y escuché unos gritos, daba miedo entrar y todo. Una vez dentro vi a Peri llorando desconsoladamente y a Tink gritándole a Gliss.

"¿¡Y esperas que me quede sin hacer nada!? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

—¡TINK! ¡No le grites así a Gliss! ¡Peri está llorando joder!— se acercó a mí cabreada.

"¿¡Dónde coño estabas Vidia!?" la cogí de los hombros y la empujé contra la pared para que sintiera el frío en su espalda.

—Te lo diré cuando te tranquilices ¿vale?— quería soltarse pero no le dejaba —Tink, ya basta, vamos a solucionar esto, pero necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría—

"Gracias Vidia, creí que le iba a dar algo…" Gliss se puso a consolar a Peri y Tink se tranquilizó un poco.

—Sé que es infinitamente duro para vosotras, pero tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en ello con tranquilidad. ¿Qué os parece si comemos con la calma y luego pensamos en ello?— en aquél momento sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Peri.

"Tú sólo piensas en comer…" me empujó y se fue hacia la cocina. _¿Y eso a qué ha venido?_ Fui detrás de ella y seguimos hablando en la cocina.

—Me había quedado para hablar con la ministra, sobre la sanción que os impondrían por no cumplir su norma. Quizás te interese— dije un tanto molesta.

"Aja… ¿y es grave?" _maldita sea…_

—No las primeras veces que os pillen, pero si reincides…— me quedé unos segundos sin habla —Adoro tus alas Tink, no quiero verte perderlas— sólo con imaginar la escena, se me empeñaron los ojos inevitablemente.

"Vid… vamos no llores, eso no va a pasar ¿vale?" me abrazó y sequé mis lágrimas en su hombro. Ya lo pasé muy mal una vez en Tierra Firme, no quería volver a pasar por algo parecido "Vamos a preparar algo de comida anda" me calmé un poco y me puse manos a la obra.

Apareció Peri aún llorosa y se abrazó a Tink. Me escondí en el rincón de la cocina para darles intimidad, ellas dos no podían estar solas, tenían que hacer una excepción para las hermanas o algo por el estilo, sería demasiado cruel. No soportaría verlas separadas y ni me imaginaba lo duro que sería para ellas.

Cuando me dejaron sola en la cocina, intenté recordar las recetas de Invierno que me enseñó Spike para hacer la comida. Esa podría ser la última que hiciéramos así que la preparé meticulosamente. Yo tampoco quería despedirme de Spike, ¿a quién le contaría mis tonterías entonces?

Seguía sin entender como la reina pudo permitir que eso pasara teniendo a Milori en Invierno. Teníamos que hacer algo para que no nos echaran de allí, pero no podíamos quedarnos a dormir en Invierno y mañana seguramente habría controles. No pude evitar llorar al darme cuenta de todo lo que perdería allí, todos los sitios, amistades y momentos quedarían en la frialdad del recuerdo. Incluso el vestido de Invierno que me hizo Tink, odiaría tener que guardarlo en el armario.

Pensé que podría con esto, pero no estaba ni de lejos preparada para algo así, no pude seguir preparando la comida, me sentí muy inútil. Nunca había sufrido la pérdida de una amiga y no iba a ser nada fácil para mí. Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas incapaz de dejar de llorar. El dolor se apoderó de mí.

Me quedé experimentado el dolor de perder a un hada que ni siquiera había perdido aún, quería que llegara Spike de una vez. Me puse peor al imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo Tink, preferiría no haber hecho esa máquina de nieve para evitar todo esto, aunque eso significaría que nunca habría conocido las hadas del Invierno.

Escuché que entró alguien en casa y supe quien era por el sonido de su aleteo. Reaccioné en seguida y al levantarme demasiado rápido me golpeé la pierna contra la encimera.

Lo ignoré, entré en el comedor y nada más verla, la abracé impulsivamente con fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no quería que fuera la última.

"Vidia… tranquila… ¿estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto…" _no, no puedo. Es demasiado…_

—¡Joder! ¡Esto es una mierda!— _quiero volver al Invierno maldita sea._

"Oh, vamos chicas, tampoco es la fin del mundo" nos separamos al oír a Sled. Su falta de tacto me enfureció "Podréis quedar en la frontera para veros" eso no era suficiente, y mucho menos para Tink. No me valía ese argumento.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Tink captó la atención de todos "Hablaré personalmente con la reina, ella es la única que puede deshacer eso y si logro convencerla seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad" _eso es, la reina lo entenderá, ella quitó la norma así que lo puede volver a hacer._

"Pero Tink… la reina es la primera que quiere acabar con esa norma. Querrá estar con Milori ¿sabes?" Peri desmontó su teoría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Teníamos que encontrar alguna solución factible cuanto antes.

"Mejor aún, más fácil de convencerla ¿no?" _no lo creo, y si Clarion no quiere romper la norma, estamos muy jodidas._

"Espera, ¿no creéis que aquí hay algo raro?" dijo Spike "Entiendo que tengáis que tomar precauciones y demás pero, no era necesario prohibir la entrada de esa forma. Con cuatro consejos tendría que ser necesario. A vosotras no os ha pasado nada, ¿porqué ahora no podéis venir cómo habéis hecho estos días? Además lo de Clarion no tiene sentido… es posible que se haya peleado con Milori o algo ¿no creéis?"

 _Tiene razón, tiene que haber algún motivo oculto por el que la norma se ha vuelto a imponer. Es más, dudo que haya habido algún caso de hipotermia si quiera. Podría tratarse de una excusa._

"Vale, pero si se han peleado, ¿por qué demonios lo tenemos que pagar nosotras?" dijo Tink. _¿Cuál podría ser el verdadero motivo…?_

"Quizás para hacerle sentir culpable a Milori…" respondió Peri.

"O puede que sea por los accidentes que dijo la ministra. De todos modos, tenéis que volver al lado cálido, si os ven por la tarde empezaréis a tener problemas" Sled nos hizo tocar de pies al suelo, no servía de nada buscar la razón de todo aquello si nos iban a echar igualmente "¿Habéis comido ya?" todos dijimos que no y me llevé a Spike a la cocina. Me recordó el momento en que nos conocimos.

"Veo que empezaste a cocinar algo…" le conté de mala gana que estaba intentando preparar la misma comida que la que hicimos el primer día pero no era capaz de hacerlo sola y cometí algunos errores.

Nada me salía bien, no estaba de humor ni en condiciones de concentrarme en nada, me empezó a entrar dolor de barriga y todo.

—Lo siento Spike, no puedo hacerlo. Sigue tú…— me eché hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. No quería echar a perder nuestra última comida.

"Vidia…" se puso delante de mí y me cogió de las manos "no quiero hacerlo sin ti. Hagámoslo juntas, venga, por favor" la miré tristemente, no quería hacer nada "no me pongas esa cara… no quiero echarme a llorar" le brillaron sus rojizos ojos. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo bonitos que eran.

—Vale… está bien— me esforcé para regalarle una sonrisa, pero no fue nada fácil. Traté de centrarme en cocinar sin pensar en nada más.

"Tenemos que tomarnos esto con optimismo… Estoy segura de que de alguna forma podréis volver, tarde o temprano ¿me oyes?" no fui capaz de asentir, me quedé mirando la comida y pensando en lo mal que lo íbamos a pasar los próximos días, no iba a ser capaz de consolar a Tink. Me deprimí.

—Te echaré de menos…— me cogió el brazo con las dos manos y se pegó a mí.

"Yo también… espero que todo salga bien" _y yo… más nos vale que la reina se ponga de nuestra parte._ Respiré hondo y seguimos con lo nuestro. No habían risas, ni anécdotas, ni un _'¿qué tal con Tink?'_. Nada, nos quedamos en silencio en ese ambiente tan desolador.

Tras unos minutos terminamos de prepararlo todo y salí con pocas ganas para empezar a repartir platos.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre?— una vez todos tuvieron su ración, me quedé junto a Spike y Sled en la mesa. Tink y Peri se quedaron en el sofá y Gliss se quedó por ahí de pie —¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Habéis llegado a una conclusión?— por las caras que ponían todos deduje que no.

"Creo… que lo mejor será… que vayamos a ver a la reina e intentemos convencerla…" esa era nuestra única opción, rezar para que la reina volviera a deshacerse de esa norma el mismo día que la impuso. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que funcionara, la verdad.

El ambiente no se pudo volver más triste, nunca antes habíamos estado tan callados. Al final Peri rompió con ese gélido silencio.

"¿Entonces qué…? ¿Os vais a ir ya?" me dolió escuchar esa pregunta. Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, si nos quedábamos allí más tiempo podríamos meternos en problemas. Pensé que Tink sería incapaz de responder a eso, así que me encargué de ello.

—Cuanto antes mejor… no quiero alargar mucho esta tortura— nadie dijo lo contrario, así que me acerqué a Tink pausadamente. No dejaba de mirar el suelo, estaba destrozada —vamos, acabemos con esto… Vamos a ver a la reina— levantó la mirada y lentamente me ofreció la mano para que la levantara.

Los demás empezaron a dirigirse hacia fuera a excepción de Peri, que se quedó en el sofá. Tink se agachó para hablar con ella.

"Venga Peri, vamos a la frontera" cerré mi puño con fuerza por la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Ellas dos no podían estar separadas, no aguantarían ni dos días. La ayudó a levantarse y le dio la espalda sin dejar de mirarla "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas…" se me puso los pelos de punta, juntaron sus alas y su brillo nos deslumbró a todos, pero cuando se dispersó, Peri se rompió a llorar. Desvié la mirada para no verlo, no podía soportarlo "Tink… no te vayas…" estaba por echarme a llorar yo también. Se abrazaron como si esa fuera la última vez.

"Peri… Nos veremos mañana ¿vale? Voy a arreglarlo… volveremos a comer en tu casa… y a patinar ¿me oyes? Te lo prometo" no pude aguantar más, tuve que salir de allí, aquello era demasiado triste y doloroso. _Amenazaré a la reina si hace falta para que quite la norma…_ Nos quedamos todos fuera esperándolas, debían de estar despidiéndose.

"Joder, qué duro…" musitó Gliss. Desde ahí ya no se veía a ningún hada cálida, todo estaba demasiado blanco.

Se tomaron su tiempo pero al final salieron cogidas de la mano. Volamos con la calma hacia la frontera en riguroso silencio. Me sorprendió ver tantos scouts vigilando la frontera, no esperaba que hubiera ni la mitad.

Cuando nos vieron y se dieron cuenta de que no debíamos estar allí, se lanzaron hacia nosotras y nos cogieron cuál presas. No entendí a qué venía tanta prisa. Nos fueron arrastrando hacia el otro lado de la frontera mientras Tink intentó deshacerse de esos scouts inútilmente.

"Por favor, vuelvan al Invierno, aquí no pueden estar" dijo uno. _¿Qué cojones? ¿No les van a dejar estar aquí? Eso significa…_

"¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo que vuelvan al Invierno? ¡Esto es Invierno!" gritó Spike. Me temía lo peor, no habíamos caído en la posibilidad de que no nos dejaran acercarnos a la frontera y esa idea me aterraba, nos aterraba a todos.

"Esas son las órdenes, las hadas cálidas y las del Invierno no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto. Tenéis que iros, esta zona está prohibida" ese scout lo confirmó. De ahora en adelante no podríamos tener ni siquiera contacto visual con las hadas del Invierno. Peri cayó de rodillas a la nieve y se echó a llorar desalmada. Me puse furiosa al presenciar eso, mi sangre se puso a hervir y me entraron ganas de echarles a todos una corriente de viento con todas mis fuerzas. Estaban siendo demasiado crueles con nosotras.

"¡¿Pero qué cojones es esto?! ¿¡Porqué nos separáis de esa forma!?" Tink se empezó a descontrolar pero la redujeron entre tres en seguida sin que pudiera hacer nada "¡Es mi hermana joder!" cada vez lo veía más claro, envolverme en un remolino para sacarme a esos scouts de encima, coger carrerilla y mandarlos al verano de un golpe. Aún así, mi lado responsable me hizo pensarlo mejor.

"Por favor, hagan caso y adéntrense al Invierno… aquí no pueden estar…" Gliss y Spike se encargaron de llevarse a Peri de allí y Tink seguía intentando escabullirse de todas las formas sin resultado. Sentí la agradable brisa del lado cálido y me soltaron al ver que no oponía resistencia.

—¡Tink! ¡Déjalo ya!— me quedé viendo como se alejaban lentamente adentrándose al Invierno, con la tristeza pintada en sus caras. Teníamos que hacer lo que fuera para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, esto no podía terminar así.

"¡ARG! ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!" al girarme vi a Tink con la cabeza en el suelo y los scouts encima de ella.

"Si no dejas de forcejear procederemos a inyectarte un calmante ¿lo entiendes?"

—¡Venga Tink! Tenemos que ir a por la reina…— no quería perder el tiempo, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía peor.

"Vale… vale, está bien, ya me calmo…" _menos mal._ Se tranquilizó y la soltaron poco a poco.

Fui a por ella cuando de repente se echó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el Invierno gritando a su hermana.

—¡TINK!— _maldita sea, así no conseguiremos nada._ Esperé a que los scouts la atraparan, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escaparse, incluso yo no podía hacer nada contra ellos y eso que soy más rápida.

La trajeron de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le cogí el brazo para llevármela de ahí.

—Perdonad, no volverá a pasar. Ya nos vamos hehe…— la arrastré de allí y volamos un poco hasta que Tink descendió en el bosque del otoño y se sentó en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni alma.

"Es peor de lo que creíamos Vid… No nos dejan ni estar en la frontera…" no la vi en condiciones de hablar con Clarion, así que me puse frente a ella para intentar animarla.

—Lo sé, no va a ser fácil… pero oye, nosotras nos encargaremos de arreglarlo ¿vale? Peri se alegrará un montón cuando lo consigamos, ¿quién es la mejor tintineadora que lo arregla todo?— creí que funcionaría, al menos un poco, pero no.

"¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Sabes de sobra que el plan es una mierda, Clarion no quitará la norma porque nosotras se lo pidamos…" me acerqué más a ella.

—Eh… ¿Qué ha sido de mi tintineadora optimista? No puedes decir que no funcionará sin haberlo intentado. Venga, seguro que de alguna forma u otra lo solucionaremos…— me acerqué para besarla, pero me sorprendió que me rechazara. Se apartó y se quedó mirando hacia un lado.

"Vidia… lo he pensado mil veces y si ese plan no funciona, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Esto es el fin…" Tink estaba destrozada, sus pensamientos estaban inundados de negatividad.

—Pues lo pensaremos dos mil veces, o tres mil veces si hace falta, hasta que encontremos un plan que funcione. Pero antes, intentemos que la primera opción funcione ¿vale?— me miró sin muchas ganas pero aún así le cogí la mano y la levanté —Venga, vamos. ¡Operación Invierno en marcha!— me costaba un montón sobrellevar todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Tink y por todas.

Nos dirigimos hacia el árbol de polvo de hada y por el camino escuchamos a varias hadas hablando del tema de la frontera. No éramos las únicas a las que les pareció un tanto exagerado todo aquello.

Al llegar vimos a dos scouts bloqueando la puerta de la entrada a la sala donde solía estar la reina. No recordé que hubiera tenido guardias anteriormente.

—Buenas tardes, veníamos a hablar con la reina Clarion— ante todo, modales.

"Lo sentimos, hoy la reina no acepta visitas" _¿con qué mierda me viene éste ahora?_

"¡Es muy urgente! No podemos esperar a mañana, tienen que dejarnos pasar"

"Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie. Si queréis podéis exponernos el problema y nosotros nos encargaremos de comunicárselo personalmente" _¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? La frontera… los accidentes de las hadas cálidas… una posible tapadera… Clarion encerrada…_ Me estaba devanando los sesos intentando encontrar una explicación a todo aquello, pero no había manera de sacar nada claro. Lo que sí estaba claro era que teníamos que hacer algo al respecto.

—No podemos hacer eso. O nos dejan pasar o entraremos a la fuerza, vosotros elegís— me puse seria y me quedé firme con una mirada penetrante.

"Las órdenes-" le cogí el palo que llevaba con fuerza y me acerqué más a él, creando una corriente de aire a su alrededor.

—O nos dejas entrar o te lanzo al mar desde aquí ahora mismo— dejé salir mi lado agresivo. No estaba para tonterías.

Nos abrieron paso y entramos. Vimos a la reina sentada mirando por la ventana. No parecía muy animada.

"Reina Clarion" se giró enfadada al vernos, me sorprendió porque siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo habéis entrando? Fuera de aquí ahora mismo" no entendía a qué venía ese comportamiento, no era nada propio de ella.

Iba a hablar pero Tink se me adelantó.

"No estaríamos aquí si no nos hubiesen sacado de Invierno a patadas ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste!?" no se cortó ni un pelo y fue directa al grano. Eso no le gustó mucho a la reina, se acercó hacia nosotras furiosa y di un paso atrás por miedo pero Tink la enfrentó con toda su valentía.

"Eso no os incumbe, largaos" una parte de mí quería irse volando de allí, pero la determinación de Tink me dio el valor suficiente para echarle ovarios a la situación.

—Te equivocas, sí que nos incumbe. Y ahora, si no te importa nos gustaría saber por qué accediste a levantar esa norma de nuevo. Esa excusa de que es por nuestra seguridad no nos vale, queremos saber la verdad y no nos largaremos de aquí hasta que nos la digas— no estaba segura de que fuera cierto o no, pero si no lo era, ahora lo sabríamos. Tras unos intensos segundos en el que mi corazón estaba por estallar por la presión, Clarion suspiró y nos dio la espalda.

"Siento haberos gritado chicas, perdonad pero no estoy de humor…" nunca antes la habíamos visto de esa forma "Supongo que vosotras más que nadie os merecéis saber la verdad" continuó tras una pequeña pausa "Hace dos días, me dejé guiar por el corazón y retiré esa norma de forma egoísta. Ni siquiera consulté con los ministros… Fue una decisión equivocada"

"No lo fue, querías estar con Milori y…" _no interrumpas Tink…_

"Cierto… y gracias a ti pude volver al Invierno cuando creí que lo había olvidado… y te lo agradezco enormemente, pero… Esta mañana tuve una reunión con los ministros. Muchas hadas cálidas cruzaron la frontera olvidando sus labores y obligaciones, incluida yo. Los datos son alarmantes, el primer día más del setenta por ciento de las hadas estaban en Invierno y el segundo, más del sesenta" _así que era por eso…_ "Nuestra rutina ya se ha desestabilizado y no podemos permitirnos un fallo llevando las estaciones a Tierra Firme. Además, sí que es cierto que hubo algunos accidentes, aunque no fueron tan graves como os hicimos creer, al menos no por el momento. Aunque la idea de escarchar las alas es ingeniosa y práctica, no es suficiente para evitar todos los peligros de conlleva el frío del Invierno. No puedo hacer nada ya que todos los ministros están a favor de volver a implantar la norma así que… lo siento chicas, tendréis que asumirlo… de la misma forma que tengo que asumirlo yo" volvió a sentarse en la silla y se quedó otra vez mirando por la ventana.

Nos sentimos mal por ella, era la reina y aún así no podía hacer nada para estar con su amante.

No había nada que pudiéramos hacer nosotras, pero visto de otra forma, Clarion estaba de nuestra parte, quería eliminar la frontera al igual que nosotras. Teníamos que enfocarlo de esa manera, tomar ventaja de eso.

"Ahora que ya lo sabéis… largaos por favor… tengo que reflexionar" a Tink se le caían las lágrimas, debió de sentirse identificada con ella o quizás se dio cuenta de que realmente no podíamos hacer nada para revocar la norma.

"No te rindas… tiene que haber alguna forma de…"

—Tink, vamos. Tenemos que irnos…— la cogí de la mano llevándomela fuera, ignorando a los guardias. La vi perpleja sin saber qué hacer, así que la llevé hasta su casa, que quedaba más cerca.

La esperanza de que mañana por la mañana pudiéramos coger los abrigos y volver al Invierno se esfumó, la norma la impuso la reina contra su voluntad, no había ninguna forma de que pudiéramos cruzar y lo peor de todo fue que la norma se impondría para siempre.

La mano de Tink no tenía fuerza, volaba para no caer al suelo y tenía que arrastrarla para que se moviera. Me partía el corazón verla así, me preocupaba que no volviera a ser la misma después de eso.

Cerca de su casa estaba Silvermist, preocupada. Nos cortó el paso al vernos.

"¡Chicas! ¿Dónde estabais?" no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que la ignoré y entramos en la casa "Nos… hemos enterado de lo de Invierno, estamos preocupadas por vosotras… ¿queréis quedar o…?" Tink no estaba bien, era como un peso muerto que se aguantaba por un hilo, no decía nada y a penas se movía.

—Sil… lo siento, ¿puedes volver en otro momento? Acabamos de hablar con la reina y no nos ha dado muy buenas noticias— su preocupación fue a más, pero asintió y obedeció.

"Está bien… anímate Tink…" se fue dudosa tras unos segundos y cerré la puerta. No sabía qué hacer con Tink. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla, pero siguió inmóvil, como si hubiera perdido la vida. Le quité el abrigo de Invierno para que no tuviera calor e hice lo mismo con el mío. Siguió de pie mirando a la nada, desalmada.

Levanté su barbilla para que me mirara pero sus ojos estaban ahogados en un mar de dolor. No podía seguir de esa forma, así que me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y… me soltó un bofetón. Me quedé impactada por lo que hizo, era la segunda vez que me rechazaba un beso. Se echó a llorar y fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Me daba miedo perderla, me aterraba pensar que la Tink que todos conocíamos había muerto, sin su buen humor apenas me quedarían razones para seguir adelante. Quería animarla y que volviera a tener ese entusiasmo para resolver el problema, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera yo creía que podríamos arreglarlo?

 _Está todo perdido._

Al final decidí ir a su habitación para estar con ella. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la cama y yo estaba al borde de hacer lo mismo. Nada podía hacernos sentir algo que no fuera dolor y tristeza. No paró y terminé llorando yo también, nuestra vida iba a ser una mierda después de pasar por este trauma pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más por ello. Después de unos minutos, mi mente dio un vuelco y me propuse acabar con ese panorama.

—Tink… nos vamos de aquí. Venga— si seguíamos en su cama íbamos a caer en un bucle infinito de depresión.

"No… Vidia… no quiero" me dio completamente igual lo que dijo, no le estaba preguntando nada así que la cogí por la cintura y me la llevé como si fuera un saco de bayas "¡Bájame! ¡suéltame! ¡no quiero salir!" _lo hago por ti Tink…_ Aguanté sus golpes y la solté fuera de casa delante de la puerta.

—Se acabó Tink, no puedo seguir viéndote de esta forma. Ahora mismo iremos a buscar a las demás para distraernos un rato—

"¡Qué no!" odiaba verla de esa forma. Seguro que al menos con Fawn y las chicas podríamos olvidarnos un poco del tema.

—¡No te lo estaba preguntando!—

"¡Me importa una MIERDA!" sacó su lado más agresivo y volvió a darme un bofetón, ahora con más fuerza.

Discutir, una de las cosas que más odio hacer, con Tink. Todo se estaba desmoronando por momentos, el negativismo y la depresión nublaron nuestras mentes como si fueran oscuras nubes de tormenta.

Salió volando. No tenía ni idea de donde tenía pensado ir, pero la alcancé en un momento. No podía escapar de mí, era la más rápida de Pixie Hollow.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame sola ¿quieres?!" no, no quería dejarla sola por nada del mundo.

—No voy a-—

"¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Vete!" la cogí con fuerza. Sabía que en el fondo no lo decía en serio, decía cosas sin pensar cuando estaba enfadada. Era consciente de que se pondría agresiva, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a estarlo tanto.

Me mordió el brazo con todos sus dientes y al soltarle me agarró por la punta del ala izquierda, algo que nunca se debe hacer y mucho menos a un hada de vuelo veloz. Era una norma básica para mantener las alas en buen estado, algo que estaba prohibido por definición, todos lo sabían.

Al hacerlo, me quedé colgando sin poder volar.

—¡Tink! ¡Para! ¡En serio, PARA!— intenté sujetarme a ella pero mis alas eran largas y no llegaba a sus pies, y cuanto más intentaba llegar a ella, más daño me hacía en el ala. No me podía creer que fuera capaz de torturarme de esa forma, ella sabía de sobras lo mucho que me importaban las alas. Me soltó en unos segundos después y caí directa al suelo sin poder volar. Me llevé un buen golpe.

Me costó ponerme en pié por el dolor de la caída, del ala y del brazo, vi que me estaba sangrando un poco y todo. Vi que la perdí de vista y rápidamente, comprobé que mi ala estuviera bien. Cuando me di cuenta de que la punta se deformó unos grados por el forcejeo, me eché a llorar.

Iba a quedarse así el resto de mi vida, no podría volver a volar a toda velocidad nunca más, mi talento requería que estuvieran perfectas y ahora… nunca volvería a ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz, ni la más rápida. Lo peor de todo era que mis alas siempre me recordarían aquél odioso día y esa sería una espina que jamás podría quitarme.

—¡JODEEER!— llamé la atención de unas hadas que habían por ahí, lo último que querían era que pretendieran ayudarme —¡¿Qué miráis?! Largaos—

Fue demasiado para mí, demasiadas desgracias para un solo día. Había perdido tantas cosas que creí que ya no me quedaba nada. Intenté volar pero se me hizo imposible por el dolor, así que tuve que andar. Estaba al lado del refugio de los tintineadores así que fui a casa de Tink, quería tener una intensa charla con ella y me daba igual lo enfadada que estuviera.

Llegué con toda la rabia que podía tener.

—¡TINK!— la busqué por la casa pero no estaba. Decidí escribirle una nota y dejársela en la cama. Puse: _'Gracias por destrozarme el ala, espero que te hayas quedado a gusto jodiéndome de por vida. Te odia, Vidia'._ Me quedé con ganas de escribir más, pero no quería explayarme mucho.

Me largué de allí no sin antes darle una patada a nuestra ropa de Invierno que estaba por el suelo. Necesitaba desahogarme. Normalmente para ello me ponía a volar a toda velocidad pero mira por donde, no podía volar, así que le pegué un puñetazo a la casa de Tink. Y sí, me empezó a doler también los nudillos.

Para colmo, me esperaba un largo camino hasta mi casa, tenía que cruzar toda Primavera para llegar y cuando me puse en marcha me molestaron un montón de veces para ofrecerme polvo de hada, como si me hubiera quedado sin.

Pero bueno, no todo era malo, había dos cosas buenas en ese día. La primera era que nunca iba a tener un día peor, y la segunda que ya no me quedaba nada que perder. Perdí mi talento, todo Invierno, mi novia Tink, mi amiga Spike y la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Ya casi de noche, al fin, llegué a mi casa con mis piernas agotadas. Maldije cada paso que di por vivir tan lejos, en lo alto de la colina. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas tras cerrar la puerta. Si mi mente fuera un volcán, estaría en plena erupción. Estaba hecha un completo caos, ya no sabía si estaba enfadada, destrozada, triste o preocupada. No sabía qué hacer, me colapsé así que me guié por mi instinto natural y me puse a comer como si fuera una bestia.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por todas partes, mi mente me torturaba y volvía a estar sola en mi casa, quizás eso era lo mejor. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en Tink. Me preocupaba que por difícil que fuera, lo estuviera pasando peor que yo, pero bueno, si quería estar sola ¿qué le iba a hacer yo? No me apetecía que me rompiera mi ala derecha también.

En ese momento lo único que podría animarme un poco era mi nuevo consolador pero qué cosas… estaba en el abrigo y este en casa de Tink. Reí por no llorar, decidí irme a la cama de una vez para terminar con ese horroroso día. No quería que fuera peor de lo que ya era pero sabía que me esperaba una larga noche.

No podía dormir, tenía un festival en mi cabeza y todos estaban invitados. Teníamos la horrible comida del Invierno, Spike, los putos scouts, Tink y Peri, la reina, otra vez Tink ahora peleándose conmigo, mi ala, mi brazo… a eso le sumamos lo del consolador y lo imposible que se me hacía dormir y teníamos un dolor de cabeza mortal.

Pero el día no estaba destinado a terminar así, escuché que la puerta se abría y reaccioné al momento. _¿Quién será? Como sea Tink a estas horas la voy a…_

Me escondí detrás de la puerta de la habitación por si a caso. Escuché que se acercaba poco a poco y entró en la habitación con algo de miedo. Era ella y por suerte no me vio.

"¡Mierda Vidia! ¿Dónde estás?" se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Se echó hacia atrás y al momento empezó a palpar la cama "Aún está caliente…" _joder, ¿porqué tuvo que estirarse en la cama?_ "Tiene que estar cer…ca" me descubrió y se acercó.

—Creí que querías estar sola— su cara era un poema de tristeza, me cogió del brazo y me hizo sentar en la cama.

"No te muevas" se puso a mirar mis alas detenidamente y aún con la falta de luz, lo vio "Mierda mierda mierda… lo siento muchísimo Vid… joder, no quería hacerte eso… ¡mierda!" golpeó la cama enrabietada.

—Da igual, ya no se le puede hacer nada…—

"¿Puedes volar? Por favor dime que puedes volar"

—No Tink, por tu culpa no podré volar nunca más— por desgracia, no era muy buena mintiendo.

"No hagas bromas con eso joder. Maldita sea… soy horrible…"

—Mira Tink, han pasado muchas cosas así que, ¿qué te parece si me dejas dormir? Así me olvido de esta basura de día un rato…—

"¿Quieres… que me vaya?" dudé, no lo tenía claro, parecía muy dolida por lo que hizo y en el fondo no quería dejarla sola.

—N-no… Pero te agradecería que durmieras en el sofá…—

"Vale…" se levantó despacio, entristecida. Ni ella ni yo íbamos a poder dormir con todo lo ocurrido.

—Espera— me levanté dispuesta a darle un beso antes de dormir, lo necesitaba, quizás ella más que yo. Cuando vio mis intenciones, me paró con su mano para mantener la distancia.

"Buenas noches" le cogí de la mano para que no se fuera.

—Ya van tres Tink, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres besarme?—

"Vid, no quiero discutir más…" lo cierto es que yo tampoco, pero quería saber por qué no era capaz de darme un sólo beso. ¿Significaba eso que quería terminar con lo nuestro? La solté despacio y se fue de la habitación dándome a entender que sí.

Le di un puñetazo en la pared ahora con la otra mano para desahogarme, no podía haber salido todo peor, era físicamente imposible.

Ya harta de todo, me tumbé en la cama bocabajo e intenté ponerme a dormir. Fue todo un reto, no podía descansar con tanta inquietud y menos con el bombeo de las heridas de mi cuerpo. Me pasé horas dando vueltas entre lágrimas, me puse de todas las posturas posibles pero nada. Al final no sé qué pasó ni cómo me dormí, pero fue todo un alivio escapar de la realidad por unas horas.

Soñé que Tink lloraba hasta que me di cuenta de que no sólo era sueño. Cuando fui consciente de ello, me levanté y fui al comedor donde la vi tumbada bocabajo llorando contra el sofá para ahogar sus llantos. Después del terrible día que tuve, me costó ser amable.

—Llorando no se arreglan los problemas, deberías saberlo— se encogió al escucharme aumentando sus llantos. _Esto es una mierda, lo llevamos bien si tenemos que estar así todos los días…_

"Odio todo esto…" dijo con la cara escondida. Necesitaba que volviera a tener ese espíritu con el que nos maravilló a todos, ese con el que tintineaba rompiendo los esquemas y con el que tenía ideas deslumbrantes. Me arrodillé ante ella para ponerme a su altura.

—Lo sé, a nadie le gusta esto, por eso tenemos que esforzarnos y sacar lo mejor de nosotras para arreglarlo. Con suerte, algún día todo volverá a la normalidad, pero no conseguiremos nada lamentándonos, tenemos que trabajar duro— tenía que hacer que pensara con su parte más creativa y volviera a tener ese espíritu con el que cautivó a todo Pixie Hollow.

"Pero tus alas…" _sí… eso no creo que lo vayamos a arreglar._

—Mira, olvídate de mis alas, aún puedo volar ¿vale? Centrémonos en quitar a esos putos scouts de la frontera de una vez. Peri debe de tener muchas ganas de verte y lo sabes, ¿crees que le gustaría verte así? Venga levanta—

"Sí… a Peri no le gustaría verme llorar así… Pero no podemos hacer nada… la reina dijo que los ministros no querían quitar la norma"

—Pues yo que sé, les haremos cambiar de opinión—

"¿Y crees que la reina no lo ha intentado?" _cierto, además nosotras no tenemos ni voz ni voto en todo esto._

—Entonces seremos las pesadas que no pararán hasta que nos hagan caso. Tiene que haber alguna forma ¿me oyes?—

"No funcionará…"

—¿A caso algún invento tuyo ha funcionado sin ser creado? No ¿verdad? Tenemos que intentarlo al menos, quizás si convencemos a un par de ministros, quitarán la norma, vamos, anímate—

"Y cuando nos digan que no, ¿qué haremos?" su negatividad me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Quizás no tengamos que pensar en eso y funcione a la primera. Cuando salga el sol iremos a ver a cada uno de los ministros, bueno, menos a la del Invierno, y los vamos a convencer a todos, ya verás. El polvo de hada ya lo tenemos, sólo nos falta fe y confianza. ¿Qué me dices?— la tiré de su brazo para girarla y al menos poder ver su cara.

"No funcionará y lo sabes" en el fondo yo tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en ese plan, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Empieza por levantarte y ya veremos qué pasa— se sentó en el sofá y esperé a que lo hiciera —Vamos, ¿qué haces sentada aún?— se levantó de mala gana y le robé un beso que la pilló por sorpresa y la devolvió al sofá.

"M-mierda…" musitó echando la mirada hacia el suelo. No entendí su reacción.

—¿Qué ocurre? es que ya no me quieres ¿o qué?—

"N-no, no es eso, no te preocupes" _claro, como que no me voy a preocupar a estas alturas_ "vamos a dormir, venga"

—Joder no, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que volvimos que no me diste ni un beso— me estaba empezando a preocupar.

"Nada, es una tontería, olvídalo"

—No. Me gustan tus tonterías, cuéntamelo—

"Es que… no sé si… No quiero, no te lo voy a decir"

—Vaya, creí que habíamos avanzado algo en nuestra relación… me decepcionas Tink, y mucho—

"Es que no quiero que te lo tomes mal o lo malinterpretes… no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar así que…" eso estaba tomando un rumbo extraño y no podía dejar el tema a medias.

—Entonces pruébame, me has jodido un ala y aún estoy a tu lado, no creo que sea peor que esto… Confía un poco en mí ¿quieres?— se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

"Vale… pero recuerda que yo nunca me enrollaría con mi hermana" _¿a qué viene esto?_ No entendía que tenía eso que ver.

—S-sí, ya lo sé—

"A-ayer la besé… en los labios… cuando nos despedimos. Y… por eso no quería que me besaras… no quería que… ya sabes" tenía razón, era una absoluta tontería, pero no terminé de tomármela del todo bien.

—Bueno… vale. Besaste a Peri… es comprensible ya que a las dos os gustan las hadas. En fin, si solo fue un beso y tú no la ves de _'esa'_ forma supongo que no hay problema—

"En realidad… dos veces pero la otra casi no cuenta" ya no sabía con qué cara mirarla. Sentí que me estaba poniendo los cuernos y que íbamos a luchar para que ella pudiera estar con su hermana, dejándome de lado. Esa posibilidad no me gustaba para nada.

—Lo… ¿volverías a hacer, si ella te lo pidiera?—

"No. No lo sé, quizás… pero no es lo que piensas, son otro tipo de besos, no lo malinterpretes por favor" no me quedé muy convencida, pero tenía que confiar en ella.

—Vale, está bien, las dos tenéis novia así que supongo que no hay problema. Arreglado entonces. ¿Ves como llorando no se arreglan las cosas? ¿Ahora ya te puedo besar?—

"Sí" me acerqué a ella pero no la besé, esperé a que ella lo hiciera. Tras cuatro segundos de incertidumbre lo hizo y le cogí la mano para llevármela al dormitorio.

—Vamos a dormir anda— ya debía faltar poco para que amaneciera. Con todo ese lío me desvelé, así que cuando nos metimos en la cama fui totalmente incapaz de dormir. Tink se aferró a mí, en ese momento comprendí lo importante que era para ella, tenía que ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara, era su novia después de todo.

En la cama me quedé pensando en qué podríamos decirles a los ministros para convencerlos, tenía que ser algo convincente que les hiciera cambiar de opinión, algo que la reina no tuvo en cuenta o que no hubiera dicho para conseguirlo.

Salió el sol pero esperé a que Tink despertara, quería que durmiera todo lo que pudiera porque le esperaba un largo día.

"Hmm…" tras un buen rato vi como se despertaba, se lo tomó con calma hasta que abrió los ojos y me vio "U-um… buenos días" se incorporó frotándose un ojo y bostezando.

—¿Preparada?— me incorporé poniéndome a su lado.

"¿Para?"

—Ir a ver a Peri, por supuesto. Con suerte y si nos damos prisa, esta tarde nos dejarán cruzar— ese optimismo que no me creía ni yo le sacó una sonrisa.

"Ojalá" me dio un beso y se levantó. _Bien, al menos ya está más animada._

Desayunamos mientras hablamos de cómo convencer a los ministros, no teníamos que sonar muy egoístas ya que ellos siempre piensan en el bien común así que enfocamos el problema hacia los beneficios que tendrían las hadas cálidas y de las del Invierno, desde el valor cultural, pasando por el beneficio de compartir recursos hasta las ventajas que tenía por la grande extensión de terreno que hay sin aprovechar.

Esa charla nos dio esperanzas, no dejamos de encontrar buenos motivos por los cuales la frontera debía desaparecer y cada vez estábamos más seguras de que nuestros argumentos les harían cambiar de opinión.

"Bien, me gusta como suena. Ahora, ¿por quién empezamos? ¿Qué ministro te parece más fácil de convencer? Una vez consigamos uno, podremos usarlo como argumento a favor"

—Buena idea, a ver… creo que el ministro del otoño es el más comprensivo, la del verano no me inspira mucha confianza y no me atrevería a empezar por el de la primavera—

"Sí… a ese casi le da un patatús cuando hice pedazos los preparativos nada más llegar… Bien, entonces empecemos por el del otoño y después por la del verano"

Y con todas las ganas del mundo, nos preparamos para salir hacia el otoño. Antes de partir, salí de casa para ver qué tan bien podía volar y con unos aleteos me di cuenta de que me iba de lado, tenía que compensar la desviación y con ello iba a perder velocidad. Al menos podía volar y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo saliera bien, quería poder volver al Invierno ahora que no podría hacer carreras en el lado cálido.

Después de saludar formalmente al ministro y hacerle un poco la pelota, le hablamos de la norma y del por qué la deberían quitar, soltamos todo lo que teníamos en mente y casi ni le dejamos respirar.

"Vale vale, chicas, lo entiendo. Veo que os lo habéis tomado muy en serio y me parece estupendo todo lo que me habéis contado, pero mucho me temo que no os puedo apoyar con vuestra causa. No tenéis en cuenta todos los inconvenientes que comportaría revocar esa norma, es mucho más complejo de lo que parece a simple vista. Ya tuvimos una reunión con la reina para hablarlo y llegamos a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, si lográis el apoyo de dos ministros y la reina, no tendré más remedio que reconsiderarlo. Por ahora, lo siento pero no os puedo ayudar, si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer" eso nos volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.

Al salir de allí nos sentimos muy decepcionadas, teníamos que convencer a los dos ministros restantes y no podíamos fallar.

—Tiene razón… no pensamos en los inconvenientes que tendría…— _¿cuáles eran?_

"Sí… ¿qué fue lo que dijo la reina? Algo así de que muchas hadas se pasarían el día en Invierno…"

—Oh, y que… ¿qué palabra usó…? que desestabilizaría nuestra rutina y eso nos podría hacer empeorar nuestros talentos y fallar a la hora de llevar las estaciones— _¿cómo podemos refutar eso? No tenemos ningún argumento de peso que solucione eso._

"Claro… en Invierno no hay hadas de nuestro talento… tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta para la ministra del Verano"

—Sí, pero ¿cómo? Ese motivo es suficiente para echar en tierra las ventajas que tendría…—

"Lo sé, estoy pensando… Vamos tirando de mientras" y nos pusimos en camino pensativas.

No se nos ocurrió nada, era algo contra lo cual no podíamos luchar, no podíamos hacer nada para solventar el problema.

Igualmente fuimos a ver a la ministra y volvimos a exponer nuestra idea, más pausadamente esa vez. Por desgracia, su respuesta no fue muy diferente de la del ministro del otoño y terminamos con menos esperanzas que antes.

Aún así no era del todo imposible, quedaban dos ministros aunque no podíamos hablar con la del Invierno.

—No nos demos por vencidas aún, intentemos sonar más agresivas. Creo que al ministro de la primavera podemos hacerle entrar en razón si somos más tajantes—

"¿Tú crees?" era un tanto arriesgado pero podía funcionar.

—Sí, tenemos que vender esa idea como si fuera una orden y no como una petición, confía en mí— y así, fuimos hacia la primavera para hablar con él.

Sólo con vernos se intimidó, entramos a matar y no íbamos a aceptar un no como respuesta. Le explicamos la situación sin mencionar que dos de los ministros se negaron y contraatacamos con cada argumento que nos daba hasta que se quedó sin palabras.

"Sí… sí sí sí… ya veo, es un punto de vista que no tuve en cuenta… y sin duda, tus ideas son buenas Tinkerbell… Me sorprendiste una vez y me gustaría que lo volvieras a hacer, cuenta con mi apoyo para quitar la norma. Espero grandes cosas de vosotras y si consigues el apoyo de otro ministro, estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda" _¡_ _bien! aún hay esperanza._

"Muchas gracias, sabía que podíamos confiar en usted. No le defraudaremos, se lo prometo" esas palabras quedaron de maravilla. Ahora sólo faltaba que la ministra del Invierno cambiara de opinión, algo un tanto complicado.

Salimos hacia su casa y pensamos en cómo llegar a hablar con ella.

—No digo que sea fácil pero al menos tenemos que buscar una forma de poder hablar con la ministra del Invierno. Estamos a las puertas de conseguirlo—

"Pues es una puerta muy pesada como para abrirla, no podemos ni acercarnos a la frontera y no nos darán permiso para cruzar. ¿Cómo vamos a hablar con ella?"

—Pensemos… a ver… nosotras no podemos ir a verla, pero… ella a nosotras sí ¿no? Tenemos que pedirle a Clarion que la cite en el árbol de polvo de hada, entonces podremos hablar con ella—

"Claro, buena idea" fuimos directas a hablar con la reina y volvimos a encontrarnos con los scouts. Con los gritos de Tink apareció y nos dejó pasar.

Le expusimos nuestra intención y lo que habíamos conseguido, pero no nos quiso ayudar, dijo que era imposible que la ministra del Invierno cedería, era muy estricta y no cambiaría de opinión fácilmente.

Insistimos, pero terminamos dándonos por vencidas y salimos de allí alicaídas.

—Pues me da igual lo que diga la reina, tenemos que intentarlo como sea, y si no podemos nosotros tenemos que hablar con un hada del Invierno para que lo intente por nosotras—

"Vale, pero tenemos que cruzar igualmente para decirle al hada equis que convenza a la ministra. Me gustaría poder hablar con Peri para que lo hiciera ¿sabes? pero lo veo muy complicado"

—Ya… la norma es muy estricta, no nos dejarán cruzar fácilmente. Pero aún así no creo que sea imposible, alguna forma tiene que haber, alguna muy rebuscada que no hayamos pensado… Entonces podríamos organizar un grupo en Invierno para que nos ayudara… y podríamos ver a nuestras amigas…—

"Pues a encontrar esa forma se ha dicho" y la buscamos, la seguimos buscamos, y volvimos a buscarla.

Comimos pensando en ello y por la tarde seguimos pensando pero no encontrábamos ninguna forma para cruzar, chantajear o sobornar a los scouts no iba a servir de nada. Necesitábamos una muy buena razón para que nos dejaran pasar.

Llegó la noche y nada, cada vez lo veía más imposible. Me pasé media noche hasta que me dormí pensando en ello, lo teníamos muy difícil.

"Vidia, Vida, Vid, Vid, ¡despierta!"

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa Tink?— me asustó un poco que me despertara de esa forma.

"Ya sé qué hacer para poder cruzar"

—Genial ¿qué has-?—

"Vamos a usar tu ala como excusa" no entendí a qué se refería "¡Sí! les haremos creer que tienes una hermana en Invierno y que necesitas verla para que te la cure. Seguro que lo entenderán y te dejarán cruzar, eres un hada de vuelo veloz"

—Am… vale, está bien…— sin duda era una buena razón para cruzar. Busqué algún agujero en su idea y encontré una bastante evidente —Y cuando vuelva y no tenga el ala curada ¿qué les digo?—

"Pues que no ha funcionado, que las alas se curan solo cuando están rasgadas o algo por el estilo, no sé"

—Vale… ¿y si deciden ir a buscar a mi supuesta hermana para juntar las alas en la frontera?—

"Am… eso no lo había pensado, pero quizás no lo hagan"

—Bueno, podemos intentarlo, sí. No es mala idea, entonces lo suyo será que cruce al Invierno y vaya a contarles a las chicas que hagan lo posible para convencer a la ministra y volver ¿no?—

"Exacto, y para que no sospechen, será mejor que vayas tú sola, si me ven a mí no sé qué pensarán" _pues quizás funcione, espero que sí, tengo ganas de sorprender a Spike._

—Bien, desayunamos y nos vamos— comimos como si no hubiéramos comido nada en días y Tink me acompañó hasta el bosque del otoño.

"Me esconderé aquí, espero que te dejen cruzar"

—Yo también… nos vemos luego— le di un beso antes de irme.

"Espera, si ves a Peri dile que la echo mucho de menos y que la quiero ¿vale?"

—De acuerdo, allá voy— respiré hondo y me acerqué a la frontera exagerando mi torpe vuelo.

Nada más verme se acercaron a mí y descendí al suelo. _Modo actuación, encendido._

—Oh dios mío, dios mío, esto es horrible, tenéis que ayudarme por favor—

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

—¡No! ¡Mi ala! Está hecha un desastre, ¡no puedo volar bien! Mirad— les enseñé mi ala y vieron que no mentía —Necesito que vuelva a estar como antes, soy un hada de vuelo veloz, ¡no puedo volar bien así! Y mi talento lo es todo para mí…—

"Vale, está bien, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Siento mucho lo de tu ala pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, me temo que no-"

—¡Sí que se puede hacer algo! Mi hermana vive en Invierno y si juntamos las alas se me van a curar, por favor, tengo que ir a verla— un par de ellos se extrañaron al oír lo de juntar las alas y escuché que susurraban.

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Eh… sí, es algo que se descubrió recientemente…" dijeron más cosas pero no los entendí del todo.

"Bien, te daremos una excepción de dos horas, no más, para que vayas y vuelvas" _¿ha funcionado?_ "si te topas con alguien puedes enseñarle esto y te dejará seguir con tu camino" dijo un scout mientras escribía algo en una hoja "Tendrás que ir andando si no quieres que tus alas terminen peor, así que yo de ti me pondría a correr ya" _¡ha funcionado!_

—G-gracias, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Os debo una— y salí corriendo como si me fuera la vida, no me lo podía creer, estaba en Invierno, había cruzado, estaba sintiendo el frío. Deseaba llegar a casa de Spike y darle una gran sorpresa, aunque Peri seguro que se decepcionaría al no poder ver a Tink.

Con suerte ellas podrían convencer a la ministra del Invierno y quitarían la norma de una vez por todas. Era difícil, pero no imposible.

Tras unos minutos, empecé a pensar que dos horas eran un poco justas para ir hasta el valle de los escarchadores y volver, terminé cansada de correr por la nieve y me puse a andar rápido.

A medio camino vi que el búho de Milori se acercaba a mí pero no me preocupó demasiado ya que tenía ese certificado, es más, él me podría ayudar escarchándome las alas. Fue todo un golpe de suerte.

"¡Detente!" descendió cerca de mí y me acerqué a él "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has cruzado?"

—Los scouts me lo permitieron, me han dado un certificado— le enseñé la hoja que me dieron y casi ni lo leyó.

"Aja… sí, veo que tienes una ala dañada. ¿Te importa que te acompañe a ver a tu hermana?"

—B-bueno, no hace falta, si me escarcharas las alas podría ir sola…—

"Ya, claro. ¿Nombre?"

—Me llamo Vidia…—

"El tuyo no, el de tu supuesta hermana" _mierda, rápido piensa._

—C-Cooper, es… un hada de los animales— _espero que cuele por favor._

"Ya… ¿Cooper dices? ¿Sabías que hay exactamente setenta y seis hadas de los animales en Invierno?" _no me digas que se sabe el nombre de todas…_ "¿A qué has venido con sólo dos horas de tiempo? Dime la verdad" _me ha pillado de lleno._ No me quedó otra que decirle la verdad, pero intenté no entrar mucho en detalles.

—Tenía que hablar con cierta hada— pero no iba a quedarse con las ganas de saberlo.

"¿Por qué te paras? Continua o te devuelvo al lado cálido" no podía decirle la verdad así que intenté darle un buen motivo para ver a las chicas.

—Tengo que hablar con Spike de un tema muy personal, no puedo decirte más—

"Primero, no podéis hablar con las hadas del Invierno y lo sabes, y segundo, te dije que me dijeras la verdad. Nadie maltrata su ala para hablar de un tema personal. Sube, te llevaré a la frontera" en eso se equivocaba, no me dañé la ala por gusto.

—Está bien, está bien, te diré la verdad. Tink y yo estamos intentando que quiten la norma de la frontera para poder venir al Invierno. La reina y el ministro de la Primavera están de nuestra parte pero el de Otoño y el de Verano no. Esperaba que las chicas pudieran convencer a la ministra del Invierno para que fueran mayoría y quitaran la norma. Estoy segura de que tú también-—

"La ministras del Invierno no va a cambiar de opinión, es exageradamente estricta. Pierdes el tiempo aquí, lo mejor será que vuelvas, apuesto a que te estás helando de frío"

—Me da igual el frío, sólo nos falta un ministro, tenemos que intentarlo—

"¿A caso crees que me quedé de brazos cruzados cuando Clarion me habló sobre la norma? He intentado de todo para que la ministra entrara en razón y te aseguro que tengo muy buenas razones para que la quiten, pero no hay nadie que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión, nadie. Lo siento Vidia, no puedo permitir que las hadas del Invierno se vean involucradas en esto, lo mejor será que no sepan nada del tema. Ahora, sube"

Me dio mucha rabia quedarme con las ganas de volver a ver a las chicas y terminamos sin opciones para romper la frontera. Cuando llegamos con su búho, Milori dejó bien claro a los scouts que no debían dejar pasar a nadie sin excepciones y no me impuso ninguna sanción, supongo que porque nuestra intención no era mala.

Fui al bosque del otoño y a Tink no le gustó demasiado mi expresión.

"Has hablado con ellas ¿verdad? Te vi entrar…"

—No… Milori me encontró a medio camino y no me dejó seguir. Me dijo que perdíamos el tiempo intentando convencer a la ministra del Invierno, igual que la reina, dice que es muy estricta y que si él no lo consiguió, nosotras no teníamos ninguna posibilidad—

"No me digas eso… ¿y ahora qué?" esa era una pregunta que no podía responder. Ahora sí que no había forma de cruzar, era muy difícil convencer a los ministros y nos quedamos sin ideas. Me limité a abrazarla "¿No podré ver nunca más a Peri?" dijo casi llorando, maltratando mi débil corazón.

—No pierdas la esperanza, encontraremos la manera… Volvamos a casa— prácticamente no habían más formas de que quitaran esa norma, era frustrante.

Una vez en mi casa, me tumbé en el sofá para pensar. La clave de todo esto estaba en los ministros, pero éramos incapaces de convencerlos. Tenía que haber algo que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

"Vid, ¿puedo convertirme en ministra?" me hizo gracia su pregunta, pero por desgracia no podía.

—No, se nace siéndolo… pero no sé, quizás puedas convertirte en alguien con tanto poder como para poder quitar la norma… pero supongo que igualmente se necesitaría el consentimiento de los ministros y de la reina—

"Ya…" nos quedamos pensando en ello, pero no se nos ocurrió nada. Ya casi me dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas. _Espero que no se rinda…_

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos, no podemos hacer nada—

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? Vamos Vid, es sólo el segundo día" _así me gusta Tink._

—No me voy a rendir, quería saber si seguirías luchando después de esto. Me alegra saber que aún no has perdido la esperanza—

Después de comer, fuimos a ver a las chicas. Hacía tiempo que no las veíamos y se alegraron un montón, pero en vez de pasarnos la tarde jugando, nos la pasamos buscando alguna solución entre todas para que quitaran la norma.

Tras mucho pensar y alguna que otra idea alocada de Fawn, Sil dijo algo en lo que no habíamos caído.

"Yo siempre que tengo un problema con algo lo intento solucionar desde la raíz. Dijisteis que pusieron la norma, porque si no, nuestras rutinas cambiarían o algo así ¿no? Entonces buscad una solución para eso y ale, problema arreglado"

"S-sí… ya pensamos en eso pero… no creo que podamos hacer nada al respecto"

—¿Estás segura Tink? Sé que es muy difícil pero ¿crees que es imposible? Si conseguimos una buena forma de solventar ese problema, no tendrán excusas. No tenemos que convencer a los ministros, tenemos que darles la solución definitiva para que se vean forzados a quitar la frontera— se quedó pensando en ello, era un poco descabellado, pero era casi lo único que podíamos hacer, y si lo conseguíamos sin duda quitarían esa dichosa norma de mantenernos separadas.

"Vale, pero ¿cuál es exactamente el problema? Si tenemos que solucionarlo necesitamos saber a qué se refiere exactamente con lo de nuestras rutinas"

—Bien, entonces averigüémoslo, al menos tenemos que intentarlo— ese podría ser quizás la solución que tanto buscamos.

Como aún no era demasiado tarde, fuimos a hablar con el ministro del Otoño para que nos diera más detalles. Fue muy amable y se tomó su tiempo para contarnos todo lo que supondría quitar la norma, tomamos apuntes y todo.

Tenía razón en que el hecho de que muchas hadas pasaran el tiempo en Invierno nos iba a perjudicar, sería difícil de controlar y además, en Invierno no teníamos nuestros talentos, en pocas palabras, no pintábamos nada allí. Aún así, nos animó a buscar una solución para ello y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Fuimos a casa de Tink y allí estudiamos todas las posibles soluciones que podrían funcionar, desde contabilizar a las hadas que cruzaban hasta llevar a los talentos al Invierno. Estábamos decididas a sacar una conclusión de allí y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando del tema.

No me acuerdo muy bien de cuándo caí dormida, pero me desperté en su cama.

—¿Tink?— cuando la vi estaba entre mucho papeleo y susurrando cosas. _Apuesto a que no ha dormido nada._ Sus ojeras la delataban.

"¡Vidia! Ya lo tengo, ya sé qué debemos hacer para que todo esto funcione, ¿preparada?"

—Claro, ¿en qué has pensado?— _idea descabellada de Tink número tres-mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y cuatro… sorpréndeme._

"Voy a conseguir que las hadas cálidas puedan vivir en Invierno y así los talentos se podrán duplicar, entonces la productividad no se verá afectada. Hay el talento de los animales de Invierno, ¿por qué no el de los tintineadores del Invierno? Nos ahorraría trabajo para llevar las cosas al Invierno, tiene muchas ventajas, mira"

Me enseñó una larga lista con todas las ventajas de los tintineadores, me hizo gracia ver que en la primera ponía _'Poder estar con Peri'_ con letras grandes.

"Y aquí están las de los guardianes de polvo de hada, de jardín, de vuelo veloz… pero esos talentos no los conozco tanto, necesito tu ayuda, necesito la ayuda de todos"

—Vale, vamos a enfocarlo de esa forma entonces, iremos a hablar con los supervisores de cada talento para conocerlos a fondo y saber en qué afectaría el cambio. ¿Cómo te lo harás para que no nos congelemos por la noche en Invierno?—

"¡Mierda! No pensé en ello, sabía que me dejaba algo" _qué desastre…_

—Bueno, seguro que encontraremos la forma, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres desayunar? o… ¿dormir?—

"No, e-estoy bien, tengo que centrarme en eso" se volvió a perder en ese mar de papeles y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Su idea no era mala, era más bien ambiciosa con ganas, eso significaría un cambio en mayúsculas en Pixie Hollow y debíamos tener muchísimas cosas en cuenta antes de presentarles la idea a los ministros.

"Vid, voy a ver al hada Mary, ahora vuelvo" no me dio tiempo ni de decir adiós, se fue sin más y me quedé sin más remedio que seguir cocinando.

Terminé y aún no había vuelto. _Ese 'ahora vuelvo' está siendo muy largo, voy a buscarla._

Si tardaba tanto es que ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y la busqué en el taller donde hicimos la máquina de nieve. Estaba en la gran pizarra hablando con el hada Mary, Clank, Bobble y cuatro o cinco tintineadores más. Estaba tan concentrada en exponer sus ideas a los demás que ni me vio. No entendí casi nada de lo que decía, pero parecía que hablaba de una máquina para hacer calor.

Nunca la había visto tan apasionada por hacer algo, entendí que ya había encontrado la forma de mantenernos calientes por las noches. Tras una media hora, terminó su largo monólogo y los demás se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

"Oh, Vidia estás aquí" _por fin se da cuenta_ "me entretuve un poco hehe…"

—Veo que ya has encontrado una solución—

"La verdad es que no… o sea, Mary me enseñó este mecanismo de aquí que al darle vueltas, convierte la energía en calor" era un aparatito medio desmontado que hacía un palmo de largo y era estrecho "Es sorprendente, nunca vi algo así, pero el problema de esto es la complejidad de llevarlo a una escala tan grande. Deberíamos de usar un sistema de almacenaje o algún tipo de distribución controlada con la que subministrar el calor… o quizás la energía, se podría generar con pequeñas máquinas en varios puntos con un entramado de conexiones…"

—Creo… que no te puedo ayudar en eso…— no entendí nada de lo que dijo, y eso que presté atención en su presentación —¿Tienes hambre?—

"Oh, sí, claro" volvimos rápidamente a casa y desayunamos. Ahora con palabras que pudiera entender, me explicó que su idea era poner una especie de molino en la pequeña cascada que hay en la frontera y usar la energía del río al igual que pasó con la máquina de nieve para generar calor en vez de nieve, y a partir de allí subministrarla hacia el Invierno. Era una auténtica locura, pero estaba acostumbrada a sus disparates.

Ese día se lo pasó entero con los tintineadores entre planos, esquemas y cálculos. Sólo con ver lo que hacía me entraba dolor de cabeza. Aproveché que estaba ocupada para organizar el plan de forma que pudiéramos ver más claramente los problemas, las ventajas y las complicaciones que podríamos tener.

La siguiente mañana y después de que Tink encontrara un sistema factible para distribuir el calor, empezamos a hablar con los supervisores de cada talento para tener una idea de cómo podríamos aprovecharlos al máximo. Si iban a trasladarse al Invierno, tenían que ser tan útiles y productivos que en el lado cálido.

Los siguientes días fueron igual o más duros, nos pasábamos horas entre libros, hablando con hadas con la ayuda de nuestras amigas, solucionando todo tipo de problemas y demás. Era todo un reto y sería un milagro si todo aquello llegara a funcionar. Me empezó a preocupar la salud de Tink, no dormía pero no paraba quieta, comía lo justo y empezó a hablar sola entre papeles.

Al séptimo día lo tuvimos prácticamente todo listo y pedimos una reunión con los cuatro ministros y la reina para exponerles la idea que tanto trabajamos. Hicimos un gran trabajo, aunque Tink fue quién dedicó más horas para conseguirlo.

Hicimos una presentación impresionante, casi ni me lo creía, todo cuadraba a la perfección, era un buen plan se mirara por donde se mirara y notaba en los ojos de Clarion que le encantaba nuestra propuesta.

Al terminar, llegó la ronda de preguntas y fue muy, pero que muy larga. Tenían preguntas para todo, cosas que jamás llegaríamos a tener en cuenta y nos pudimos defender bastante bien, pero había grandes agujeros y cosas sin especificar en nuestro plan que no podíamos ignorar, sobre todo por parte de la ministra del Invierno. Cuando terminaron de hablar entre ellos, ya sabíamos qué nos iban a decir y la reina se encargó de ello.

"Tinkerbell, Vidia, os doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones, habéis hecho un trabajo de investigación impresionante, me habéis dejado sin palabras y envidio vuestra asombrosa dedicación, pero lo que proponéis es un cambio estructural de grandes dimensiones, y habéis tenido muchas cosas en cuenta, pero aún debéis pulir algunos temas que podrían complicar las cosas. No os deis por vencidas, estáis muy cerca y estoy segura de que podréis conseguirlo si le dais un repaso"

Tink ardía de rabia, pero sorprendentemente pudo controlarse y nos fuimos para hablar de la lista de nuevos problemas que surgieron.

La reina dijo que estábamos cerca, pero aún nos quedaba mucho trabajo.

A los dos días, por la mañana, cuando estábamos hablando con la reina de ciertos aspectos, aparecieron un par de scouts por la entrada.

"Reina Clarion, tenemos un problema en la frontera, hay un hada del Invierno que ha sufrido una accidente y se ha roto una ala. Nos pidió que trajéramos a su hermana para que le cure el ala" _¿hermana?_ "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" _¡_ _¿Peri?!_

"¿Peri ha tenido un accidente?" Tink se preocupó muchísimo. No hay muchas hermanas en Pixie Hollow y menos aún que fueran de estaciones diferentes, tenía que ser ella.

"Vamos" la reina salió y fuimos detrás de ella. Tink iba a ver a su hermana, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido por un accidente.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la frontera, sus alas brillaron y se confirmaron nuestras sospechas. Los scouts las detuvieron para mantener la distancia.

"¡Tink!" cuando la vi con el ala partida en dos casi me da algo. _¿¡Cómo coño se ha roto el ala de esa forma!?_

"¿Pero qué has hecho Peri?" no vi a Spike, esperé que estuviera con ellas pero sólo estaba Gliss y Milori. Me quedé con las ganas, otra vez.

La reina habló con Milori y los scouts y les dio permiso para hacerlo.

"Está bien, que lo hagan" Tink se lanzó hacia ella y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos" escuché que decía Tink y Peri se echó a llorar. Esa escena me recordó al día de la separación, no pude creer que ya hubiera pasado más de una semana desde entonces.

 _Ya falta menos chicas, volveremos al Invierno, os lo prometimos._

"Tink… no me dejes sola" _no tardaremos más de una semana en conseguir que nos dejen cruzar._

"Venga, ya está bien. Apresúrate en curarle el ala" un scout les hizo separar y se prepararon para hacerlo.

"Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que quiten la norma" se dio la vuelta y preparó sus alas "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas…" las juntaron y ese brillo volvió a deslumbrarnos, ahora con más fuerza. Cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos vi a Tink gritando, a Peri en el suelo convulsionando con sangre corriendo por su nariz y a Milori corriendo a por ella.

Eso no podía estar pasando, entré en shock sin saber qué hacer. La vista se me redujo a lo que tenía en frente y empecé a escuchar las cosas como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Vi como Milori se la llevaba y la subía al búho rápidamente para llevársela de allí.

No me atreví ni a pensar en Tink.

Cuando volví en mí, sentí mi corazón latir frenéticamente.

Los scouts se apresuraron en atendernos.

No perdí de vista a Tink la cual estaba temblando y chillando por lo ocurrido.

Me aterré al pensar que podría terminar muerta después de eso, hice lo posible para no ponerme en la peor de las situaciones.

* * *

 **(XIV)** **[Peri ~ la mañana tras la separación]**

Esos escasos segundos que tarda la mente en despertarse poco después de dejar el sueño… Esos en los que justo te acabas de levantar y te sientes bien sin recordar nada del día anterior… Esos segundos, los añoré nada más se esfumaron. Mis alas no iban a volver a brillar en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creía después de lo que pasó la tarde de ayer. Quería llorar otra vez.

Todo esto pasó antes de que me diera cuenta de que Gliss estaba junto a mí y recordara lo que pasó anoche. Eso me hizo guardar las lágrimas. Yo seguía desnuda y ella durmiendo. Me incorporé sin moverme demasiado para no molestarla y tras un momento de reflexión, me senté en la cama para vestirme. Me sentía extraña, iba a echar mucho de menos a mi hermana y no podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir así.

Entonces escuché un ruido que venía de la cocina, algo cayéndose al suelo. Deduje que sería Spike y Sled porque si fuera Tink ya estaría en mis brazos. Echaré de menos sus cálidos abrazos.

Una vez vestida salí de la habitación y me los encontré. Aún estaba un poco soñolienta pero sobretodo estaba relajada, seguramente por el orgasmo que tuve a media noche.

"¡Peri!" Spike me dio un abrazo rápido "Buenos días. Estamos preparando el desayuno" _mira qué bien_ , _porque_ _no tengo ganas de hacer nada_ …

—Ah gracias… Buenos dí~ías— dije bostezando y estirando los brazos —¿Qué tal estáis?— se quedaron mirando entre ellos un tanto confundidos.

"Pues… bien, bueno, ya sabes… Veo que te encuentras mejor" entendí a lo que se refería y no quise hablar del tema. Quería seguir en mi pequeña nube de despreocupación, sin pensar demasiado en Tink. No era fácil pero no quería volver a sentirme destrozada como ayer.

—Sí, he dormido bastante bien— ahora lo que me tenía ocupada la cabeza era Gliss, quería que se despertara para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Qué suerte… en fin, no tardaremos mucho así que si quieres ir despertando a la dormilona del grupo…" me hizo gracia porque ella era la que siempre se levantaba antes que nadie. Era la segunda vez que tenía el privilegio de sacarla del sueño y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La primera fue hace ya algunas estaciones. Hicimos una fiesta en casa de Spike y yo me fui antes que ellas. Cuando volví al día siguiente, las encontré en la cama una encima de la otra y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que fingir que había venido Milori para hablar de las preparaciones del cambio de estación. Se pusieron como locas arreglándose y recogiéndolo todo, nunca me cansaré de reírme por ello.

Pero esta vez era diferente, quería despertarla de la forma más dulce posible. Cuando fui a la habitación, la vi igual que antes, tumbada de lado abrazando al cojín.

Me acerqué a ella subiendo a la cama a cuatro patas y me dispuse a besarla. Iba a hacerlo cuando de golpe recordé los labios de Tink, ese último beso que nos dimos me quitó las ganas y me quedé a medio camino. Eso me hizo bajar de mi nube y me tumbé en la cama pensando en ello.

 _No quiero que sea el último._

Me entraron ganas de ir a la frontera para ver si los scouts aún seguían allí, pero sabía que si lo hubieran conseguido ya estaría aquí. Aún tenía esperanzas de que en pocos días la pudiera volver a ver, pero cabía la posibilidad de que nos pasáramos una larga temporada sin vernos o que incluso nunca más nos volviéramos a ver. ¿Qué haría yo entonces? No podría soportarlo.

Pensé en que quizás lo mejor sería olvidarme de eso en la medida de lo posible, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía cruzar al lado cálido. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que me brillaran las alas.

Entonces recordé que tenía que despertar a Gliss.

Me giré hacia ella y vi como cerraba los ojos deprisa. Ya estaba despierta, seguramente desde que me acerqué a ella. Perdí mi oportunidad.

—No te hagas la dormida, venga. Vamos a desayunar— me incorporé y Gliss cambió su cojín por mí. Me agarró de la cintura intentando aguantarse la risa. Volví a estirarme para aplastarle el brazo pero fue hábil en dejarme encima de ella aún con los ojos cerrados. Incluso enredó mis piernas para que no me pudiera escapar.

"Te has vestido…" dijo decepcionada. No sabía si era consciente de que estaban ahí los demás.

—Tenemos a Spike y a Sled en casa, nos estás haciendo el desayuno— abrió los ojos y me apartó los pelos de la cara para darme un asombroso beso.

"Buenos días querida" _malditos besos de Gliss, ¿cómo pueden ser tan buenos?_ Eran geniales y me hacían querer más, mejores que los que me daba Sled, mucho mejores, pero aún siendo tan perfectos, prefería la calidez de Tink.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo encima del suyo cuando Spike nos cortó el rollo.

"¡Chicas! ¡Vamos, que es para hoy!" no quería hacerles esperar, así que rodé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me levanté con la inercia. Gliss intentó imitarme pero terminó de cara al suelo, haciéndome reír. Supe que lo hizo a propósito, solía hacer ese tipo de tonterías para levantar los ánimos.

La ayudé a ponerse de pié y me dio otro beso divertido.

"Gracias. Te veo bien" dijo alegremente. La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin mis amigas.

Fuimos al comedor y nos los encontramos sentados en la misma silla besándose bien juntitos. _Si lo sé me quedo más rato en la habitación._

"Mira quien por fin aparece por aquí. ¿Qué hacíais tanto rato?" dijo Sled. No se me ocurría nada que contestarles, pero a Gliss sí.

"Es que nos entretuvimos buscando la forma ideal de rodar por la cama sin caernos al suelo. Ha sido todo un reto" _menuda excusa._ La cara que se les quedó a esos dos fue para enmarcar. Tras reírnos y olvidarnos del tema, nos pusimos a devorar la rica comida que nos prepararon.

"Bueno Peri, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?" me quedé sin palabras ante la pregunta de Sled. Nunca antes me habían dejado escoger qué hacer de esa forma. Todos me miraron esperando a que dijera algo.

—V-vale… pues… me gustaría pasar por la frontera para ver cómo están las cosas…— entonces me quedé mirando a Gliss esperando a que me ayudara, ella era la que siempre tenía ideas pero no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

" _'Luego me gustaría tener sexo con Gliss…'_ sigue, ¿qué más?" eso me descolocó, no es que no lo estuviera deseando, pero me dio un poco de vergüenza que lo dijera tan abiertamente.

—B-bueno, luego podríamos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Así nos desahogaremos un poco…— asintieron —Por la tarde podríamos ir al bosque de la escarcha, hace mucho que no practicamos— exactamente desde antes de conocer a Tink. Era una rutina que hacíamos antes de que cayera la frontera y que estábamos destinados volver a coger.

A todos les pareció estupendo, ninguna objeción. Hoy era el día en que yo escogía qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, me sentí la reina.

—Y luego ya cada uno con su pareja…— Gliss me dio un beso delante de ellos, no sé por qué me ruboricé.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, nos pusimos en marcha. Ahora no era Tink quien me cogía la mano, no pude evitar volver a recordar lo de ayer con tristeza.

Vimos a los scouts en el mismo sitio que ayer, me costaba creer que fueran a tenernos controlados todo el día. Iban a terminar odiando su talento, pobrecitos.

—Me dan un poco de lástima, ¿no se aburrirán siempre allí vigilando?—

"Si quieres vamos a preguntárselo" no me pareció mal la idea de Gliss, así que nos acercamos a ellos. No eran los mismos que los de ayer.

"Por favor, aléjense de esta zona, no pueden estar aquí" _otra vez con esa dichosa frase._

"¿En serio? Vaya vaya…" dijo Gliss como si no lo supiera "Oye, ¿no os aburrís todo el día aquí vigilando? ¿no os gustaría veniros para echar una guerra de bolas de nieve?" me reí por dentro por lo absurdo que sería.

"Tenemos que cumplir nuestras órdenes, así que váyanse" _qué serios y aburridos que son, claro que no se aburren, no saben lo que es divertirse…_

—¿Sabéis hasta cuando tendréis que cumplir vuestras órdenes?—

"Hasta que nos lo ordenen, ahora, váyanse de una vez" _menudos cabezones, son de lo peor._ Les hicimos caso y los dejamos en paz. Dependía de la reina después de todo, sólo faltaba que Tink y Vidia se encargaran de hacerle entrar en razón.

Volvimos por donde vinimos y los dos tortolitos se quedaron detrás de nosotras.

"No te preocupes Peri, tarde o temprano se largarán y las hadas cálidas podrán volver a cruzar" _eso espero_ "por ahora, ¿vamos a mi casa?" lo siguiente en la lista de actividades era sexo y bueno, no le podía decir que no.

—Venga— a medio camino nos quedamos a solas al pasar por casa de Spike. Tras despedirnos entre risas me pregunté qué íbamos a hacer en su casa. Nunca había tenido sexo con otra hada y mi mente se inundó de incógnitas.

"Por fin tenemos un rato a solas para nosotras… llevo desde ayer esperando este momento" me inquieté, no sabía que quería hacer conmigo ni tampoco qué esperaba que hiciera, con un duende me parecía más simple.

—Yo… soy nueva en esto…— Gliss se detuvo, estábamos cerca de su casa. Me cogió de las manos y me besó.

"No te preocupes. Relájate, vamos a pasárnoslo bien, ya verás, tómatelo como uno de mis juegos" seguimos hasta su casa e intenté no obsesionarme mucho con eso. _Lo dejaré todo en sus manos, ojalá tenga más aparatos como el de ayer._

Fuimos directamente a su habitación, pero para mi sorpresa, levantó su cama y la puso en vertical.

—¿Gliss?— _¿qué hace?_

"Hehe… antes de bajar, tienes que saber una cosa sobre mí" _¿bajar a dónde?_ "Yo… soy lesbiana desde que tengo memoria, entonces… he salido con muchas hadas y con el tiempo he cogido experiencia… ya sabes"

—Aja… ¿antes de bajar?— entonces me di cuenta de que había un bloque de hielo sospechoso debajo de su cama.

"Sí. No te asustes ¿vale? Tómatelo con calma" _¿por qué tendría que asustarme?_ Mis nervios se dispararon, empecé a pensar que era una mala idea. Apartó el bloque de hielo y bajó por ese agujero. _Por eso su casa es tan pequeña, tiene un sótano secreto._

Bajé tras ella y me quedé congelada al ver aquella habitación. Era el doble de grande que la de arriba, tenía otra cama, aparentemente más cómoda, una alfombra que cubría casi todo el suelo y tres estanterías llenas de objetos extraños. Me llamaron mucho la atención, me acerqué a la primera estantería y Gliss puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Todo esto son juguetes con los que llevar el placer del sexo a otro nivel, algunos son un poco peculiares" me puse a investigarlo sin poder mediar palabra.

Habían muchos consoladores de todas formas pero lo que más me sorprendía eran esos objetos extraños que no sabía para qué servían, parecían inventos de Tink. Cogí uno al azar.

En un extremo, unido con un estrecho hilo, tenía una bola blandita y en el otro una especie de mascarilla para la boca. Mi imaginación no daba para tanto, la miré un poco preocupada.

"Esto… es un succionador vaginal, al apretar eso te succiona… ya sabes, los labios de ahí abajo" no entendía cómo eso podría ser placentero, era un concepto muy, muy extraño para mí.

Lo dejé donde estaba y cogí otra cosa parecida que en vez de mascarilla, tenía un consolador. Se me escapó una risa entrecortada al ver que se volvía grueso al apretar la bola. Lo dejé en su sitio y fui fijándome en todo lo que tenía. Vi que tenía guantes transparentes, unos botes con algún tipo de líquido, unas pequeñas pelotas unidas por un hilo, máscaras, vendas, cuerdas… no pude más cuando vi unos látigos y una jeringuilla gigante que hacía como dos palmos. Me sentí muy ignorante en ese momento.

—T-todo esto… es…—

"No te asustes, por favor. No pretendo usar nada de esto contigo, a no ser que quieras probar" _¿eso se supone que debe tranquilizarme?_ "Mira, haremos una cosa. Olvida todo esto, entiendo que no estés preparada aún. Haz como si no lo hubieses visto ¿vale?" _imposible._

—¿Has usado tú todo esto?—

"S-sí… y otras cosas que no son mías y no están aquí…" me quedé mirando todo aquello intentando hacerme una imagen mental "Dime algo Peri, ¿qué piensas?"

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? Hay materiales que nunca había visto…—

"Bueno, tengo contactos en el lado cálido y… da igual, ven aquí, siéntate" respiré hondo y fui a sentarme en la cama para tranquilizarme. Sentí que acababa de entrar en un mundo nuevo para mí y estaba emocionada, pero tenía algo de miedo, habían cosas que podrían hacer mucho daño.

Volvió tras coger un consolador normal. Se sentó a mi lado y me puso su mano en el muslo.

"Sé que he sido un poco brusca, pero tenía que enseñarte todo esto. Es mi secreto mayor guardado y quería que lo supieras ahora que… somos…" no terminó la frase. Me quedé pensando en ello, ¿en qué me había convertido? "Peri en serio, háblame, ¿qué piensas? me estás preocupando"

—Y-yo… quiero probar esas cosas…— la curiosidad formaba una gran parte de mí y no pude negarme a experimentar cosas nuevas, sobretodo en el sexo, aún había muchas cosas que no había probado nunca.

"Bien… ¿estás segura?" asentí con la cabeza. Si esas cosas podían hacerme sentir tan bien como lo hizo esa pequeña piedra vibradora, quería probarlas, aunque quizás no todas.

Se levantó y cambió ese consolador por otro parecido. Me lo lanzó y lo inspeccioné extrañada. Parecía normal, pero en la parte de atrás tenía un delgado y largo cilindro dentado. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con eso.

"Es uno de mis favoritos, dale vueltas a la parte de atrás. Así" lo hice y noté como dentro hacía ruido como de un mecanismo.

—¿Es otro vibrador?— sonrió, me lo cogió y se puso a hacerlo ella rápidamente, agarrándolo entre las piernas con mucha práctica.

"Ahora lo verás, será una sorpresa. Quítate la ropa de mientras" me levanté y acaté sus órdenes. Me desnudé despaldas a ella, me daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo cara a cara. Justo cuando terminé, ese consolador hizo un ruido seco "Ya está" se levantó y se acercó a mí por detrás para susurrarme al oído "¿Te apetece jugar?" sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos los cuales reaccionaron al momento. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar.

—Sí…— me cogió la mano para darme la vuelta y mirarme de arriba a abajo con sus ojos ardiendo de lujuria.

"Tienes un cuerpo perfecto ¿lo sabías?" me agarró las nalgas y me besó apasionadamente. No tardaron nuestras lenguas en encontrarse, mi mente se relajó y me centré en sentir el placer de sus besos. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

Me deseaba, me buscaba y me encontraba. Notaba la impaciencia en sus labios, me recorrió el cuerpo lentamente con sus manos mientras nos dirigimos a la cama. Al toparme con ella me senté y vi como se desnudaba delante de mí. Era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de otra hada. Me pareció muy erótico, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería Tink desnuda.

Con mi cara entre sus manos seguimos besándonos. Me tumbó hacia atrás y sentí su parte más íntima en mi muslo. Quería que lo sintiera, lo restregó en mí y me hizo estremecer. Poco a poco lo fui sintiéndolo más cálido y Gliss empezó a soltar ligeros gemidos cerca de mi oreja, provocándome.

Quería que siguiera y bajé mis besos por su barbilla para terminar devorándole el cuello. Era suave y delicioso, quise bajar más para seguir por sus pechos pero alargó la mano para coger el consolador que quedó en la cama.

"¿Quieres saber qué es lo que hace?" quería, pero tenía otra cosa en mente.

—No, aún no…— me hice con sus pechos y los besé, masajeé, mordí y lamí hasta que me quedé satisfecha. Adoraba sus pechos y quería más, quería estudiar cada parte de su cuerpo y me moría de ganas de descubrir a su entrepierna. Mi mini-yo me lo pedía a gritos, incluso se puso ropa de deporte para jugar.

"Veo que quieres toquetearme eh~" se quitó de encima y se estiró en el centro de la cama "Venga, hazme lo que quieras, soy toda tuya" me volví loca al escuchar esas tentadoras palabras. La tenía toda para mí y sólo para mí.

Sus pezones estaban más que animados, así que seguí por donde me había quedado y me entretuve en su ombligo un momento antes de continuar. Estaba nerviosa pero excitada, deseando llegar al fondo del asunto.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, bajé de beso en beso hasta que di con sus labios y se abrió de piernas para mí. Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer eso. Me puse a acariciarlo, besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo dejándolo más húmedo de lo que ya estaba. Jugué con su clítoris cuando topé con él, y abrí sus paredes con mis dedos para ver y sentir lo más profundo e íntimo de ella. Fue muy lucrativo, me pareció mucho más interesante que el pene de Sled.

Aún así, noté que Gliss no lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Me puse a su altura para volver a estar con ella y besarla.

"¿Te gustó?" le respondí con un beso con lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca "Ahora me toca a mí" me tumbó hacia un lado sin dejar de besarme, se sentó encima de mí sintiendo mi saliva en la barriga y retorció suavemente mis pezones mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Me sentí absorbida por ella, ahora era yo quien estaba a su merced y me excité más de lo que ya estaba. Dejó mis labios para chuparme la oreja y conseguir estremecerme entera, no sabía que daba esa increíble sensación. Mi cuerpo entero subió de temperatura, quería que me metiera el consolador cuanto antes. Estaba por cogerlo yo misma pero esperé a que lo hiciera ella.

Jadeé nada más notar su mano rozando mi hambrienta sexualidad. Sus dedos entraron en mí haciéndome soltar un gemido de inesperado placer. Aún cerca de mi oreja me susurró con una voz desafiante.

"¿Estás lista…?" un sí mezclado entre gemidos hizo que bajara hasta mi foco. Sus hábiles dedos me lubricaron sin parar y cuando posó su boca, perdí la percepción del espacio, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Me estimuló usando sus dedos, labios, lengua y dientes, su boca era una fuente imparable de puro placer. Era como si supiera qué hacer en cada momento para darme todo el placer que podía sentir, me contraía sin parar, gemía y le cogí la cabeza para que no parara. Nadie me había hecho sentir así, apenas podía controlarme y no iba a tardar mucho en correrme.

"Vaya Peri, te estás empapando… no te irás a correr antes de que usemos el consolador ¿verdad?" se puso a ir más rápido haciéndome vibrar, mi cuerpo estaba por estallar. Quería aguantar para probar el consolador pero estaba demasiado a gusto como para no hacerlo.

Terminé arqueándome de glorioso placer, se me nubló la vista y llegué a mi clímax. Me corrí muy, pero que muy a gusto, más que ayer y todo. M mi respiración se volvió irregular y me sentía caliente por dentro. Por lo visto estaba saliendo con una diosa del sexo.

"¿Quieres probar un poco de ti? Es delicioso" apenas podía moverme. Me lamió lo mojada que estaba y se acercó a mi boca para compartir mis fluidos en un caliente y resbaladizo beso "¿Ahora qué? No puedo dejar el consolador cargado mucho tiempo, ¿crees que podrás con eso?" asentí con ganas de más, quería saber qué hacía aunque sospechaba que sería un vibrador como el otro. Le dio un golpe seco en la parte de atrás y el consolador empezó a echar un zumbido extraño. _No vibra…_

—¿Qué… hace?— no me respondió, cuando paró de hacer ruido le echó un poco de escarcha y se derritió en nada —¿Cómo…?— vi que salía vapor y todo de allí.

"Esto te gustará" me lo acercó y lo rozó por mi cuello. Esa cosa ardía como un demonio, lo justo para no doler. Aún así me quejé.

—¿Cómo se supone que me va a gustar?— se rió y se lo metió en la boca.

"Ahora está un poco más frío. Si te molesta o te duele dímelo ¿vale?" eso ya lo tenía presente, pero no me sentía preparada para meterme algo tan caliente, me iba a derretir con eso.

Intenté relajarme y me tumbé. Dejé que me paseara el consolador por los pechos haciéndome subir más de temperatura. No veía claro que eso terminara dentro de mí, quise echarme atrás.

—Creo que-—

"Date la vuelta, ponte a cuatro patas"

—No sé si-—

"Confía en mí, vamos. Dijiste que querías probar esas cosas" al final lo hice, confiaba en que si me molestaba realmente pararía. Me quedé totalmente expuesta a ella y no podía ver lo que hacía. Apoyé la cabeza en la cama esperando notar el calor, pero en vez de eso metió tres dedos para dilatarme.

—No te pases… ve despacio— estaba sensible y seguía sin ver claro que fuera a introducirme ese demonio ardiendo. Entonces noté el calor al acercármelo y me puse nerviosa.

Cuando lo posó en mi vagina noté como se me contraía y se ponía a chorrear. Ese calor se esparció por todo mi interior y viajó de pies a cabeza en un ardiente escalofrío.

"Al principio vas a notarte muy caliente, pero no te preocupes, es normal" _¿normal?_ Me lo fue metiendo y sentí como me derretía por dentro, era una sensación increíble pero me estaba asando. Notaba mi acelerado pulso en la punta del consolador como un foco de energía, el cual me hacía delirar y echarme hacia delante para evitarlo.

Terminé tumbada en la cama, apretando las nalgas y sintiendo como lo iba metiendo poco a poco mientras mi cuerpo se volvía loco.

"Voy a dejarlo ahí, ¿aguantarás?" asentí, sintiendo como si una bomba de placer me estuviera sacando todos mis fluidos internos.

Lo mantuvo dentro de mí casi un minuto, quería sacármelo pero no quería dejar de sentirme de aquella forma, me retorcí y me puse a gemir, se me estaba yendo la cabeza pero no quería parar de sentirlo.

Cuando me lo quitó solté un chorro rendida por tanto calor, sentía mi vientre deshecho, muy caliente y deliciosamente revuelto. Mis pulsaciones, mi respiración, hasta mi frío interior sufrió un desajuste por un momento y fue impresionante.

—Woao…— ahora sí que necesitaba descansar como fuera. Me moví hacia el borde de la cama para bajar de temperatura.

"¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría. ¿Quieres meterte uno frío para bajar de temperatura?" negué con la cabeza, más por querer mantener el calor dentro de mí que por no poder meterme nada más.

—¿Tanto calor… no es… peligroso?—

"No, lo he probado mil veces y he llegado a estar muy, muy caliente. No te preocupes, las hadas sanadoras dicen que mientras no sea un calor externo no hay problema" respiré un poco más aliviada y se me subió a mi espalda, dándome besos por la nuca "Descansa… te lo mereces" entonces se estiró a mi lado para verme de cara. Parecía feliz y yo me sentí en paz "Tienes la cara como un tomate" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?—

Ese iba a ser nuestro espacio de juego y supe que íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo allí a partir de ahora.

Me dormí con las suaves caricias de Gliss, la cama era realmente cómoda y descansé como nunca sintiéndome un hada cálida.

Cuando desperté vi que Gliss no estaba, ni ella ni su ropa, pero había una nota a mi lado.

 _Estoy arriba haciendo la comida,_  
 _intentaré no hacer mucho ruido._  
 _PD: Estás adorable cuando duermes._

Sonreí por su atención, me vestí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y subí. La escuché tararear una canción desde la habitación, debía de estar de buen humor. Me sabía esa canción y me puse a cantarla con ella, era típica de las festividades que hacían en el palacio de Invierno.

Cuando me escuchó se puso a dar unos pasos de baile acercándose a mí y me dio un rápido beso.

"Buenos días querida, ¿has dormido bien?"

—Mejor que nunca… ¿ya es tan tarde?— el olor de la comida me hizo tener hambre.

"Bueno, un poco. Han venido Spike y Sled para ver si íbamos a hacer la guerra de bolas de nieve, les dije que lo haríamos por la tarde" _es verdad, ya no me acordaba._

—Supongo que no les habrá importado demasiado— _se habrán alegrado y todo_ —¿te ayudo en algo?—

"Ya estoy terminando, así que relájate. Siéntete como en casa de Gliss" la besé otra vez, nunca me cansaré de sus labios.

Le hice caso y me relajé sentándome en la encimera de la cocina. No quería separarme de ella.

Seguí cantando esa canción y se unió, probablemente a partir de ahora esa sería nuestra canción y era una de mis favoritas.

Me gustaba Gliss, siempre me había caído muy bien y adoraba su despreocupada forma de ser. Ahora que nos habíamos hecho tan íntimas iba a disfrutar de ella en muchos sentidos y estaba contenta por eso. Quise contárselo a Tink, pero por desgracia no podía.

Nublé mi cabeza pensando en Gliss y tuvimos una comida agradable y divertida.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos a buscar a los demás para pasar la tarde. Era estupendo estar los cuatro de esa forma, era simplemente perfecto, dos y dos, pero seguía faltándome una cosa. Una parte dentro de mí gritaba con fuerza indignada, mis ganas de estar con Tink me estaban empezando a agobiar y ese era sólo el primer día.

 _Por favor, no tardes en quitar la frontera_ …

Intenté no pensar mucho en ello y me desahogué lanzándonos bolas de nieve. Me gustaba tomármelo en serio y correr, saltar, esconderme como si me fuera la vida en ello. Reímos un montón y a media guerra apareció una hada de los animales con un aparato extraño.

"Hey chicos, esta máquina hace bolas de nieve. Podéis usarla si queréis" _la máquina de Clank y Bobble… al final la hicieron._ Estaba hecha con materiales del lado cálido y me recordó a la máquina de nieve con la que crucé. Mil recuerdos sobre Tink se volcaron en mi cabeza, torturándome.

Me puse a pensar en ella como si hubiéramos estado separadas durante mucho tiempo, su ropa, su cara, sus aventuras y su forma de ser. Me moría de ganas de volver a verla y mi ánimo cayó por los suelos.

"Eh Peri, venga, vamos a probar la máquina" Gliss me sacó de esos pensamientos pero no pude olvidar a mi hermana.

—S-sí…— funcionaba muy bien, las hacía todas del mismo tamaño, exactamente el que les dije. Seguimos jugando pero ahora con menos ganas. Intenté que no se me notara para no hacerles sentir mal y por poco me delatan.

Una vez satisfechos y con nieve hasta en las orejas, fuimos hacia el bosque de la escarcha comentando las jugadas y momentos más épicos de la batalla.

En la entrada del bosque volvieron a mí recuerdos de Sled y sus aventuras con Spike. Eso quedaba muy lejos aunque hubieran pasado apenas unos días. Una vez dentro, Gliss me retó a uno de sus muchos juegos a los que nos encantaba jugar. Éramos buenas con la escarcha y si teníamos un bosque entero para hacer lo que quisiéramos, no podíamos desperdiciarlo.

Estuvo bien durante un buen rato y me distraje, pero más tarde volví a pensar en Tink. No podía más, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Gliss o me volvería loca.

—Oye… echo de menos a mi hermana y no han pasado ni dos días. ¿Qué hago?—

"Ah… sí, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría… Es normal que la eches de menos y quieras estar con ella, sois hermanas después de todo. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, es posible que pase un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a dejar cruzar a las hadas cálidas y no debes obsesionarte con ello, ella va a estar bien. No quiero verte sufrir Peri, lo mejor es que lo olvides en la medida de lo posible" eso ya lo sabía, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Porque… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Ni hablar con Milori del tema?—

"Hmm… no creo que saquemos nada con eso. La norma no tiene nada que ver con la relación que tiene con la reina, si se hubieran pelado o algo lo único que tenía que hacer Clarion era quedarse en el lado cálido… Milori no puede cruzar" pensé en lo último que dijo, sabía que las hadas del invierno no podían hacerlo, pero él quizás sí que podría.

—Espera… ¿tú crees? ¿Cómo sabemos que no puede cruzar? Quizás sí que podía, tiene una ala rota, no le importaría perder la otra—

"Bueno, vale, imaginemos que es cierto y la reina puso la norma para que Milori dejara de molestarla. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?" me quedé sin ideas, era un camino sin salida. Sólo esperaba que hubiera alguna forma de poder estar con Tink, por muy rebuscada que fuera.

—Ya…— pero no dejé de pensar en eso y se me pasó una idea que podría funcionar —Y si… Mis alas se pueden regenerar al juntarlas las de Tink…—

"Peri, no. Ni se te ocurra cruzar, tus alas quizás se te curen pero te vas a derretir ahí ¿sabes el calor que hace allí?" me emocioné con esa idea y no quería abandonarla.

—¡Sí! Me quedé sin nieve en pleno verano y por la mañana, sé lo que es pasar calor y creo que podría cruzar al otoño por la noche, cuando las temperaturas hayan bajado. O… ¡ya sé! puedo dañarme el ala a propósito para que la dejen ir. Así seguro que podrá cruzar—

"¿¡Estás loca!? Ni se te ocurra dañarte las alas, te lo prohíbo es más, si lo haces me cabrearé mucho contigo. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Seguro que Tink estará planeando algo para poder estar contigo, ten paciencia maldita sea…" se enfadó bastante, pero seguí pensando en que era una buena infalible.

Ya se hacía tarde y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, hice planes y pensé en estrategias para que los scouts no me pillaran pero no podía hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Gliss.

Ya entrada la noche, nos despedimos de Spike y Sled y nos fuimos de allí. Sabía que ella seguía pensando en formas de ver a Tink pero no me dijo nada hasta que llegamos a su casa.

"Mira Peri, yo soy la primera que quiere que seas feliz y vuelvas a ver a tu hermana, pero entiéndelo, a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera" no quería aceptarlo, no quería perder la esperanza tan fácilmente "Dudo mucho que sean capaces de cambiar esa norma de la frontera, si la reina la volvió a imponer es por algo y no lo va a cambiar porque Tink se lo diga"

—Eres muy molesta cuando te lo propones…— aunque tenía toda la razón. Iba a pasarlo realmente mal los próximos días.

"Es que quiero que lo entiendas y seas consciente de ello, perdona si he sido muy dura pero tienes que asimilarlo, y cuando antes mejor. No quiero que llegues al punto de romper tus alas para estar con ella ¿sabes? No sé, quizás Tink está ahora mismo cavando un túnel o algo para poder verte, no desesperes ¿vale?"

—Está bien, lo intentaré… pero tendrás que ayudar a controlarme, es posible que en unos días me vuelva loca—

"Estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que lo hayamos hablado, me tenías un poco preocupada" le di un beso para cerrar el tema y fuimos a la cocina para hacer la cena. No había cocinado en todo el día y sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

Después de la cena nos quedamos charlando un buen rato hasta que Gliss propuso ir a la cama de arriba. Había sido un día un poco fuera de lo normal en el que la vuelta a la rutina, Gliss y sobretodo Tink ocupaban mis pensamientos.

Me costó mucho dormirme, tanto pensar en cruzar la frontera y en los scouts hizo que tuviera micro pesadillas, cada una peor que la anterior, fue un horror.

Gliss me propuso usar la piedra otra vez pero no quería tener que usarla cada vez que no podía dormir. Tenía que superar ese trauma yo sola.

En varios momentos creí que se me ponían a brillar las alas y mi corazón se sobresaltaba. Estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones y eso no era muy buena señal.

Al final salí fuera de casa un rato para despejarme e intentar calmarme un poco. La noche era fría y preciosa, el ligero sonido del viento, las estrellas, la luna… Gliss tenía unas buenas vistas. Me pregunté si Tink también tendría problemas para dormir, estaba bastante segura de ello.

Pensé que quizás en ese momento, también estaba despierta, mirando las mismas estrellas que yo. Derramé algunas lágrimas al pensar que quizás nunca más la volvería a ver.

Ya más calmada volví dentro y conseguí dormir de alguna forma, abrazada a una Tink imaginaria.

Empezó el segundo día. Ya no me sentía tan relajada y no podía quitarme a Tink de la cabeza. Gliss se dio cuenta de ello e intentó distraerme para que no le diera más vueltas pero simplemente, no podía. Pasamos por la frontera a buena mañana y ahí estaban otra vez, esos dichosos y aburridos scouts, cada minuto los odiaba más.

El único momento en el que se despejaron mis pensamientos fue cuando fuimos al el sótano de su casa. Era interesante probar sus aparatitos, cada uno era diferente y se disfrutaban de formas muy diversas. Bauticé el sitio como el santuario del placer.

Después de una intensa mañana, volvimos con nuestra rutina diaria. No es que me aburriera escarchando por el bosque, pero solo de pensar en Tink me desanimaba. Ansiaba volver a verla, estar con ella y pasarlo bien juntas, era casi como un sueño, un deseo. Me frustraba saber que no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Aquella noche no pude pegar ojo, empezaba a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a mi hermana y eso me estropeaba por dentro. Sólo habían pasado dos días y ya estaba de los nervios. No quería ni pensar cómo podría aguantar una semana o un mes sin ella, y mucho menos toda una vida.

Habiendo dormido una o dos horas escasas, amaneció el tercer día. Estaba de mal humor por la falta de sueño y por volver a ver a esos scouts. Si Tink aún no había conseguido que la reina rompiera la regla de la frontera, pensé que ya nunca lo conseguiría. No sabía ni siquiera si aún lo estaba intentando, quizás ya se había rendido y me había olvidado. El hecho de no saber nada de ella me sacaba de quicio.

Mi cabeza se llenó de mala leche y empecé a cuestionarme si realmente yo le importaba tanto a Tink. Estaba segura de que su novia estaba encantada de que la frontera nos hubiera separado, así podría estar siempre con ella. La cuestión era si Tink lo estaría llevando mejor que yo.

Busqué formas de poder cruzar o alguna manera para comunicarles e incluso hablé con Dewey para que le enviara cartas escondidas en sus libros, pero me dijo que no podía hacer algo así, que si lo descubrían se pondría en serios problemas.

La única cosa que podía hacer era saltar la frontera y aguantar ese infierno de calor, o dañarme el ala a propósito para que Tink pudiera volver y así curármela, aunque de esa forma sólo la podría ver un momento. Las dos opciones eran malas con ganas, Gliss me dejó bien claro que no me permitiría hacerlo pero cada vez veía más claro que si no lo hacía terminaría volviéndome loca de verdad.

Fuimos a ver a Dewey otra vez para que me diera algún consejo para sobrellevar el tema, pero su solución para todo era leer y no estaba de humor para hacer nada.

El cuarto día fue peor que el tercero, y casi seguro que el quinto sería aún peor que el cuarto. Ya ni el sexo podía evadir mis pensamientos, estaba obsesionada con Tink hasta tal punto que me empezó a doler la cabeza.

No le dije nada a Gliss para no preocuparla, pero por la tarde se me hizo imposible disimularlo, estaba enfermando. Fuimos al gran bloque de hielo para que me dieran algo que me bajara el dolor de cabeza y más o menos se me pasó un poco, pero no iba a durar mucho.

A media noche exploté como si fuera una bomba a presión, lloré desconsoladamente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi vida se había roto desde que perdí a Tink y estaba sufriendo más que nunca.

Ya ni mis amigos podían animarme.

Como era de esperar, el quinto día fue una absoluta mierda. El dolor de cabeza no dejaba de atormentarme, no tenía ganas de nada y me pasé medio día tirada en la cama con fiebre. Necesitaba estar con mi hermana, sin ella no podía vivir, literalmente. No sé como Gliss seguía estando a mi lado después de todo aquello, me sentía fatal por ella. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a morir por dentro.

Al anochecer, desaté mi rabia que llevaba guardando todos estos días. Aprovechando que Gliss se fue al baño, salí volando a toda velocidad hacia la frontera. Ignoré y esquivé a los scouts y crucé al lado cálido sin pensarlo pero no llegué muy lejos antes de que me atraparan.

Me hice algunos rasguños al terminar forcejeando el suelo pero lo peor fue que me sancionaron con una semana sin poder acercarme a la frontera. Si me volvían a ver me iba a meter en serios problemas.

Estaba por meterme en la cama y no volver a salir de mi habitación jamás, mi obsesión acabaría conmigo.

Tras una merecida bronca de Gliss por hacer tal estupidez y llorar mares de impotencia, dormimos en mi casa. Allí pude dormir un poco mejor que los otros días, quizás porque mi casa me recordaba a Tink.

Después de casi una semana entera de locura, noté que yo ya no era la misma. Era como si hubiera perdido el espíritu para seguir viviendo, me rodeaba un aura de negatividad y Gliss se estaba hartando de mí, lo disimulaba muy mal.

Ella odiaba verme sufrir de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada para mejorarme, no sin mi hermana, tenía un terror horrible a olvidarme de ella.

Pasaron los días y me volví insoportable. Spike y Sled nos evadían para no estar con nosotras y Gliss no iba a tardar en dejarme sola. Trató de llevar a un hada sanadora a casa para que me ayudara y me enfadé con ella como nunca, no quise ni recordarlo.

Al noveno día de perder a Tink, tuve una pelea horrible con Gliss, después de aquello no íbamos a volver a ser amigas nunca más. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando, y no me importó demasiado.

Me quedé sola en casa después de tenerla todos esos días a mi lado, era lo que me merecía, lo que me deparaba el destino, sin Tink no había vida. Ya no me quedaba nada, mi cabeza adoraba torturarme y en un último intento por recuperar mi integridad, se me ocurrió la peor idea que podría tener. Romperme el ala. Si eso no servía para volver a ver a Tink, no valdría la pena vivir.

—¡A LA MIERDA TODO!— agarré mi ala derecha con las manos e intenté romperla como si fuera una hoja, pero no pude, sólo conseguí dolor, mi propio cerebro me impedía autolesionarme.

Busqué algún objeto o algo que pudiera romperla pero solo encontré una estalactita puntiaguda que colgaba del techo. La cogí y apoyé el ala contra la mesa para abrir un agujero con el que poder empezar a romper el ala.

Cogí un libro que tenía por ahí y con un golpe seco, destrozando el trozo de hielo, conseguí hacerme un agujero en el borde del ala. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pensé que no dolería tanto ya que Tink se la rompió y ni me enteré, pero luego caí en cuentas de que tenía las alas heladas y de esa forma no podría sentirlas.

Con ese agujero en el ala, ya podía empezar a rompérmela, lo justo para no poder volar. Tampoco era necesario partirla por la mitad.

Me puse a ello y oh cielos, cuando rasgué un dedo de distancia caí al suelo y me retorcí de dolor.

Tenía que hacerlo de un tirón, pero mis manos temblaban y no podía ver bien con las lágrimas en mis ojos. Entonces pensé en apoyar el ala en la mesa y ponerle libros encima para romperla usando mi espalda.

Me preparé, respiré hondo, me sequé las lágrimas y me puse a ello. Apilé una montaña de libros de hielo pesados y me preparé para ello. _Tres… dos… u-uno… y…_

—¡AAAARRG!— escuché como se rasgaba el ala y un infierno de dolor viajaba hasta mi estúpido cerebro, obligándome a chillar como nunca durante unos minutos. Fue insoportable, pero no tanto como los días que pasé sin Tink.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, vi el trozo de ala colgando de la mesa, me la había partido en dos. Me eché a llorar por todo de golpe, ni siquiera sabía si algo así podría curarse al juntar las alas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el insoportable dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y logré ponerme de pie, con todo mi cuerpo temblando por lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora tenía que ir a la frontera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando miré hacia la entrada, recordé que vivía en lo alto de un acantilado y no podía volar.

—¡Mierda! ¡JODER! ¡Soy imbécil!— _¿cómo no pude pensar en ello antes?_ Me ardió el ala al gritar, ni siquiera la podía mover.

Mi mente me pidió desmayarme pero luché para mantenerme despierta. Eché un vistazo a la altura y no me quedó otra que saltar. Debajo había una buena capa de nieve blanda así que planeando un poco con suerte podía caer bien.

Me detuve unos minutos para relajarme y prepararme para el salto. Entonces cogí algo de carrerilla tambaleándome y salté intentando planear. Fui muy ingenua al pensar que podría hacerlo con un ala y media. Perdí el control nada más saltar y di vueltas sobre mí misma hasta que caí a la nieve con la pierna izquierda.

Nada podría superar al dolor que sentía en mi espalda, pero supe que me había dado un buen golpe y al intentar levantarme me di cuenta de que me había torcido el pié, quizás roto. Aún así, tenía que llegar a la frontera, por Tink.

Me puse en marcha cojeando por la espesa nieve, me quedaba un largo camino hasta la frontera, pero no iba a detenerme, tenía que hacerlo por Tink. El dolor se hacía más fuerte con cada paso pero seguí como si una fuerza divina me llevara, por Tink.

Y _'por Tink'_ fui repitiéndome a cada paso, iba a llegar costara lo que costara.

A los diez eternos minutos de camino, escuché a Gliss gritar como una loca.

"¡PERI!" no tardó en quedarse delante de mí "¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!" la ignoré e intenté seguir con mi camino, pero un guantazo me echó al suelo. La miré desde a nieve como si estuviera desafiando a la mismísima muerte "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre romperte el ala de esa forma?! ¡Puede que nunca más puedas volver a volar!"

—¡YA LO SÉ JODER! Déjame en paz…— se me quedó mirando pasmada con la boca abierta mientras me ponía en pie y seguí mi camino dejándola atrás.

"¿Has saltado desde tu casa…?" supuse que había encontrado mi otra parte de ala "En serio Peri… estás muy jodida" me cogió el brazo y lo rodeó en su cuello para ayudarme a andar "¿Te has torcido el pié?"

—¿Tú qué crees?—

"Ostia puta… Te llevaré a la frontera, pero para que la propia reina te vea y decida qué hacer contigo, esto no puede seguir así" me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la frontera sin decir más.

Cuando nos vieron los scouts, un par de ellos se lanzaron hacia nosotras.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué venís hacia aquí? Tenéis que ir al centro de-"

"¡Cállate! ¡Es una urgencia! Peri ha tenido un accidente y se ha partido el ala. Necesitamos que venga su hermana cuanto antes para que se la cure, ¡ahora!" Gliss se lo tomó muy en serio.

"Cielos… acercaros" _ha funcionado… podré ver a Tink._ Fuimos con los scouts y uno de ellos se largó hacia el lado cálido.

"Esperad aquí mientras llega nuestro supervisor. Cuando venga hablaremos de lo ocurrido y decidiremos qué hacer" _oh mierda, tengo que inventarme una excusa para mi supuesto accidente._

Esperamos allí unos minutos y me dio tiempo para pensar. Entonces apareció Lord Milori con su búho.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oh cielos… Periwinkle…"

—H-he tenido un accidente… cuando estaba en-—

"Si vas a contarme algo, que sea la verdad" era como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, me quedé en silencio por la sorpresa "Al parecer Vidia también se dañó una ala casualmente para venir al Invierno, ¿lo hiciste tú para ver a tu hermana?" la seriedad de Milori me intimidó, no supe qué decir.

"Por ahora estamos esperando al supervisor de los scouts…" Gliss desvió su atención.

"Esto está yendo demasiado lejos…" se quedó pensando y después se fue a hablar con un scout a solas.

 _¿Entonces Vidia se dañó su ala para venir? ¿Para ver a… Spike? ¿Y Tink? ¿se quedó de brazos cruzados?_

Poco después mis alas se pusieron a brillar y mi corazón se disparó. Estaba cerca, casi la podía ver y detrás de la reina, apareció rápidamente yendo a por mí. Los scouts nos pararon al intentar acercarnos.

—¡Tink!— todo ese esfuerzo mereció la pena. Después de nueve largos y duros días pude volver a verla, mis ojos no se lo creyeron.

"¿Pero qué has hecho Peri?" volver a oír su voz me inundó de lágrimas. Parecía preocupada pero estaba feliz de volver a verme.

"Está bien, que lo hagan" la reina me hizo feliz y los scouts nos soltaron. Me quedé helada por un colapso de emoción, Tink se acercó a mí y me abrazó. No podía ni moverme de lo mucho que necesitaba sentirla, entré en shock. Volver a sentir su cálido cuerpo por poco me hace perder el conocimiento, tenía que mantenerme despierta, ahora más que nunca.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos" esas palabras me hicieron ponerme a llorar en su hombro. Esos días fueron un infierno, no quería volver a separarme de ella nunca más, quise parar el tiempo para que siempre estuviéramos juntas, abrazadas.

—Tink… no me dejes sola— unió su cuerpo al mío con fuerza hasta que los scouts nos hicieron separar.

"Venga, ya está bien. Apresúrate en curarle el ala"

"Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que quiten la norma" se dio la vuelta y preparó sus alas "¿Hermanas?" le cogí de las manos y me puse de espaldas a ella, sin poder dejar de llorar de felicidad.

—Hermanas…— cerramos los ojos y el dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose. Quise que el tiempo se detuviera, quería estar con ella para siempre, no soportaría que nos volvieran a separar, no podría seguir viviendo de esa forma tan horrible. _Tengo que parar el tiempo, ojalá… quizás… si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma… Tink… no te vayas… no te vayas…_

Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y entonces, de repente, todo se volvió oscuro, todo…

 _¿Qué… ha pasado aquí?_ No podía moverme, a penas sentía mi cuerpo y escuchaba ruidos muy extraños, distorsionados y resonantes. Quise abrir los ojos pero no podía, no podía moverme en absoluto y no sabía por qué.

Pensé que quizás estaba dormida pero era consciente, podía pensar y escuchar ruidos. Eso me desconcertó, me puse muy nerviosa y entré en pánico. No sabía qué estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta o algo por el estilo, no entendía nada y seguía sin poder moverme, sin sentir mi cuerpo, sin nada.

Me volví loca por momentos y los minutos pasaron, las horas y quizás los días. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no tenía ninguna referencia a la que aferrarme. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Tink.


	3. Parte tres

**PARTE TRES  
**

* * *

XV -Vidia- 5.3k  
XVI -Peri- 4.4k  
XVII -Vidia- 5.4k  
XVIII -Tink- 11.5k  
XIX -Vidia- 9.5k

* * *

 **(XV)** **[Vidia ~ en el reencuentro]**

Después de pasar nueve días luchando para ver a su hermana, se desmaya de esa forma tan traumática. Tuvieron que llevar a Tink con las hadas sanadoras para que se recuperara del shock y es que fue muy impactante ver a Peri convulsionando de esa forma, nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, me costó de asimilar.

Tink se recuperó más o menos y antes de que el hada sanadora se fuera, la detuvo.

"Espera, tengo… una pregunta" sabía lo que iba a preguntar y casi que no quería saber la respuesta "Cuando un hada se desmaya, le dan espasmos y le sale sangre de la nariz… ¿qué puede ser?" se quedó extrañada al escuchar tal pregunta.

"Bueno… eh… por lo que dices lo más probable es que se trate de un ataque cerebral… esto es algo que pasa muy raras veces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Y ese ataque cerebral… ¿es muy malo?" sólo con el nombre ya me dio un escalofrío.

"Uff, sí. El cerebro es un órgano muy delicado y algo así podría tener efectos permanentes muy graves, normalmente quien lo sufre fallece, ¿por qué te interesa saber algo así?" me cabreó mucho que hablara con tanta naturalidad. No pude contenerme y le di un puñetazo a la pared "eh eh eh oye, ¿qué haces?" con mi cara lo dije todo "oh cielos, ¿esto le ha pasado a una amiga vuestra?"

"M-mi hermana…"

"¿El hada de la escarcha? Oh no, lo siento muchísimo, perdonadme por mi falta de tacto… no pensé que algo así hubiera podido ocurrir… am… s-seguramente no se trate de un ataque…" su pésimo intento de salvar la situación me puso más furiosa aún.

—Vete por favor, lárgate ahora mismo— no quería que dijera nada más, Tink estaba al límite de ponerse a llorar y me extrañó que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

"¿¡Por qué!?" ¿cómo iba a consolarla entonces? ¿qué le podía decir que la pudiera ayudar? Esa situación sobrepasaba mis propios límites.

Me senté a su lado en la camilla y me quedé mirándome la mano que tenía roja por el golpe. No quería vivir en un mundo en el Peri muriese, sería demasiado duro para Tink y para sus amigas, incluso para mí.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que no teníamos ninguna forma de saber cómo se encontraba, no podíamos tener ningún contacto con Invierno. Peri podría haber muerto ya y ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado. Era cruelmente frustrante.

Tras unos minutos, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, ignorándome por completo. Su falta de expresión y de emociones me preocupó. La seguí y llegamos hasta su casa.

—T-Tink…— se metió entre nuestra gran montaña de papeles y libros, y siguió revisando los errores que comentamos con la reina sin decir nada. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir con nuestra misión, pero me preocupaba mucho su comportamiento —¿Quieres… que hablemos?—

No me respondió, se limitó a seguir con lo suyo ignorándome. Esto no podía seguir así, pero un _'seguro que se va a poner bien'_ no iba a servir de mucho.

Dejé que siguiera haciendo lo suyo hasta que acabó con el silencio.

"No puedo… Vid, no puedo hacerlo" me acerqué a ella para atenderla mejor "No puedo seguir haciendo esto sin saber que Peri está bien… esto es una puta mierda" me tomé un tiempo para pensar qué responder a eso.

—Peri es muy fuerte, sus ganas de estar contigo no van a dejar que le pase nada. Esforcémonos un poco más para acabar con la frontera y luego ya podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras con ella, ¿estás conmigo?—

"¿Tu optimismo nunca muere o qué? ¿Has visto como se la ha llevado Milori? El hada sanadora dijo que seguramente…" sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus lágrimas a caer.

—No Tink, para empezar el hada sanadora no vio lo que le ocurrió a Peri y según tu descripción dijo que probablemente fuera un ataque cerebral, pero podría ser otra cosa. Puede que haya sido por haber reparado su ala y ahora mismo esté en su casa tan tranquila, no te pongas en el peor de los casos—

"Es verdad… pasó cuando juntamos las alas… Aún así, necesito saber cómo está, no puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre"

—Mira, descansemos un poco. Llevamos unos días muy duros y nos merecemos un rato para estar tranquilas. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos con las chicas y nos divertimos? Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo se jugaba al escondite—

"No seré capaz de divertirme… pero supongo que es lo mejor…" cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la mesa hundiendo su cara. Le acaricié suavemente la nuca que dejó al descubierto.

—¿Te imaginas las cara que pondrá Peri cuando le digas que te vas a quedar a vivir en Invierno? Estoy deseando verla… Te dará hasta un beso en los morros cuando sepa que has trabajado tanto para conseguirlo… Vamos a conseguirlo Tink, sólo faltan unos pocos días— levantó la cabeza y se secó los lágrimas para seguir.

"Olvida eso de salir a jugar, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez" se concentró y volvimos a la carga. Nos pasamos horas con ello, no paró ni para ayudarme a hacer la comida, ni siquiera mientras comía. Se hizo de noche y siguió con el tema. Hicimos un montón de progresos, pero yo ya no podía más, era incapaz de seguir su ritmo.

Cuando desperté aún seguía trabajando, no sé si era por su talento o algo pero era capaz de pasarse muchísimas horas sin parar cuando se lo proponía.

—Tink, tienes que descansar, en serio— ni caso, ni se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando de lo centrada que estaba. Tuve que pasarle la mano por delante de su cabeza para que se diera cuenta y aún así le costó.

"O-oh… ¿ya estás despierta?"

—Es lo que tiene la mañana, las hadas se despiertan y tal… no has dormido ¿verdad?—

"M-me falta poco, cuando termine… descansaré" no me estaba prestando atención.

—Cuando termines querrás ir a ver a los ministros y no será buena idea—

"Sí, eso…" ni caso. Me quedé mirando lo que hizo y me quedé impresionada, realmente faltaba poco, había solucionado casi todos los problemas que se nos presentaron.

—Venga, duerme un poco y así aprovecharé para repasar lo que has hecho— la ayudé a levantarse y por poco se cae al suelo —Mejor come algo antes…—

En el momento que se tumbó en la cama quedó dormida, debía de estar muy agotada y no me extrañaba.

Me pasé la mañana revisando el trabajo y repasándolo desde el principio, en un par de días podríamos tenerlo todo listo.

Al mediodía alguien llamó a la puerta de casa. Cuando abrí apareció un duende con gafas y un libro entre manos.

—¿Sí?—

"O-oh… creo que me he confundido de casa hehe… ¿Sabes dónde vive Tinkerbell?"

—Ah, sí, ésta es su casa. Está durmiendo ahora, ¿quieres que le deje un mensaje?—

"B-bueno, no exactamente… Cuando abrí este libro encontré dos notas y una de ellas es para Tinkerbell. Son de los nuevos libros que acaban de llegar hoy"

—¿¡Del Invierno!?— me emocioné un montón.

"S-sí, claro, los escribió Dewey… toma" _oh cielos, seguro que pone información de cómo se encuentra Peri_ "Y… por casualidad conoces a un hada que se llama… ¿Vidia?"

—Maldita sea, ¡soy yo!—

"Ah, oh… qué bien hehe… Pues nada. Oh casi se me olvida, es confidencial así que vigila que no te pillen" dijo susurrándome, como si fuera a escucharnos alguien.

—Vale, muchas gracias… eh…—

"Scribble"

—Eso. Si recibes más, por favor háznoslas llegar—

"Hecho" se fue y me apresuré en abrir la que ponía _'Para Tink'_. Intenté leerla con calma.

 _Espero que estés bien Tink, las hadas sanadoras dicen  
que Peri ha sufrido un derrame cerebral y ahora está en  
coma. Nadie sabe por qué ha podido pasar. Te avisaremos  
cuando tengamos novedades. Se va a poner bien, no te  
preocupes. Os echamos mucho de menos, todo ha cambiado  
desde que os fuisteis, ha sido horrible. Volved pronto,  
Gliss._

La volví a leer para asegurarme que ponía que Peri había caído en coma y sin duda ponía eso. _¿Cómo le cuento eso a Tink? Se lo va a tomar fatal… mierda, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso ahora? ¿Qué hago…? No quiero ocultárselo pero… creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa hasta que terminemos con esto._

La guardé entre las páginas de un libro que sabía que no volveríamos a abrir y abrí la carta que iba dirigida a mí. Tenía otra letra así que seguramente que era de Spike.

 _Hola Vidia, ¿cómo estás? por aquí las cosas son un  
desastre :'( Gliss está hecha polvo y no se separa  
de Peri, supongo que sabrás lo que le pasó, si no, lee la  
otra carta, paso de escribirlo. Tengo muchas ganas de  
volver a verte, espero que os estéis esforzando para  
acabar con la frontera, más os vale. Todo se ha vuelto  
más aburrido desde que os fuisteis. Tenéis que volver.  
PD. Sled es un poco capullo a veces, pero estamos bien.  
Abrazos ^-^, Spike. (Tenemos que volver a cocinar juntas)_

 _Spike… yo también te echo de menos…_ Me llevé la carta a la cocina para leerla y releerla mientras preparaba la comida. Tink llevaba unas cinco o seis horas durmiendo, así que fui a despertarla cuando terminé de poner la comida en la mesa.

—Tink… buenos días, despierta…—

"Hm… ¡Aah! ¿Qué hago durmiendo? ¿Porqué no me has despertado?" se levantó de golpe y salió disparada de la habitación. _No tiene remedio…_

Cuando fui al comedor ya estaba comiendo y me uní a ella.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo anoche, estoy impresionada—

"Lo sé, tenemos que terminarlo hoy y ¡mira qué hora es ya!"

—Bueno, también podemos acabarlo mañana, no te sobre esfuerces ¿vale?—

"¿Has avanzado algo?"

—Sí, un poco. Nos falta darle un último repaso—

"Muy bien" se fue a la cocina para dejar el plato y cuando recordé cierta carta ya era demasiado tarde "¿Qué es esto Vidia? ¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué Gliss está hecha polvo? ¿¡Y LA OTRA CARTA!?" fui muy descuidada, no me quedó otra que dársela.

—Scribble las ha encontrado en un libro que llegó hoy mismo. Toma— la dejó caer al suelo cuando terminó de leerla.

"Peri está en coma… no…" cayó de rodillas sin alma "¿Dónde está tu optimismo ahora? ¿¡eh!?" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y maldije que hubiera leído esa carta. Al menos no ponía que había muerto, por suerte.

—Vamos, dicen que se pondrá bien, no te desanimes ahora. Tienes que desahogarte, vamos, no te me desanimes ahora— la vi demasiado deshecha como para que pudiera concentrarse. Iba a decirle que rompiera algo pero no me dio tiempo.

Se fue hacia una pared y se dio un cabezazo que me dolió hasta a mí.

"Au…" no esperaba que se desahogara de esa forma, pero supongo que servía.

—Creo que te has pasado… venga vamos a seguir, seguro que cuando vuelvas a Invierno y estés con ella despertará de golpe— me llevé el plato a la mesa de trabajo y terminé de comer mientras la ponía al día de cómo llevábamos el tema.

No sé si fue por el golpe, pero Tink estaba muy ágil con las ideas, lo cual nos aceleró mucho.

Ya casi al anochecer, terminamos todos los puntos que teníamos que solucionar y repasamos todo el proyecto desde cero. No nos dejamos absolutamente nada y fuimos a ver a la reina para que reuniera a los ministros. Ya era tarde así que nos pidió que esperáramos hasta la mañana del siguiente día y aprovechamos el tiempo para prepararnos la exposición.

Ahora teníamos respuesta para todo, era un proyecto que sin duda, no iba a fallar de ninguna forma.

Y llegó el día. A penas habíamos dormido pero teníamos más energías que nunca.

Cuando vieron todo los progresos que hicimos en tan poco tiempo se les hizo difícil de creer. Vieron que éramos capaces de apañárnoslas muy bien por si en el futuro aparecían algunos problemas y eso les dio confianza. Esta vez casi ni nos hicieron preguntas, lo dejamos todo muy claro.

Se fueron a otra sala para hablarlo y no tardaron mucho en volver. Con sus expresiones ya supimos qué nos dirían y nos emocionamos un montón.

"Chicas, me complace deciros que tenéis nuestro permiso para llevar a cabo tal ambicioso proyecto" _¡por fin!_ "habéis demostrado que sois capaces de manejarlo y con vuestro empeño podréis conseguir cualquier objetivo que os marquéis. A partir de hoy tenéis carta blanca para cruzar al Invierno para lo que necesitéis y los ministros se encargarán de supervisar día a día los progresos que hagáis empezando desde mañana" _¿así que hoy podremos hacer lo que queramos?_ "Dad este certificado a los scouts de la frontera y os dejarán cruzar. Espero grandes cosas de vosotras y sé que no nos vais a defraudar. Os felicito" _lo conseguimos Tink._

—Gracias, gracias a todos por confiar en nosotras. Trabajaremos duro para hacer de Pixie Hollow, un lugar mejor— Tink no pudo decir nada de la emoción. Le cogí de la mano y tras una torpe reverencia nos fuimos. Descendimos hasta el pié del árbol de polvo de hada y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo conseguimos Vid" me besó dulcemente y me relajé después de todos esos días tan intensos.

—Te lo mereces Tink. Te mereces hasta una estatua en Invierno por todo lo que has hecho, eres increíble—

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? ¿Qué hacemos aquí aún?" me reí y tras ponernos nuestros queridos abrigos nos fuimos directas a la frontera.

Le enseñamos rápidamente el certificado y nos pusimos a correr a toda velocidad. Quise encontrarme a Milori para restregarle en cara que convencimos a la ministra del Invierno pero no apareció por ahí.

Tras un buen rato, cerca del valle de los escarchadores nos encontramos a una amable hada que nos escarchó las alas y salimos volando hacia el gran bloque de hielo.

Al estar cerca me extrañó que sus alas no estuvieran brillado ya, quizás ya se había recuperado y estaba en su casa, recé para que así fuera. En recepción, Tink se resbaló con el hielo al intentar aterrizar rápido y cayó al suelo deslizándose un poco.

—Periwinkle, ¿está aquí?—

"Eh… sí, en la última planta, habitación uno"

"Vamos…" subimos volando por las escaleras y sus alas seguían sin brillar. No entendía por qué y Tink tampoco, me preocupaba.

Abrió la puerta con algo de miedo y vimos a Gliss a su lado, la cual alucinó al vernos.

Tink se acercó a su hermana y le acarició el óvalo de la cara, parecía que estuviera dormida en un profundo sueño pero sabíamos que había la posibilidad de que no volviera a despertar.

"Peri… estoy aquí… te prometí que volvería ¿recuerdas?" no pude contener mis lágrimas "Ya puedes despertar ¿me oyes? Vamos a jugar un rato, venga… dijimos que volveríamos a patinar juntas ¿te acuerdas?" no podía seguir viendo eso, era demasiado para mí, salí de la habitación e intenté calmarme. Gliss salió detrás de mí, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Cómo habéis cruzado? ¿Ya no están los scouts?"

—Bueno, en unos días los echaremos de allí, por el momento sólo podemos cruzar nosotras y quien necesitemos que cruce. Vamos a vivir aquí… suena a broma pero créetelo—

"¿Qué? ¿C-cómo que vivir aquí? ¿Va en serio?"

—Sí, todos estos días hemos trabajado en un proyecto que consiste en llevar los talentos del lado cálido al Invierno y para ello necesitaremos vivir aquí. Tink encontró la forma de no morir congeladas por las noches y bueno, una larga lista de cosas, ya está todo pensado— no se creyó una palabra de lo que dije y no me extrañó, sonaba a disparate —Sí, cuesta de creer, pero en los próximos días vas a ver cómo cambia todo esto. Cuida de Tink por mí, voy a ver a Spike—

"V-vale… ¿en serio vais a vivir aquí? ¿en Invierno?"

—Hasta luego— fui a casa de Spike y los escuché desde fuera. Los nervios me estaban matando por dentro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Sled poniendo platos en la mesa, se quedó de piedra cuando me vio.

—Shhh…— entré sin hacer ruido y él siguió sin moverse ni un pelo.

"Cariño, ¿me oyes? ¿Quieres que vayamos o no?" escuchar la voz de Spike me hizo sonreír.

"Eh… sí, claro. Podemos ir los tres si quieres"

"¿Los tres?" seguí acercándome a la cocina "¿Con Gliss? ¿Estás seguro?" logré colarme dentro sin que me viera, no me lo creí ni yo.

"No, no se trata de Gliss… tenemos una invitada sorpresa" me puse detrás de ella y la sorprendí

—¿A dónde vais?— pregunté agarrándole de la cintura.

"¡AAHHH!" me reí a carcajadas por el susto que le di, por fin mi vuelo silencioso servía para algo "¡V-Vi-Vidia! ¿Q-qué, cómo?"

—Tiempo sin vernos, ¿qué es eso de que Sled es un capullo?— saltó encima de mí para darme un gran abrazo.

"Por fin, creí que no volverías nunca" me estaba helando el cuerpo pero no me importó.

—Teníamos que volver a cocinar algún día ¿no?— oí su risa entrecortada —¿e-estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto…— le dije exactamente lo mismo que me dijo ella la última vez que nos abrazamos.

"Qué mala eres…" apareció Sled y nos separamos cogiéndonos de las manos, me encantó la cara que puso "¿Cómo has cruzado? ¿Y Tink?"

—Ya está con Peri, hemos conseguido el permiso para cruzar las veces que queramos, de momento sólo nosotras. Supongo que no os importará que nos quedemos a vivir en Invierno—

"¿Qué?" esa, esa cara de sorpresa me encantó aún más.

—Em… sí, nos trasladaremos aquí, el lado cálido ya lo tenemos muy visto, espero que tengáis sitio—

"¿Pero cómo? No podéis hacer eso, os vais a congelar por la noche"

—Nah, Tink encontró la manera de mantenernos calentitos, ya sabéis que es la mejor tintineadora de Pixie Hollow—

"Espera un momento, ¿entonces sólo podéis cruzar vosotras? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo" dijo Sled.

—Es que somos las encargadas de llevar los talentos del lado cálido hasta aquí, fue idea nuestra y llevamos todos estos días planeándolo. Vamos a llevar los talentos del lado cálido aquí, los ministros y la reina dieron su visto bueno—

"¿¡Qué!? O sea ¿vais a hacer que hagan sus labores aquí?"

—Que sí Sled, ¿es que no me escuchas? Supongo que Milori no tardará en avisaros. Ah, Tink y yo viviremos al lado de casa de Peri, así que seremos casi vecinas, podremos cocinar juntas todos los días que quieras, ¿a que es genial?—

"Oh dios mío, ¡es mucho más que genial! No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo demonios lo habéis conseguido? Es una locura"

—Sí, hasta a mí me cuesta de creer, pero esa era la única forma de que quitaran la frontera, así que trabajamos muy duro para conseguirlo, Tink apenas ha dormido estos días. Hay muchísimas cosas a tener en cuenta ¿sabes? hemos tenido que aprender muchos sobre los talentos—

"Increíble… sois las mejores, sabía que lo conseguiríais pero no de esta forma…" Spike perdió la emoción de golpe "Pero me siento mal por Tink… Después de todo eso y ahora…"

—¿Qué dicen las hadas sanadoras? ¿Alguna novedad?—

"No… nadie sabe qué va a pasar con ella, el cerebro es muy frágil y algo así… pues…"

—Sí, es posible que tenga secuelas ¿no?—

"O peor… ojalá se recupere, si no…"

—Tranquila, seguro que con Tink a su lado lo conseguirá, no te preocupes. Bueno, podemos seguir hablando mientras desayunáis si queréis—

"Oh… sí" fuimos al comedor con los platos y les hablé del proyecto, de lo que nos costó que nos lo aceptaran, de la carta que recibimos… y mil cosas más, creo que nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida.

Cuando terminaron nos fuimos a ver a Peri, por desgracia seguía igual y Tink no tenía muy buena cara. La habitación se nos quedó pequeña y nos pasamos horas hablando de Peri por si así despertaba. Empezamos hablando de lo que pasó cuando ingresó y lo que le hicieron y terminamos hablando de anécdotas suyas de hace tiempo. Desde que nació hasta cómo se hicieron amigas, y un muy largo etcétera. Nos pasamos el día entero allí dentro.

Tuvimos que largarnos al llegar la noche y prepararnos para los días que se acercaban, la parte de preparación del proyecto ya estaba terminada, ahora faltaba hacerlo y no iba a ser pan comido.

El siguiente día fuimos temprano al Invierno para pasar a ver a Peri y tras una hora volvimos para empezar el proyecto. Los ministros se encargaron de anunciar a las hadas lo que proponíamos hacer y a todos les encantó. Los supervisores de cada talento se encargaron de escoger a las hadas que creían más adecuadas para trasladarlas al Invierno y un ejército de tintineadores se pusieron a trabajar en la máquina que generaba calor en la cascada.

Tink perdía ánimo con cada día que pasaba, era una tortura tener a su hermana en coma.

Tardamos casi una semana en tener totalmente terminadas las primeras casas del Invierno y una de ellas por supuesto era la nuestra. Habíamos empezado a vivir oficialmente juntas y éramos felices por ello, pero Peri seguía sin despertar.

Cada vez se la veía más pálida y delgada de lo que ya era. Las hadas sanadoras no nos dieron muchas esperanzas, que tardara tanto en despertar era una mala señal, pero no perdimos la esperanza, mientras su corazón latiera aún cabía la posibilidad de que despertara.

Al cabo de algo más de un mes, terminamos con todo el proyecto con un rotundo éxito y Tink se propuso llegar al fondo del asunto buscando una forma de que las hadas del Invierno pudieran vivir en el lado cálido. Además, con la ayuda de las hadas de jardín, conseguimos un material que abrigaba mucho más que la típica ropa y encima era muy delgado.

La reina le otorgó el título de ministra de coordinación social pero yo me negué a formar parte de ello, eso era demasiado para mí, necesitaba un descanso pero Tink no, ella quiso mantenerse ocupada para no pensar demasiado en su hermana.

El ambiente que había entre todas era cada vez más extraño, era como si nos estuviéramos preparando para aceptar la muerte de Peri pero yo no quería eso, estaba convencida de que lo lograría tarde o temprano. Incluso me hundí en libros de hadas sanadoras para entender más su situación.

Después de una semana, el estado de Peri empeoró drásticamente. Las hadas sanadoras vieron irregularidades en sus pulsaciones, y todos nos temíamos lo peor, yo incluida. Tink cayó en una depresión muy profunda y no fue capaz de volver a verla. Nada ni nadie podía ayudarla, me quedé sin excusas para consolarla, nadie estaba de humor.

Yo seguí yendo a visitarla para no perder la rutina cuando todos habían perdido el valor de quedarse con ella, esos podrían ser sus últimos momentos y me partía el alma imaginar nuestras vidas sin Peri.

Un día en que fui a verla sola, un hada sanadora no me dio muy buenas noticias, estaba terminando de hacerle unas pruebas.

"Vidia… creemos que Periwinkle está teniendo ataques internos. No tiene buena pinta, puede que esté sufriendo y si sigue así no nos quedará otra opción que…"

—Ni se os ocurra—

"Ha pasado más de un mes y no ha mejorado, tarde o temprano llegará ese momento, es inevitable y si es el caso de que esté sufriendo…" quizás las hadas sanadoras habían perdido la esperanza, incluso Tink y también sus amigas, pero yo no, no iba a rendirme fácilmente. Estaba viva aún y no podía permitir que se la llevaran "Te dejaré un rato a solas con ella…"

—Gracias— se fue y me quede pensando en eso mientras la miraba. Ya se le marcaban los huesos de lo delgada que estaba, era preocupante. Ya habíamos intentado de todo para que despertara, pero aún así me esforcé, una vez más.

—Peri… Ya ni me acuerdo de como sonaba tu voz… Tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes…? no tienes mucho tiempo… … ¿sientes mi mano?— se la cogí, estaba más fría que nunca —Tink… cree que no vas a despertar, pero tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de verla ¿eh? Me… me encantaría volver a veros patinar juntas… Recuerdo lo contentas que os poníais en la pista dando vueltas, como si bailarais…— las lágrimas me nublaron la vista y casi me pongo a llorar —Venga Peri, muévete, aun que sea un dedo… por favor…—

Pero nada, su mano permaneció inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, todo apuntaba a que tendríamos que olvidarnos de ella, pero no sería capaz.

Al volver a mirarle a la cara, se me erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo al ver que le corría una lágrima por su mejilla y me acerqué para verlo mejor. No podía ser, nunca antes había hecho algo así, ¿estaría sufriendo realmente?

Salí disparada para avisar a un hada sanadora y cuando lo vio se quedó muy extrañada.

"Es… imposible, aún está en coma, tiene que ser algún tipo de reacción subconsciente…" le abrió el ojo y movió el dedo de un lado al otro para ver si lo seguía "no… no está consciente… me temo que esto pue- un momento" miró con detenimiento su ojo y se acercó y alejó repetidamente, unas cinco o seis veces.

—¿Qué ocurre?— me puse a mirar yo también, no entendía nada.

"Sus pupilas… se dilatan… dios mío… creo que… nos puede ver…" se me desbocaron las lágrimas al escuchar eso.

—¡Peri!— me puse en su rango de visión —E-entonces… ¿eso significa…?—

"S-sí… es consciente, aunque es muy extraño, no lo entiendo… Voy a llamar a un especialista, no te muevas de aquí y no le quites ojo"

—V-vale— se fue y me puse muy nerviosa —Peri, ¿me puedes oír? ¿me escuchas?— no se podía mover pero probablemente sí que podía dilatar la pupila la vista a propósito. Le mantuve un ojo abierto para intentar comunicarme con ella —¿Puedes desenfocar la vista?— cuando vi que lo hizo mi corazón se disparó, me estaba comunicando con ella —Lo entenderé como un sí… ¿entonces puedes escucharme?— lo volvió a hacer y mis lágrimas volvieron a florecer —Tienes que intentar moverte ¿vale? aunque sea un dedo— _vamos a ver…_

Me centré en su mano y sabiendo que era capaz de oírme, y le cogí el dedo meñique.

—Muy bien Peri, éste es tu dedo, no sé si puedes sentirlo pero tienes que esforzarte en moverlo ¿de acuerdo? Mira, así…— se lo moví de delante hacia atrás pero nada. Entonces apareció ese duende y me hizo apartarme —Puede escucharnos, lo he comprobado…— _por eso lloró cuando le hablé de Tink._

Le hizo unas pruebas rápidas pero no entendió como era posible.

"Es demasiado extraño… sin duda ha salido del coma, las irregularidades podrían estar asociadas a ello, puede vernos y escucharnos por lo que parece… pero es incapaz de moverse. Su derrame cerebral tiene que haberle afectado la parte motora del cerebro… o quizás al sistema nervioso pero… A ver" fue hasta su mano e hizo algo parecido a lo que intenté yo "Los dedos son los primeros que se deberían recuperar… Peri, ahora quiero que muevas un dedo, el que quieras aunque sea un poco. Esfuérzate, dile a tu cerebro que mueva el dedo… Siéntelo, estos son tus dedos, puedes moverlos ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, sólo un poco…"

Esperamos impacientes e insistió, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

"Vale… está bien, dejémoslo por ahora, lo has hecho muy bien, te has esforzado mucho. Seguro que lo conseguirás ¿me oyes?" negó con la cabeza y nos hizo salir fuera para hablar "Es probable que su parte motora haya quedado muy afectada y no pueda volver a moverse nunca más. Es una pena que no podamos ver cómo está su cerebro ahora mismo…"

—Pero puede que se recupere ¿no?—

"Me temo que no puedo dar muchas esperanzas. Por el momento esperaremos a ver qué ocurre, ha salido del coma y quién sabe, quizás su cuerpo se esté despertando muy poco a poco, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas… Mantenedme informado si ocurre algo más"

"De acuerdo, gracias" quise ir a por Tink para contarle todo esto, pero preferí quedarme con Peri para intentar que se recuperara, no podía dejarla sola ahora.

Entramos y junto al hada sanadora seguimos intentando que moviera sus dedos sin ponerle demasiada presión. Tras un par de largas horas, movió un suspiro su dedo meñique y saltamos de alegría. Nunca imaginé que me pondría tan feliz por algo así.

"¿Crees que puedes volver a hacerlo?" le costó pero lo consiguió, había dado un enorme paso y sabía que ella también estaba muy feliz "Vamos a hacer una cosa, algo así como un juego. Te haré unas preguntas y tú tendrás que responder sí o no con el dedo. Si lo mueves dos veces seguidas significará un sí y si sólo lo mueves una será un no. ¿Te apetece?"

Lo movió dos veces con dificultad, no era mucho, pero ya nos podíamos comunicar mejor.

"Bien, muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?" lo movió una vez "Perfecto, eso es muy bueno, ¿sientes el tacto?" dos veces "bien, te vas a recuperar ¿lo sabías? Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas cuando caíste inconsciente?" una vez "¿Recuerdas que te rompiste el ala?" dos veces. _Al menos no ha perdido la memoria_ "Pero si tienes la cabeza bien, ¿qué haces durmiendo aún?" dijo bromeando.

—Espera, ¿quieres que venga Tink?— esta vez lo movió más rápido para decir que sí —Está bien, ahora mismo voy a por ella, no te muevas de aquí ¿vale?—

Salí volando a toda leche hacia nuestra casa y tal y como esperaba, Tink estaba tirada en la cama.

—¡Levántate ahora mismo!— estaba deseando decírselo.

"No… déjame…"

—Hay alguien que está deseando verte, se enfadará si la haces esperar—

"¿Q-qué?" al ver mi sonrisa y mis pupilas empañadas, sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos.

—Peri ha salido del coma, dice que quiere verte— sus zafiros lloraron y se levantó en menos de un pestañeo, casi tropezándose. Sus lágrimas salieron volando por la velocidad a la que íbamos al bloque de hielo.

Al llegar, sus alas volvieron a brillar.

" **¡PERI!** " entramos a toda velocidad y por poco nos estampamos contra la pared. Casi destroza la puerta para verla y se decepcionó un poco al encontrarla estirada como siempre.

—Aún no es capaz de mover su cuerpo entero, pero nos puede ver y escuchar—

"Oh cielos, Peri, estoy aquí" se puso rápidamente a su lado y al cogerle la mano sus dedos empezaron a moverse sin parar, también le saltaron algunas lágrimas. Tink hizo lo imposible por mantener a raya sus llantos "O-oh dios mío Peri, te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes?"

Vi como intentaba movía un poco las cejas y abría ligeramente los ojos para verla. _Sabía que traerla iba a ayudarla a recuperarse._

—Tink… creo que te está viendo—

"Eh… hola pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados…" dijo secándole las lágrimas de su cara "P-pensé que nunca más volvería a ver tus ojitos…" me derritió el corazón ver a Tink llorar de felicidad.

Entonces Peri abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no fue capaz de poder articular ninguna palabra por el momento. Fui a buscar a Gliss, Spike y Sled para darles la noticia y no se lo creyeron hasta que llegaron a la habitación y la vimos ahora con ese duende especialista. Entonces ya podía mover un poco las muñecas y pestañear sin problemas.

* * *

 **(XVI)** **[Peri ~ horas antes]**

Tras un largo tiempo sin escuchar nada, los ruidos volvieron ahora más nítidos. Esos ligeros estruendos que oía debían de ser pasos, y pude identificar que alguien hablaba, pero no entendía qué decía. Me esforcé para lograr descifrarlo y de todo lo que escuché, sólo logré captar un _'Peri'_. Alguien estaba ahí y me conocía, pero no sabía quién era.

Tras un rato, todo se volvió a quedar en silencio. Era muy agobiante, quería saber al menos dónde estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, quizás horas, alguien vino y conseguí escuchar trozos de lo que decía. Decía algo así de que no me rindiera, que luchara pero no sabía por qué. Después escuché otros pasos acercarse y esa voz continuó hablando. Tenía que saber lo que decía, necesitaba información.

"… que Periwinkle está … ataques internos. … puede que esté … … … quedará otra opción que…" _aah, cielos, qué rabia. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Si sigo cómo? ¿Qué me van a hacer?_

"Ni se os ocurra" esa voz era otra, sonó muy determinante, más cerca de mí, no sabía de quién era pero me dio mucha confianza. _Vamos, tengo que escuchar lo que dicen._

"Ha pasado más de un mes … tarde o temprano llegará ese momento, es … y si es el caso de que esté sufriendo…" _¿más de un mes? ¿qué momento tiene que llegar?_ Después de un silencio, la voz de confianza volvió a sonar, ahora más cerca de mí.

"Peri… ya ni me acuerdo de como sonaba tu voz… Tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes…? no tienes mucho tiempo… … ¿sientes mi mano?" sentía que se movía, pero el tacto era casi insensible "Tink cree que no vas a despertar" _¡Tink!_ "pero tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de verla ¿eh?" _sí… quiero volver a verla, estar con ella…_ "Me… me encantaría volver a veros patinar juntas… Recuerdo lo contentas que os poníais en la pista dando vueltas, como si bailarais…" _¿es Gliss…? ¿Spike? Joder, ¿por qué oigo tan mal?_ "Venga Peri, muévete, aun que sea un dedo… por favor…"

Mi frustración y mis ganas de volver a ver a Tink me hicieron correr una lágrima involuntariamente.

Entonces los pasos se alejaron y volví a quedarme a solas. Odiaba quedarme así, me sentía muy sola. Por suerte no tardó mucho en volver, y ahora escuché al hada de antes.

"… imposible, aún está en coma, tiene que ser algún tipo de reacción…" _¿estoy en coma? No puede ser, ¿cuándo pasó esto?_ Entonces mi ojo se abrió y pude ver una forma clara y borrosa "no… parece que no está consciente…" _¡Puedo ver!_ Era un hada sanadora "me temo que esto pue- un momento" empezó a acercarse y a alejarse de mí sin parar. _¡Ayúdame! Tengo que salir de aquí._

"¿Qué ocurre?" entonces me pareció ver a Vidia un momento. _Sin duda, es Vidia… ¿Y Tink? ¿Dónde está? ¡No la veo!_

"Sus pupilas… se dilatan… dios mío… creo que… nos puede ver…" _¡Sí! Os puedo ver, ¡ayudadme!_

"¡Peri!" _¿¡Dónde está Tink!?_ "E-entonces… ¿eso significa…?"

" S-sí… es consciente, aunque es muy extraño, no lo entiendo… Voy a llamar a un especialista, no te muevas de aquí y no le quites ojo" se fue y me quedé a solas con Vidia.

"V-vale. Peri, ¿me puedes oír? ¿me escuchas?" _¡Sí!_ Pude volver a ver, ahora con más definición "¿Puedes desenfocar la vista?" _eso sí que pudo hacerlo_ "lo entenderé como un sí… ¿entonces puedes escucharme?" lo volví a hacer y vi que le caían algunas lágrimas. _No llores… ¿por qué lloras?_ "Tienes que intentar moverte ¿vale? aunque sea un dedo" _pero no puedo… "_ Muy bien Peri, éste es tu dedo, no sé si puedes sentirlo pero tienes que esforzarte en moverlo ¿de acuerdo? Mira, así…" noté como se me movía de delante hacia atrás, pero no podía hacerlo yo misma, había algo que me bloqueaba.

Entonces unos pasos volvieron a acercarse.

"Puede escucharnos, lo he comprobado…" _sí, os puedo escuchar._

"Es demasiado extraño… sin duda ha salido del coma, las irregularidades podrían estar relacionadas con ello, puede vernos y escucharnos por lo que parece… pero es incapaz de moverse. Ese derrame cerebral tiene que haberle afectado la parte motora del cerebro… o quizás al sistema nervioso pero… A ver" esa voz no sabía de quién era "los dedos son los primeros que se deberían recuperar… Peri, ahora quiero que muevas un dedo, el que quieras aunque sea un poco" _¡que no puedo!_ "Esfuérzate, dile a tu cerebro que mueva el dedo…" lo intenté, pero no había manera, era frustrante "Siéntelo, estos son tus dedos, puedes moverlos ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, sólo un poco…" y lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude.

Me agobié un montón, mi cuerpo no respondía y lloré por la desesperación.

"Vale… está bien, dejémoslo por ahora, lo has hecho muy bien, te has esforzado mucho. Seguro que lo conseguirás ¿me oyes?" _eso espero._

Entonces se fueron de allí y seguí intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que conseguirlo, por Tink.

Vidia y el hada sanadora volvieron y me animaron a esforzarme, a darlo todo para mover ese dichoso dedo. Tras mucho esfuerzo, empecé a notarme más la mano, a sentirla como si volviera a ser mía. Notaba que estaba cerca y no podía rendirme.

Al final, conseguí moverlo muy poco. Me puse enormemente feliz.

"¿Crees que puedes volver a hacerlo?" lo volví a intentar y ahora me costó menos "Vamos a hacer una cosa, algo así como un juego. Te haré unas preguntas y tú tendrás que responder sí o no con el dedo. Si lo mueves dos veces seguidas significará un sí y si sólo lo mueves una será un no. ¿Te apetece?" _bien._ Le dije respondí felizmente con un sí.

No podía hablar, pero de esa forma al menos podía comunicarme con ellas. Estaba deseando pedirles que trajeran a Tink, o al menos que me dijeran dónde estaba, no entendía por qué no estaba conmigo.

"Bien, muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?" lo moví una vez, apenas podía sentir mi cuerpo "perfecto, ¿sientes el tacto?" dos veces "eso es muy bueno, te vas a recuperar ¿lo sabías?" _bien_ "Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas cuando caíste inconsciente?" una vez. No me acordaba muy bien de qué pasó en la frontera "¿recuerdas que te rompiste el ala?" _¿cómo iba a olvidarme de ello? ¿aún la tendré igual?_

"Espera, ¿quieres que venga Tink?" Vidia dio en el clavo. _Oh, sí, eso eso ¡eso!_ Moví el dedo rápidamente, necesitaba verla "Está bien, ahora mismo voy a por ella, no te muevas de aquí ¿vale?" _¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si no puedo ni abrir los ojos?_

Se fue rápidamente y deseé que volviera lo antes posible. El hada sanadora siguió haciéndome preguntas y con el ejercicio mi dedo empezó a coger soltura. Tenía que recuperarme lo máximo antes de que viniera Tink. Quería abrazarla otra vez y empecé a mover los demás dedos.

Cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Vidia, mi corazón se aceleró.

"Aún no es capaz de mover su cuerpo entero, pero nos puede ver y escuchar" _¿Tink? ¿Dónde estás?_

"Oh cielos, Peri, estoy aquí" _¡Tink!_ _dios mío, por fin._ Noté como me corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas. Sentí la mano cálida de Tink y hice lo imposible para agarrarla "Oh dios mío Peri, te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes?" _por supuesto que sí, por ti._

Necesitaba verla pero mis ojos seguían cerrados. _Vamos, si puedo mover los dedos también puedo abrir los ojos, vamos… ¡vamos!_

Lo conseguí pero no pude verla demasiado bien por las lágrimas.

"Tink… creo que te está viendo"

"Eh… hola pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados…" _Tink, Tink no te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar sola_ "P-pensé que nunca más volvería a ver tus ojitos…" _¿por qué? No Tink, quiero estar contigo._ En un momento pude parpadear y mover los ojos sin problemas.

Quise decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero no me salían las palabras. Vidia se fue, dijo que iría a buscar a las chicas. Aún no entendía muy bien cómo había terminado en coma, pero me alegré de estar otra vez con mi hermana.

"Peri, tengo que contarte un montón de cosas, ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos vimos la última vez ¿sabes?" _¿tanto tiempo? Todos debieron de estar muy preocupados por mí…_ "Han pasado un montón de cosas aquí en Invierno, tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo todo así que recupérate rápido ¿vale?" estaba deseando hacerlo, no paré de moverme ni un momento, tenía que ejercitar mi cuerpo para que se recuperara y así, poco a poco fui capaz de empezar a mover las manos.

 _Si está aquí seguro que consiguió que quitaran la frontera, me gustaría saber cómo…_ Me agobiaba no poder hablar con ella ni preguntarle cosas, pero al menos la tenía a mi lado y eso era lo más importante.

"No me voy a separar de ti hasta que te recuperes ¿me oyes?" _gracias…_ "Ya verás lo contentas que se ponen las demás cuando vean que te estás poniendo mejor" quise sonreír, pero los músculos de la cara seguían sin responder, me temía que iba a tardar en poder hablar.

La primera en entrar fue Gliss, seguida por Sled, Spike y Vidia. El hada sanadora se fue al verme tan bien acompañada.

"Pero mira quién se ha despertado por fin. Sabía que te gustaba quedarte en la cama pero no tanto…" me reí por dentro por la broma de Gliss, me moría por poder levantarme de allí. Me dio un beso que no pude ni quise rechazar.

"Aún no puede moverse del todo ni hablar… pero se está recuperando" informó Tink "ya puede mover sus manos"

"Bueno, al menos podremos jugar al piedra, papel, tijera" dijo Spike. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de coger una bola de nieve y lanzársela en toda la cara, por diversión más que otra cosa.

"No te pases, que debe de estar pasándolo mal" le regañó Sled.

Verlos a todos juntos de nuevo me alegró enormemente. Estaban muy contentos de estar conmigo y yo de estar con ellos, era como si todo se hubiera arreglado.

"¿Ya le has contado que ahora vivís aquí?" _¿qué? ¿quién vive aquí? ¿a quién te refieres Gliss?_ "¿Súper ministra de coordinación social?" _¿eh?_

"No me llames así…" _¡Tink! ¿eres una ministra? ¿pero qué…?_ "quería contárselo yo~ me has fastidiado la sorpresa" _espera, ¿Vives en Invierno? ¿Cómo?_ "en fin… pues sí Peri, conseguimos hacer casas en Invierno para las hadas cálidas y ya llevamos como un mes viviendo aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte la casa dónde vivimos Vidia y yo"

"Estoy segura de que adivinarás dónde la ha construido. Te daré tres opciones, en la puerta del gran bloque de hielo, en la frontera o al lado de tu casa. ¿Cuál crees que es?" Gliss fue muy ágil encontrando una forma de que pudiera participar en la conversación.

Moví tres dedos a la vez, era obvio que Tink querría ser mi vecina.

"¡Correcto!" seguimos jugando por un buen rato y así me ponían al día de todo lo que había pasado estas semanas. Me quedaron algunas dudas e intenté memorizar las preguntas para cuando pudiera hablar. Se me pasaron las horas volando y con lo bien que me lo pasé, conseguí sonreír un poco. Fue maravilloso.

Las chicas se fueron una por una hasta que quedó sólo Tink.

"Espero que Vidia pueda apañárselas sola con todo el trabajo que tengo… en fin, ¿te lo has pasado bien Peri?" le contesté con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por ponerme bien y salir de allí como una más, pero aún me faltaba mucho para ello "¿Necesitas algo?" negué con los ojos, tenerla a su lado era lo único que quería "me alegro de que estés mejor" dijo apoyando frente con frente "no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin ti"

Entonces pensé en qué habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado, si hubiera desaparecido sin enterarme y pensé en la suerte que tuve al seguir viva, al tener al menos a Vidia a mi lado cuando todos perdieron la esperanza. No pensé que sería tan fuerte, Tink tenía una novia estupenda.

"Oh, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tu ala se curó después de todo. Creo que nadie lo mencionó" _genial._ Pero no podía moverlas igualmente "Oye, ¿quieres descansar un poco? Después de todo esto debes de estar cansada…" le dije que sí con los ojos, cuando me desperté hace unas horas ya me notaba algo cansada, ahora estaba por caer dormida en cualquier momento.

Me cogió la mano y se sentó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos para relajarme a su lado.

"Avísame si necesitas algo, estoy a tu plena disposición" sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

"… … Tranquila… deja que descanse"

"P-pero, pero es que no sé si…" _¿Tink?_ Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza para verla. Lo hice tan natural que no me di cuenta de que podía mover el cuello.

—Hmm…— me sentía mejor, ahora ya con más energías y los dedos de la mano se me movían perfectamente.

"¡Peri!" _ojalá cada día pudiera despertarme con su sonrisa._

"Ves como estaba dormida, ¿puedes hablar?" _si pudiera ya lo estaría haciendo._ Negué con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Vidia y se alegraron de que pudiera mover la cabeza.

"¡Fantástico! Cada vez te puedes mover más" pero lo que deseaba en aquél momento era poder hablar. Tan solo podía hacer ruidos y eso me molestaba.

"¿Puedes mover algo más?" lo intenté, pero de cintura para abajo no podía mover nada aunque mis brazos ya se levantaban un poco y podía coger cosas "Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo"

Vidia se fue al cabo de un rato tras quejarse del montón de trabajo que tenía que hacer para cubrir a Tink y un hada sanadora pasó para ver qué tal estaba. Dijo que estaba progresando bien y que tal vez, dentro de una semana ya podría salir a volar por ahí. Tenía ganas de ver la casa de Tink y lo que había cambiado en Invierno.

Cuando nos quedamos solas otra vez, jugamos a dar palmas con las manos. Como no podía girar el cuerpo, Tink tuvo que subirse encima de mí. Fue un momento agradable que no quise olvidar, disfruté jugando con ella, lo adoraba.

Justo entonces, llegó Gliss y flipó un poco cuando nos vio.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?"

"Ah, hola hehe. Jugábamos a dar palmas para que ejercitara los brazos. Ha mejorado un montón" se bajó y Gliss se acercó para darme un beso.

"Buenos días mariposa, veo que ya estás mejor" asentí con la cabeza y me alegré de que me llamara así. Su lado tierno me encantaba, aunque no olvidé esos terribles últimos días que estuve con ella, pensé que no me dirigiría la palabra nunca más.

Al mediodía, al ver que podía mover más la boca, las hadas sanadoras me trajeron una especie de papilla para comer con pajita y después de echármela casi toda por encima, conseguí comer algo. Me sentó genial y poco después vino la reina con Milori para ver cómo me encontraba.

Cuando se fueron por la tarde me centré en hablar, no quería intentarlo con la reina presente, qué vergüenza.

Se me hacía muy complicado ya que mi lengua a penas me hacía caso y me costaba mover la mandíbula. Aún así lo intenté.

—K… Ki-Kin…—

"¿E-estás intentando decir algo?" tantas cosas que decirle y no podía ni decir su nombre.

—Kin… keB-bel… Kink— no había forma de pronunciar la té.

"Aah, hahaha, ¿estás intentando decir mi nombre?" asentí para decir que sí. A mí no me hacía tanta gracia, pero había conseguido que me entendiera y eso ya era mucho "Muy bien, eso es. Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiéramos hablar ¿cómo te sientes?"

—E-en…— por suerte estaba hablando con Tink y entre nosotras casi nos podíamos leer la mente.

"Estupendo, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?" asentí. Tenía una pregunta que llevaba un tiempo en mente. _Allá vamos._

—U-upe… m-mi-ista… e… coodi…— _joder, qué mal…_ —so… ia?— ni de coña iba a entender eso.

"Hmm… no me lo has dejado muy fácil… ¿Lo segundo que quisiste decir es ministra?"

—S-sí— _vamos Tink, lo dijo ayer Gliss._

"Ministra de co… oh dios vale, no sé cómo me pudo costar tanto. ¿Preguntas por lo de que soy ministra de coordinación social?" me dio rabia que lo dijera tan rápido.

—Sí— por lo menos el _'sí'_ lo tenía dominado.

"La reina se inventó ese título especialmente para mí hace una semana o así. Bueno, para Vidia y para mí, pero ella no quiso aceptarlo. Lo hizo como reconocimiento a todo el trabajo que hicimos para mejorar la vida social de Pixie Hollow al unir las cuatro estaciones. Eso me da algún privilegio que otro pero no te creas que soy tan importante como las ministras de las estaciones ¿eh? Aunque lo cierto es que tengo bastante trabajo hehe… Espero que podamos encontrar la forma de poder llevaros al lado cálido sin riesgos, eso sería genial… En realidad… hice todo eso porque tenía que sentirme ocupada mientras no estabas… los días se me hacían eternos sin ti y eso era lo único que me entretenía, seguía adelante pensando que te pondrías contenta cuando te lo contara"

—Uuuh~— estiré los brazos para darle un abrazo, me sentía culpable por ello aunque sabía que no tenía por qué.

Nos tiramos la tarde _'hablando'_ hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

"¿Cómo está nuestra paciente más mimada de todas?" dijo el hada sanadora al entrar.

"Hehe… muy bien, ha empezado a hablar un poco"

"Eso es fantástico, ¿me puedes decir algo?" me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar tan mal, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—S-sí… ¿Que… ai, paga come?— aún llevaba mal las erres y pasé de decir _'cenar'_ porque no sería capaz de decirlo.

"Perfecto, te estás recuperando muy rápido ¿sabías? Pues verás, te he traído un maravilloso batido de frutas y de postres un pastelito de miel" nunca había probado uno de esos, en Invierno no habían abejas.

"Yo le daré de cenar, déjamelo a mí" se lo agradecí, tener a esa hada sanadora cerca me recordaba que estaba en el bloque de hielo y cada vez me gustaba menos estar allí.

"¿Qué te parece si intentamos comer sentadas esta vez?" me pareció estupendo, tenía la espalda dolorida de estar tantas horas tumbada.

Entre las dos consiguieron sentarme pero no podía mantener el equilibrio, así que tuvieron que sujetarme para no caer.

"Qué alas más bonitas, ¿puedes intentar moverlas?" me masajeó la zona para estimularla pero no lo conseguí.

—Ro-o…—

"Bueno, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano podrás salir a volar con tus amigas" me preocupaba que no fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero sólo habían pasado dos días, tenía que ser paciente.

Me sentó muy bien estar sentada, si pudiera mover las piernas y estar de pié sería fantástico pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Ese pastelito de miel estaba riquísimo, no sé si era por no haber comido nada sólido en tanto tiempo pero sabía a gloria. Tuve que comérmelo despacio porque aún no podía tragar bien del todo.

Antes de que acabara el día, vino Gliss y le dijo a Tink que si quería, podía ir a su casa para descansar, que ella se quedaría conmigo, pero no quiso ni ella ni yo, así que esa noche se quedaron las dos a mi lado.

Cuando desperté a media noche estaba tumbada de lado hacia Tink, me sorprendió que pudiera haberme movido de esa forma y al probar de volver a ponerme bocarriba acabé bocabajo y no fui capaz de volver a girarme yo sola.

—Aaah… Ti~ink…—

"E-eh oye ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿Es que quieres fugarte de aquí?" dijo riendo y volviéndome a poner bien. Me di cuenta de que ya podía mover los hombros y estiré los brazos todo lo que pude "A ver cuando empiezas a mover esas piernecitas y nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿eh?" dijo acariciándomelas. Yo también lo estaba deseando, pero ni siquiera podía mover las caderas.

Adoraba tener a Tink tan pendiente de mí, no quería que dejara de estar conmigo una vez recuperada.

Aún así cerré mis ojos para centrarme en recuperar mis piernas, tenía muchísimas ganas de salir de allí. Al final terminé dormida intentándolo sin resultados, era muy frustrante.

Al despertar, Gliss y Tink seguían dormidas. Apoyé mis codos en la cama para incorporarme y retorcí mi cuello para aligerarlo. Mis piernas y mis alas seguían sin moverse y me moría de ganas de sorprenderlas poniéndome de pie, pero no podía.

Gliss fue la primera en despertar, y se alegró de verme casi sentada.

—Cógeme la ma-nno— _por fin me sale bien la ene._

"Vaya Peri, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?" me cogió la mano e intenté aguantar el equilibrio sentada, pero aún no era capaz "Has mejorado un montón con los brazos y ya hablas mejor. Estoy segura de que en un par de días ya podremos salir de aquí, ya verás" _ojalá._

"Eh… buenos días Peri. Te veo muy guapa hoy" dijo Tink al despertarse. Su alago me sacó una sonrisa.

"Tú siempre estás guapa" dijo Gliss dándome un beso. Noté algo raro en el ambiente, pero no supe qué era "¿Cómo están tus piernas?"

—Aún… no pued-do moveelas—

"Vamos a ver" me ayudó a estirarme de nuevo y se fue hacia el extremo de la cama para hacer estiramientos a mis piernas "Tink, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?" _¿qué? ¿por qué? No quiero que se vaya._

"Ah… eh, no, claro…" no entendí por qué tenía que irse, pero se fue.

"Por fin tenemos un momento para nosotras" voló para ponerse encima de la cama y besó "Creí que nunca volvería a hacer esto contigo"

—G-Gliss…—

"Perdóname por enfadarme contigo aquél día, no pensé que serías capaz de destrozar tu ala para ver a Tink… L-lo cierto es que tenía algo de envidia y todo… No dejabas de hablar de ella y yo… Perdóname Peri, sé que lo pasaste muy mal"

—Hm…— la abracé y logré que nos tumbáramos de lado para que dejara de aplastarme.

"Te quiero Peri" esa fue la primera vez que me lo dijo, me conmovió, pero no fui capaz de decirle lo mismo. La besé agarrándole el vestido para sujetarme y sin querer se lo bajé un poco. _Ups_ "M-mejor dejemos eso para cuando estés mejor, tu hermana está fuera ¿sabes?" lo cierto es que no me importaría, pero tampoco era esa mi intención.

—Sí…— me quedé tumbada acariciándole la cara, mirándole los ojos e imaginando lo mal que lo habría pasado todo este tiempo.

"¿Te gustaría ponerte de pié?" asentí con la cabeza "Bien, le pediré a Tink que nos ayude" me dejó tumbada y salió de la habitación. No iba a poder aguantarme sola ni de lejos, pero me gustaba la idea de salir de esa cama infernal.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a hacerlo, me sentí extraña al tocar de pies al suelo, me mareé un poco incluso así que tuve que sentarme en seguida. Entonces entró el hada sanadora con el desayuno y le pareció muy bien que hubiéramos intentado ponerme de pié así que después de comer, nos centramos en mis piernas.

No era fácil ya que mis pies tampoco se movían y no entendía por qué me costaba tanto si con los brazos fue tan rápido.

Seguí y seguí intentándolo, incluso cuando me dijeron que descansara seguí intentándolo pero nada.

Vinieron Spike y Sled al mediodía. Se pusieron muy contentos al ver que ya podía empezar a hablar. Me preguntaron un montón de cosas relacionadas a cuando estaba en coma del plan _'¿estuviste soñando?'_ o _'¿escuchabas cosas?'_ pero no recordaba nada en absoluto.

Se quedaron toda tarde y nos lo pasamos genial los cinco juntos en esa habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, vino Vidia con una cara de cansada que no podía disimular. Le pidió a Tink que fuera con ella para solucionar un par de cosas con el tema de llevar las hadas del Invierno al lado cálido que requerían de su presencia y se fue con ella. Dijeron que no tardarían más de un par de horas.

Gliss se alegró de que volviéramos a estar a solas y aprovechamos para hablar de cosas privadas. Cuando el hada sanadora se fue después de traer el desayuno, aprovechó para masturbarme un poco con la excusa de que era parte de mí recuperación. No quise negarme a ello y se me hizo difícil no hacer ruido.

No llegó hasta el final por el lugar y el estado en el que me encontraba, pero igualmente me sentó muy bien.

Después de esto, intenté mantener el equilibrio incorporándome yo sola y pude aguantarlo unos segundos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera mover las alas para salir de allí volando, pero no hubo manera.

Ya casi al mediodía, después de que volviera Tink, vino ese duende del primer día con buenas noticias. Me estaba recuperando rápido y nos comentó que era normal que las piernas tardaran más en moverse. Aún así, quería ponerme de pié cuanto antes.

Y no lo conseguí hasta dos días más tarde. Ese momento fue muy emocionante, pude mantener el equilibrio e incluso dar unos pocos pasos agarrando la mano de Tink. Me sentí libre, desatada de esa dichosa cama. Ese mismo día salimos de la habitación para dar un paseo por el pasillo y bajamos por las escaleras. Estar en otro entorno casi me hace saltar unas lágrimas.

Por desgracia mis alas seguían sin moverse.

No fue hasta esa tarde que se nos ocurrió juntar las alas con Tink para que se me curaran y en ese instante, mis alas volvieron a moverse. No tardé en ponerme a volar.

Al salir por fin del bloque de hielo, fuimos a dar una ruta por Invierno como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, se respiraba otro ambiente con tantas hadas del lado cálido y esa noche pude volver a mi casa después de tanto tiempo, con Gliss.

Me encantó poder ver a Tink desde la ventana de mi habitación, se acabó eso de ir a la frontera, ahora siempre podría hablar con ella con tan solo llamarla.

No pude estar más agradecida por todo lo que hizo, me devolvió la felicidad que aquella estúpida norma me quitó, porque ya jamás volveríamos a estar separadas.

* * *

 **(XVII)** **[Vidia ~ cuatro meses más tarde]**

Ya falta poco para que llegue el verano, ha pasado algo más de medio año desde que Tink conoció a su hermana y ahora todos somos muy felices. Las hadas del Invierno por fin pueden cruzar al lado cálido y Peri puede disfrutar junto con sus amigas del resto de las estaciones. Nuestro grupo se ha hecho más grande y ahora estamos más unidas que nunca.

Era un día como cualquier otro, estábamos todas reunidas en Primavera pasando el rato cuando de repente sentí un ligero soplo de viento acercarse, uno muy característico, era la tercera vez que lo sentía. Salí disparada toda nerviosa hasta que pude verlo, no me equivocaba cuando pensaba que era un diente de león, pero lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme con dos. Las chicas alucinaron al verlos y no fue para menos.

Me encargué personalmente de llevarlas al gran árbol de polvo de hada. Todos los que me veían me seguían sorprendidos ante tal escena.

Los dejé caer con suavidad y vi que la reina ya estaba allí esperando junto con Milori.

"Qué maravillosa sorpresa…" dijo Clarion. A parte de Tink y de Peri, no había más hermanas en Pixie Hollow, era algo muy poco común que iba a dar que hablar.

Terence se encargó de echarles polvo de hada, una después de la otra. El asombro fue general cuando vimos que una era un hada y el otro un duende.

Nada más fueron conscientes de ellos mismos, sus alas se pusieron a brillar, se miraron el uno al otro y se cogieron de las manos. Fue algo muy bonito que sólo duró unos segundos.

"Bienvenidos a Pixie Hollow, Ray y Rose. Creo que ha llegado la hora de conocer vuestros talentos" interrumpió la reina generando las setas del suelo al igual que hizo con Tink. La miraron extrañados sin soltarse de las manos y las hadas de todos los talentos pusieron sus símbolos encima de las setas. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué talentos tenían.

Después de unos minutos, se dio que los dos eran scouts. Nyx y Fury se encargaron de llevárselos y todos volvimos a lo nuestro, menos yo, que me quedé sin moverme de allí.

"Vid, venga vamos" no hice caso a Tink. Ver a esos dos hermanos durante ese momento me causó una sensación muy extraña dentro de mí "Oye, que la función ya ha terminado"

—E-eh… sí, claro— me fui con las demás pero no dejé de pensar en el primer momento que se vieron, sentí como si ya lo hubiera vivido y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, es más, no quería hacerlo, era como si estuviera olvidando algo importante. _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué pasó cuando nací? No me acuerdo para nada pero… bueno, supongo que es normal, fueron los primeros momentos de mi vida…_

"¿Qué os parece si los vamos a ver después de comer?" comentó Fawn encendiendo la hiperactividad de Gliss.

"Oh sí sí sí, por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos" _me acuerdo un poco de cuando Phyxius me enseñó a usar mi talento pero antes de eso…_

—Oye Tink, ¿tú te acuerdas de los primeros momentos cuando naciste?—

"Am… sí, claro, ¿cuando se puso a brillar el martillo y todo eso?"

—Sí— _ella lo recuerda bien… ¿por qué a mí me tuvieron que contar lo que pasó? Qué extraño…_

"Pues sí… oh… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

—No, es que yo no me acuerdo muy bien de cuando nací y eso…— Tink se puso a pensar un momento en eso antes de continuar.

"Supongo que a algunos se les olvida… no le des mucha importancia ¿vale cariño?" y me besó haciéndome sentir más relajada. _Aún así…_

Ese día comimos en casa de Sil. Spike y yo nos encargamos de preparar una de nuestras deliciosas comidas mixtas, mitad del lado cálido mitad de Invierno, todo un lujo para el paladar. Nos habíamos convertido en unas expertas en la cocina y nos lo pasábamos genial comentando nuestras cosas de mientras.

Por la tarde fuimos a ver a los nuevos hermanos y esa sensación volvió a mí de nuevo. _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar a Ray?_

"Em… esto… hehe, ¿tú nombre?" tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

—Oh, sí, perdona. Soy Vidia, un hada de vuelo veloz…— _hada de vuelo veloz…_ En ese momento me vino a la cabeza el remolino de mi talento, pero no lo veía desde fuera si no desde dentro, como si fuera un recuerdo de cuando nací. Por desgracia no pude recordar nada más. _Maldita sea, qué rabia._

Me ausenté varias veces de las conversaciones para pensar y Tink se dio cuenta de ello.

"Te veo muy distraída hoy, ¿qué te pasa?" esa pregunta se me hizo extraña, pocas veces me preguntaba que me pasaba, normalmente ya lo sabía e incluso a veces antes que yo.

—N-nada… es que eso del nacimiento de los hermanos…—

"Te dije que no pensaras en ello, no sacarás nada de darle vueltas ¿me oyes? Venga, espabila un poco, te estás perdiendo las tonterías de Gliss" me di cuenta de que casi todos estaban riendo, me sentí excluida.

—Sí… tienes razón— me esforcé para no pensar más en ello y no le di más importancia.

Semanas pasaron alegremente hasta que llegó la hora de ir a traer el verano a Tierra Firme. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Tink tenía que separarse de su hermana y montaron un drama por ello, pero sólo íbamos a pasar unos días fuera, tampoco era para tanto, aunque tengo que admitir que yo también echaría de menos a Spike.

Y esos días pasaron bastante rápidos, aún con mi ala un poco dañada podía hacer las labores bastante bien y con el apoyo de mis compañeros se me hizo cómodo. Justo el día antes de la vuelta a Pixie Hollow, me quedé toda la noche despierta. No pude dormir nada, no sabía si era por los recuerdos que tuve del año pasado o por las ganas de volver, pero se me hizo imposible. El tiempo me pasaba lento y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Salí de casa para que me diera un poco el aire y me subí a las ramas del árbol central para relajarme un poco. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el año pasado y tras unos veinte minutos, por poco caigo al suelo del susto que me dieron los scouts al hacer sonar las caracolas. Se acercaba un animal y mi vena protectora se activó para ir a ver si había alguien en peligro.

Se trataba de un simple conejo juguetón inofensivo que iba dando saltos hacia el campamento, parecía que estaba persiguiendo algo así que me acerqué sin miedo un poco más para poder verlo mejor. De lejos parecía un hada pero me reí de lo absurdo que sería, podría volar y escapar fácilmente, aunque no si se hubiera quedado sin polvo de hada, algo poco posible ya que en los campamentos había de sobras. Seguí acercándome para verlo de cerca.

Entonces un scout echó un grito y otros tres se acercaron para ir a socorrerle. Sin duda se trataba de un hada así que fui yo también adelantándolos a todos para ir en su rescate. No podía volar demasiado bien por lo dañada que tenía el ala derecha por culpa de Tink, pero aún así los ganaba en velocidad.

Me apresuré en cogerlo, no me di cuenta de que era un duende sin alas hasta que lo atrapé abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¿¡Y tus alas!?—

"Esa voz… no puede ser…" dijo el duende sin responder a mi pregunta.

—¿Eh?— entonces los scouts se sorprendieron al verlo.

"Oh cielos, no me digas que es…"

"Me temo que sí…" parecían asustados y todo, empezaban a preocuparme. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que hubiera perdido las alas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?— se apresuraron en cogerlo y en llevárselo al campamento —P-pero esperad— mientras se lo llevaban se giró un instante y pude ver su rostro. _Menuda ropa más extraña… ¿quién demonios será? Pobrecito… sin alas… ¿sin alas…?_ Entonces ese extraño sentimiento que tuve en aquél nacimiento volvió a mí.

Los intenté seguir atraída por la curiosidad, pero un scout me paró el paso.

"Lo siento Vidia, no puedes venir con nosotros" me sorprendió que ese scout supiera mi nombre.

—¿Y eso? Encima que os ayudo… ¿Quién era? No me suena haberlo visto antes…—

"Vuelve a tu casa y prepárate para volver mañana ¿quieres?" noté algo extraño en todo aquello.

—Pero al menos dime quién era, me gustaría saber a quién he salvado la vida al menos…—

"Buenas noches…" _maldita sea._ Decidí no insistir porque cuando un scout se pone serio es mejor no enfadarlo. _Me pregunto cómo se habrá quedado sin alas… seguramente las debió perder hace poco, qué lástima._

Al girarme para volver a casa me pareció ver mis alas brillar, pero cuando me fijé bien no lo hacían. _Vale Vidia, tienes que ponerte a dormir ya, no es bueno tener alucinaciones…_

Llegué a casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Tink y me tumbé en la cama. Me puse a pensar en aquél duende y… por alguna razón, aquél rostro me pareció familiar, aunque la ropa que llevaba no la relacionaba con ningún talento.

Seguí sin poder dormir hasta que salió el sol y cuando Tink se despertó me sentí hecha polvo.

"Hey Vid, buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido la última noche?"

—¿Dormido dices? Qué graciosa… hehe…— estaba por caer dormida pero algo me lo impedía.

"Ui, qué mala cara tienes, ¿es que no has dormido nada?" con mi cara lo dije todo "¿Tantas ganas tenías de volver que no has podido dormir?"

—Bueno, también… Ésta noche salvé la vida a un duende que no tenía alas. Después de eso ya no pude dormir—

"Sí claro, y yo he llevado a unos humanos a Pixie Hollow con polvo de hada…"

—Que sí, no es broma, antes de irnos pasaré a ver a los scouts para ver quién era, no quisieron decirme ni su nombre—

"Em… ¿seguro que no lo has soñado?"

—Después iremos y verás cómo es verdad, parece mentira que no me creas…—

"Y… ¿dices que no tenía alas?"

—¿Me escuchas cuando hablo?—

"Mejor vamos a desayunar…" Tink empezó a comportarse un poco extraño después de esto "Y… ese duende… ¿de qué color tenía el pelo?"

—Pues… no sé, no lo vi muy bien en la oscuridad, pero me pareció un azul oscuro, llevaba una ropa muy extraña…— se quedó un momento pensativa —¿Qué? ¿sabes algo de él?—

"No…" en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba ocultando algo. Lo noté porque ella nunca me ocultaba nada.

—Tink… ¿debería preocuparme?—

"¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué? Come anda… después iremos a ver a los scouts" _ellos parecían conocerlo… pero no quisieron decirme nada, al igual que ella… ¿están ocultándome algo o me estoy volviendo paranoica?_

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy llena ¿Nos vamos?—

"E-espera, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Déjame terminar al menos…" _habla extraño… parece como preocupada y confusa a la vez, no lo entiendo_ "¿Re… recuerdas por qué te volviste… solitaria y sólo querías ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz de todas?" me puse a pensar en ello sin saber por qué sacó ese tema.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Pues porque quería ser la mejor y no tenía… muchas amigas— _¿a dónde quiere llegar con eso?_

"Y… ¿no recuerdas por qué querías ser la mejor?" esa fue una pregunta difícil, nunca me puse a pensarlo y al hacerlo en aquél momento, sentí un vacío dentro de mí algo doloroso.

—N-no… no sé… ¿por que soy así?—

"Creo que debería ir yo a ver a los scouts antes que tú…"

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando Tink? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?—

"Es… sólo para asegurarme… nada más… Además, si eso es cierto entonces… tengo que hablar con ellos otra vez" _¿otra vez?_

—¡TINK! En serio, odio que me ocultes cosas—

"Lo siento Vidia, pero eso te sobrepasa. Le diré a Fawn que te vigile" se levantó y se fue hacia la entrada "Vámonos" _¿cómo que esto me sobrepasa? Nada puede sobrepasarme a estas alturas…_

Salí con ella y en la entrada nos encontramos con todas las chicas reunidas.

"Mira, no hace falta ni que vaya a buscarla, ya las tenemos a todas aquí" _¿qué es todo esto?_

"¿Lista para volver a Tierra Firme? Han adelantado la hora de salida así que cuando estés lista ya nos podremos ir" dijo Fawn. Sil me cogió del brazo y Tink se fue con Rosetta para hablar a solas.

—¿Q-qué está pasando?—

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿no tienes ganas de volver? Yo me muero por ver a Gliss y jugar con ella ¿tú no?"

—S-sí pero…— me llevaron a la plaza central alejándome de los scouts y cada vez estaba más preocupada —¡Esperad!—

"¿Qué pasa?"

—Tink…— al echar la vista atrás la vi con una expresión algo triste acompañada de Rosetta.

"Bueno, ¿jugamos un rato antes de irnos?" dijo al llegar. _Estoy segura, todas me están ocultando algo y tengo que saberlo sea como sea, necesito saberlo._

—Tink, tienes que decirme qué pasa aquí. Es sobre ese duende sin alas ¿verdad?— la agarré de los hombros para que no se escapara y clavé mis ojos en ella, pero me apartó la mirada —¡Tinkerbell!—

"¿Me la sacáis de encima?" las demás intentaron despegarme de ella y me dejé hacer. Si se trataba de algo que ni siquiera Tink podía decirme, era algo muy grave "Vidia… te quiero muchísimo, de veras, pero no podemos decirte nada. Espero que lo entiendas…"

—Ya…— _tres… dos…_

"Bueno, arreglado entonces" _uno… ¡ya!_ Pegué un salto de golpe y salí de allí volando para ir a por los scouts. Quizás no podía decirme nada, pero yo sí que podía escaparme de ellas y encontrar la explicación a todo aquello.

Cuando llegué a la zona de los scouts me sorprendió que sólo hubieran unos pocos, apenas eran cinco o seis.

—Eh tú, ¿quién era aquél duende sin alas de anoche?—

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

—No te hagas el despistado. Ayer ayudé a tus compañeros a salvarlo y tengo que saber quién era—

"Lo siento, pero yo no estaba de guardia por la noche. Ellos ya se fueron a Pixie Hollow así que si quieres algo tendrás que preguntárselo cuando lleguemos" _mierda._

"¡Vidia!" no tardaron mucho en atraparme "Vidia, es inútil, olvídalo ¿quieres? Es por tu bien" _si Tink lo dice será verdad pero aún así…_

—No puedo olvidarlo… no quiero olvidarlo, necesito saberlo, no sé por qué pero necesito saberlo…— creo que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de algo y no sabía por qué.

"Venga, vamos. Volvamos a casa con las demás. No sé tú pero yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Peri ¿sabes?" _creo que ese scout también lo sabe, lo noto en su mirada, pero me ha dicho que fuera a Pixie Hollow para preguntar… y Tink y las demás no dejan de insistir en que me vaya del campamento… tengo que quedarme, estoy segura de que él sigue por aquí._

—No. No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué ocurre. ¿Tan jodido es?—

"¡Pues sí ¿vale?! Y si tú no te vas ¡yo tampoco! ¿¡Sabes las ganas que tengo de estar con Peri!? ¿Podrás vivir con eso?" ahora Tink se estaba enfadando y no era bueno verla enfadada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese duende. _Tengo que encontrarlo._

—¿Dónde está? ¿Lo habéis escondido?—

"¡No me ignores!" allí no podía hacer nada, no podía fiarme de nadie, tenía que ir por mi cuenta así que me escabullí con agilidad y salí volando hacia fuera, por la zona donde lo vi anoche.

Me puse a buscarlo como una loca por todos lados y entonces me vino a la mente su cara, pero ahora sonreía y no estábamos en el campamento. _Dios mío, lo he visto antes, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Mi corazón se aceleró, tenía algo dentro de mí que me pedía a gritos que lo recordara, que luchara para encontrarlo. _Si supiera cómo se llama al menos…_

—¡Duende! ¡Soy Vidia! ¡Te salvé anoche de un conejo!— al girarme vi a tres scouts persiguiéndome y aceleré el aleteo. _Mierda, me van a pillar._ Cada vez me estaba alejando más del campamento pero no podía dejar que me cogieran.

Al final terminaron atrapándome por lo cansada que estaba de no haber dormido y lo mal que tenía el ala.

"Si vuelves a oponer resistencia no nos dejarás otra opción que ponerte un castigo"

—¿Pero ¡por qué cojones! no me decís de una vez qué pasa con ese duende? ¿¡Eh!?— volvimos al campamento y por mucho que insistiera no me dijeron una palabra. _Joder, esto es todo… no puedo hacer nada maldita sea… Tendré que buscar una forma de que Tink me le cuente. Mierda, me está entrando todo el sueño de golpe…_

Ya rendida y cansada, me dejé llevar sin más y eché un vistazo a mi ala dañada. Esa herida siempre me iba a recordar a Tink, fue seguramente el peor día de mi vida pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver que al final todo terminó bien.

Fue entonces cuando vi que se puso a brillar al igual que hacen las de Tink al estar con Peri y me quedé sin aliento. _No me jodas… ¿no era una alucinación? ¿¡t-tengo un hermano!?_

Cogí aire y me envolví en un torbellino para deshacerme de los scouts. Me puse a buscarlo con todas mis ganas. Mis alas cada vez brillaban más y más hasta que vi que podría estar detrás de aquél arbusto.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Pero no te escondas!—

"¿¡Vidia!?" al volver a escuchar su voz me quedó más claro, sin duda se trataba de mi hermano, pero no entendí cómo no lo recordaba.

—Te pillé— lo agarré de la misma forma que la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia un río que había por ahí para escondernos detrás de unas rocas. A plena luz del día, pude ver que su pelo era violeta, de un tono parecido al mío. _Bien, aquí tardarán en encontrarnos._ Lo solté y nos quedamos junto a esas rocas, estaba de lo más nerviosa.

Cuando al fin lo miré, pude verlo con detenimiento y una ola de recuerdos confusos vino a mi cabeza haciéndome caer algunas lágrimas.

"Vidia…" no sabía por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

—Maldita sea… ¿pero cómo te llamas…?— me frustraba mucho no recordarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mi nombre?" caí sentada en el suelo para asimilar todo aquello "Te daré una pista… empieza por ele" no tardé ni medio segundo en adivinarlo.

—¡Light! Oh cielos ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Light, Light, Light. Ayúdame, no me acuerdo de nada…—

"¿Estás de coña? ¿Ni siquiera de la última vez que nos vimos?"

—De ayer sí—

"Qué desastre… ¿no te dijeron lo que pasó conmigo?" negué con la cabeza, los nervios podían conmigo, algo pasó con mi hermano y nadie me lo había contado "Malditos… entonces es cierto que negaron mi existencia…"

—¿P-por qué? ¿qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo, nadie me quiere decir nada—

"Bueno, te haré un resumen, espero que dé tiempo porque no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos… A ver… empezaré por el principio, aunque supongo que sí recuerdas cuando nacimos ¿no?"

—¡NO! De nada joder… no recuerdo nada—

"Vale tranquilízate, no grites… Estate atenta. Nacimos como dos hermanos en el árbol de polvo de hada, los dos de vuelvo veloz, al siguiente día tú fuiste directa a un halcón que no vieron los scouts atraída por sus enormes alas sin saber que comían hadas. Cuando te vi en peligro no pude evitar echarte una ráfaga de viento para apartarte y al chocarte contra un árbol te quedaste desmayaste, entonces no controlaba muy bien mis poderes. Eso enfureció al halcón y vino directo hacia mí. Intenté escapar pero no era suficientemente rápido y entonces… me pilló con sus enormes garras hacia Tierra Firme, destrozándome mis alas. No te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé, eso dolió una barbaridad. Entonces intenté volver a Pixie Hollow de todas las formas posibles pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no sabía nada del mundo. Con el tiempo, aprendí que estaba en el lugar de los humanos y tardé averigüé que ibais a los campamentos para cambiar las estaciones. Cuando encontré a unas hadas hace unos cinco años, creí estar salvado pero me prohibieron volver con vosotras, primero por haber perdido mis alas y segundo por qué me dijeron que me habías olvidado y era mejor estar separados. Me dio mucha rabia pero no pude hacer nada. Desde entonces fui buscándote incansablemente por todos los campamentos hasta que el año pasado te vi en éste, pero ibas volando así que no pude alcanzarte… Supongo que eso es todo lo que-"

Lo abracé, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de llorar. Pasó por todo aquello para volverme a ver y mis propias amigas me lo ocultaron. Me hicieron creer que no tenía ningún hermano para que no sufriera su pérdida y ahora…

—Light… tienes que quedarte conmigo…—

"Ya… pero si no puedo volar… seré un inútil allí… ¿Crees que les podrás convencer?"

—Mi novia es la ministra de coordinación social, estoy segura de que… espera, heh… creo que puedo hacer algo mejor… Date la vuelta—

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a desnudar o algo?" _maldito pervertido._

—¡Claro que no! Tú hazlo— le cogí de las manos y me concentré en darle toda la energía que pude a través de las alas para curárselas.

"Oh dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

—Ahora lo verás…— cada vez me sentía más agotada, pero sentí como lentamente se le regeneraban. _Vamos… un poco más…_

Cuando terminé caí al suelo sin fuerzas.

"M-mis alas… me has curado las alas. Es ge- ¡Vidia!" me cogió en brazos al verme en el suelo.

—L-Light…— dije con una sonrisa y sacando el polvo de hada que llevaba en el bolsillo —A-ahora ya no tienen excusa— me agarré a él y mis ojos se cerraron sin querer.

Desperté y me costó un poco darme cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de las hadas sanadoras en Pixie Hollow. _¿Qué hago aquí…? ¡Oh dios mío! Eso no fue un sueño… tengo un hermano._

Al darme la vuelta vi que mis alas estaban brillando y volvían a estar perfectas. _¡Está cerca!_

Lo busqué, salí de la habitación y vi que en la de al lado estaba sentado en la cama, pensativo.

—H-hey…— me quedé en la puerta de pié, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, me sentía unida a él pero a penas lo conocía de nada.

"Vidia, por fin despiertas" se levantó y se acercó hacia mí acelerando mi pulso.

—S-sí… ¿no puedes dormir?— era extraño hablar con él, no terminaba de sentirme cómoda.

"Ya he dormido tres horas, no necesito más"

—Vaya… me alegro de que te dejaran venir…—

"Sí, dale las gracias a tu novia" entonces me llevé la mano a la cabeza por un ligero dolor en la frente. Tenía una herida "No te lo toques mucho, aún tardará algo más de un día en curarse… Cuando te dormiste intenté volar llevándote en brazos pero a penas recordaba cómo se hacía. Lo siento, déjame ver…" su seriedad me intimidó.

Se acercó más a mí y me puso la mano en la cabeza para revisar la herida. Entonces me fijé que él tenía vendajes por todas partes.

—Tienes muchas heridas—

"Ya, no te preocupes, son de otro días" _todo este tiempo viviendo en Tierra Firme sin poder volar… increíble._

—Siento mucho haberte olvidado, no sé cómo pude…—

"No pasa nada, me conformo con poder estar a tu lado" me cogió del antebrazo y me llevó con él "Entra, te harán volver a tu habitación si te ven aquí" fuimos a la cama y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro "Tink y tus amigas me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti" seguía sin sentirme del todo cómoda, su mirada era algo confusa y difícil de entender.

—¿Q-qué cosas?—

"De todo, muchas cosas buenas… estoy orgulloso de ti" esas palabras me erizaron la piel y me dejaron sin habla "He soñado tantas veces con este momento… aún me cuesta de creer. Deseaba volver a verte con todas mis fuerzas, tenía miedo de olvidarte…" sus ojos eran de cartón pero sus palabras brillaban "Cuando me atrapó aquél halcón, pensé que jamás volvería a estar contigo y ahora…" me miró fijamente, obligándome a apartar la mirada.

—¿Te… apetece ir a dar una vuelta?— no podía aguantar aquella situación.

"Por favor. No soporto estar encerrado aquí" nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación sin problemas. Sentía como si hubiera recuperado una parte de mí pero en el fondo tenía algo de miedo, me sentía diferente a su lado, era una sensación muy extraña y agradable a la vez.

Al salir de allí nos pusimos a volar lentamente, me hizo gracia verlo volar tan mal.

—Oficialmente eres el peor duende de vuelo veloz de Pixie Hollow— quise bromear un poco para relajar el ambiente, pero lo ofendí.

"Suficiente, iré andando, paso de que te rías de mí"

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas así, tienes que practicar…—

"Estoy mejor así"

—Como quieras…— me quedé volando a ras de suelo a su velocidad —Bueno, y… ¿qué te parece Pixie Hollow? ¿Lo recordabas así?—

"En realidad apenas lo recordaba… no me imaginé que sería así, es muy tranquilo. Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a esto"

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, después de traer el verano tenemos mucho tiempo libre—

"Gracias. Y gracias también por curarme las alas, no sabía que los hermanos pudieran hacer eso"

—Sí… Tink y su hermana lo descubrieron el año pasado—

"Eso me dijo. También me dijo que desde entonces quiso convencer a los ministros para ir a buscarme, pero que nadie la apoyaba, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en ministra"

—¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía…— _por eso no quiso decirme nada, intentó reencontrarnos pero no se lo permitieron…_

"Tink es una gran hada, me alegro de que esté contigo"

—Ni se te ocurra quitármela eh~— intenté torpemente hacer otra broma, pero no me salió demasiado bien.

"No digas tonterías por favor… Me he pasado demasiado tiempo solo y ahora al estar con tanta gente… es un poco agobiante ¿sabes?"

—L-lo siento, debes de haberlo pasado fatal—

"Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero me alegro de que tú estés bien. Suerte que ese halcón me cogió a mí y no a ti" sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, me sentía mal por él.

—No… no pienses más en eso ¿vale? Ahora empezarás una nueva vida aquí, harás amigos y te divertirás un montón, ya verás. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue el viaje?—

"Bueno…, me chocó un poco estar rodeado de tantas hadas… Me llevaron con un búho y tus amigas me acompañaron, fue un poco raro. Nunca había reído tanto en mi vida. Esa hada de los animales… Fawn, creo que se llama, es divertida"

—Sí, lo sé. Me alegro de que te caigan bien, ¿quién te gustó más?—

"Hm… aún no las conozco mucho pero supongo que Tink, no se separó de mi lado y me contó muchas cosas de ti. De cómo la salvaste de aquéllos humanos, de la ovación que te hicieron en el campamento… de cómo la ayudaste en los momentos difíciles, me contó lo de Peri también… Estoy un poco colapsado de información"

—Sí… Pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos meses. Y ahora tengo un hermano… me cuesta un poco de asimilar, la verdad—

"Tómate tu tiempo… Ah, esto me suena"

—Siempre me pregunté por qué vivía en una casa tan grande…—

"Sí, es allí" sonreí y se puso a volar como pudo "Aún recuerdo el día que dormimos juntos aquí… Nos pasamos media noche hablando sin parar… qué recuerdos…"

—¿Ah sí?— entramos en casa y se puso a escanearla pared por pared.

"Sí… no la recordaba así por dentro, pero sin duda es aquí, me pregunto si…" se puso a comprobar los marcos de las puertas hasta que encontró algo "Aquí está. Pusimos nuestras iniciales aquí el primer día" pude distinguir una uve y una ele pequeñas marcadas, de lejos parecían unos simples arañazos. Entonces me vino a la cabeza ese momento, la primera vez que entré en esa casa, junto a él.

—No me acordaba…— _¿cómo pude enterrar ese recuerdo en mi memoria?_

"Es como si volviera al pasado… aunque tú estás diferente también, antes no tenías el pelo largo"

—¿No?—

"No. Lo llevabas suelto y no te llegaba a los hombros…" su mirada nostálgica me hizo quitarme la coleta, y le hice sonreír. _Le he hecho sonreír…_

—¿Mejor?— adoré su sonrisa, pero por desgracia no duró mucho —Bueno, pues bienvenido a casa de nuevo. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo vivo con Tink en Invierno—

"No te preocupes, yo duermo en el suelo"

—No no no, tú no vas a dormir en el suelo, te mereces una cama y de las buenas—

"¿Es que me vas a obligar o qué? Estoy bien durmiendo en el suelo" callé al haber subido el tono de voz.

—C-como quieras…— algo me decía que iba a ser complicado tratar con él —Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo sí—

"Un poco…" fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena con lo que tenía por allí. Me sorprendió que conociera los ingredientes tan bien así que le dejé que me ayudara y lo hizo sorprendentemente bien.

—Veo que se te da bien eso de cocinar—

"Tuve que aprender a la fuerza, casi muero un par de veces por comer cosas que no debía" no supe si lo decía en serio o no. Me contó cosas sobre comida extraña que habían en Tierra Firme y cómo muchas veces robaba comida de los humanos sin ser descubierto.

Con todo, comimos en la tranquilidad y oscuridad de la noche, nadie debía estar despierto a esa hora, era como si sólo existiéramos él y yo.

—Em… bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí—

"Sí, supongo que tendréis vuestras reglas y cosas. No sé mucho de Pixie Hollow, ni siquiera conozco los talentos"

—Bueno pues…— me puse a contarle cosas básicas por encima, para que fuera conociendo su nuevo entorno poco a poco. Me sentí un poco más cómoda hablando con él, pero seguía sin poder aguantar su mirada penetrante.

Terminamos de cenar, o de desayunar según se vea, y seguí contándole cosas sobre nuestro talento. Como Tink no apareció seguí charlando con él y el tiempo se me pasó volando.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron junto con una inesperada sorpresa.

"Vidia~ ¿Estás en casa~?"

—Anda, pero si es Sil— fui a abrir la puerta. También estaban Fawn y Rosetta.

"Venimos a molestar, espero que no os importe" dijo Fawn entrando en casa "¿Qué tal Light? ¿Cómo va eso de adaptarse al paraíso?"

—¿Podríais no agobiarle mucho porfa? A penas lleva un día aquí…— les dije a las demás en voz baja.

"Claro gotita" al girarme vi que ya estaban riendo.

"En Tierra Firme no hay dinosaurios Fawn, se extinguieron hace años" me encantaba verlo sonreír, después de todo lo que pasó se merecía esos pequeños momentos de felicidad más que nadie.

—Por cierto Ro, ¿sabes algo de Tink?—

"Hm… creo que se fue al Invierno nada más llegar, no la vimos desde entonces" _¿aún sigue con Peri? Ya podrían pasarse por aquí…_

—Bueno… ya vendrá— tampoco la eché mucho en falta, ahora que tenía a mi hermano y a las chicas por aquí no me sentía para nada sola —Le he estado dando algunas clases rápidas de cómo funciona Pixie Hollow—

"Claro, tienes que adaptarte cuanto antes, nosotras te ayudaremos"

"Gracias Silvermist, eres muy amable" noté que había algo raro entre Sil y Light, pero seguramente fueron imaginaciones mías, a penas se acababan de conocer.

"Puedes llamarme Sil…" _¿y esa mirada?_

Los cinco nos pasamos media mañana explicándole todo lo que debía de saber para vivir aquí sin meterse en ningún lío y luego nos fuimos para practicar el vuelo. Fue una mañana de lo más entretenida, pero seguía pensando que pasaba algo raro entre Sil y mi hermano, como si escondieran algo.

Al mediodía finalmente apareció Tink con Peri, Spike, Sled y Gliss, y comimos todos juntos en mi casa. Apenas cabíamos los diez allí, pero fue muy divertido y estuvimos hasta bien entrada la tarde charlando. Light ya parecía más cómodo entre nosotras.

Ahora los días iban a ser de otro color, al entrar Light a mi vida sospeché que cambiarían varias cosas.

* * *

 **(XVIII)** **[Tink ~ la noche antes de ir a Tierra Firme]**

Inevitablemente, llegó la última noche antes de irnos al campamento para traer el verano. Eso tenía una parte buena y otra parte mala, muy mala. La buena era que me pasaría unos días a solas con Vidia y mis amigas en Tierra Firme y me pasaría el día tintineando, la mala es que no iba a ver a Peri en todo ese tiempo. No podía evitar recordar lo mal que lo pasé cuando estuvimos separadas, pero al menos ahora sabíamos la fecha exacta de nuestro reencuentro.

Llegó la noche y Peri vino hasta la puerta de casa para darme las buenas noches, como de costumbre.

—Nos… veremos mañana ¿vale? No te pongas así, venga…— ya me dolía tener que separarme de ella para ir a la cama, me iba a costar pasar unos días, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y me sabía mal verla tan triste.

"Lo sé, es que… no quiero que te vayas, me aburriré un montón sin ti" la cogí de las manos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Si te levantas antes que yo, despiértame ¿vale?—

"No te vayas a dormir, quedémonos despiertas…" entonces me abrazó y sentí lo duro que iba a ser para ella.

"Venga chicas, ¿queréis hacer el favor de terminar con esto ya? Mañana nos espera un día muy largo y tenemos que descansar" dijo Vidia desde dentro.

—Cuando nos demos cuenta, ya estaré de vuelta, no te preocupes…—

"Sí… Em… mañana me gustaría contarte una cosa antes de que te vayas…"

—¿Qué cosa?—

"N-no puedo decírtelo ahora, es… privado" _¿privado?_

—Y… ¿no me puedes dar una pista?— mi curiosidad empezó a aumentar.

"No, tiene que ser mañana. Me iré antes de que Vidia me eche como la última vez…"

—Vale, pues entonces no me digas nada. Buenas noches— soné un poco molesta, pero es que no me gustaba quedarme a medias de esa forma, y menos si era algo que Peri quería contarme.

"Lo siento Tink, no te enfades ¿vale?"

—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo— sonrió y me devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches" se separó de mí y se fue sin dejar de mirarme.

"Por fin, creí que no se iría nunca…"

—Oh, venga Vid, tampoco es para tanto— dije entrando en casa. _Qué calentito se está…_

"Ven aquí anda, debes estar medio congelada" me abrazó cubriéndome con una manta y me llevó a la cama "Hoy nada de jueguecitos, que mañana tenemos que madrugar"

—Sí…— _¿qué querrá decirme Peri? ¿Será sobre Gliss? Era algo privado así que…_

"Buenas noches amor"

—Que duermas bien cariño— nos dimos un dulce beso de buenas noches y nos pusimos a dormir. Hice todo lo posible por quedarme dormida para volver a estar con ella, ya tenía ganas de ir a despertarla. Tardé un buen rato, pero al final lo conseguí.

Cuando desperté justo estaba saliendo el sol, así que me puse la ropa de Invierno para no pasar frío y salí hacia casa de Peri, dejando a Vidia durmiendo. Nada más abrir la puerta, mis alas brillaron y la vi saliendo de casa.

"Oh, nos hemos despertado a la vez"

—Sí, hehe…— _con las ganas que tenía de despertarla…_ —¿Qué querías decirme? Ya es mañana— estaba impaciente por saberlo.

"Ah… eso. ¿Qué tal si te lo cuento después de desayunar?" le puse mala cara, sentí que quería evadirlo y echarse atrás, no se lo iba a permitir.

—Peri, puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes. No me enfadaré ni dejaré de estar contigo por nada del mundo, te lo prometo—

"Lo sé, pero aún así…" _sin duda es algo muy suyo, seguro que no se lo ha contado a nadie._

—¿Al menos me lo dirás antes de que me vaya? No quiero quedarme con las ganas—

"Sí. Llevo demasiado tiempo aplazándolo…"

—Ah, que me lo querías decir desde hace tiempo… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Unos días?—

"Más bien unos… cinco meses…"

—¿¡Qué!?— eso me dejó desconcertada. Había algo que Peri llevaba escondiéndose para ella cinco meses y no había querido decírmelo hasta ahora —Tienes que estar de broma, ¿se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— me tenía muy preocupada.

"Es que… no quería complicar las cosas entre nosotras…" la cogí de la mano y me la llevé lejos de allí, al otro lado del acantilado donde no había nada ni nadie.

—Terminemos con esto cuanto antes. No puedes pasarte tanto tiempo ocultándome algo, tienes que decírmelo, ahora—

"S-supongo que ha llegado el momento… ¿Me prometes que no dejaremos de vernos?"

—Claro, claro que sí, no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que te haya pasado, no puedo vivir sin ti. Vamos, saca lo que llevas dentro—

"Bien… será mejor que nos sentemos… No se lo cuentes a nadie eh" nos sentamos en la nieve una delante de la otra y continuó "Am… te quiero mucho Tink, ya lo sabes…"

—Sí…—

"Y… verás, d-después de… despertar… cuando me recuperé y pude volver a tener sexo con Gliss… pues… empecé a pensar en ti mientras… ya sabes… lo hacía con Gliss" _¿qué?_ "La cosa es que… me gustó y lo hice otras veces… cada vez más, no pude evitarlo" se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, no podía mirarme a la cara.

—Am… b-bueno, tampoco es para tanto… pensé que sería más grave…— mentí, no sabía cómo encajar todo aquello, sabía que me quería, pero no hasta ese punto.

"E-el caso es que… me gustaría… hacer el amor contigo" lo dijo en voz baja pero lo sentí como si lo estuviera gritando, me quedé a cuadros "Las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotras ¿no? Dime que no por favor…"

—N-no, claro que no, no te preocupes, todo seguirá como hasta ahora…— _imposible, le pongo cachonda y tiene sexo pensando en mí, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo…_

"Tenía que decírtelo, no aguantaba más"

—E-está bien, no es bueno guardarse las cosas… ¿L-lo sabe alguien más?— se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Quise abrazarla pero no pude, tenía la cabeza bloqueada —M-mejor vamos a desayunar…— me levanté pero ella siguió sentada mirando al suelo —Peri…—

Cuando me fijé estaba llorando y se echó las manos a la cara.

—Eh eh eh, ¿por qué lloras?—

"Nada volverá a ser como antes ¿no? No tenía que haberte dicho nada, lo he fastidiado todo…" en parte tenía razón, pero tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

—Tú no has fastidiado nada, venga…— la ayudé a levantarse y le cogí las manos para que dejara de ocultarse. Había pocas cosas en este mundo que odiaba, y verla llorar era una de ellas —No dejaré de estar contigo por algo así ¿me oyes? Te quiero muchísimo, aún si piensas en mí sexualmente o incluso si te montas tríos con Gliss en tu cabeza…— le hice escapar una risa y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sollozaba.

"Gracias… ¿Del tipo… tres?" no entendí a qué se refería.

—¿Qué?—

"Nada… Vamos a desayunar…" _¿del tipo tres? ¿gracias del tipo tres? ¿hay tipos de gracias? Maldita sea, no lo entendí._

Pasamos por mi casa para buscar a Vidia, que estaba haciendo el vago en la cama, y fuimos a casa de Peri las tres para despertar a Gliss. Seguí pensando en lo que dijo, pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

A medio desayuno, me vino la inspiración. _Creo que lo del gracias no tenía que ver con los tipos, y además era una pregunta… del tipo tres tiene que ser algo relacionado con otra cosa… ¿pero qué? ¿y por qué me suena tanto? Vamos, recuerda… a ver, del tipo uno, del tipo dos, del tipo tres… del tipo cuatro… ¿a qué me recuerda? Del tipo cuatro… Peri… del tipo… ¡Ah ya lo sé! Antes de que pusieran la frontera, ese beso fue del tipo cuatro, los que se dan para no olvidar a alguien o algo así… y ¿cuáles eran los del tipo tres? Creo que el tipo uno eran los buenos, el dos los malos… ¿y los tres? Mierda, no me acuerdo… También la besé en la pista de patinaje, ¿era ese tipo de besos? Los que se dan porque sí, claro, era eso, me estaba pidiendo que la besara… mierda._

La miré un poco preocupada, no sabía qué hacer con ella, era algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar. Por un lado quería hacerla feliz, pero no era capaz de enrollarme con mi hermana, nunca la vi de esa forma. _Cinco meses… con ese sentimiento oculto… qué duro._

Terminamos de desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado y después de recoger, Vidia se fue a casa a buscar las cosas.

"Bueno Tink, espero que no te aburres mucho sin nosotras hehe" dijo Gliss.

—Perdona, ¿podrías ir a echarle una mano a Vidia? Me gustaría estar un momento a solas con Peri— no le importó demasiado y se fue.

"Tink…"

—Lo siento, no puedo darte un tipo tres porque para ti sería un tipo uno…—

"Y… ¿un cuatro?" le di un beso en la frente y la abracé.

—Será mejor que los olvides Peri…—

"Como si no lo hubiera intentado veces… No puedo evitarlo" me separó y me miró a los ojos con una cara muy tierna "¿sólo uno?" no tenía claro qué hacer, no es que besarla fuera desagradable, al contrario, pero no quería que su problema fuera a más.

—N-no…—

"Encima que te lo cuento… Venga, hazlo como un favor" por un momento pensé que no sería tan mala idea, pero al final me negué.

—Me alegro mucho de que me lo hayas contado, pero yo no te veo de esa forma… entiéndelo—

"Vale, está bien… Voy a buscarte un pequeño regalo que te hice para cuando te fueras, espera aquí" _¿un regalo?_ Se fue a su habitación y volvió en un momento con las manos en la espalda.

—No hacía falta que me dieras nada…—

"Prepara las manos" las preparé y esperé a que me lo diera "cierra los ojos, quiero que sea sorpresa"

—Vale…— cerré los ojos y justo entonces, supe cuál iba a ser su regalo. No sé cómo pude caer en esa trampa tan fácilmente, pero como insistió tanto, dejé que me lo diera. Tardó unos segundos pero terminó besándome lentamente. Fue corto, pero suficiente como para marcarme los labios con su frío.

Cuando abrí los ojos la vi con la cara enrojecida y mirando hacia un lado con una tímida sonrisa. _Debe de haber soñado con este beso miles de veces…_

"Y-ya te lo esperabas ¿no?"

—S-sí… Es hora de irnos— me quedó una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, tenía muchos sentimiento contradictorios colisionando en mi cabeza, estaba hecha un lío pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarme.

"¿Ya os habéis repartido los _'te quiero'_?" dijo Vidia al vernos.

"Más o menos…" miré a Peri de reojo y suspiré. No fue una buena idea, debí haberlo evitado. _Cuando vuelva aclararé las cosas con ella… no puedo dejar que siga pensando en mí de esa forma._

—Vámonos— cruzamos hacia la primavera para reunirnos con los demás y nos encontramos con las chicas. Entre nosotras se hizo una pequeña distancia algo incómoda después de aquello, como ministra y hermana mayor tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero era algo que me superaba y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. _En el campamento tendré tiempo para pensar…_

"Por fin llegáis, ¿os habéis quedado dormidas o qué? Habéis tardado más que Sil y todo" dijo Fawn al vernos.

"Fueron esas dos, que no hay forma de despegarlas"

—Hemos llegado y eso es lo que importa. ¿Cuánto falta para irnos?— por primera vez, me sentía impaciente por alejarme de Peri.

"Em… unos diez minutos o así, llegáis casi las últimas" respondió Rosetta.

"Diez minutos… en diez minutos te irás…" musitó Peri. Me cogió del brazo con las dos manos y me miró fijamente "Eso es muy poco tiempo, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más?"

—Hehe… no, lo siento pero no sería una buena ministra si no fuera puntual. Nos veremos en unos días ¿vale?—

"Sí… Ve con cuidado, ni se te ocurra acercarte a los humanos ¿me oyes?"

—Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de humanos, aprendí la lección—

"Si no vuelves iré yo a por ti, así que más te vale volver"

—Que sí, tranquila. Seré de las primeras en llegar, ya verás—

"Una cosa… ¿Te… gustó el regalo que te di?" nos apartamos un poco del grupo para hablar del tema.

—Peri… No pienses demasiado en eso ¿quieres? Te apoyaré si necesitas ayuda para… olvidar ese tema, ya te dije lo que pensaba de eso…—

"Hmm. Ya" me soltó la mano y se separó un poco de mí "Pues nada, disfruta de tus vacaciones"

—No son vacaciones… oye no te enfades—

"No estoy enfadada" _mierda, se me acaba el tiempo._

—Venga… no quiero irme dejándote así…—

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ya te puedes ir" no pensé que las cosas llegarían a torcerse de esa manera.

—No. Arreglemos esto antes, no voy a dejarte así—

"¿Quieres arreglarlo? ¡Entonces no me pidas que olvide un tipo uno!" todos fijaron la vista en nosotras.

"Eh, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué os pasa ahora de repente?" Vidia y Gliss se acercaron a nosotras.

"Sí… os he notado un poco extrañas esta mañana, pero pensé que era porque ibais a estar un tiempo separadas… ¿Os habéis peleado?"

"Sí"  
—No— _mierda._

"Tenemos que irnos dentro de ya, ¿qué ha pasado?"

—No… es que Peri no quiere que me vaya y claro…— _si le digo a Vidia por lo que estamos discutiendo se le caerá la mandíbula al suelo._

"Oh, vamos Peri, en unos días volveréis a estar juntas como siempre, no es para tanto. Venga Tink, coge tus cosas que nos vamos"

—Sí…— la abracé un momento para susurrarle al oído —Cuando vuelva seguiremos con nuestra charla. Y sí, me gustó mucho tu regalo—

"Vale. Ten cuidado"

"¡¿Ya estamos todos?!" preguntó el ministro de Verano. Un sí general hizo poner en marcha a los primeros.

—Adiós chicas, no os aburráis demasiado sin nosotras—

"Haremos lo posible" dijo Gliss. Finalmente nos fuimos y empezamos nuestro viaje a Tierra Firme. No terminó de convencerme la forma en que terminaron las cosas con Peri, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tan solo esperaba que cuando volviera las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas en ello… Si se había pasado tanto tiempo así, era poco probable que en unos días lo olvidara.

Llegamos al campamento y una ola de recuerdos ocupó mi mente, en aquél entonces Vidia y yo aún no estábamos saliendo y me hizo gracia volver.

"Bueno Tink, ¿vamos a ver tu súper casa de ministra?"

—Claro— este año me prepararon una gran casa en una buena zona del campamento cerca de la de Lyria, e íbamos a dormir las dos juntas —Esta cama no es como la del año pasado eh~— sonreímos al recordarlo.

La casa no estaba nada mal, íbamos a estar amplias y cómodas allí.

"Es hora de que vaya con mis compañeras, supongo que nos veremos por la noche"

—Vale, no te sobre esfuerces ¿me oyes? Sé lo que te gusta superar a las demás— aún tenía su ala torcida, por lo que le sería difícil seguir el ritmo de sus compañeras.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Iré con cuidado" me besó y antes de que se fuera le di otro beso, ahora más intenso.

—Pásalo bien— me sonrió y se fue. Yo tenía cosas que revisar como ministra de coordinación social a parte de comprobar que todas las herramientas funcionaran correctamente y no paré quieta en todo el día. Fui de un lado para otro y apenas me dio tiempo de comer al mediodía, di un montón de vueltas por el campamento.

Por la noche al fin, terminé mayormente la labor del primera día y volví a casa arrastrando las alas. Me extrañó ver que estaba todo oscuro.

En la cocina pude ver una nota y la cena preparada.

 _Estoy agotada, te he preparado algo_  
 _para cenar, perdona por no poderme_  
 _quedar despierta contigo. Te amo, Vidia_

 _Sabía que terminarías sobre esforzándote… no hacía falta que me prepararas la cena, sé cocinar…_

Intenté olvidarme de todas mis responsabilidades por un momento, y comí sola a oscuras sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Vidia. Me sabía fatal que no pudiera volar tan bien como antes por mi culpa, siempre que pensaba en eso me maldecía a mí misma. Era un recuerdo que quería olvidar.

 _Si dejaran que Light conociera a Vidia, seguramente se le curarían las alas… a los dos, y podría volver a Pixie Hollow. Qué rabia._

Después de cenar fui directa a la cama, estaba cansada pero al venirme a Peri a la mente no pude evitar pensar en lo que pasó aquella mañana. _¿Qué pasará si esto va a más? ¿Y si llega un momento en el que su deseo se vuelve incontrolable y Gliss lo descubre? No quiero que terminen después de tanto tiempo, maldita sea… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?_

Tras muchas preguntas incontestables, quedé dormida y empezó el segundo día.

No fue muy distinto del primero, quizás un poco más largo pero esta vez cenamos juntas, la vi muy cansada. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y Peri volvió a preocuparme. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre terminaría alguien sufriendo, y no quería que ese alguien fuera ella.

Al cuarto día Vidia ya se acostumbró a las duras labores de las hadas de vuelo veloz y volvió a la vida. Por la tarde vino un scout para hablar conmigo y me dijo que vieron a Light merodeando por los alrededores del campamento y que evitara que Vidia saliera a toda costa.

Hace unos años dieron con él pero dado su estado, concluyeron que lo mejor era que siguiera en Tierra Firme para evitar conflictos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero no podía hacer nada para que cambiaran de opinión. Él se había pasado mucho tiempo allí, no podía volar y encima Vidia no tenía recuerdos de él.

Era arriesgado que ella lo recordara, sabía de primera mano el fuerte lazo que unía a los hermanos y no teníamos ni idea de cómo le afectaría. El trauma que tuvo al perderlo nada más nacer, hizo que ella misma negara su existencia y cambiara su forma de ser radicalmente encerrándose en su propia realidad, nadie sabía qué podría pasar si volvían a estar juntos y además, acostumbrar a Light a vivir en Pixie Hollow no sería una tarea fácil.

Por suerte, no tuve más noticias de Light y llegó nuestro último día en Tierra Firme sin problemas. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver y hablar con Peri. Todos esos días me sirvieron para aclarar las ideas y pensar en una forma de solucionar todo aquello. Al abrir los ojos aquella última mañana, vi que Vidia ya se había despertado.

—Cariño, buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido la última noche?—

"¿Dormido dices? Qué graciosa… hehe…" _vaya, no pensé que le costaría tanto dormir._

—Ui, qué mala cara tienes, ¿es que no has dormido nada? ¿tantas ganas tenías de volver que no has podido dormir?—

"Bueno, también… Ésta noche salvé la vida a un duende que no tenía alas. Después de eso ya no pude dormir" _¿qué? ¿un duende que no tenía alas? No me digas que…_ Me extrañó que lo dijera tan tranquilamente, necesitaba que me diera más información antes de decir nada.

—Sí claro, y yo he llevado a unos humanos a Pixie Hollow con polvo de hada…—

"Que sí, no es broma, antes de irnos pasaré a ver a los scouts para ver quién era pero no quisieron decirme ni su nombre" _¿lo has visto y no te has dado cuenta de que era tu hermano? ¿Es que acaso no te brillaron las alas?_

—Em… ¿seguro que no lo has soñado?— _¿podría ser un recuerdo suyo?_

"Después iremos y verás cómo es verdad, parece mentira que no me creas…" _parece que lo dice en serio._

—Y… ¿dices que no tenía alas?—

"¿Me escuchas cuando hablo?" _tengo que hablar con los scouts cuanto antes._

—Mejor vamos a desayunar…— me levanté y fui a la cocina pensando en qué podría haber ocurrido. Me parecía muy extraño que Vidia le hubiera salvado la vida y que él no le hubiera dicho nada. _¿Podría ser otro duende?_ —Y… ese duende… ¿de qué color tenía el pelo?—

"Pues… no sé, no lo vi muy bien en la oscuridad, pero me pareció un azul oscuro, llevaba una ropa muy extraña…" _sin duda, si llevaba una ropa extraña tenía que ser él_ "¿Qué? ¿sabes algo de él?" _todas tus amigas saben algo sobre él…_

—No…—

"Tink… ¿debería preocuparme?" _mierda, empieza a sospechar._

—¿Preocuparte? ¿Por qué? Come anda… después iremos a ver a los scouts— _espero que no nos metamos en líos._

"¿Sabes? Ya estoy llena ¿Nos vamos?"

—E-espera, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Déjame terminar al menos…— _creo que empieza a saber algo, si lo recordara por su cuenta…_ —¿Re… recuerdas por qué te volviste… solitaria y sólo querías ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz de todas?—

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Pues porque quería ser la mejor y no tenía… muchas amigas" _vaya,_ _no lo recuerda…_

—Y… ¿no recuerdas por qué querías ser la mejor?—

"N-no… no sé… ¿por que soy así?"

—Creo que debería ir yo a ver a los scouts antes que tú…— _tengo que saber qué pasó exactamente y qué quieren hacer con él._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando Tink? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?"

—Es… sólo para asegurarme… nada más… Además, si eso es cierto entonces… tengo que hablar con ellos otra vez—

"¡TINK! En serio, odio que me ocultes cosas"

—Lo siento Vidia, pero eso te sobrepasa. Le diré a Fawn que te vigile— me levanté con el desayuno a medias y me fui a la entrada —Vámonos—

Al salir nos encontramos a las chicas cerca de casa hablando entre ellas.

—Mira, no hace falta ni que vaya a buscarla, ya las tenemos a todas aquí— _se habrá corrido la voz._

"¿Lista para volver a Tierra Firme? Han adelantado la hora de salida así que cuando estés lista ya nos podremos ir" dijo Fawn. Al ver que la tenían entretenida fui a hablar con Rosetta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ro, ¿cómo está el tema?—

"Los scouts lo mantuvieron en el campamento escondido hasta que amaneció. En principio no debería de volver por aquí, nos han dicho que nos largáramos de aquí cuanto antes"

—¿Entonces es cierto que se encontraron y Vidia no se enteró de quién era?—

"Sí, es un poco difícil de creer, pero sí"

—Bien, vámonos entonces— fuimos con las demás e intenté sonar lo más natural que pude.

—Bueno, ¿jugamos un rato antes de irnos?—

"Tink, tienes que decirme qué pasa aquí. Es sobre ese duende sin alas ¿verdad?" me agarró de los brazos sin poder decir nada, tenía muchas ganas de contárselo todo, pero no me lo permitían "¡Tinkerbell!" me dolió que usara mi nombre completo, no podía más.

—¿Me la sacáis de encima?— las chicas me la separaron y me centré un poco —Vidia… te quiero muchísimo, de veras, pero no podemos decirte nada. Espero que lo entiendas…—

"Ya…" _vamos, olvidémonos de esto de una vez…_

"Bueno, arreglado entonces" dijo Fawn, a lo que Vidia salió volando rápidamente y nos dejó atrás.

—Mierda, se dirige hacia los scouts—

"Tranquila, no le dirán nada"

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa…— _ya está enfadada, si descubre que absolutamente todos se lo ocultamos, la cosa empeorará._ La vimos hablando con un scout.

—¡Vidia! Vidia, es inútil, olvídalo ¿quieres? Es por tu bien— _hazme caso por una vez en tu vida._

"No puedo olvidarlo… no quiero olvidarlo, necesito saberlo, no sé por qué pero necesito saberlo…" _mierda._

—Venga, vamos. Volvamos a casa con las demás. No sé tú pero yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Peri ¿sabes?—

"No. No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué ocurre. ¿Tan jodido es?" me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

—¡Pues sí ¿vale?! Y si tú no te vas ¡yo tampoco! ¿¡Sabes las ganas que tengo de estar con Peri!? ¿Podrás vivir con eso?—

"¿Dónde está? ¿Lo habéis escondido?"

—¡No me ignores!— ni siquiera me miró, estaba cegada por esas inmensas ganas de saber qué ocurría y entonces se fue volando otra vez —¡Id a por ella! ¡¿a qué esperáis?!— lo último que quería era que se quedara en Tierra Firme hasta que alguien se lo contara todo y si eso pasaba, las cosas iban a complicarse, y mucho. Estábamos en una situación muy crítica.

Me senté un momento para ponerme a pensar, yo era la más indicada para arreglar esa situación, aparte de ser tintineadora y la ministra de coordinación social, era su novia.

Sabía que lo que le impulsaba Vidia eran las ganas de estar con su hermano, aunque ella misma no lo supiera. Descarté obligarla a ir a Pixie Hollow contra su voluntad y las pocas opciones que quedaban eran bastante malas. Si se lo contábamos todo querría estar con él pero podríamos tardar mucho en encontrarlo y si le mentíamos querría conocer a Light de todas formas. _Todo esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieran hecho caso desde el principio, maldita sea._ Su regla de _'si algo funciona mejor no tocarlo'_ me tenía hasta las narices.

"Tranquila Tink, seguro que todo saldrá bien" el optimismo de Sil no me ayudó demasiado en ese momento.

"Sí, y si no los scouts tienen calmantes…" eso no era una solución aceptable, pero ¿qué haríamos con Vidia en Pixie Hollow preguntando incansablemente por ese duende?

—Tenemos que contárselo todo, absolutamente todo, cuando vuelva. Quizás y sólo quizás, de esa forma, podrá olvidarse del tema—

"Pero eso… no tiene lógica Tink"

—Te equivocas Ro, ahora está loca por saber qué le estamos ocultando, si sabe a qué viene todo este escándalo, puede que lo entienda y se tranquilice un poco, al menos dejará de preguntar por él—

"Pero… a ver, si a mí me dicen que tengo un hermano, yo me volvería loca por conocerlo"

—Lo sé Fawn, pero no veo otra salida a todo esto. Los scouts no lo dejarán quedarse a Pixie Hollow de todas formas, al menos no sin alas…—

"Si juntaran las alas…" eso me preocupó, no podía predecir qué pasaría entonces. Tras pensar un poco, fui a hablar con un scout que había por allí sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. Ellos dos se vieron, pero Vidia no se dio cuenta de quién era. Sólo quedaba esperar a que los scouts la atraparan y la trajeran de vuelta.

Tras una media hora de angustia y nervios, apareció en brazos de dos scouts, inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— cuando vi que tenía sangre por la cara me asusté mucho —¡¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?!— se la llevaron con las hadas sanadoras sin decirme nada y esperé impaciente a que me lo contaran todo. Vidia tendría que haberse cabreado mucho con los scouts para terminar así. Cuando la dejaron me prestaron atención.

"No hemos sido nosotros, cuando la estábamos llevando de regreso al campamento nos agredió y la perdimos de vista unos minutos. Cuando la vimos de nuevo estaba en el suelo junto a Light con esa herida. Según él, cayó al intentar volar con ella en brazos, al parecer se le curaron las alas" todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora, todas esas posibilidades, todo se resolvió en ese momento "Su herida no es grave, se desmayó antes de recibir el golpe"

—¡¿Dónde está Light?!—

"Fuera, en la parte trasera del campamento" salí a toda velocidad hacia allí, Vidia finalmente había conocido a su hermano y le había curado las alas, ya no había ningún motivo por el cual debería quedarse en Tierra Firme.

Al verlo me puse nerviosa, pero tenía que actuar debidamente.

—Me presento, soy la ministra de coordinación social. Me he puesto al corriente de la situación—

"Tinkerbell, requerimos de una decisión inmediata. Las hadas han empezado con el regreso, nadie a parte de los scouts y tú sabe lo ocurrido, como verás ahora tiene alas" eran idénticas a las de Vidia.

"¡Dejadme venir con vosotros! Ya no hay razón por la que-" se me puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él y por un momento pude ver la mirada de Vidia en sus ojos.

"¡Silencio!"

—¿Puede volar?—

"No correctamente, pero sus alas parecen estar bien"

—Soltadlo— le quitaron las manos de encima y me miró con sus ardientes ojos —Vuela Light— cogió aire, se concentró y hizo lo posible por volar. Pudo mantenerse en el aire unos segundos, pero terminó cayendo —Bien, suficiente—

"P-puedo hacerlo mejor, dadme una oportunidad"

—Preparadle un búho para el regreso a Pixie Hollow, yo me haré responsable de él a partir de ahora—

"De acuerdo"

—Ya os podéis retirar— tras una señal, se fueron y me quedé a solas con él. Cómo no me conocía, quise seguir con el papel de ministra.

"Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco"

—No me las des a mí, dáselas a Vidia. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Te recuerda ahora?—

"Sí, bueno, le costó un poco, pero me recuerda. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de poder estar con ella"

—No lo dudo, sé lo que es que te quiten a un hermano… Vamos a ver cómo está— nos pusimos a andar hacia el campamento.

"Ella está bien, cayó dormida después de curarme las alas. Intenté llevarla al campamento, pero no puedo volar bien…"

—Aún, tendrás que trabajar duro para ser un duende de vuelo veloz, mi novia te enseñará a volar bien—

"A-ah… Espera, ¿dijiste que eras la ministra de coordinación social?"

—Sí, eso es—

"Puede que me equivoque pero… ¿Eres la novia de Vidia?" _¿qué le habrá contado Vidia nada más verlo?_

—Argh, sí, quería darte una sorpresa… En fin, encantada de conocerte, soy Tinkerbell, pero llámame Tink— su expresión se relajó de repente.

"Oh, hehe, igualmente…"

—No sabes las veces que he intentado que te devolvieran a Pixie Hollow… me alegro de que por fin puedas estar con nosotros—

"Gracias…" al volver al campamento ya casi no quedaba nadie. Fuimos a ver a Vidia y la vimos rodeada por las chicas, aún no se habían ido "¡Vidia!"

"Coño qué susto" dijo Fawn al verlo tan preocupado "¿quién eres tú?"

—Os presento a Light, supongo que habréis oído hablar de él…— dije bromeando. Todas se quedaron en silencio mirándolo.

"¿Qué… ocurre? ¿Por qué me miráis así?"

"Bueno… eres el hermano secreto de Vidia… algo así no se ve todos los días" dijo Rosetta.

—Nos lo vamos a llevar, así que id acostumbrándoos—

"¡Genial!" dijo Fawn lanzándose hacia él.

"Eh eh eh eh, sal de encima"

—Portaros bien chicas, no lo agobiéis. Espera que te las presento. La que casi te tira al suelo es Fawn, un hada de los animales un tanto hiperactiva. A su derecha está Silvermist, más conocida como Sil, hada del agua, es más dulce que las nubes. Y luego está Rosetta, o Ro, un hada de jardín que no se despeina por nada hehe… Ah sí, yo soy tintineadora además de ministra, creo que no te lo había dicho— se quedó un momento embobado mirando a Sil, pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

"¿Y ella…?" dijo mirando a Vidia.

—Ni idea, ¿la conoces de algo?— todas se echaron a reír.

"Cuéntame cosas de ella…" _oh, claro._

—Está bien, pero ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos por el camino? Tengo un poco de prisa en volver a Pixie Hollow— entonces las hadas sanadoras vinieron con una camilla para llevarla con una paloma preparada y nos fuimos del campamento volando a su lado.

Le hablamos de todo lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza que tuviera relación con Vidia y se nos pasó el viaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando estábamos llegando pensé que también deberíamos haberle contado algo de Pixie Hollow, ya que allí era donde iba a vivir a partir de ahora, pero eso se lo podía contar cualquiera.

—Por ahí está la paloma que lleva a Vidia, llevad a Light con las hadas sanadoras, yo iré a hablar con la reina ¿vale?—

"De acuerdo"

Al llegar y ver mis alas brillar me fui directamente a abrazar a Peri, que estaba junto a Gliss y Spike.

—Tengo que hablar con la reina un momento. No tardaré—

La noté algo extraña y más pálida de lo normal pero no podía entretenerme. Fui al árbol de polvo de hada y le conté todo a la reina. Se alegró de lo ocurrido y aceptó que se quedara sin problemas. En el fondo sabía que ella también quería que volviera. Después pasé un momento por las hadas sanadoras para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y volví con Peri y Gliss. Me encontré a Spike viniendo a ver a Vidia por el camino. Sin duda se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Ya con todos los deberes hechos, pude relajarme y estar tranquila de nuevo.

"Has tardado" dijo fríamente Peri.

—S-sí, bueno, tenía que pasar por las hadas sanadoras. No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado-—

"No, has tardado en volver, dijiste que serías de las primeras en volver, llevamos aquí toda la mañana…" tenía razón, pero no tuve otra opción.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho de veras, pero es que nos hemos llevado a Light de Tierra Firme a última hora y eso nos ha retrasado—

"¿Light? El hermano de Vidia?" dijo Gliss sorprendida.

—¡Sí! Es genial ¿a que sí? Vidia se encargó de curarle las alas, al igual que hicimos tú y yo…— Peri seguía mosqueada —¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de volver a verme?—

"Aha…" la noté más enfadada de lo que debía, algo le pasaba.

"Peri está un poco… difícil últimamente, desde que te fuiste que está muy apagada. Esperaba a que se recuperara al verte…" _ya sé lo que pasa._

—Ya… ¿nos puedes dejar a solas un momento? Ve a ver a Light si te apetece, yo me encargaré de ella—

"¿Segura? No sé si…"

—¿Tú qué dices Peri?— parecía distraída, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención —¿Peri?—

"S-sí, eso…" la cara de _'eso es a lo que me refería'_ de Gliss me preocupó.

—Tranquila Gliss, son cosas de hermanas… ¿Vamos Peri?— le cogí la mano para llevármela de allí.

"B-bueno, asegúrate de que coma algo… confío en ti Tink… Suerte" _suerte… ¿qué tan mal lo habrán pasado estos días? ¿no ha comido?_ Se fue preocupada y ver a Peri tan desanimada me mató por dentro.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—

"Me da igual…"

—¿Cómo que te da igual? ¿Vamos a tu casa?—

"Sí…" tenía mala pinta, ahora entendí por qué Gliss dijo que comiera algo, la vi más delgada que la última vez. Volaba despacio y sin fuerzas, tenía que ir arrastrándola para que se moviera.

—Venga, Peri, así no vamos a llegar nunca— entonces se paró en seco cerca de la frontera.

"¿Cuánto te importo?" esa pregunta me descolocó.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? Ya sabes que eres el hada que más me importa del mundo—

"Mientes" le solté la mano por esa reacción. No me gustó para nada.

—¿Qué ocurre Peri? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?—

"Nada… estoy bien"

—¡Y una mierda! No me vengas con esas, ¿qué pasa? Dímelo— descendimos hasta el suelo y se quedó mirando sus manos.

"No pude… hacer lo que me pediste…" _¿lo que le pedí? Pero si no le pedí nada…_

—¿De qué estás hablando?—

"¡De ti! Dijiste que me olvidara de ti… del beso… de todo…"

—Y-yo no dije eso Peri… te dije que dejaras de pensar en mí de esa forma…—

"Para mí es lo mismo…" entonces me di cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto.

—Cielos Peri… esto es…— la abracé pero se quedó inmóvil —Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti…— _¿qué hago ahora con ella?_

"No me odies por esto"

—¿Por qué?— me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró hacia ella para besarme en los labios. _Esto no es bueno._ Se tomó su tiempo para saborearlos hasta que se quedó satisfecha —Vale… no te voy a odiar por esto pero si sigues haciéndolo…—

"¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?"

—¡¿Qué?!— Peri estaba desvariando y tenía que hacer algo antes de que se le fuera la pinza —Mira, vamos a tu casa y lo hablamos ¿vale?— a los dos segundos se fue volando hacia el Invierno a toda velocidad y se me hizo difícil seguirle el ritmo.

Se me hizo extraño no entender por qué actuaba de esa forma. Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y se quedó en la entrada.

"Hablémoslo"

—Vale… a ver, somos hermanas, las dos tenemos novias, si nos pillan vamos a meternos en un lío tremendo sin hablar de que mi puesto de ministra podría verse afectado y ya no hablo de nuestras amigas. ¿Has pensado en todo esto?—

"Sí"

—¿Y entonces?—

"Me da igual, te quiero más que todo esto, te quiero más que todas las demás cosas juntas. Te regalaría mi cuerpo si me lo pidieras" me quedé boquiabierta.

—Peri… estás enferma…—

"¡NO!"

—¡SÍ! Sé que el amor es una locura, pero esto sobrepasa todos los límites. No puedes seguir así— ignorando mis palabras, empezó a desnudarse.

"Te necesito Tink, ahora"

—¿Pero qué haces? Vístete ahora mismo— ya sin la parte de arriba, se acercó a mí y escapé a la cocina para huir de ella, pero eso no iba a servir de mucho. Hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, así que cogí un cuchillo para que dejara de acercarse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Quieres clavármelo? ¿Quieres acabar con mi vida?" dijo sin dejar de acercarse "Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres, me da igual" jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, me quedé inmóvil hasta que dejé caer el cuchillo cuando me besó y pegó su cuerpo al mío desabrochándome el vestido.

—P-P-Peri…—

"Tus latidos se han acelerado… ¿Tienes miedo o es que te estás excitando?"

—N-no, ¡no! ¡PARA!— la quité de encima y fui al comedor —¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?—

"Sí"

—¡No! Tú no te comportas así, tú no eres la Peri de siempre—

"Tienes razón, ahora soy la Peri que siempre quise ser" _no me jodas…_

—¿Siempre has querido hacer eso conmigo?—

"Sí, ya no puedo aguantar más" _sin duda, no debí haberla besado aquella vez._

—Ya… pero no puedes ir tan rápido, me va a dar algo…—

"Oh, ¿quieres hacerlo suave?" _supongo…_ Se me acercó a mí y me besó despacio, acariciando mis pechos y metiéndome su fría lengua en mi acalorada respiración. Entonces me vino algo a la cabeza.

—G-Gliss dijo que comiéramos algo… Y tengo hambre así que…— eso la detuvo y me dejó respirar.

"Ah, claro…" _cielos, no puedo creer lo que está pasando_ "¿Me echas una mano para preparar la comida?" _¿y ahora se comporta tan normal?_

—¿Podrías ponerte la ropa primero?—

"¿Por qué? No tengo frío"

—Por qué dices…—

"¿Tienes hambre o no?"

—Sí, sí— entre cocinar y tener sexo con Peri, prefería cocinar. Al menos me daría tiempo para pensar algo. E a preparar la comida ágilmente, como si tuviera seis manos. Se notaba que quería terminar cuanto antes.

No tardamos demasiado en terminar.

—Pero repártelo, ¿por qué lo pones todo en un plato?—

"Porque yo me encargaré de darte de comer"

—¿Eh?— me temía lo peor, le pegó un bocado a la comida y me cogió de la nuca para pasármela de boca a boca —Creo… que ya no tengo tanta hambre… ¿Pero qué se te pasa por la cabeza?—

"Si supieras… ¿No quieres comer más?" ahora sí que estaba atrapada, dijera lo que dijera iba a terminar en las manos de Peri.

—Em… a ver, sé que estás disfrutando con esto pero yo no…—

"¿No te gusta? Dijiste que te gustó el beso que te di"

—N-no es que no me guste, pero me da miedo—

"Oh, no tienes que tener miedo, déjate llevar…" entonces su mano fue directa a mi entrepierna obligándome a soltarle un bofetón por acto reflejo.

—Lo-lo siento no quise…— se mordió el labio inferior y me echó contra el suelo para besarme sin parar. Sus besos se desviaron a mi cuello y me empecé a descontrolar. Esas ganas brutas que tenía de poseerme me cruzaron los cables y empecé a excitarme irremediablemente.

"Sí… eso es, déjate llevar…" me bajó el vestido descubriendo mis pechos y me metió mano directa a mi uve. Me estremecí con su frío tacto y se me empezó a nublar la vista. Intenté abrir las piernas inconscientemente pero me molestaba el vestido. Aún así sus dedos se hicieron conmigo y consiguió meter uno con fuerza. Me agobió el vestido, así que dejé de pensar y me lo quité.

Sentí el frío de su suelo en mi piel, pero no me importó ya que cada vez tenía más calor. Me abrí de piernas para ella y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

"¿Tienes hambre ahora?" negué con la cabeza, no quería que parara "yo sí" se echó hacia atrás a cuatro patas y me besó el ombligo para ir arrastrando sus labios hasta morderme el clítoris con ellos, haciéndome gemir de placer. Empezaba a notar que estaba derritiendo el suelo cuando de golpe se detuvo.

Al levantar la cabeza para ver qué hacía la vi con una pequeña piedra negra entre manos.

"Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto…" escuché un _'clic'_ y seguidamente un zumbido "¿Lista para sentir el mayor placer del mundo?" en aquél momento diría que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de que siguiera. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía, llevaba días sin tener sexo por estar en el campamento.

—S-sí…— cuando esa piedra entró en contacto con mi piel, me di cuenta de que era un vibrador y mi pulso se aceleró. Escuché hace un tiempo entre las tintineadoras sobre ese tipo de juguetes sexuales que daban tanto placer pero nunca imaginé que Peri tendría uno de esos.

Lo noté subir por el interior de mi muslo y mis nervios hicieron mover mi pierna involuntariamente.

"Tres… dos… uno…" la cuenta atrás llegó a cero cuando abrió los labios para ponerlo justo en el blanco y hacerme vibrar entera. Todo mi cuerpo respondió a esa increíble sensación, fue como si me inyectaran una gran dosis de placer constante y no aguanté mucho sin ponerme a gemir como una histérica. Cada segundo que pasaba era un festival de sensaciones maravillosas que no quería que pararan, pero a la vez mi cuerpo estaba llegando a mi límite. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiera.

No pude evitar arquearme entera y empezar con espasmos en mis piernas al cabo de un corto y placentero minuto. Creí que iba a romperme por dentro de un momento a otro, pero no quería parar, era demasiado bueno como para parar. Mi cuerpo se encendió como si tuviera una hoguera dentro de mí, perdí la percepción total del entorno, era como si estuviera a otro nivel dónde sólo existía el placer.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pasé así, pero volví en mí cuando el vibrador dejó de vibrar. Al parecer Peri me estaba hablando.

"Tink… Oye Tink, responde…" me volvió la vista y pude verla cerca de mí. La cogí de la nuca para besarla y besarla sin parar, mi cuerpo estaba a cien. Dejé de sentir el frío para sentir únicamente sus labios y su lengua. Por desgracia esa felicidad no duró mucho, me pareció escuchar la puerta y entonces Peri se levantó en seguida.

"Mierda" me quedé en el suelo sin importarme nada, mirando al techo, aún con réplicas del placer que corría dentro de mí.

"¿¡Qué cojones es esto!?" era Gliss, sabía que iba a meterme en un buen lío, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que seguí inmóvil en el suelo.

"E-espera, deja que te lo explique"

"¿¡HACE FALTA!?" sentía la vibración de los pasos, pero no se acercaban "¡Así qué esto era lo que te pasaba ¿no?!"

"N-no exactamente…" escuché el inconfundible sonido de un bofetón bien dado y como se alejaban los pasos. _Mierda Peri… te lo dije…_ Intenté levantarme pero no me sentí capaz, estaba extasiada por ese pequeño vibrador.

"Quédate aquí, tengo que ir a por ella"

—E-espera…— me dio un beso y se fue dejándome sola, en el suelo. Aquél silencio me dejó pensar y terminé llorando. Tenía parte de culpa, si hubiera sido más clara con ella esto no habría pasado, si no hubiera dejado que me besara ahora no creo que estuviera aquí.

Me levanté cuando pude y me di cuenta de que dejé el suelo resbaladizo. Fui al baño para asearme un poco. Aún me costaba de creer lo que había pasado, recordé la voz de Gliss y lo enfadaba que se puso. Metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero en el fondo me alegraba de haberlo hecho, Peri parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma.

Tras vestirme y unos diez largos minutos, mis alas brillaron y me preocupé por si venía Gliss. Por suerte sólo vino Peri.

"¿Tink? ¿Estás aquí?"

—S-sí… ¿Cómo ha ido?—

"¿Tú qué crees…? ¿Dónde está Vidia?"

—Pues… con las hadas sanadoras, creo ¿¡por qué!?—

"Entonces tardará en encontrarla…"

—¡Mierda! ¿Va a contárselo a Vidia? No me jodas—

"Eso dijo al menos…"

—¡VAMOS!— _por favor, que siga durmiendo…_ Fuimos directas hacia allí y al llegar nos encontramos a Light hablando con Gliss en la entrada. _Mierda, no puede contárselo a él_ —¡Eh! ¡Gliss!—

Vino hacia mí al escucharme.

"¿Qué cojones pasa contigo Tink?"

—¿Qué le has dicho a Light?—

"Nada, ahora responde a mi pregunta" vi que se acercaba con dificultades para ponernos a nuestra altura.

—Y una mierda, querías contárselo a todos ¿no es cierto?—

"Eh, eh, ¿qué pasa con vosotras?" dijo cuando finalmente llegó. Descendí al suelo para hablar con él.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Gliss? ¿De qué habéis hablado?—

"Pues… me preguntó por Vidia, aún sigue durmiendo así que…" _bien, de momento sólo lo sabe ella._

—Gracias. ¡Gliss! Ven con nosotras— me olvidé de él y me la llevé junto a Peri a mi casa. El ambiente estaba que echaba chispas.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a dar una mierda de excusa para lo que estabais haciendo?" si algo aprendí como ministra, es que mintiendo nunca se arreglan las cosas.

—¡No! Peri quería tener sexo conmigo y así lo hicimos—

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

—No estaba de acuerdo con ella al principio, pero terminé cediendo. Soy culpable de ello, yo permití que eso ocurriera y si alguien tiene que recibir un bofetón soy yo— y así fue, me dio tal bofetada que casi me caigo el suelo.

"¿Y cómo me tomo eso ahora? ¿Qué puta relación se supone que tenéis?" _buena pregunta._

"N-no somos novias…" _eso no arregla mucho las cosas…_

—Mira, esa es la primera vez que hacemos algo así ¿vale? Se nos ha ido un poco la olla al estar separadas, sobre todo a Peri, pero no volverá a pasar ¿verdad?— dije casi amenazándola.

"No… Te lo prometo, sólo… tenía curiosidad"

"¿Curiosidad? ¿A eso le llamas curiosidad?"

"Vale, no, tenía ganas de ver a Tink llegando al orgasmo ¿y qué?"

—Te prometemos que no lo haremos más, ni siquiera nos besaremos—

"Ah, ¿que os besabais?"

"Sólo fueron tres besos, y dos de ellos ni siquiera estábamos saliendo" entonces nos miró muy extrañada

—Esos besos no significaron nada, además, sólo son besos, tú besaste a Spike…—

"¡Peri! Eso era un secreto ¿sabes?"

—No me lo dijo Peri, fue Vidia que se enteró por Spike, no creo que nadie más lo sepa, tranquila—

"E-ese no es la cuestión. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a fiarme de vosotras ahora? Por muy hermanas que seáis, ella es mi Peri y no quiero compartirla con nadie"

—Eso díselo a Peri, yo no quise que las cosas terminaran así—

"¿Ahora es culpa de Peri?"

"Dejémoslo en que es culpa de las dos… Te hemos dicho que fue algo puntual, que no lo volveremos a hacer, ¿qué más quieres?"

"Pues quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa cuando te lo pregunto, quiero estar más unida a ti que Tink, quiero que pases el doble de tiempo conmigo que con ella y quiero que me quieras ¡joder!" el silencio se hizo notar. Entonces Peri se acercó a ella y la besó.

"Está bien, haré todo esto" le dio otro beso "te lo contaré todo a partir de ahora" y otro "dormiremos en tu casa si lo prefieres" y otro… "pasaré todo el tiempo que quieras contigo… ¿algo más?"

"Quiero que se largue"

—Ningún problema…— salí de su casa y volví a toda ostia al centro médico para estar con Vidia. _Por qué poco… tengo que asegurarme de que Light no sabe nada, por si acaso._

Lo encontré al lado de la cama de Vidia.

—Hey… ¿qué tal?—

"Bien, sigue dormida… No creo que tarde mucho en despertar"

—Bueno… qué te iba a decir… antes, cuando vino Gliss preguntando por Vidia…—

"Parecía enfadada, ¿para qué quería verla?"

—Sí… tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero ya lo hemos arreglado. ¿Podrías no comentarle nada? No quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente—

"¿Qué pasó? Yo sí que quiero preocuparme innecesariamente" _maldito._

—Nada, no lo entenderías, son cosas nuestras…—

"Ya… claro… En fin, supongo que tienes razón. Qué te iba a decir… ¿podrías dejarnos unas horas a solas cuando despierte?" _¿me está chantajeando sutilmente?_ "Me gustaría charlar con ella como hicimos una vez…"

—O-oh, claro… Entonces… dormiré en mi casa, sí. Vosotros… podéis ir a su casa, creo que es la misma que la de entonces, en aquél árbol de ciruelo—

"Sí, ¿aún vive allí?" _no._

—¿La recuerdas?—

"Un poco… recuerdo que marcamos nuestras iniciales en un marco, me pregunto si seguirá allí"

—No sé, no recuerdo haber visto algo así…—

"Bueno… Qué ganas tengo de que despierte…"

—No tardará mucho, ¿no?— me quedé un rato más con él para conocerlo mejor y al atardecer me fui a casa del Invierno para pasar el resto del día sola.

Confié en que Gliss se encargara de Peri y de quitarle esas ganas de mí, después de todo, yo no era la más indicada para eso. Vidia no volvió a casa, por lo que entendí que se habría quedado en el lado cálido con Light, pero no me importó.

Por la mañana, me tomé mi tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, las cosas se habían complicado y ni siquiera siendo ministra de coordinación social pude encontrar una forma de calmar el ambiente. Fui a la playa por la mañana para pensar, necesitaba estar sola y rato.

Hacia el mediodía, fui hacia casa de Vidia, supuse que estarían allí. Por el camino mis alas brillaron y no pude evitar atraerme a Peri como si fuera un imán. Me quedé con las ganas de abrazarla al ver la cara que tenía Gliss. Iban con Spike y Sled, los cuales no parecían muy contentos. Intuí que la situación estaba un poco delicada por nuestra culpa, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Fingimos normalidad y fuimos hacia casa de Vidia con la excusa de conocer a su hermano.

Al llegar, estaba Vidia, Light, Sil, Ro, y Des. Los diez estuvimos hasta bien entrada la tarde, como si fuera una fiesta, una amarga fiesta de miradas cómplices y indirectas sangrientas. Gliss me lanzaba odio de todas las formas posibles, me hizo sentir horrible por lo que hice. Por un lado teníamos que cumplir con las condiciones que impuso Gliss pero por otro lado, sabía que no era lo que Peri quería, y odiaba no verla feliz.

Al otro lado del comedor, estaba mi Vidia, que no se separaba de su hermano. La entendía perfectamente y por primera vez quería que se distrajera con él para que me dejara tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglar la situación.

Lo que pasó el día anterior con Peri fue increíble, pero más por el hecho de cómo llegó a comportarse que por lo que hicimos. Su amor por mí rozaba la locura y era muy consciente de que pasar menos tiempo conmigo le iba a pasar factura, de la misma forma que pasó cuando impusieron la frontera. No quería que volviera a pasar por algo así, pero ¿qué opción me quedaba? Vidia no se lo tomaría para nada bien, y en el fondo no quería cortar con ella.

Peri y Gliss fueron las primeras en irse. Se despidieron desde la distancia con frialdad, extrañando a todos los presentes, y se fueron dejándome con un dolor en el pecho. Nunca debí besarla, pero no quería arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Atesoraba esos escasos y cortos momentos en los que nos declaramos nuestro más íntimo amor, eran importantes para las dos, cada uno de ellos tenía un fuerte significado que no podíamos olvidar.

Fui al baño aprovechando que Ro y Des se iban, ya cuando se había hecho de noche. Necesitaba reflexionar. No iba a cortar con Vidia y no iba a permitir que Gliss le contara nada de lo que ocurrió. Me preocupaba Spike porque si ella se enteraba me iba a meter en serios problemas, lo que me hizo pensar en que quizás lo mejor era contárselo a Vidia yo misma.

Pero antes de eso, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas. ¿Qué haría si Peri lo dejara todo por mí? En caso de que cortara con Gliss harta de fingir, y viniera a por mí. ¿Qué haría yo entonces? No sería capaz de dejar a Vidia, pero ¿sería capaz de seguir ignorando a Peri? Era todo demasiado complejo. Estaba en una de las situaciones más complicadas de mi vida y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Salí del baño y me llevé a Sil a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Tink?" mi seriedad le hizo cambiar de expresión.

—Necesito tu ayuda— se extrañó que lo hiciera, últimamente no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

"Claro, dime" nos sentamos en la cama y respiré hondo sin saber muy bien cómo plantearle el problema.

—A ver… Imagínate… no sé, que en unos días empiezas a salir con Light ¿vale?— sonrió y se puso hasta un poco roja.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

—Da igual, tú sólo imagínatelo. Ahora imagínate que después, Vidia va y se te declara, porque ya no me quiere y quiere estar contigo—

"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

—Tú imagínatelo ¿vale? Tú quieres estar con Light porque es tú novio, pero luego está Vidia que te quiere con locura y no puedes ignorarla, obviamente, porque te cae muy bien y porque por ella serías capaz de todo… ¿Qué harías?—

"Perdona pero… creo que no entiendo qué quieres decir… es muy raro…"

—Ya… lo siento, olvida lo que te he dicho— me levanté abatida, dándome cuenta de que ese problema no se podía ni plantear.

"A ver, supongo que me quedaría con quien más quisiera, con Light o con Vidia, no sé…"

—¿Aunque salir con Vidia significara que cortase conmigo?—

"Supongo que sí, si las dos quisiéramos eso… ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes Tink? Creo que Light quiere enrollarse conmigo pero no sé si eso tiene algo que ver"

—¿En serio? Vaya… pero no, ese no es el problema. No te preocupes—

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó con su tono comprensivo. Me quedé a medio camino de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer.

—Sí… Dile a Vidia que hoy dormiré en mi casa, que necesito estar sola—

"Vale…" salí de allí sin que nadie se enterara, fui un poco cobarde. Llegué a mi casa sin ánimo, hacía mucho que no dormía allí, y sobre todo, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan sola. Tenía que ponerme seria y tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Peri y Vidia, cada una encantadora a su manera, cada una con su infinita lista de razones para estar con ella, cada una con nuestros recuerdos, nuestras aventuras, nuestras vivencias y experiencias. Las dos me habían convertido en lo que soy ahora y las dos eran igual de importantes para mí.

Me odiaría de por vida si tuviera que herir a alguna, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, si tuviera que tomar esa horrible decisión, si por fuerza tuviera que elegir entre una o la otra, creo que me quedaría con Peri. Cambié de opinión una y otra vez, cada vez que me decantaba por una, la otra ganaba fuerza y arrebataba el puesto, era imposible, no podía hacerlo, era una decisión imposible.

Harta, me levanté para plasmar en papeles todo lo que tenía en mente, todas las cosas por las que las quería a las dos, todos los motivos por los cuales no podía elegir sólo a una. Mi mano no dejó de escribir ni un momento, las hojas se amontonaban en el suelo y fui desquiciándome hasta que, de repente, escuché a Vidia entrar en casa.

"¿Tink?" dejé caer el lápiz al suelo como si se hubiera agotado el tiempo. Cuando entró en la habitación, la miré entristecida y preocupada "¿Qué es todo esto…?" no me importaba que se pusiera a leer todos aquellos papeles, estaban escritos con mi corazón y ella tenía total acceso a él.

—Tengo un problema sin solución… y no creo que puedas ayudarme— siguió leyendo esos papeles y se acercó, extrañada.

"Todos los problemas tienen solución, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay cosas mías y de Peri? ¿Qué está pasando Tink? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

—Siento fastidiarte el día con esto pero… Tengo un problema muy grave con Peri, y no sé qué hacer, estoy atrapada—

"Esto parece serio… Cuéntame" se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y empecé por darle un beso.

—Peri… tiene problemas para controlar sus sentimientos por mí, graves problemas, y ni yo ni Gliss puede hacer nada para ayudarla. Me desea hasta el punto de que ayer me… forzó a que me enrollara con ella y no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Al principio eran besos pero la cosa se ha descontrolado y no hay forma de que pare. Antes de partir a Tierra Firme me confesó que llevaba cinco meses deseándome, pensando en mí sexualmente, y terminé dejándome besar—

"Cielos… ¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto?" no había terminado, pero hice una pausa demasiado larga.

—Le he repetido una y otra vez que yo no la veo de esa forma, y tú lo sabes, pero no parece importarle. Me dijo que estos días que estuvo sola con Gliss, intentó olvidarlo e hizo todo lo posible para reprimir sus sentimientos, pero no fue capaz, incluso no comió bien los últimos días, Gliss dijo que estaba muy mal—

"¿Y Gliss sabe todo esto?"

—Sí, de hecho ayer nos pilló mientras… bueno, hazte una idea. Y entonces… para que no rompieran, Gliss le impuso las normas de no volver a hacer algo así, ni a besarme nunca más y pasar el doble de tiempo con ella que conmigo. Peri aceptó pero… yo sé que lo hizo para evitarme problemas, a mí y a todas. Sé que ella no es feliz ahora mismo y eso me está matando por dentro. Por eso me puse a escribir todo esto. Intentaba… justificar por qué no puedo tomar una decisión y por eso, tengo un problema sin solución, estoy hecha polvo, llevo todo el día pensando qué hacer pero…— Vidia no dijo nada, simplemente se puso derecha para sentarse en el escritorio.

"Entiendo…" el silencio oscureció la habitación, sin dejarme ver ninguna luz de escapatoria "Conoces a Peri mejor que yo" comentó "Habéis pasado casi un año juntas y sinceramente pienso que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Volverme a encontrar con Light me ha hecho entender muchas cosas sobre vosotras, me ha abierto los ojos por decirlo de alguna forma y sólo te diré una cosa. Haz que sea feliz" levanté mi cabeza al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué?— no sabía qué quería decir con eso, o más bien, no quería aceptar lo que quería decir con eso, ¿estaba rompiendo conmigo?

"He comprendido la fuerza que tiene el vínculo de los hermanos. Al igual que tú cuando levantaron la frontera, o al igual que Light al pasarse casi seis años buscándome y afrontando todo tipo de peligros, los hermanos tienen que estar juntos. ¿De qué ha servido todo lo que has conseguido como ministra para que podáis estar en Invierno o en el lado cálido sin problemas? ¿Todo ese esfuerzo para que Gliss quiera pasar el doble de tiempo con ella que tú? No, me parece una gilipollez, es cruel y egoísta. Estoy segura de que Peri ni siquiera piensa en ella cuando hacen el amor"

—Sí, eso me lo dijo ella misma…—

"¿Ves? Sería estúpido que las dos os torturarais por mantener las cosas como están" me estaba entrando pánico por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación "Tienes que hablar con Gliss, y dejarle las cosas bien claras, ella no es la dueña de Peri, ni ella, ni nadie"

—Pero entonces romperán, y Peri querrá liarse conmigo.

"Eso ya depende de vosotras dos y de lo que queráis hacer, pero no puedo aceptar que Gliss os manipule de esa forma. ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De que Peri se re-enamore de ella? Sabes de sobra que eso no va a pasar" estaba sorprendida por la madurez con la que estaba tratando el problema.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a permitir que Peri se enrolle conmigo? Se me hace muy difícil negarme ante sus peticiones…—

"No, claro que no. Te amo más que a nadie y no pienso perderte así como así. Desafiaré a tu hermana si es necesario para estar contigo porque si al final tú no puedes decidir con quién quedarte, tendremos que hacerlo nosotras.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?—

"Quiero decir que empapelaré tu casa con razones para que te quedes conmigo y no descansaré hasta que Peri se rinda" mi corazón me dio un latigazo en aquél momento. Eso se había convertido en un campo de batalla y lo último que quería era que se pelearan entre ellas.

—¡No! Esa no es la solución—

"¿Tú crees? Te me has escapado demasiadas veces de mis manos, no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. No soporto que me ocultes cosas y menos si se trata de Peri enrollándose contigo. No la conozco tan bien como tú, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no aguantará ni una semana con Gliss, vendrá volando a por ti y no puedo permitirlo" su tono de voz, su determinación al hablar y su mirada, llegaron a intimidarme.

—No pareces la Vidia de siempre…— suspiró.

"Es que cuando está en juego una cosa tan importante como nuestra relación, tengo que ponerme seria" dicho esto, saltó del escritorio para ofrecerme su mano "¿Volvemos a casa?" fui a dársela, pero me detuve.

—No…— susurré —No, tengo que hablar con Peri, ahora— no se lo tomó muy bien, pero asintió. Vidia tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, y me ayudó mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar. Me levanté por mí misma y salimos de casa abandonando todos esos inútiles papeles.

Tenía que ver a Peri porque sabía que en el fondo estaba sufriendo, porque temía que estuviera llorando por dentro, y porque por encima de todo, era mi hermana, y como dijo Vidia, los hermanos tienen que permanecer juntos.

Fuimos a Invierno casi rozando el límite de hora para cruzar por la temperatura, y la escarchadora de guardia nos escarchó las alas. Pese a todos los métodos de protección de alas, la escarcha era la mejor y la más natural. Llegamos a casa de Peri, y pese a que me brillaron las alas, fue Gliss quien abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué queréis?" dijo, con odio en su mirada "¿Sabéis lo tarde que es?" clavé su mirada en ella y grité con mi corazón.

—Aparta— pero se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para evitarlo.

"¿Qué quieres? Si tienes que hablar con Peri hazlo mañana" ella seguía sin aparecer, debía de estar en la habitación.

—¿O qué?—

"O te pasarás unos días sin verla" esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi odio desbordara. Le di un cabezazo en toda su frente que me dolió una barbaridad, pero que sirvió para dejarla atontada.

—¡Que te jodan, tú no eres su dueña! ¡Peri!— entramos a matar, más decididas que nunca y con el aleteo firme. Abrí la puerta de golpe y subí a la cama donde me esperaba —Olvídate de Gliss, no puede obligarnos a estar separadas— me frenó cuando fui a abrazarla y me miró a los ojos. Vi como su dolor y angustia se desvanecían y entonces sentí mi sangre correr por mi frente.

"Oh cielos Tink, estás sangrando"

—No importa— hundí mis dedos en su pelo y la besé en los labios durante unos segundos, re-saboreando sus labios una y otra vez, sabiendo que detrás de nosotras, habían dos hadas a las que les estábamos rompiendo el corazón —Te quiero Peri, y quiero que seas feliz— me acarició la cara lentamente, con la mirada más enternecedora que jamás vi.

"¡Basta!" gritó Gliss, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Salí de encima de Peri para acercarme a ella y ponerme delante de ella, dispuesta a todo.

—¿¡Qué!?—

"Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas? Hicimos una promesa y no has tardado ni un día en romperla"

—Perdona, pero primero, la promesa la hiciste con ella, segundo, no tienes ningún derecho a adueñarte de Peri y tercero, si no te gusta la relación que tenemos ya puedes coger la puerta e irte, porque soy su hermana y lo siento, pero la quiero mucho más que tú así que déjala en paz de una vez y si te importa lo más mínimo ¡deja que haga lo que quiera!— mi voz retumbó por las paredes, más por el peso de las palabras que por el volumen de éstas. No hace falta remarcar lo a gusto que me quedé después de decir todo eso.

"Es verdad Gliss… quiero mucho más a Tink que a ti…" las palabras de Peri la remataron.

"¡Que os jodan!" dijo, como única respuesta antes de irse volando. Me di la vuelta a los pocos segundos para volver con Peri y me sorprendió saltando encima de mí con uno de sus geniales abrazos. Era una experta en anticiparse a mí e incluso llevábamos la cuenta de las veces que lo hacíamos.

"Gracias…" sollozaba en mis brazos y la abracé bien fuerte para que me sintiera cerca de ella. Aún tenía Vidia pendiente detrás de mí, pero sabía que sería paciente y esperaría a que fuera su turno. Antes de separarnos, le di un beso en la nariz.

—Guapa— adoraba su sonrisa.

Entonces me di la vuelta y cogí las manos de Vidia. Parecía ansiosa por recibir su respuesta.

—Te quiero muchísimo Vid, no existe forma alguna de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y quiero que sepas que me has hecho enormemente feliz. Este año que hemos pasado juntas ha sido una hermosa locura y lo guardaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pe-— me cortó poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca, con una sonrisa.

"No hace falta que sigas, ya lo sé, lo sé porque prácticamente soy capaz de ver a través de tus ojos, a través de tu alma. Los sé, por todos los maravillosos días y las incontables y horas que pasamos que pasamos juntas, por todas las aventuras por las que hemos pasado y por el infinito amor que me has dado. Por todo ello," ahora era ella quien me cogía de las manos "y pese a no tener ningún anillo," se arrodilló ante mí cortándome la respiración "Tink, mi amor, quieres casarte conmigo" de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de dolor.

—N-no me hagas esto…— lo peor de todo, era que sabía por qué lo hacía, y me dolía de todo corazón. Se estaba rindiendo con todo su orgullo y las dos éramos conscientes de ello.

"Tink… siempre te querré" me arrodillé y la abracé entre lágrimas. Ella se convirtió en mi joya favorita, y nunca jamás iba a olvidar mis días con ella.

—Eres increíble… Estoy segura de que algún día llegarás a estar con alguien que te quiera tanto o más que yo—

"Ese día ya llegó, ayer…" me reí entre lágrimas, entendí por qué insistió tanto con el amor de hermanos.

—Prométeme que serás feliz—

"Te lo prometo, lo seré mientras tú lo seas" se levantó y me dio un último beso en la frente antes de irse. No me podía creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa forma. Los brazos de Peri aparecieron por mi espalda repentinamente.

"Tink… me acabas de hacer muy feliz" me di la vuelta y la besé lentamente.

—Tú a mí también— sentí que al final, había tomado la opción correcta.

"¿Te gustaría hacerme un poco más feliz?" torcí la cabeza extrañada, cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos supe qué iba a decir "Casémonos"

* * *

 **(XIX)** **[Vidia]**

Salí de casa de Peri, después de ser rechazada por Tink y dejarla con el amor de su vida. Le propuse matrimonio in extremis por dos razones, la primera porque era algo que tenía que hacer antes de morir, y la segunda para rendirme ante una batalla que ya había perdido contra Peri, Tink no iba a casarse conmigo y lo sabía, y ella adivinó mis intenciones cuando lo hice, no esperaba menos.

Aunque acabara de romper después de tanto tiempo con ella, estaba feliz. Feliz por saber que había hecho lo correcto, que ella estaría con su verdadero amor y que vivirían obedeciendo sus corazones sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Pensé en que en mi casa, debía de estar Light preocupándose por mí. Quería estar con él y sentía que él quería estar conmigo, pese a su extraña forma que tenía a veces de comportarse.

Lo último que le dije antes de ir a casa de Tink fue que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, aún no podía volar bien y si salía por la noche le podría sorprender un halcón, otra vez. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

Crucé la frontera como si cruzara mi nueva vida. Una vida sin pasar tanto tiempo en Invierno, una vida sin mi querida Tink, una vida con mi hermano perdido, enseñándole a vivir en su nuevo hogar. Me miré el ala que tuve torcida, recordando aquel trágico día, pero recordando con más fuerza el instante en que las uní con Light, dándole el placer de volar después de tantos años y creando un vínculo entre nosotros que nunca romperíamos.

Empezaba una nueva etapa.

Me brillaron las alas en la ya casi oscuridad de la noche, llegando a casa. Me gustaba verlas con ese brillo, le daban un toque especial que las hacía bonitas y por supuesto me recordaban a él. Tink debía de sentir lo mismo con Peri.

—Ya estoy en casa~— dije enérgicamente como si viviéramos juntos toda la vida. Me quedé boquiabierta, casi sin respirar, al verlo en el comedor cerca del sofá, sin camiseta, con Silvermist terminando de vestirse, enrojecida de vergüenza, tratando de decirme que aquello no era lo que parecía cuando estaba más que claro que sí. Me sentí dolida, no había excusas para explicar aquella situación, debían de estar enrollándose en mi sofá.

Fue como si me hubieran dado un portazo en toda la cara. Me descolocó mucho la calma y tranquilidad con la que me miraba Light, sin una pizca de culpabilidad, serio, estático, espeluznantemente sereno.

—Light…— quise entenderlo con sólo mirarle, pero no pude, su ojos no reflejaban nada, parecían mudos, falsos, muertos.

"L-lo siento Vid" Sil siguió excusándose "Sólo le e-estaba enseñando…" ardí de enfado, pero lo contuve.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón— dije sin apartar la mirada de él, fingiendo no importarme, con mi corazón bombeando dolor —Puedes enrollarte con él si quieres— _maldita zorra._ Me mordí la lengua antes de decir una grosería fuera de lugar.

Me sentí estúpida al pensar que iba a tener una relación con Light parecida a la que tenían Tink y Peri, me hice ilusiones para nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó mi hermano, invocando el silencio en el comedor, haciendo tenso el ambiente y alimentando el fuego que mi aura desprendía por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. _Es mi casa, ¿cómo que qué hago aquí?_ Entonces comprendí que debía pensar que pasaría la noche con Tink, y reactivé mi mente.

—He roto con Tink— tuve el valor de decir, mortificándome en cada una de esas cuatro palabra, sorprendiendo a Sil —Pero no importa, estoy bien, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo consolándome— _puedes seguir enrollándote con Sil en su casa._ Le dije mentalmente. Al ver que ella iba a decir algo, levanté la mano para que ni se acercara.

"¿E-es una broma? N-no es posible o sea…"

—Vete Sil, ya lo hablaremos mañana, no me hagas repetirlo— continué mirando con enfado a Light, que seguía prácticamente sin parpadear. _No puede ser que Light sea tan insensible._

Se fue entre nerviosa y extrañada, dejándonos solos en el comedor, en una batalla de miradas que no quería perder.

"Lo siento por lo de tu novia, sé que os queríais mucho. ¿Seguro que estás bien?" su falta de afecto en el tono de voz me confundía.

—No lo sé, ¿tú estás bien? Veo que no pierdes el tiempo— contraataqué, cruzándome de brazos.

"Sólo quería tener sexo con alguien y ella me pareció la más adecuada, no te enfades" aluciné con la naturalidad con la que lo dijo, me rompió todos los esquemas.

—¿E-es que no tienes sentimientos o qué?— me estaba volviendo loca su forma de ser, ni que llevara una máscara de seriedad.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta y no estás bien, no pretendas engañarme. Te ha molestado que esté con alguien que no seas tú ¿verdad?" ganó, se me adelantó a toda mi yo y no pude ni responder, me avergoncé de ser tan transparente para él y dejé caer mis brazos rendida "Si es así no te preocupes, si me lo pides me pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado" y de nuevo, me descolocó, esta vez desordenó todos mis papeles mentales.

Me quedé con la boca torcida sin poder articular palabra, ni siquiera sonrió, su helada seriedad no encajaba con lo que decía. No supe qué responder ante eso, paralizó mi corazón. _¿Q…q…q…?_

Se acercó a mí decidido con su mirada fija y retrocedí intimidada, perdida, sin saber qué hacer.

"Perdóname. Llevo toda mi vida sólo, con la única compañía de los humanos, y aquí todos son muy diferentes a mí. Si tengo que vivir con vosotros tendrás que ayudarme a adaptarme, necesito que me enseñes a ser un duende como los demás. Disculpa por ser tan directo o por comportarme de forma extraña, pero me temo que soy así" su mirada cayó, decepcionado.

Respiré. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, incluso me temblaron las manos, tenía demasiados sentimientos ardiendo en mi cabeza, pero él siguió inmóvil e inerte.

"¿Quieres cenar? Te prepararé algo" se separó de mí. Apoyé mis manos en sus musculosos brazos, sin dejar que se fuera.

—Quiero que seas feliz— apretó sus dientes y cogió una bocanada de aire, apartando la mirada —Y no quiero que lo seas con Sil— dije directamente, yo también podía andarme sin tapujos.

"Lo sé, pero necesito, y te juro que necesito tener sexo con alguien, llevo demasiado tiempo viendo como la gente folla y se dan placer como para no hacerlo ahora que tengo oportunidad" mi lado más rebelde se desató y habló por mí.

—Entonces fóllame— mis pupilas se nublaron de lágrimas al decir algo así, mi mente me castigó, mis venas ardieron y mis mejillas se convirtieron en lava. Tuve una sensación tan intensa que empecé a respirar por la boca, y él siguió sin pestañear, con su seria expresión, como una estatua de piedra seca.

"No voy a hacer algo así, y mucho menos cuando acabas de romper con tu novia" me acarició la cara obligando a ceder mis lágrimas, alborotando mis sentimientos, y se dio la vuelta para irse a la cocina. Me sentí abandonada, se puso su camiseta por el camino, la cual descansaba en el suelo, al mismo nivel que mi estado de ánimo.

Apreté mis puños tratando de mantenerme en pie por mí misma. Quise volcar mis sentimientos por Tink hacia él sin tener en cuenta los suyos y se quedaron a medio camino, como si fuera un viento sin una hoja que mover. Casi muero de estupidez.

Di unos aleteos hacia la cocina como si volara entre aros de fuego muy estrechos.

—Light…— me miró sin decir nada. Su falta de sonrisa me destrozaba por dentro, era como ver el dolor personificado —Perdona… no estoy bien, necesito…— no supe ni cómo continuar la frase, mi cabeza estaba por abandonar mi cuerpo de lo desamparada que me sentía.

"Tengo algo que te ayudará" se agachó, deshaciendo algo que tenía atado en el tobillo, captando toda mi atención. Era una especie de pulsera "Dame tu muñeca"

Me la ató, era bonita, hecha de unos hilos dorados que no había visto nunca. Me la quedé mirando.

"Llevando esto no te va a pasar nada malo. Es mi tesoro más preciado, algo así como un amuleto, y me ha salvado la vida varias veces" no entendí cómo era posible, pero me lo creí de todas formas "Te ayudará con lo de Tink, créeme"

—Gracias…—

"No hay de qué, tú me regalaste mis alas, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello" dejé caer mis hombros y torcí la cabeza, viendo como después de eso se puso a hacer la cena sin más.

Lo había notado distraído antes, distante y paciente, pero pensé que era por lo chocante que debía ser para él vivir aquí, no porque realmente fuera así. Me negué a pensar esa era su verdadera personalidad, tenía que quitarle su dolorida máscara de seriedad para que fuera él mismo.

Me animé y me puse a ayudarlo a cocinar, devanándome los sesos para saber cómo tratar con él. Su pulsera me demostró que dentro de su pecho tenía algo parecido a un corazón, pero por alguna razón lo tenía cerrado con mil candados.

Tras mucha calma, habló.

"Me extraña que no quieras hablar sobre lo tuyo con Tink, ¿intentas no pensar sobre ello?" no quise decirle que él era todo lo que tenía y lo que quería tener en la cabeza.

—No… exactamente… Pero no quiero hablar de ella contigo— mi turno, empecé fuerte —¿Qué es eso de que veías a humanos teniendo sexo…?— tenía que saber más sobre su pasado para entender su presente.

"Preferiría… no hablar de ello, pero te lo contaré si de verdad quieres saberlo" me dio miedo preguntar, con sus palabras entendí que no era algo de lo que podría sentirse orgulloso. Una pequeña voz me decía que iba a ser difícil meterme en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes…— esperé a que dijera algo más, pero nada. Cada vez me sentía más extraña e incómoda con él, era como si desprendiera un aura oscura y tenebrosa cuando estábamos los dos solos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comí. Él se limitó a mirarme.

—¿No comes?—

"Con una vez al día tengo suficiente"

—Pero tienes que comer, ya no estás en Tierra Firme, ¿no has dicho que tenías que adaptarte?— apretó sus labios.

"Comeré si eso es lo que quieres" lo volvió a hacer, me hizo sentir su títere. No me contuve esta vez.

—Pues entonces come, no quiero que sobre nada— asintió, no muy seguro de sí mismo. Suspiré, su comportamiento era todo un acertijo, como un laberinto sin salida y tenía miedo de que siempre fuera a ser así.

Le pregunté cómo había ido con los demás, qué pasó cuando me fui y nos saltamos la parte de Silvermist. No sé cómo ella pudo acceder a algo así con alguien que no conoce de nada, aún sabiendo lo fácil que es siempre de convencer.

Habló con normalidad, con demasiada normalidad, era extraño, exponía los hechos como si le faltaran las emociones. Acababa de regresar a casa, estaba conmigo después de tantos años buscándome y no me parecía contento. No lo entendía.

—¿En qué piensas?— me atreví a preguntar al cabo de un buen rato en silencio.

"No sé si podré encajar aquí. Os veo a vosotros tan… alegres y divertidos y yo… bueno… quizás debería volver" se me erizó la piel con ese manifiesto, lo quería aquí, lo necesitaba aquí, no podía permitir que volviera a Tierra Firme.

—Vas a encajar con todos en unos días, me aseguraré de ello. No comas más si no quieres— lo vi forzándose con el tenedor.

"Gracias… Voy a dar un paseo" se levantó, sorprendiéndome.

—E-espera, no puedes salir a estas horas, es peligroso—

"No te preocupes, los halcones son como mascotas para mí. No me esperes despierta" y salió. _¿Qué es eso de que no la espere despierta?_

Volví a sentarme en la silla y al momento salí de casa para ir con él, no podía dejarlo sólo.

"¿Qué haces? No has terminado de comer" dijo, como si eso fuera un problema.

—No puedo dejarte sólo por aquí, te meterás en un lío—

"Sólo estoy paseando, necesito pensar" me pareció comprensible, pero no lo acepté.

—Entonces pensemos juntos—

"No" su rotunda respuesta me hizo parar "Lo siento pero no quiero hacerte daño" y siguió andando, sin mirar atrás. _¿Daño? Ya me lo estaba haciendo yéndose de esa forma._

 _No pude soportarlo más._

Volé hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda con todas mis fuerzas, pensando que así haría añicos la pared de piedra que le envolvía.

—Ábrete. Confía en mí, por favor—

"S-suéltame…" dijo tratando de escapar.

—No pienso soltarte—

"V-Vidia, suéltame ahora mismo" se me escabulló por su fuerza y salió corriendo hacia unos pequeños arbustos, para vomitar. Me sentí aliviada, creí que iba a huir de mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien…?— me acerqué y le apoyé la mano en su hombro, estaba arrodillado limpiándose la boca. Entendí por qué no quería comer.

"No mucho… no estoy acostumbrado a nada de todo esto… y mucho menos a ti" se levantó "He soñado tantas veces con volver a estar contigo que se me hace imposible…" suspiró "Aún tengo que asimilarlo"

—Tómatelo con calma ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, será mejor que descanses— después de todo quería estar conmigo, de eso no había duda.

Asintió y andamos hasta casa. Bebió un poco de agua y se fue directamente a la habitación, sin decir nada.

Cuando vi que se estaba acomodando en el suelo lo frené de golpe.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Haz el favor de dormir en la cama. Cielos…—

Se tumbó de mala gana y respiró hondo, mirando al techo con su habitual seriedad.

"No creo que pueda dormir en tu cama… mejor voy al sofá"

—No. Te quedas aquí— soné autoritaria —Ésta será tu cama a partir de ahora, así que relájate ¿quieres? Voy a terminar con la cena… Si necesitas algo llámame—

"Hm…" fui al comedor resoplando, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Light estaba muy jodido, más de lo que imaginé. Empecé a pensar que no podría hacerlo sola y que quizás necesitaba ayuda de alguien.

Después de terminar de recogerlo todo, me di una buena ducha y volví a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, aunque sabía que no estaría durmiendo.

Me tumbé a su lado, mirándolo, y no se inmutó. Siguió bocarriba con los ojos cerrados, descansando.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—

"Sí… un poco— me acerqué más a él para cogerle su brazo.

—¿Te… molesta que esté así?—

"No… pero si no dejas de hacer preguntas no conseguiré dormir nunca" sonreí. _Me ha hecho sonreír_ … Se me hizo algo extraño y todo. Me imaginé en mi cabeza cómo debió ser la última vez que dormimos juntos, charlando toda la noche.

—Buenas noches Light, descansa. Ya estás a salvo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, aquí no correrás peligro— sentí que lo que le decía no tenía ningún efecto en él, pero confié en que llegaría a su corazón.

"Hm" entonces se giró hacia mí, poniéndome nerviosa. Nos miramos, reflejamos nuestros ojos parpadeando con largas pausas y me calmé poco a poco. Entonces pude entender sus pupilas, me pedían ayuda, cariño y amor.

Le acaricié su rostro suavemente, lo sentí frío y áspero. Me quitó la mano de encima al momento y las mantuvimos en contacto, entrelazando nuestros dedos una encima de la otra.

"Buenas noches Vidia. Duerme tranquila" dejé caer mis párpados y sintiendo el ligero pulso de sus rugosos dedos, me quedé plácidamente dormida.

Mi mente necesitaba descansar.

Desperté por un zarandeo con la sensación de que había un vacío en algún sitio. Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que me estaba despertando Spike y Light no estaba.

"¿Sabes qué hora es ya? Venga Vid~" mi cara de preocupación hizo borrar su sonrisa.

Me levanté y fui directa hacia el comedor, viendo que estaba el desayuno listo y bien preparado.

—¿Y Light?—

"No lo sé, no lo he visto," un escalofrío corrió por mi espina dorsal, no parecía estar en casa y no sabía a dónde podría haber ido, tampoco dejó ninguna nota "veo que te ha preparado el desayuno y todo~" la ignoré.

—¿¡Light!?— nada, revisé mis alas pero no brillaban —Tengo que ir a buscarlo— me aterraba pensar que se había vuelto a Tierra Firme, no podría soportar perderlo.

Me exalté y salí de casa a toda velocidad sin tener en cuenta a Spike.

Di una vuelta por Pixie Hollow todo lo rápido que pude, poniendo a prueba mis impecables alas. Pasando por Primavera, cerca del lago de los nenúfares, me brillaron las alas y sentí un tremendo alivio que me calmó el corazón.

Me enfadé justo después porque sabía dónde estaba y no quería que estuviera haciendo lo que pensaba que estaría haciendo.

Aún así, mi preocupación pudo conmigo y me acerqué a casa de Silvermist, la cual abrió la puerta antes de que llegara, con la ropa puesta.

"Vidia, pasa" me tranquilicé un poco "Estábamos hablando sobre lo de ayer, tu hermano se ha disculpado y eso…" entré y lo vi sentado, pensativo.

—Hola…— dije sin muchas ganas.

La casa se vistió con incomodidad, no sabía exactamente qué pasó con ellos pero casi que no quería saber los detalles.

"Am…" Sil no sabía cómo manejar la situación, y no la culpaba "N-no hay nada entre nosotros dos, para que quede claro, eso para empezar…"

—Tampoco me molestaría, ni que fuera mi novio— sentencié tajantemente, mintiendo.

"L-lo sé… en todo caso no vamos a salir ni nada por el estilo… sólo… quería hacerle un favor y en ese momento no me pareció mala idea, no te enfades"

—No estoy enfadada— _miento de pena._

"Pues lo pareces…" di un largo suspiro, Light me hacía poner tensa con su inexpresividad.

—Bueno, y ¿ya habéis terminado de hablar?— pregunté sabiendo que diría que sí, queriendo llevármelo de allí cuanto antes.

"Am… más o menos… ¿Qué pasó con Tink? ¿De verdad habéis roto?" no me apetecía hablar de eso.

—Sí, ya te lo contaré, ahora tenemos que irnos— no pensé a dónde, sólo quería sacarlo de allí.

No me puso objeciones. Me llevé a Light y fuimos volando lentamente hacia Otoño. Entonces se me ocurrió ir al valle de las hadas de vuelo veloz, había algo muy importante que Light aún no había hecho.

—Vas a conocer a Phyxius, la supervisora de nuestro talento, como buen duende tendrás que traer las estaciones a Tierra Firme así que tienes que ponerte las pilas cuanto antes—

"Apenas sé volar bien…"

—Aprenderás— fui dura con él, pero es que me obligaba a serlo —Así de paso te distraerás un poco— no pude evitar sonar enfadada, pero es que no me gustó nada que hubiera hecho cosas por su cuenta sin consultarme antes, y sobretodo que me dejara sola durmiendo.

Llegamos, y la supervisora se alegró de que lo trajera, me pidió que le echara una mano pero me moría de hambre, así que se lo encargué a ella.

Lo dejé donde debería estar y me fui a casa para desayunar, sabiendo que lo haría bien y que terminaría siendo un gran duende de vuelo veloz. _Ojalá sea tan bueno como yo, así podré echar carreras con un contrincante digno._

Cuando volví minutos después, lo encontré tratando de crear pequeños remolinos sin éxito, algo que nos sale hasta sin querer.

"Vidia, no puedo hacer esto, soy incapaz…" Phyxius me miró preocupada, con sus ojos vi que esto sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Tranquilo, te costará al principio, incluso pensarás que es imposible, pero con el tiempo dominarás el viento con la yema de los dedos, ya verás— confié en nuestro talento innato —Mira, dame tu mano—

Pensé en empezar por lo más básico de todo. Lo agaché, arrodillándonos en el suelo.

—Pon la palma de tu mano así, casi tocando el suelo— lo hizo, sin estar muy seguro de sí mismo. Dejé ir una ligera corriente bajo su mano —Sientes el aire ¿verdad?—

"Sí…"

—Bien, pues ahora frénalo— me negué a creer que había perdido su talento al pasar tanto tiempo sin usarlo —Concentra tus poderes en la piel de tu mano, y siente cómo dominas el viento…— cerró sus ojos y se concentró a conciencia. Mi corriente seguía sin inmutarse y cada vez me preocupaba más.

"N-no puedo…"

—Light— lo miré a los ojos —Sí que puedes— dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, rompiendo mi esperanza en mil pedazos.

Los segundos pasaron y por muy leve que fuera mi brisa, no se vio interrumpida lo más mínimo. Sentí un dolor interior que corrió por todo mi cuerpo al pensar que Light quizás había perdido su talento para siempre.

—B-bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que en unos días lo conseguirás ¿me oyes?— lo vi sufrir en una mísera expresión facial. Me maldije a mí misma por haberlo llevado ahí, pensé que así empezaría a sentirse como uno más pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarlo, me sentí fatal conmigo misma.

De alguna forma, la reina apareció de repente. Se lo agradecí con la mirada, la necesitaba más que nunca.

"Buenos días a todos, veo que hay un pequeño problema con el talento de nuestro recién llegado"

—¿Puedes hacer algo por él?— pregunté con prisas, deseando que lo ayudara.

"Por supuesto, pero no será más efectivo que lo que podéis hacer vosotras. El talento que todos llevamos dentro lo obtenemos al nacer y no puede ser aprendido, de la misma forma que no puede ser olvidado. No es muy diferente al arte de volar, nacemos sabiendo dar aleteos porque lo llevamos dentro, pero si pasamos tiempo sin hacerlo, se convierte en una tarea mucho más complicada. Ten fe Light, tarde o temprano, tu talento volverá a ti, te lo puedo asegurar. Confía en ti mismo"

"Gracias reina Clarion" la miró como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

"Tened paciencia con él, ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de aquí, y no será fácil cambiar sus costumbres por las nuestras, tenedlo presente"

—C-Clarion, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas…—

"Por supuesto querida" nos apartamos de ellos para que no nos escucharan "Te preocupa tu hermano ¿verdad?"

—Sí… está… no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero es como si no fuera él, como si no tuviera… alma… y no sé cómo ayudarlo—

"Lo ayudarás siendo tú misma Vidia, te conozco muy bien y sé que eres capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa con tal de hacer feliz a los que te rodean, así que no te obsesiones con él. Ha sufrido un cambio de vida muy drástico y necesita digerirlo, no seas impaciente y relájate, tensándote sólo conseguirás el efecto contrario" respiré, más tranquila.

—De acuerdo…— necesitaba escuchar sus savias palabras —Haré lo que pueda—

"Nadie lo haría mejor que tú" _supongo que tiene razón._

—Gracias— volvimos, y con más ganas que nunca, penetré los ojos de Light para decirle que íbamos a lograrlo. Encontraría la forma de hacerlo, aunque tuviera que estrujar mi cerebro como hice con el problema de la frontera.

Estaba convencida de que él se convertiría en todo un profesional y ese mismo Otoño iríamos juntos a Tierra Firme para cambiar de estación.

Después de que se fuera la reina, nos encontramos o más bien nos encontraron las chicas, mitad del invierno mitad cálidas, a excepción de Tink y Peri, que debían de estar ocupadas, y Spike, la cual me dijeron que estaba buscándome por todas partes.

Nos propusimos jugar entre todos, con mucha calma ya que a Light aún le costaba volar. No le quité el ojo de encima, ni siquiera cuando Spike nos encontró y me echó la bronca por salir de casa de aquella forma. Esa debía de ser la primera vez que jugaba con otras hadas y estaba muy tenso, serio y silencioso como una roca.

Pedí tiempo muerto para descansar. Nos sentamos en el césped oeste de Primavera y nos pusimos a charlar y a preguntarle tonterías para que Light se animara un poco. Me pareció verle esbozar media sonrisa un par de veces, pero no más.

Acercándonos a la hora de comer, me susurró que quería irse. Puse cualquier excusa para irnos y volamos hacia casa. Spike insistió en acompañarnos, pero tenía que hacerlo sola.

Light me confesó por el camino que no le gustaba estar con tanta gente, no se sentía cómoda y le contesté que eso era normal dada su situación, que no se torturara y que terminaría acostumbrándose y divirtiéndose con los demás.

Aún así, sentí que mis palabras flotaban por ahí sin entrar en él, como si me ignorase.

Al llegar a casa, se sentó en el sofá y me puse a su lado. Se movió apartándose todo lo que pudo y suspiré.

—¿Quieres que te deje sólo?— asintió, no parecía muy convencido, pero como eso era lo que quería, lo hice.

Me levanté pero no me fui muy lejos, de hecho me senté en el suelo, apoyada en el reverso del sofá, quedándome de espaldas a él, de frente a la mesa del comedor.

Pensé en él, en todo lo que dijo, la forma en que se comportó, todo lo que debió pasar… y me pregunté qué podía hacer yo para ayudarlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco. La reina dijo que yo era capaz, pero no sabía cómo, su personalidad era todo un enigma para mí y por mucho que lo intentara, sentía que no me acercaba a él. Me estaba chocando una y otra vez con su pared de rocas.

Pasados unos minutos, se me ocurrió hacer algo, una pequeña locura, algo que quería que hacer tarde o temprano. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que sirviera de algo, pero de menos servía estar sentada en el suelo.

Me levanté, lo miré de reojo viendo su cabeza echada hacia atrás, y me fui al baño. Allí, me peiné todo el pelo y cogí unas tijeras. Mi largo y querido pelo que tanto amé, el cual dejé crecer para dificultarme el vuelo, sabiendo que si me deshacía de él sería aún más ágil, más ligera y más veloz que nadie, aunque ya lo era. Ese pelo, iba a morir en aquél momento después de tantos años llevándolo largo, y estaba decidida a hacerlo con el fin de sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiré con el primer corte, ya no había vuelta atrás, y seguí. Me lo corté, mechón por mechón, a la altura de mis hombros, y al terminar una nostálgica imagen apareció en el espejo.

Lo retoqué y sonreí ante el resultado, estaba diferente, cambiada, pero sentía que estaba como siempre quise estar.

Cuando me di la vuelta me asusté al ver a Light mirándome con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear, con un profundo brillo que asomaba en sus pupilas. Me tranquilizó verlo así, me levanté.

—Am…— dio unos pasos acortando la distancia, acercando su mano a mi cabeza, hundiéndome sus dedos en el pelo con una mirada de placer.

"Vidia…" sentí la roca de su corazón rompiéndose en el momento en que me abrazó, mostrándome su latente y vivo pulso que rebotaba contra mi pecho.

—Light…— aluciné, no esperaba esa reacción, y mucho menos que su respiración se volviera irregular y estallara en llanto —Shh… ya está, ya pasó…— me llenó de lágrimas a mí también, lloró y lloró como si no hubiera llorado en años y terminamos arrodillados en el suelo, con mi pelo cortado en el suelo junto a los imaginarios trozos de su fría y seria máscara.

 _Mi Light…_

Se desahogó durante unos buenos minutos, cuerpo con cuerpo, y entonces empecé a sentir que nos rodeaba un tenue viento que daba vueltas en círculo. Era él, sin duda, su viento, no era consciente pero su talento estaba allí, y me relajé al ver que no iba a tener problemas.

Sólo necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreí al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y aún derramando dolor. Le acaricié la mejilla, humedeciéndome la palma de la mano.

—Eh… mírate, ¿qué ha pasado con el duende serio hecho de piedra?— esbozó una sonrisa, mostrándome sus preciosas pupilas verdes por primera vez. Había vuelto.

"Quédate conmigo" dijo con una voz entrecortada, necesitándome, queriendo no estar sólo.

—No podría separarme de ti. Jamás— hundió su sonrisa en mi hombro y lo rodeé con mis brazos, fui muy feliz de volver a tenerlo junto a mí.

"Te he echado de menos… no te imaginas cuanto" le acaricié sus despeinados pelos violetas, dejando que los latidos de mi pecho lo calmaran.

Me cogió el vestido con fuerza, arrugándola incluso.

—Tranquilo… estaremos juntos para siempre ¿vale? Eres mi hermano después de todo, y no pienso perderte nunca más— le di un beso a su cabeza y la levantó, secándose las lágrimas.

Asintió, me pareció un recién llegado asustado por haber tenido una pesadilla. Tenía que ofrecerle todo mi amor.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— dijo que no con la cabeza. Me fijé en que le temblaban las manos. Se las cogí, estaban un poco sudadas —Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo, mírame— nos calcamos los ojos y me empecé a levantar despacio —Eso es—

Me cogió con fuerza y lo consiguió, lo abracé inmediatamente después.

—Eres muy fuerte Light, ¿lo sabías?— se rió entre sollozos.

"N-no soy fuerte… mírame" lo miré con ternura, por fin pude ver su verdadera luz brillar.

—Te quiero Light, gracias por volver a ser tú— escondió su cara en mi clavícula, ahora avergonzado.

"Yo también te quiero…" dijo casi sin voz, abrazando mi corazón con cariño.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te iría bien una buena ducha, y ropa de tu talento, no puedes ir con la ropa de duende de jardín que te dio Rosetta— me miró preocupado.

"No sé cómo funciona…" _¿la ducha?_

—Tranquilo, es muy fácil, mira— le cogí de la mano para que no se perdiera en el pequeño baño.

Le enseñé cómo funcionaba, cómo cambiar de temperatura y cómo cerrar el agua. Entonces me di cuenta que yo también necesitaba una ducha.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sólo?— asintió, algo tímido, no podía responder que no —Iré a buscar ropa para ti ¿de acuerdo?—

"No… no te vayas…" fruncí mis labios, no podía dejarle mi ropa y no quería que se pusiera lo que llevaba antes.

—Tardaré veintitrés segundos, ¿podrías esperar veintitrés segundos?— apartó la mirada, llevaba sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

"Sí…"

—Así me gusta, venga, dúchate, aquí tienes la toalla para secarte. Vuelvo en seguida— retrocedí mis pasos con algo de miedo de dejarlo sólo, y empecé a contar —Veintidós, veintiuno…—

Salí de casa más rápido que nunca, llegué al valle a falta de diecisiete segundos y le pedí ropa a Zephyr con prisas. Doce segundos y seguíamos buscando su talla, nueve segundos y la encontramos, ocho y le di las gracias, dos y llegué a casa.

Recuperé el aliento antes de poder hablar.

—Ya estoy aquí…— lo escuché decir algo bajo el agua, con el ruido no lo entendí —¿Qué dices?—

"No pensé que tardarías tan poco"

—¿Es que no te han dicho que soy la más rápida de Pixie Hollow? Te dejo la ropa en la encimera, voy a la cocina a preparar algo ¿vale?—

"Vale…" miré el suelo viendo el desastre de pelos que había aún.

—Bueno… primero limpiaré esto…— fui a por una escoba y me puse a recogerlo. Cuando estaba terminando, el agua se paró y las cortinas se recogieron de golpe. No pude evitar fijarme en él, en todo él, desnudo. Nunca había visto a un duende desnudo, nos pusimos todo rojos.

"¿N-no estabas en l-la cocina?" dijo nervioso, ocultándose tras las cortinas. Tardó demasiado en reaccionar.

—Perdona perdona perdona, t-tenía que recoger esto y… No puedes tardar tan poco en ducharte, ¿¡te has enjabonado!?— y me alteré.

"¿Eh?"

—En la esquina hay un bote, ¿lo has usado?—

"No…" _menudo desastre._

—¡Pues úsalo! Es para la piel, para lavarte— mi corazón latía frenético.

"A-ah… vale, yo qué sé" salí de allí con prisas. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de su miembro colgante.

—La comida, tengo que preparar la comida—

Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarme, pero mi mente no pude dejar de recordar lo que Light dijo anoche. _'Sólo quería tener sexo con alguien y ella me pareció la más adecuada…'_ , me sonrojé.

Tras unos minutos, apareció, algo avergonzado, sin poder mirarme directamente, despeinado y con su ropa nueva.

—¿Ha ido bien?—

"S-sí, bueno…"

—No te preocupes por lo ocurrido, no pasa nada ¿me oyes?— intenté aparentar normalidad cuando yo era la que no paraba quieta —¿Tienes hambre?—

"No… pero comeré un poco"

—Bien— seguí preparando la comida mientras él esperaba sentado en el comedor, en la silla que quedaba más cerca de la cocina.

Aparenté normalidad al traer los platos a la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la palabra sexo no estuviera navegando por mi mente.

—Que aproveche…—

"¿Qué quiere decir eso? Lo he escuchado varias veces ya" me relajé al poder hablar de un tema sin importancia.

—Ah, es como una formalidad antes de comer, como los buenos días al despertar o un por favor para pedir las cosas. De esta forma deseas que la comida te sienta bien—

No caí en la cuenta de la barbaridad de cosas que no debía de entender sobre nuestras costumbres, debía de estar muy perdido.

Le conté muchas otras cosas mientras comíamos, encogía los hombros como si le estuviera regañando pero le repetí que era normal que no supiera nada, acababa de llegar.

Terminé con mi comida y me fijé en que él casi no tocó el plato, supuse que no querría terminar como la cena de anoche.

Le dije que me iba a lavar el pelo y que después saldríamos a dar un aleteo con calma.

"Espera"

—¿Sí?— se levantó acercándose, poniéndose detrás de mí.

"Tienes un mechón por aquí suelto, creo que deberías cortártelo…" me alivié al ver que era una cosa sin importancia. Al pasar mis dedos por detrás de la cabeza pude notar que no lo tenía del todo igualado.

—Cierto… échame una mano— nos fuimos al baño y le di las tijeras.

"Pero… nunca he…"

—Seguro que lo harás bien, venga, hazlo— lo vi concentrándose por el reflejo del espejo, y con mucho cuidado, empezó a cortarme el pelo.

Se entretuvo, y quise que se entretuviera, sentía sus cautelosas manos acariciándome suavemente, sus ojos fijándose atentamente en mí y las tijeras cortándome con precisión.

Mi piel se erizó en varios momentos en ese susurrante silencio.

"Vale… creo que ya está" había quedado perfecta "¿Qué tal?"

—Me encanta, lo has hecho de maravilla, ahora sí que puedo salir para lucirlo— me levanté —Gracias, eres un sol— y le di un beso en la mejilla como recompensa.

Se ruborizó, mirando hacia el suelo. Me pareció una ternura.

"Estás… muy guapa con ese peinado" y más tierno me pareció entonces. Le di otro beso, en la nariz, a lo que levantó sus ojos sin levantar la cabeza. Quise comérmelo de postre.

—Muchas gracias— le sonreí con los ojos —Voy a limpiar esto un poco— _céntrate Vidia. No lo estropees._

Me siguió como si no fuera capaz de respirar sin mí. Volví a barrer el suelo y le dije que iba a darme una ducha rápida, dándole a entender que tenía que salir del baño.

Dudó, pero al final salió.

Me relajé con el chorro de agua, ahora sin mi largo pelo acariciándome la espalda, alegrándome de que Light volviera a ser él, mostrándose tal y como era, perdido y asustado del nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba.

La idea de tener sexo con él volvió a azotarme la cabeza. Si me lo pidiera lo haría, y además sin dudarlo demasiado, pero más que follar haríamos el amor, y sólo de imaginarlo me acaloré.

Salí del baño más acelerada de lo que debería, y lo vi sentado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, como si fuera un guardián vigilando que nadie entrara.

—¿No es cómodo el sofá?—

"Sí, pero prefiero estar aquí" quise ayudarlo a levantarse pero lo hizo él mismo.

—¿Estás preparado para ir a dar un aleteo?—

"¿Puede ser un paseo? Aún me cansa volar"

—Entonces haremos un mixto, tienes que ir acostumbrándote— me cogió de la mano y levité, esperando a que él lo hiciera también —Vamos— lo consiguió con torpeza, y salimos de casa sin tocar el suelo.

Fuimos andando a ratos por Otoño mientras le explicaba cuatro cosas sobre los talentos que habían por ahí y las festividades que se celebraban.

Pensé que quizás lo estaría abrumando con tanta información así que cuando llegamos a una tranquila y solitaria zona llena de hojas secas, le hice parar.

Levanté una hoja del suelo con mis poderes, llevándola a mi mano con habilidad.

—¿Ves esta hoja?— frunció el ceño en busca de alguna peculiaridad. La dejé encima de la palma de mi mano —Cógela— alargó su brazo —Con tus poderes—

"Vidia, n-"

—Tsé, inténtalo, piensa que si lo logras te ganarás un beso— lo incentivé, y se puso a ello sin mucha confianza en sí mismo —Puedes hacerlo, estoy segura—

Se esforzó como aquella mañana, quizás más, con la diferencia que esta vez, pudo soltar una brisa capaz de hacer caer la hoja al suelo. Nos alegramos enormemente.

—¡Muy bien! Lo has conseguido, te felicito, pero tenías que quitármela, no lanzarla al suelo. Vamos, cógela— se rió mordiéndose el labio.

Hizo lo posible por levantarla, la movió de un lado al otro, sin poder controlarla bien hasta que salió disparada hacia arriba y finalmente se hizo con ella dando un ágil salto.

"¡La tengo!" dijo emocionado.

—Eso es, lo has hecho muy bien— le di su merecido beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios —Ahora, remolinos—

Así empezaron mis clases básicas de viento para practicar su torpe y adormilado talento. Íbamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho pero estaba segura de que llegaría a ser tan bueno o incluso mejor que yo.

Por primera vez, pude ver cómo disfrutaba y se lo pasaba bien, guardé ese recuerdo en el lugar más seguro de mi corazón.

Terminé dándole montones de besos por su innegable esfuerzo.

Mientras descansábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, me dijo que le había entrado hambre. No me resultó extraño con lo poco que había comido, así que volvimos a casa para merendar.

Nada más llegar, se tumbó en el sofá como si hubiera hecho el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, parecía agotado.

"¿Siempre cansa tanto usar los poderes?"

—Sólo al principio, cuando te acostumbres podrás dar cien vueltas a Pixie Hollow llevando tornados sin problemas, ya verás—

"¿Has dicho cien?" sonreí, exageré un poco, mi récord estaba en ochenta-y-siete.

Le di un bocadillo que devoró rápidamente. Me encantó verlo comer tan a gusto.

—¿Estaba bueno?—

"Riquísimo, gracias Vid" me enternecí al llamarme por mi diminutivo "¿Puedo llamarte Vid?" casi me ofendió que lo preguntara.

—Claro que sí, ya tardabas en hacerlo— sonreí. Vi en sus ojos una pizca de sueño —¿Quieres tumbarte un rato?—

"Bueno… me irá bien dormir un poco"

—Sí, échate una siesta en la cama, te sentará bien. ¿Has dormido mucho esta noche?—

"Unas dos horas y media… ¿Tú qué harás?" leí su pregunta entre líneas.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?— acerté sus pensamientos.

"Hm" me lo llevé a la cama y nos tumbamos bajo las sábanas, en la brillante calma con la que nos rodeaba la soledad de mi casa.

No tardó en cerrar los ojos, y me quedé mirándolo con cariño, unidos por nuestros dedos. Le di un último beso bajo su ojo derecho antes de ponerme a descansar yo también.

 _Por fin, mi Light._

Estaba inmensamente feliz de estar tan a gusto con él, sintiéndolo tan querido, tan hermoso. No volví a pensar en Tink ni en la rotura, estaba contenta, todos lo estábamos, y con esa paz, terminé dormida.

Abrí los ojos con pereza, estaba de cara a la ventana, anochecía. Me giré despacio sintiéndolo cerca de mí y sonreí al ver que aún dormía, soñando con algo dulce al ver su leve sonrisa.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos lentamente e hizo un pequeño movimiento para agarrármelos, aún dentro de su sueño. Poco después noté que me rozó la pierna, su pantalón, y al darme cuenta de lo que era me eché para atrás. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Con mi otra mano levanté nerviosa las sábanas lo justo para confirmarlo y efectivamente, debía de estar teniendo un gran sueño. Mi corazón rebotó por todo mi pecho, me puse estúpidamente nerviosa y empecé a sentir mis mejillas calientes, no podía dejar de mirarlo recordando ese breve momento que lo vi desnudo en la ducha.

Dejé la manta y me puse bocarriba tratando de calmarme, sintiendo mi pulso acelerado en los dedos de la mano derecha como si estuviera tocando un tambor.

Traté de apartarla para poder salir de allí pero me la tenía bien cogida, y no quise que se despertara y me viera así. Sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, se empezó a mover.

"Hm~" me puse aún más nerviosa, me estaba sofocando ahí dentro.

Hice lo posible por hacerme la muerta, pero no había forma de tranquilizar mi rápida respiración. Despertó.

"Vid…" dijo con sus ojos entreabiertos.

—H-hey…— me miró un momento extrañado, aclarando su visión. Se me acercó acelerándome aún más hasta que su pene volvió a rozar mi rodilla. Cuando se dio cuenta enrojeció, y yo más de lo que ya estaba.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pidiendo perdón.

—N-no tienes que disculparte, e-es algo normal…— dije intentado calmar la situación, pero lo que no era normal de esa situación eran mis pensamientos, y seguramente los de él.

Me levanté para cambiar de aires, tratando de olvidar el tema, casi saliendo de la habitación.

—¿H-has dormido bien?— no quise preguntarle por su sueño, sería una mala idea.

"Sí… perdona"

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes— dije ya desde el comedor.

De repente, me entró curiosidad sobre lo que había hecho con Sil, hasta dónde habrían llegado. Me puse a limpiar la cocina sin pensar.

Un rato después, apareció, algo cabizbajo.

"Lo siento, yo…"

—He dicho que dejes de disculparte, ¿es que no me escuchas?— suspiró. No pude evitar fijarme en que había calmado su erección, parpadeé rápidamente para que disimular.

"Necesito ver a Silvermist" de repente todos mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, me quedé congelada, de piedra, inmóvil, olvidándome de respirar. Sabía qué significaban esas palabras, y sabía qué quería hacer al respecto. Cuando mi mente dio un chispazo volví en mí.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema…— esperé que me entendiera con decir eso, mi postura sobre lo de tener sexo con él seguía siendo la misma.

"No estoy seguro de aceptar… tu proposición" _acéptala maldita sea_ "Tengo muchas dudas"

—Entonces te ayudaré a resolverlas— el sol se fue a dormir en ese momento —Dijiste que necesitabas hacerlo ¿no?— bajó la mirada entonces.

"P-pero… ¿tú…?" rompí ese hilo que tanto empezaba a mosquearme, los dos queríamos hacerlo.

—A la mierda— me lancé a sus labios y me puse a besarlo con prisas, dejándome llevar por el deseo de poseerlo. Conocí a su lengua, tímida pero divertida, y le robé la camiseta de camino a la habitación.

Me quité mi vestido una vez allí, acelerada, ardiendo de calor, sintiendo su abrumada mirada sobre mí.

"Uah…"

—Tranquilo, no vamos a follar, vamos a hacer el amor— le dije a su oreja. No lo entendió, pero no me importó, dejé que lo descubriera él mismo. Entre besos me deshice de los pantalones, viendo como me devoraba con la mirada.

Lo hice sentar en la cama y me puse a horcajadas encima de él, sintiendo su palpitante excitación en mis bragas. Lo besé con pasión mientras me deshacía del sujetador.

Se me ocurrió hacer una pregunta un tanto inoportuna.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Sil?—

"N-no tan lejos" dijo mirándome los pechos con una voz temblante. Me alegré de escuchar eso. Le llevé sus manos hacia ellos, sintiendo su temblor desaparecer con el tacto, respirando profundamente.

Frené mis ganas de devorarlo y dejé que experimentara. No debía de saber nada sobre el sexo y tenía que ir despacio.

Pero me sorprendió chupándome los pezones sin dudar. Me sujetó la espalda para llevarme a él y jugueteó con su lengua simpatizándolos.

—V-vaya…— incluso tiró de ellos mordiéndome con sus labios mientras me pellizcaba el otro entre sus dedos.

Empezamos a jadear a la vez.

Lo empujé para tumbarlo en la cama y le quité el resto de su ropa poniéndome a su lado, viendo su imponente erección con asombro.

Fui impaciente y me quité las bragas, subí encima de él y posicioné su miembro en mi desesperada vagina. Fui brusca, ruda y ansiosa, pero no pude contenerme, lo quería dentro de mí con demasiadas ganas.

"A-ah~"

Apoyé mis manos en sus pectorales cuando empecé a sentir que me dilataba, profundizándose en mí, abriéndome con un resquicio de dolor por mi impaciencia. Todos mis sentidos se agruparon ahí abajo, estaba dentro de mí.

Gemí de placer, la sensación era parecida a la que tenía cuando jugábamos con los consoladores de Tink, pero infinitamente mejor, más cálida, dulce, agradable y sensacional.

Llegué a lo hondo de mi interior cuando sentí mis nalgas en sus muslos y dejé caer mi cuerpo encima de él encontrando sus labios para intensificar aquél increíble momento, sintiendo su pulso dentro de mí, tomándome su juguete con calma ahora que ya era mío.

Jadeamos.

Empecé a mover las caderas despacio, disfrutando de su ardiente miembro, contrayéndome a cada sentadilla y humedeciendo nuestras cálidas bocas entre gemidos.

Me agarró las nalgas con sus fuertes manos, más ansioso que yo, y desordenó la cama penetrándome progresivamente durante unos momentos de gloriosa genialidad, deleitándome en placer, convirtiendo mi interior en dulce gelatina.

Quise que no parara hasta quedar partida en dos, pero por desgracia ese momento de gloria duró demasiado poco, y sentí su esperma llenándome el interior en una mezcla de fluidos calientes que estremeció mi interior.

Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos perdidos y emborronados, había olvidado que existía el mundo. Cuando los enfoqué vi su cara de paz y serenidad, su erección cedió ante ese momento y aún con él dentro de mí, nos seguimos besando con ternura para dilatar ese maravilloso momento.

Estaba muy caliente, ardiendo, cuando sacó miembro dejé correr todo lo que llevaba dentro y lo quise sentir en mi mano, metiéndome los dedos, masturbándome sin poder terminar con ese placer que me inundaba, pensando en que se había corrido dentro de mí, en que esa calidez era suya.

No detuve mi cuerpo y Light se dio cuenta de ello.

"Perdona por venirme tan rápido, no estoy acostumbrado… Deja que te lo compense" se puso a besarme el cuello con labios que parecían lenguas mientras trataba mis pechos con delicadeza.

Por mis dedos corrían sus fluidos y terminaban bajo su ombligo, me estaba encendiendo una barbaridad, podía notar como volvía a empalmarse con la excitación del roce.

Aparté mi mano para apoyar el codo al lado de su cabeza, para descansar mi brazo y para usar su ya duro tronco para darme placer restregándolo contra mi clítoris, pasando mis labios vaginales por toda su longitud, lubricándolo, deseando que volviera a la carga.

No supe si iba a poder, Spike me dijo que los duendes tardan unos minutos en recuperarse después de eyacular. De repente sentí su mano haciendo de las suyas y su pene volvió a penetrarme con más fuerza que antes, inyectándome una buena dosis de excitación.

Cabalgué con más ganas que antes, se puso a embestirme a la vez que descendía y me tensaba, volviendo a saltar sobre él para que se adentrara en lo más profundo de mí. Deseé que esta vez aguantara más tiempo y le dio por cumplir mi deseo. Me puse a chillar sin reparo llegando al orgasmo, íbamos a llegar al clímax a la vez y lo sabía, lo podía sentir.

Llevada por el tremendo placer que me dominaba el cuerpo entero, me corrí como nunca antes, como si me electrizaran todos los nervios, llenándome aún más mi interior y sintiéndome deliciosamente empapada. No quise ni pude moverme ni un pelo después de llegar al orgasmo.

Caí rendida encima de su cuerpo, aún contrayéndome, aún dentro de mí, aún con el placer fluyendo por nuestras intimidades, recuperando el aliento, el norte y todos los sentidos.

Escalé por su rostro para llegar a la cima, sus labios, y me regaló la mejor sonrisa que había visto nunca. Profundizamos un beso sin fin que nos unía por dos partes, aún moviéndonos lentamente, con nuestras partes sensibilizadas.

Nuestra saliva se volvió del mismo sabor, nuestras emociones se igualaron, nuestra piel consiguió la misma temperatura y nuestros corazones latieron al mismo compás. Nuestras almas se entrelazaron en ese instante, y para el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Uaoh…" dijo en un extraño momento en que nuestras bocas no estaban ocupadas, volviendo a tocar de pies al suelo, o más bien de espaldas a la cama.

—Sí… uff…— mi diccionario mental no estaba por la labor, al igual que muchos otros procesos que sería incapaz de ejecutar. Me extasió de una forma que nunca había sentido antes.

Me despegué de su cuerpo y caí hacia su lado rendida, sudando, sin apartar mis ojos de sus esmeraldas, sabiendo que íbamos a repetir este acto infinidad de veces.

Posé mi mano derecha en su torso y me la cobijó en las suyas, sin poder dejar de sonreírnos. No hizo falta decir nada, con el brillo de nuestros rostros sabíamos que aquello había sido lo más placentero que habíamos hecho en la vida.

—Tenemos que repetirlo—

"¿Ahora?" preguntó preocupado, haciéndome reír.

—No tonto, otro día, ¿quieres destrozarme o qué?— respiró aliviado.

"¿Te… he hecho daño o algo que-" le frené los labios con mi índice.

—Ha sido perfecto, nada mal para un novato— remarqué la última palabra, no parecía para nada un novato, era como si tuviera un don innato para dar placer a un hada, o más bien, para darme placer a mí.

Entonces recordé lo que dijo, algo sobre que había visto a humanos haciéndolo. Decidí no preguntar, no por el momento.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado, ¿habías… tenido algún novio antes de Tink?"

—No, es mi primera vez también— me dio un beso feliz y empezamos a enrollarnos entre caricias y mimos, muy juntitos y algo resbaladizos.

Terminé dándole más amor de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, terminé perdidamente enamorada de él.

De golpe escuchamos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Vidia? ¿Estás en casa? Soy Tink" mi ordenado escritorio mental se puso del revés y cayeron al suelo todos mis papeles.

—Aa-ah, ¡un momento!— no supe ni por dónde empezar, busqué mis pantalones, me olvidé de las bragas, me puse el sujetador como pude y cuando casi logro vestirme del todo, Tink abrió la puerta de la habitación —¡Maldita sea, he dicho que te esperes!— ardí de rabia por haber roto nuestro momento de felicidad.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó extrañada al verme, como si hubiera cambiado tanto por cortarme el pelo.

—¿Teníais que entrar las dos?— Peri estaba a su lado, riéndose un poco más tímida. Terminé de ponerme el vestido —Tink, soy yo, Vidia— le dije al ver que no reaccionaba, no podía ser que no me reconociera, parecía chocada.

"¡Vidia! Sí, ya…" _¿qué le pasa?_ "¿Qué has hecho con tu pelo?" fui a responder con sarcasmo, pero no me dio tiempo "Madre mía, y yo preocupándome por vosotros, habéis dejado la cama hecha un desastre~" a mí no me hacía tanta gracia.

Vi que Light estaba sentado en la cama como si estuviera muy lejos de allí, perdido en algún rincón de su mente, sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Qué queréis?— pregunté sentándome, algo más calmada pero acalorada por ese vergonzoso momento.

"Habíamos pensado que podríamos hacer una cena de hermanos, pero si estáis muy ocupados no eh~" maldije las indirectas de Tink, eran demasiado obvias.

Peri se limitaba a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres ir cenar con ellas?— dejé que decidiera él, en el fondo no tenía ganas de estar con ellas pero sería egoísta por mi parte si lo decidía yo sola.

"Bueno… en realidad, preferiría cenar sólo contigo" me alegré enormemente que dijera eso, quise besarlo.

"Oh~ pero qué monos" Tink estropeando el momento otra vez "Me alegro por vosotros. Pues nada Peri, tendremos que cenar solas también" le guiñó el ojo, haciéndole reír "Queríamos anunciaros algo pero mejor lo haremos otro día"

—Sí… ya quedaremos otro día…— dije sin muchas ganas. _¿Anunciarnos algo?_

"Ale, ya nos vamos, que lo paséis bien~" se despidió con su sonrisa de picardía, estaba a punto de lanzarla por la puerta, pero por suerte se fue sin más.

Suspiré. En realidad me alegré de que todo hubiera terminado tan bien, Tink seguiría siendo mi amiga después de todo.

"No querías ir ¿verdad?"

—Pues no, muchas gracias— le di su beso de agradecimiento y me dejé caer hacia atrás abatida. _¿Por qué tuvo que entrar en la habitación? Qué vergüenza, menos mal que no estábamos…_ Ver su rostro tan cerca del mío deshizo mis pensamientos, haciéndome sonreír.

Le sujeté el rostro para besarlo, sus labios me reconfortaban.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

—Un poco, ¿y tú?—

"Estoy bien" me comió los labios, saboreándolos lentamente.

—Espera, t-tengo que ir al baño— me di cuenta de que estaba mojando los pantalones y encima me entraron ganas de mear.

Me levanté de golpe y me siguió, cerca de mí. No me quitó su atenta mirada ni un segundo, y me limpié a consciencia para deshacerme de lo poco que tenía aún dentro de mí.

Limpié un poco los pantalones, que estaban algo manchados, maldiciendo a Tink y su aparición sorpresa.

—¿Me traes las bragas porfi?— me estaba inquietando un poco que me mirara tan fijamente.

"¿Por qué? Me gustas más sin ropa" achiné los ojos con gracia. Cuando iba a desnudarme me di cuenta que cometí un grave error que debía solucionar de inmediato.

—Espera— fui directa a la puerta de entrada y la cerré con seguro, para que nadie entrara —Mejor—

"Qué susto, pensé que te ibas a ir" sonreí, acercándome a él mientras me quitaba pieza a pieza mi ropa.

Me escaneó el cuerpo varias veces antes de abrazarme y besarme, peinando mi piel con sus dedos.

Nos movimos como si la gravedad nos llevara al sofá, donde caí sentada. Light se arrodilló ante mí, besándome la barriga, descendiendo por la cadera y navegando por mis muslos. No podía estar pasando.

—¿E-esto también hacen los humanos?— se detuvo, no debí preguntar.

"Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué…?"

—No sé… Parece que sabes lo que haces— lo halagué, aunque esa no era del todo mi intención.

"Es que ver a humanos haciéndolo era uno de mis pasatiempos, ¿sabías que hay un sitio donde las mujeres tienen sexo a cambio de dinero?"

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?— me pareció lo más horrible que había escuchado sobre los humanos. _¿Y nosotros les cambiamos las estaciones?_

"Sí…"

—Espera, ¿y tú te entretenías viéndolo? ¿Viendo cómo violaban a esas mujeres?—

"Bueno, técnicamente no las violan, no lo hacen contra su voluntad" se me pasaron las ganas de golpe, cerré las piernas viendo la tristeza en sus ojos "Lo siento…"

—No… está bien— musité decepcionada —Debiste de pasarlo muy mal para tener que entretenerte de esa forma—

"No quieres saberlo, te lo aseguro. Tampoco preguntes sobre mis heridas, cada una tiene una historia peor que la anterior" el ambiente se volvió oscuro y denso, ya no podía seguir jugando con él.

—Pues sí que quiero saberlo, sé de primera mano lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los humanos, por poco destrozan las alas de Tink aquél verano. Cuéntame, quiero saber más de ti—

"Ya… pues yo no quiero contarlo. Es demasiado duro Vid, no quiero ni recordarlo, por favor"

—Está bien, perdona, sólo quería saber algo sobre tu pasado…— se sentó a mi lado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

No dijimos nada durante varios latidos.

"¿Cenamos?" me levanté, queriendo pensar en otra cosa.

—Cenamos—

Y cenamos. Sabía que me faltaba mucho por conocer sobre él, que no iba a ser fácil adaptarse a nuestro mundo y mucho menos sus poderes, pero no era imposible.

Decidí tomármelo con calma, curar sus heridas poco a poco como si fuera un hada sanadora de corazones y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Estaba segura de que podría, porque si podía conseguir llevar los talentos cálidos al Invierno, también podía conseguir adaptar a un duende de Tierra Firme, y no iba a escatimar en amor para lograrlo.

* * *

 **[FIN]**


End file.
